Looking for you
by catastrophicheart-G
Summary: AU! YAOI! NARUGAA! What if Naruto and Gaara had already met each other when they were younger. Years after they met once again. Not knowing that it already happened once what will the outcome be? Summary is cheap, the story is better. :D M for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**New one, I wanted to make the Kankuro and Kiba one but I got an idea from Narugaa4ever. :D So I chose to do this story instead. Hope you enjoy. **

**Sadly I dont' own Naruto :'(**

* * *

**Chapter one: Reunited**

He had to keep the promise from long ago. To him it was life or death, even of some did laugh at him for such a childish promise. His first and only true friend had made that promise with him. Naruto still remembered that day like it was just yesterday.

_[FLASHBACK]_

Running through the park, off into the trees he tried his best to get away from people. No one ever took their time to talk to him, only ignored him. If they did talk to him it was only to bully him. A five year old boy wasn't supposed to go through that were they? To make things worse no one really looked after him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he kept running pushing away the branches that were on his ways. As he ran he didn't notice a rock on the ground. Making him fall and land on his face, the gods did hate him. As he got up he hit the dirt ignoring the taste of blood.

A twig had been broken a few steps a head of him. Looking up he prepared his meanest face, he was not about to show anyone that he had been crying. "Who are you?" He asked the boy in front of him. The other boy did not reply, only held out a hand to help out. "I asked: who are you!?!" Getting up by himself slapping the other boy's hands away, the boy only chuckled.

"I'm Naruto, who are you?" Finally the boy spoke taking a sit near a tree looking over at the other boy smiling.

"I'm Gaara. What are you doing here?" Unsure of what to make out of this boy Gaara took a seat on the tree in front of the boy.

"I don't want to be around other people, they annoy me." Naruto smiled, he was an expert at acting already. There was no one that could see pass his act, he took pride in that.

"Why do you lie?" Gaara asked as he crossed his hands across his chest. What kind of guy was this Naruto? One he laughed at him and now he was telling lies?

Naruto shocked looked at the boy intensely trying to figure out what he meant. Gaara getting the idea cleared his throat.

"I mean, you're smile isn't sincere at all, so I was wondering why you should lie."

"Oh, so you can tell such a thing? How old are you?" Naruto asked as he got up and went to sit next to his new found friend, Gaara. Gaara felt a bit uncomfortable, with not being used to being getting so close to him. He moved a bit away, leaving a smiling Naruto with a confused look.

"I'm five years old. You?"

"One year older than you, I guess. I answered your two or three questions. Answer mine. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just talking a walk."

"Really? Then why was it instead of walking you were running and crying?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, enjoying the way Gaara expression when from confident to confuse to anger and a hint of embarrassment. Gaara looked around as if looking to see what the fastest way to escape was. Yet, a part of Gaara was telling him that Naruto could be trusted. That he might actually be able to help him if not save him from the misery he was in right now. Gaara looked at the dirt before he let out a sigh.

"You wouldn't understand." Was all Gaara managed to say. "Try me." Naruto said. Turning to look at him Gaara noticed the big blue eyes Naruto had. They seemed to be calling him a way, but he just wasn't sure.

"People are always doing things to me. They just grab to hit me or poke fun at me. I can't even make one silly friend because if I try to talk to someone they just ignore me and make fun at me. I have no one that can understand me. Not even my brother and sister, they're way older than me so they have no time for me. Always in their own worlds, I'm all alone. My mom isn't here anymore; she left my dad a long time ago. My dad never pays attention to me, he's too involved with my other siblings, and he drinks too much!" As Gaara spoke he could feel his eyes getting watery, a tear feel onto the dirt making Gaara gasp. Not because of the tear but because he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Looked up only to see Naruto smiling. Why was he smiling? He hadn't said anything good. Maybe he didn't care either.

Once Gaara finished talking Naruto couldn't believe the words, it was just like him. Only some parts were probably worse. But he still understood him, more than Gaara could imagine. Wiping away tears that began to run down Gaaras cheek, Narutos smile never faded even when he spoke.

"Believe it or not, I do understand you. I'm probably the same way you are. Except I never met any of my parents and I don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm alone here too. You can say we're in the same boat. In a way I'm glad to know I'm not the only one."

Gaara kept looking at Naruto with disbelief; there was no way he knew what he was going through. No one knew what he was going through. He was the only one suffering like that. The only thing Naruto wanted was to make fun at him later on.

"NO! I'm the only one that knows what that feels like. You're just lying to me" Gaara's tears began to fall once again, with Naruto still wiping them away.

"Tell me if this is what you feel. The whole world is against you; no matter what you do everything backfires on you. Everyone treats you like a monster, or dieses if they get close they could die. You feel like a monster, you weren't mean to be alive, it would be better that you disappeared from this world."

Looking at Naruto, Gaara without thinking threw himself at Gaara. Hugging him tightly his tears were no longer controlled. It was as if Naruto read his heart. Naruto being surprised by this action slowly hugged Gaara back. He could feel warm water going to his skin. If he could Naruto would cry along with him; but he promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore. Right now, it seemed that Gaara was in more need of comfort at the moment, and that was what Naruto wanted to do.

After minutes of embarrassing each other, Gaara calmed himself down. Being in Narutos arm made him feel safe. If he could he would always stay like that. What were these feelings he had? There were times Gaara hated being five years old; he never understood things he really wanted to. Slowly Gaara pulled away from Naruto, who seemed to be surprised at the action. Gaara gave him a small smile, and wiped away the last tears. Naruto could look keep looking at Gaara; he had something in him that made Naruto want to keep him by his side, for a very long time. Maybe it was the fact that he looked like a strong, emotionless guy but really want sensitive and in one way nice and gently.

"Hey Gaara how about we make a promise, between the two. Make it a secret as well." Naruto smiled, seeing how Gaaras eyes looked almost bewildered. Naruto couldn't blame him either; it was going to his first time having a promise and a secret with someone else. So, it was probably Gaaras first time as well. All that Gaara could do was nod as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto chuckled noticing how adorable Gaara actually looked.

"Well then how about we don't let people treat us this way anymore?" Gaara once again opened his eyes wide, wondering why such a comment would come up. Either way he couldn't help but be intrigued but it.

"And how would we do that?"

"We become stronger and we'll be able to beat them." Naruto smile went wider than anything Gaara had ever seen in his life. It was just like the sun shinning brightly; he couldn't help but smile in return. This was the most Gaara had smiled in one day; at the moment he was glad to have met Naruto.

"Okay then, how do we do that?" Gaara asked becoming more curious about their new found promise.

"We train ourselves to fight awesome! So no one can or will be able to handle us. We won't be weak anymore." Naruto smiled giving thumbs up to Gaara, who only kept the smile.

"Yeah, let's do that. When do we start?"

Before Naruto could speak the voice of a teacher was hear.

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE OU!? WE'RE LEAVING!" Naruto turned his head fast then back at Gaara. Getting up, leaving a confused Gaara he smiled.

"We'll have to do it alone. Sorry, but I have to go, before my teachers really gets mad." Naruto began to walk away as Gaara got up.

"But, don't you live here?"

Naruto turned around and began to wave his head. "No, it was a field trip we were having. Promise you'll do the self training."

"I promise. Do you?" Gaara said as he got up seeing Naruto. He noticed a man with a pony tail approaching them.

Naruto looked at the mans hair then quickly back at Gaara before he ran off he smile and said "yeah, I promise. See you around Gaara!" With a smile wave Naruto was gone and Gaara was left alone in between the trees.

Gaara looked at where Naruto last stood and smiled to himself. Gaara looked back at where he came back, dreading what would happen when he went back to the real world. Yet a part of him wasn't so scared, he knew what he had to do. He knew his days were about to turn around, thanks for a certain blonde he had met.

_[/END OF FLASHBACK]_

Gaara woke up with a smile on his face, his day couldn't go wrong. He had woken up remembering his savior, thanks to a dream of what happened years ago with a blonde. Yet, looking at the time he cursed himself, on his first day he was already going to be late. _Just great! _Gaara got up in a jump and began to look for his clothes, not caring what he got he dressed in a snap and ran down stairs. His sister already had his coffee on the table, still hot. She probably just left, not even bothering to try and wake him up. Not that he cared much tough. He quickly drank his coffee, burning his tongue lightly.

Gaara nearly ran all the way to the school, fixing himself at the last minute, once there the went straight to the office as a young lady greeted him. Without reply he simply looked for the principal. Knocking on the door a women, who seemed to have been just woken up answered with an angry face. Upon looking at him she quickly changed her expression to a smile. "Oh Gaara, almost forgot about you today, Well we have your classes ready."

"Okay, can I have my schedule then?" Without even returning the smile Gaara looked at his new principal. Anyone could tell that she was lazier than anyone else. Maybe she didn't want this placement, whatever it was it seemed that she would do anything to skip work.

"I will after I take you to your first period. Follow me." Taking advantage that a new stupid came she began to walk towards his room. As the walked Gaara looked at everything there, lockers, bathrooms, and even part of the cafeteria. Looking at where he principal stop, Gaara looked at the room number. 715.

"First period is English; let me introduce you to the class." Without even knocking she opened the door making everyone turn and the teacher smile. No one seemed to even mind of what she did. Did she always do that? Wondering Gaara walked behind her, feeling the eyes of the students on him. The teacher and principal greeted each other before she turned to Gaara once again.

"Gaara, your English teacher, Mr. Iruka."

"Pleasure to meet you Gaara; I hope we have a good time." Iruka smiled as Gaara only looked at him before he spoke. "Same to you Mr. Iruka."

Turning over to face his student, Iruka and the principal smiled at each other one last time. It seemed that they were a bit took happy that day, Gaara began to wonder why.

"LISTEN UP BRAT!" The principal yelled making everyone jump slightly from their seats. "Now that I have your attention, I'm here to make an announcement."

"Lady Tsunade, I think it would be better that I say it" Iruka said as his hand was placed up, a bit scared of they was she talked.

"Fine then, you talk to these brats." It seemed that the principal really had no respect for the students, and if she did then she was bad at showing it. The thought of it almost made Gaara smile if not laugh, but not that he showed it. Over the years he had gotten used to remaining clam and not showing his expressions. Iruka took a step forward.

"Students, I'd like to present you our new student. Gaara, he was transferred here from his old school and-" Before Iruka could continue there was a slam on the door. Everyone turned to see who it was and once seeing only began to laugh and some of the girls giggle.

"Sorry I'm late!!" The boy didn't even bother to see who was in the room; he had just begun to apologize. Tsunade walked over to him and before he could look up she smacked him on the head. Taken back by the hit the other boy looked up only to back a way.

"What the hell are you doing here old lady!?" Pointing at her and looking around the room, he received around smack.

"Don't call me old you brat! For being late you have to stay after school and hour."

Before the boy could speak Iruka cleared his throat.

"Naruto, please just go and take a seat."

_Naruto?!_Gaara was sure that his shocked expression could be seen. Was this the Naruto he met years ago? Did he come to the right place to be once again with his savior? As Naruto went over to his seat, all Gaara could do was see his back. As he did Gaara felt his heart start beating fast, almost as if it was about to stop any second.

"OI! Sakura, Morning!" A smile spread across Narutos face. It seemed that he hadn't noticed Gaara there. The pink haired girl greeted him back, telling him to shut up and take his seat. Doing so Naruto finally faced the front. Locking eyes with him for less than a second Gaara could feel his cheeks burning up; it had to be the Naruto from years ago.

"We have a new student?!" Naruto said as he looked over at Iruka.

"Yes, Naruto now if I may finish. Like I was saying I expect you all to treat him nicely and show him around."

"Oh perfect! Naruto for a punishment, you get to show Gaara around the school!" Tsunade called out, with no respond from Naruto. She instantly took it as an agreement from him.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to what they were talking at all; he was too caught up in his own thoughts. _Gaara? I wonder if it's that same Gaara. Hehe, maybe we can finally catch up from all these years. I wonder if everything changed afterwards. _Being brought back to earth, from someone screaming his name Naruto jumped up from his seat. Looking about who called him, he noticed he was Sakura.

"What happened?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"I asked, why are you smiling like a loser in love? You look creepy like that!" Sakura smiled.

"What? No I'm not. I'm just remembering I dream I had in the morning." Naruto returned the smiled. He couldn't have been smiling like that could he? No it wasn't possible.

"Okay, Gaara please take a seat over there." Iruka pointed at the seat next to Naruto. For a second Gaara felt his heart skip a beat, he wasn't going to sit next to him was he? That was too perfect. Yet, without complaining Gaara nodded and walked over to his new seat. As he began to walk the principal walk out of the room and Iruka began to teach once again. As Gaara reached the seat he took out his notebook and pen, preparing himself to take notes. All the while he could feel his heart beating rapidly, being next to Naruto was really too much for him.

"Hey…" A whispered directed to him. Gaara turned only to look at Naruto who smiled at him. "So is your name really Gaara?"

"Of course it is." Gaara didn't know how he should act towards him. Before Naruto could say anything Gaara saw a hand hit Narutos face.

"Don't ask stupid questions! Of course that'll be his real name!" Looking for the face of the person that hit him, Gaara came to the boy next to Naruto.

"Shut it! You never know he might have asked if they could call him that! Stupid Sasuke!"

"Don't call me stupid, I'm not the one that sucks at just about everything I do!"

"I don't suck at everything, I'm better at something's than you!!"

"Not close to better than me, now shut up before her get in trouble!" Sasuke smacked Narutos head once more before turning to looked at Gaara for a second.

Gaara couldn't help but feel angry at the Sasuke guy, how did he dare hit Naruto like that. Maybe it was seem on Gaara face as he looked at Sasuke, because all Sasuke did was smirk and turn back to the front of the room. At that instant Gaara didn't like The Sasuke guy at all.

"Oww, stupid Sasuke. That hurt!" Naruto complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

_This can't be my Naruto. He wouldn't be this weak. _Even if Gaara did say such things his heart reacted the opposite way. Still at its fast beat he sighed trying his best to pay attention.

"Oi! Gaara, I'm talking to you." Naruto finally said after minutes of silence between the two. Naruto had been trying to speak to Gaara, but all he did was ignore him, refusing to pay attention. Getting slightly annoyed Gaara turned to face Naruto.

"What!" Sounding a bit ruder than what he expected Gaara quickly turned back.

_Psh. Then that's definitely not Gaara. He wasn't that rude. Gaara is nicer than his guy here. _"Nothing." Naruto turned, great he thought. His morning already was ruined by the new guy. Just when he had a most perfect dream, there always had to be people to ruin good days weren't there. Being quite the whole class with an occasion talking to Sasuke or Sakura Naruto prepared his stuff to leave. Standing up to be reading for the bell to ring he heard his name being called out. Turning he noticed Iruka standing with his hands on his hips.

"What Mr. Iruka!" Naruto yelled from the other side to the room.

"You aren't trying to get away are you?" Iruka said with a smile across his face, Naruto always was one to try and run from what he had to do; so it wasn't anything new to him.

"From what?"

"Did you forget you have to show Gaara around the school?"

Before Iruka could say something else, a slam was heard, everyone turned to see Narutos hand on the desk with his mouth open.

"WHAT! I HAVE TO SHOW THIS BASTARD AROUND!" Pointing at Gaara while Naruto kept looking at Iruka who only smiled.

"Watch your language and yes, that is your punishment for being late!" Gaara feeling the finger and hearing everything felt his anger rise. A part of him just wanted to sock Naruto just by what he called him. Rather Gaara looked at Naruto, who seemed to be angry as well, his choice was to return the comment back. Looking at Iruka Gaara smirked.

"Sorry, but I don't need a moron showing me around. I can handle it myself." Gaara turned over to see at Narutos shocked expression. Iruka sighed and decided to leave it up to those two. Naruto looked over at Gaara who was smirking. Everyone else just seemed to be enjoying the show. Many were a bit worried for Gaara, because of what Naruto might do to him. Everyone already knew what Naruto was capable to do when he was angry. Even if he was nice to many people, many still were scared of him by his actions and what they had heard of him.

Before Naruto returned the comeback the bell rang, Gaara took his schedule out and turned around to walk towards the door. Naruto stood there for a while before he went over to Gaara and took away his schedule. Looking at it he noticed his second period was History. _Great I have to suffer with him again. _

"Can I have my paper back? You might lose it!" Gaara took back his schedule, as he wondered why had Naruto followed him, he already said that he could manage on his own. "Now can you leave me alone, its better without a moron following me around!" At this Gaara smirked once again.

"How sad, it seems I have to deal with a bastard while you with a moron! Like it or not I'm showing you around. I'd rather deal with you then have detention" Walking out of the door he noticed Gaara went the opposite way he was going. In a way it was funny because that way it would take him a while to reach his classroom. Naruto smiled and went over to grab Gaaras wrist.

"You're going the wrong way stupid!" Gaara felt a warm arm pull his fist, even if he tried to pull away Narutos grip was too strong. Gaara had no choice but to just follow him.

"I'm going damn it! Just let go of my hand." As Gaara tried to pull once again he felt his hand be released, the motion was too quick that he almost feel. Being able to hold his balance Gaara walked behind Naruto.

"bad news, It seems we have to deal with each other for another hour." Naruto chuckled as he walked into a classroom, their history class. Naruto without anything else he walked over to his seat. Gaara walked over to the teacher and told him that He was a new student.

"Nice to meet you Gaara. I'm the history teacher Asuma." The school didn't seem to have many rules for one because the teacher was smoking in their classroom. Just great, thought Gaara. Looking Around Asuma, frown to himself.

"My apologizes it seems that the extra table hasn't been returned yet. So we have no seats for you." Gaara faced the front noticing that it was true. Naruto who was with his hand down managed to hear this. A small laughter got to him as well. _Let's see how he liked that now. _Naruto smiled to himself, maybe because of this they would need to move Gaara from the class room.

"How nice of you Naruto. I'm sure you'll like to seat with your new friend. Gaara go and sit in Kibas seat for now. Since that boy is absent, I'm sure he won't mind" Asuma smiled at both of the boys.

"I'm not sitting next to him. He could seat next to Hinata! Sai absent too!" Naruto pointed to the seat next to Hinata, only to make her blush. Gaara hoped that Asuma did move his seat next to the girl, he really didn't want to seat next to an annoying person like Naruto.

"No! I noticed you two were such good friends I just had to make you happy for once." Asuma chuckled. "Now Gaara, please take your seat." Asuma chuckled once more. One of his habits was making his students have a bad time. Since he noticed how they seemed to be arguing when he passed Irukas class, he just had to pull that one on them.

Gaara said nothing only began to walk towards his sit. _Could this day get any worse? _Gaara told himself, he could tell that this wouldn't be such a great place to study at. Maybe he could still change schools, hopefully they would let him. As he got to the seat, he looked at Naruto who looked back.

"Well are you going to move or not?" Gaara asked as Naruto smirked.

"I like this seat."

"Then would you at least scoot your chair in so I can pass."

"I don't want too; it'll take too much energy of mine." Naruto smirked at Gaara, who looked to see if there was another way to go around.

"Well you are a moron so I'm not surprised you're lazy as well." Gaara returned the smirk, as Naruto scooted his chair in.

"Retard." Naruto said in a whisper as Gaara passed by him. Taking his sit Gaara took out paper and began to copy the agenda. As Asuma began to talk Gaara wrote down things that would seem important for his homework. Naruto had his head down not even bothering to listen at all. _This guy really is as stupid as he look huh?_Gaara chuckled to himself seeing how Naruto easily fell asleep. _I bet he's even failing his classes. _Thinking it all Gaara hadn't heard Asuma say he was going to explain the homework.

"Okay then, now as you can all tell your homework isn't as simple as it always is. Since I'm feeling generous I'm going to let you guys work in pairs." Finishing the class began to talk among themselves. Asking their friends, boyfriend, or girlfriends to be their partner.

"Hold your horses' people, I already chose your partners." A smile was across Asumas face. The class began to mumble about how good it was to be true. "Hey, some of you might like whom your partner is so don't worried!"

"Just tell us who they are" The sudden outburst made Gaara jump, since when had Naruto been awake. Also, how come Gaara hadn't noticed that?

"Alright then, Naruto, since you're so eager to know I'll tell you first. Doing so, I think the rest of the class might get the idea."

"Just tell me already!" Naruto yelled out once again. Asuma put out cigarette as he got another one out.

"Okay, Naruto your Partner is Gaara. As for everyone else, your partners are the person you are sitting next to" Some grunts were heard while others didn't seem to mind it.

"WHAT!?!" Both boys said out loud at the same time causing some giggled in the classroom.

"I'm not working with this Bastard!"

"I'm not working with this Moron!"

"Fine then, don't work with each other."

"okay then." Naruto was the first to say, before Gaara could say anything Asuma spoke once again.

"The only thing is that you'll fail the class." Asuma chuckled. "I forgot to tell you, this is going to affect your class grade very much; which many of you need help on."

Naruto and Gaara both took their seats once again. It was either fail the class or deal with each other for a while. For Gaara it was both though choices, he needed to pass the class. While Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to mind failing the class.

"Well then I'm taking the fail, rather than work with his guy." Naruto put his hands on the back of his neck as he leaned on his chair."

"Hold it! I'm not going to sink down to your level! I don't want to work with you, but I'm willing to fail either!" Gaara looked at Naruto, Naruto sat right once again and thought about it for a second.

"How about we make a deal, you do it all by yourself and just put my name on it?"

"Fine then." As both turned back to face Asuma, who was smoking once again, as he sat on his desk he smiled to himself.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to say that you will present it in front of the class room, without notes. Only what you learned from it. Have fun." Mumbles were heard once again, while Naruto and Gaara only turned their hands into fist.

"Great! Now I HAVE to work with you! This is hell!"

"Tell me about it, I'm stuck with the one person that would probably fail me." Gaara said as he began to get out another sheet of paper.

"Now for the rest of the class you may all start on your homework." Asuma smirked as he began to correct some papers.

"Whatever, let's just get this over it!" Naruto said as he messed around with his hair. "You have a book?"

"Must I remind you, I just came here today; of course I won't have! You should have one."

"Crap! I forgot it, I'll go get one then."

"Hurry up! I don't want to waste time." Gaara said as Naruto got up from his seat; Naruto refused to reply back and only went to get the book on the back of the class room.

As he went over Gaara bit the tip of his pen. _Why do I have to work with him!?!!_He would do anything to just not work with Naruto. Once Naruto came back, he dropped the book on the table.

Gaara took it and began to flip over to the page.

"So, what are we doing it on?" Naruto asked, as he looked at the book.

"I'm looking for that, moron." Gaara barked out, how was he supposed to concentrate with Naruto right there? This wasn't going to be easy either.

"Why not just do it on a war or something?" Naruto tried to ignore the moron comment, as Gaara turned to face him.

"Sure Naruto, why not; now let's see you're your brain can think of a war." Gaara smirked, while Naruto only raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I have the perfect war we can do. World War I" Naruto smirked at Gaara. Gaara on the other hand turned to face the book once again.

"At least you know one thing, fine then we'll do that." Gaara went to the back of the book to look for information on the war. Turning over to the page indicated He began to write down some notes.

"OKAY! The bells about to ring, so put your stuff away. Get your asses out of my class room when it rings!" Asuma yelled while the classroom was quiet. In one second the class was filled with noise, and Naruto took the book from Gaara. Without a word he turned around to ask the kid behind them if he could take it back. With a smile the kid agreed and went to place it back.

"You could have done that yourself" Gaara said as the kid was far enough so they couldn't be heard.

"Nah, too lazy." Naruto smiled as he got up to stretch.

"I could have just put it away." Gaara quickly said, when he saw Naruto smile he felt his heart skip a beat once again; it was so much like one that was directed to him years ago.

"You might have gotten lost." Naruto laughed, making Gaara forget his heart and got up, Gaara turned to face Naruto. Who was in a bit of a shock to see Gaara get out.

"For your information, I'm not stupid enough to get lost. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not you!" Naruto smirked once again as he got close to Gaara. If he wanted to play the tough game, Naruto was game for it as well.

"Let me tell you one thing, bastard. I don't feel like wasting my time with the lights of you. I have better things to do." At this point Gaara already reached his limit, Naruto had crossed the line. Standing up right and not even bothering to hide his anger looked at Naruto in the eye.

"I never asked you to talk to me. The one that doesn't want to waste time is me."

Naruto taking a step closer, with a fist closed tightly. Move his sight over to Asuma to make sure he wasn't looking. To his luck Asuma was busy looking over his cell phone.

"One word of advice, keep your distance from me, Shorty." Naruto said as he finally noticed the height difference between the two. This caused Gaara to take a step closer as well, not afraid of what might happen.

"Do you really think you can scare someone with words? I advice you to keep yours."

Naruto began to lead his fist towards Gaara stomach just as someone stopped him. Looking shocked both of them turned to see.

"If you're going to act like little kids then take it somewhere else!" Asuma spoke as he pushed more than pulled the two apart. When did he get over to them? To think they didn't even notice him.

"Now! I'm not going to report this but if I find out that something happen, don't be surprised about what might happen!" Asuma turned around and went over to his desk once again, opening his cell phone. Just as he did the bell rang, everyone went in between the two boys pushing them further apart. Hinata went over to Naruto and pulled him along with her. She didn't want any problems to start in the class room; it was better to take him along now.

As Gaara gathered his stuff and head out he was stopped by Asuma.

"Gaara."

"Yes Mr. Asuma?"

"I don't want you getting into trouble, behave yourself more would you?"

"Yes, I apologize for what happened earlier. I won't happen again."

"I hope not, you can leave."

Gaara left the room cursing Naruto for getting him in trouble so soon. It was good that he didn't have a class at the moment. He could calm himself down. _That's definitely not the Naruto I met before! _Gaara sighed as he began to look for a place where he could sit.

"That's him right?" Some guys from the classroom pointed at Gaara.

"Yeah." The one that had placed Narutos book back answered.

"Alright then, let's go teach him a lesson." The guys smiled among each other as they began to go over to Gaara.

* * *

**Like it much? I think it'll get better though. Plus, I made a video of it as well. If anyone is trested just tell me I'll send the link to you. :D  
Reviews are welcomed. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go. I didn't know where to stop it so when I started a new page on word I went 'there whatever' so yea next one will be up shortly :D  
i think they fight could have been better, ne?**

**Chapter two:Dream on**

As Gaarawalked towards a bench he noticed outside while going into school; he began to feel as if someone was following him. Looking back he stood for a while, unable to shake off the feeling. _I'm just thinking things. That's to him. _Shaking his head, Gaaragot to the bench under the tree. Finally able to relax he closed his eyes for a second before someone called out his name. Looking ahead, Gaara noticed three guys, with one of them being the guy that was sitting behind them. _This doesn't seem good. _Gaara stood up as he placed his hands in front of his chest. Not responding to them he waited until they were close to him.

"May I help you?" The three guys smiled among each other, certainly finding it a bit entertaining.

"No, In fact we're here to have some words with you." Finally the main guy spoke up as he got in front of the other two.

"Go ahead, it's not like you're wasting my time." Gaara spoke sarcastically, getting a chuckle from the guys.

"I wouldn't try to be so funny, you aren't in any position to be acting all though and mighty"

"Oh? And you are?" Responded Gaaraas he showed a smirk. Great, his first day and already making enemies, how could I get any worse? All he wanted was to be alone most of the time in that school and probably try to have some friends. Seeing as things were going, that was probably something that wouldn't come true.

"Look, we're just telling you to not mess around with Naruto. You don't know what you'll get yourself into. Do you think your tiny brain can understand that?

"As a matter of fact it does. I understand that Naruto can't deal with someone like me, that he has to send other people to confront me? Yeah, I think I understand."

Taken a back for a second the second guy walked to the front as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, in fact Naruto has no idea we're doing this. We don't want any problems and neither do you. So just keep you distance from our Naruto. If not you'll deal with us!"

After hearing this Gaara couldn't help but let out a small laughter.

"I see, Naruto is own if not taken by some people like you. Don't worry I wouldn't want to take him from you. God forbid I do." Unable to contain himself Gaara chuckled once again. "Plus, he's not even my type either. Enjoy him all you want."

Leaving them speechless Gaarawent through them heading toward the school once again. Being halfway to the school he felt someone place their hands on his shoulder and take him back. As he was turned around he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking up he saw the main guys smile, Gaara smirked as he held his stomach getting up. Without second thought he felt himself kick the same guy in his groin.

"Oi! Misaki, you okay?" As Misaki laid on the floor the second guy that spoke went after Gaara punching him on his right cheek. His body going back Gaara returned the punch, yet rather than in the cheek he went straight for the face. If all they wanted was to fight. They could have just gone for it rather than start up a useless conversation. Without hesitation Gaaragave another punch in the stomach. In return he felt someone grab him from the back. Placing his hands up in the air to be useless, he turned back to see the very same guy that returned the book.

"Nice one, Akira, keep him like that." Doing as he was told, he tightened the hold he had on Gaara.

"Torao, Hurry before someone comes." Torao smiled as he landed on kick on Gaara stomach. Unable to fully get away Gaara did his bed to release his hands, only to receive a punch him his stomach once again. Couching up blood Gaara managed to kick Akira on his knee. Forcing him to let go Gaara quickly punched Torao on his chin, making him fall back. Quickly turning around Gaara returned the kick to Akira in his stomach and on his chin. By that time Misaki managed to get up going after Gaara he threw a punch at Misakis face, causing him to hit his back on the tree.

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble Gaara went over and held Misakis neck on his hand, pinning him more to the tree. Misaki placed his hand on top of Gaara doing his best to make him release. Gaara placed his face closer to Misakis as s smirk rose on his face once again.

"If you and your little friends' over there want to do something again, just say it. Then I don't have to go easy on you guys." Letting Misaki go Gaara threw one more punch in his face, making sure that it would leave a mark. Leaving them there, Gaara began to head back cleaning the blood that was on his face. Akira and Torao had gotten up heading towards Gaara once again.

"Akira! Torao, leave him!" Masaki Yelled Making the other two stop. Signaling them to come over, Masaki wiped blood away from his mouth. Once Gaara was gone he got up placing a hand on the tree to help him keep balance. Letting out a cough or two he sighed. "I'll make him pay back for this." Smirking, Akira and Torao only helped him to walk towards the restroom to wash their faces. Akira and Torao exchanged worried looks to each other.

"He's almost the same as Naruto." Akira finally said as the reached the bathroom.

"No, he's exactly the same." Torao corrected as he finished cleaning his face. Akira nodded as he cleaned his face holding his stomach as he did. He quickly stole a glance at Misaki, who only stood by the door.

"What do you think he'll do?" Torao looked over at Misaki as well and only shrugged. Drying out his face he sighed. "All I know is that the Gaara guy just found himself a big enemy. And I'm not taking part in his next plan."

"Me either, I'm going to end up in jail for one for Misakis stupid revenge plans."

"Oi! Hurry it up, we can't be late again!" Misaki yelled out heading out the door, letting it slam. Without wait he began to walk, letting the other two catch up. _No one makes me looked stupid and gets away with it! _Thinking that Misaki went towards his locker, getting his things out for the next class.

All the while Naruto was on the other side of the school doing his work. Half-heartily, did he really do it. He couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. It would have been great if that was the Gaara he met long ago. Yet it wasn't possible, the Gaara he knew was nicer, and didn't have such a rotten attitude. This Gaara was nothing like the real one. Naruto didn't like this Gaara one bit, he pretty much ruined his day, if not the whole school year. Having to see his face everyday would definitely not be a picnic. Even so a part of him was a bit glad that he would see him. He could deny that it was entertaining to pick on him. He did seem to be able to hide his emotions quiet easily, and it gave Naruto a bit of pleasure making him show them. Even if he had only seem his angry one, the other ones were probably them same as entertaining. Laughing to himself he felt someone smack his head.

"Oi! What the hell was that for!?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head, turning over to look at Sasuke.

"You we're laughing about nothing, who wouldn't do that! Why the hell were you laughing anyways?" As he spoke he moved his seat to the empty once next to Naruto.

"No reason, just thinking about something. Plus, I have no reason to tell a bastard like you" Giving a smiled Naruto began to write once again.

"Really? Well then, I guess I'll just make someone else get it out of you. Maybe Sai?" Freezing as Naruto heard Sais name he forced a laugh out.

"Hell no! That guy…who knows what he'll do."

"Exactly, now tell me." A smirk crept up on Sasukes face; it was always so easy to get things out of Naruto.

"Damn it! I was just thinking that it was fun to tease the Gaara guy. His expressions are priceless." Naruto scratched the back on his head as he directed a smile towards Sasuke, who only raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed to have taken a liking to him." Smiled Sasuke as he wrote other things on his paper.

"NO NO NO! I would never like someone like him. He's annoying and pretty much rude!" Naruto placed his hands down on the table raising his body, making a few people turn to look at him. Sasuke only chuckled as he pushed Naruto back to his seat.

"Okay then, whatever you say."

"Hey! I'm telling the truth, I hate the guy."

"I never said I didn't believe you."

"Yeah, saying it as if you know everything. You can trust me; I would never like the guy." Naruto narrowed his eye sight at Sasuke, who in return only chuckled. Who could possibly believe him with the way he was acting. But Sasuke was never one to say stuff out loud.

"Okay already god! I was just asking, no need to get so angry."

"I don't even know why I consider you my best friend." Stated Naruto as he finished up his work.

"I don't know that either, or the reason why I consider you that either. There'll always be things we don't know why." Sasuke laughed, as he finished up and began to pack up his stuff. Naruto laughed as well taking both the papers and handing them in. Sasuke smiled as he watched Narutos back going towards the teacher.

Sasuke sighed shaking his head getting up to stretch whispering to himself. "It's a wonder how you can't even tell your own feelings. Being that dense, actually takes intelligence." Laughing to himself, Sasuke never noticed Naruto heading back who looked at him confused.

"What's so funny to you?" Catching him a bit of Guard Sasuke jumped a little, he stayed up as he shook his head once again.

"I was wondering how stupid could you actually be." Sasuke smirked, as Naruto grabbed his stuff, angry.

"I'm not stupid, stupid! Like I said earlier, I'm better at some things than you!"

"Yeah, useless things which you probably won't even need to use much anymore." Sasuke laughed. Hitting Narutos head once more before heading out the class. Naruto followed after him.

"You never know, I might have too."

"Yeah when you train maybe, you know no one will mess around with you anyone. I think you already earned a name for yourself."

"What? I have, how?" Naruto curiosity began as they walked towards their locker to leave their things.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Walking Naruto pouted. Sasuke looked ahead noticing Gaara coming. He instantly hit Naruto with his elbow making him look at him.

"Oi, Gaara's coming this way."

Naruto looked straight making sure Sasuke wasn't lying. Looking, he noticed Gaaraindeed coming their way. If someone looked closely they would be able to tell that Gaara was stumbling if not close to falling dead in his tracts. In silence they passed by each other; Gaara and Naruto locking eyes for a second before they turned to look straight. Gaara turned quickly sitting on the empty beach in the hall way.

"Fuck!" He placed his hand on his stomach flinching slightly. "It's all because of him. Ouch!" Forgetting that his stomach hurt he gave it a squeeze making him flinch once again.

"Ey, was it me or did Gaara look sick right now." Naruto asked as he looked behind him as he began to open his locker. Sasuke was already putting his stuff away and getting other things out.

"Yeah, there was something wrong with him right now. Maybe he ate something bad."

"No, it looks as if it's something else." Naruto took out his stuff, closing his locker.

"Oi! You forgot to leave your other things!" Sasuke yelled at him, as he hit Naruto once again. Naruto grunted as he opened his locker once again; and throwing his things in.

As they began to walk towards their next class, the bell ran and the hallways got filled with other students. Saying his goodbyes to Sasuke Naruto walked into his classroom, heading towards his desk; as he got there Ino appeared in front of him.

"Hey Ino, how's it going?" Naruto placed his hand up, as his usual greeting. Ino smiled at him before she placed her hand on his desk.

"You haven't heard yet?" Ino voice changed from normal to her same gossip voice.

"No?" Naruto confused as to why she would think her gossip mattered to him. She already new that he had no care about gossips going around. So what was so important about this one?

"There was fight last class, three against one! The three guys lost against the one. Guess who those three were." Ino smiled as she took a sit in the empty desk in front of Naruto her back towards the front of the class.

"I don't really care."

"Oh, but this one you might. If not I wouldn't tell you."

"Still no interest. Seriously Ino, you know that." Just as he finished Gaara walked into the room, looking a lot better than he had just minutes' ago. Naruto looked over at him as he walked normally towards the teacher. _Maybe I was seeing things? But Sasuke saw the same thing too. _

Just as Gaara was heading towards his seat, he locked eyes with Naruto a second time. This time Naruto was turned by Inos hand that made him face her.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

"I am what about it then?"

Ino turned her body as she was being called by the teacher. After a second she turned back to face Naruto. She discretely pointed at the door as Misaki entered the class room.

"There's one of the three. Him and those two other guys that are with him." Ino smiled, while Naruto only looked at Misaki.

"How do you know that?"

"Look at his face, and a girl told me she saw them fighting with someone else. But they don't know who. They couldn't see the face of the other guy."

"Now, why would I care about Misaki?"

"Well, it's known that he like a certain blonde, so I just came to inform you about it." Ino giggled as she turned not letting Naruto reply. Yet, in a whisper he told her.

"That's only a rumor he isn't gay." Naruto chuckled as Misaki smiled at him, taking his sit next to him.

"'Sup?" Misaki smiled once again as Naruto returned the smile.

"Why is your face like that?" Naruto immediately asked touching his own face, that surly had to hurt.

"Just got into a little trouble last class; and no it doesn't hurt as much as you think. I'm still alive." Naruto chuckled as Misaki glanced over to look at Gaara. Gaarafelt the stare of someone as he quickly looked over at Misaki and only smirked at him, returning to his writing. Misaki turned his hand into fist, cursing silently to himself.

"Oi! Misaki, you okay?" Asked Naruto looking at him with a worried and confused look.

Masaki smiled as he placed his hand around Narutos neck.

"YeahI am, but if I got a kiss from someone I'll feel much better." Masaki laughed and Naruto tried to push him off.

"Hey, this is why people say weird things about you! Now get off"

"Who cares, I feel much better just having you here. Naru-chan!"

"Oi! Stop that, don't call me that!"

Misaki tightened his grip on Naruto, who kept trying to pull him off.

"Come on, don't be shy. Just one."

"No!" As Misakilaughed a loud slam was heard causing everyone to turn around. Gaara quietly got up and apologized for the noise, He picked up his book and took his seat once again. As he did Misaki let go of Naruto and laughed. Naruto on the other hand moved a bit from him, and began to pay attention.

As Gaara noticed Misaki enter the room he tried his best to not cause another problem. Yet, once he noticed Misakis stare, he just had to make his life more miserable, giving him a smirk that said it all. Seeing at the person next to him Gaara couldn't help but get angrier than what he was. Biting his lower lip, making him flinch slightly he began to work. It still hurt him to be sitting that way his was, more to walk normally. But he wasn't about to let other people see that he was hurt. Thankfully he didn't get bruises on his face, but the pain was still sharp. As he heard people talking somewhat loud he looked up, noticing Naruto and Misaki. _Great, don't tell me they're loud in this class. _As he kept staring he noticed how Misaki placed his arm around Naruto. A part of Gaara felt like punching Misaki once again, for just being loud. He couldn't stop from secretly looking at what they were doing. When was he going to take his hand off Naruto? When he couldn't take it anymore Gaaramade his books fall onto the floor. Noticing how everyone turned to face him he quickly apologized and grabbed his book. As he sat down he noticed how Misaki removed his hands and Naruto moved. Gaara couldn't help but give a small smile, pleased with his work. After a while of just listening his head drifted to what happened several minutes ago.

_Why the hell should I care what they do?! Stupid! The bastard got me worrying over anything he does! And to top it off it's his entire fault. _Gaara placed his pen down looking at Narutos back; as he did he felt his heart give a loud thump. Gaara quickly placed his hands on his lap, making them into fist once again. _Why? _He wondered, he was sure he hated Naruto. He was nothing more than an annoying bastard that didn't know when to stop. Gaara looked over at Misaki who was smiling and laughing while looking at Naruto, yet in there was a small light coming out from his eyes. As Gaara thought about it for a while he felt himself get angry all over again. It hit him. _Misaki likes Naruto! _Looking over again it was clear; no wonder he was the one to start the fight. Just great, Gaara pissed of that guy because he said Naruto wasn't his taste. _Perfect. _Gaara right then and there felt like hitting himself.

It wasn't that he had things against gay or anything like that; rather he kind of regretted what he said. If he hadn't opened his mouth none of it would have happened. He should have just stayed quiet. Now he got himself any enemy because he bad mouthed the person he liked. Even so, it was funny in a way. Misaki liked Naruto, while Naruto looked as if he had no feelings towards him in return and he seemed as to not like guys at all. A one-sided loved. It was pretty sad if one thought about it. Yet, Gaara pretty much understood him. Even years of not seeing the Naruto he met for one day, as years went by he noticed that he wanted to see that guy again. Not only to thank him, he understood what those feeling he had on that day meant. He wanted to see that Naruto to confess his feelings. Even if he were to get rejected Gaara wanted to admit those feelings, tell them to that person; His savior and his first and only love.

Yet, a part of him began to wonder if this Naruto he met today was the same one as the one year's ago what would he do. Would he still love him the same? Did he keep his promise? They promised to get stronger and this Naruto seemed everything but strong. Gaara would probably be able to take him down with one punch. This Naruto couldn't be the same one. Gaara wouldn't allow himself to think that. He had to believe that the Naruto in his head was strong. Kept his promise and one day they would met once again. Even saying all those things his head kept taking him back to the Naruto he met that day. What would it be like? Trying to stop himself, Gaara didn't notice that the bell was about to ring until it did and he jumped. _That fast? _Gaara grabbed his things as he began to head towards the teacher. He didn't even bother to learn the name of the teacher. Something like Uncle? Not that Gaara care much about it. As he got to the front, he silently asked where he could go during lunch. The teacher smiled as she looked around the class room.

"Hold on a min Hun."

Gaara nodded as he did his best to not stumble or fall as he stood.

"NARUTO! GET OVER HERE!" the teacher yelled out, as Naruto finished putting his things away, as Misaki waited for him. Naruto did as he told Masaki following.

"What is it Anko?" He asked ignoring the fact that Gaara was there.

"You need extra credit?" What? She made him wait so she could ask Naruto a stupid question? That was pretty much useless, wasn't it?

"Yeah why?" Naruto smiled, making Gaaras heart beat speed up slightly, and Gaaratook a step back without anyone noticing.

"Okay, I'll give you some if you show Gaara where he could go during lunch" Anko smiled causing all the three of them to be shocked. Gaara stood in front of Anko.

"No, it's okay; I'll see what I can do myself. Thanks anyways."

"I'm sure Gaara can find it, He's smart." Misaki added. Smiling at Anko, "Plus, Naruto has to do something else, right Naruto?"

"Y-eah." Naruto finally spoke, why the hell did teachers have to be putting him with Gaara the whole day. It wasn't as Naruto was such a great student that people could trust me like that.

"You sure? I was going to give you like two homework credit, but its okay don't worry." Anko smirked as she saw Narutos face of surprise. She was more than sure that Naruto would take the bait; he did need that credit anyways. "I'm sorry Gaara, I'll take you there myself then." Anko began to head towards the door as Gaara followed. Naruto stood there for a while debating if he should take it or not. Misaki smiled to himself as he began to pull Naruto. He didn't want them to be together for a second.

"Anko! I changed my mind I'll show him" Naruto finally said as Anko turned with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Both Gaara and Misaki yelled out at the same time.

"No, its okay, I'll find it myself. Don't worry." Gaara tried his best to not get stuck with Naruto once again. Gaara turned once again heading towards the door, as Naruto began to follow him with a smiling Anko. Misaki still in shock hadn't noticed anything. Just as he got close to the exit Sasuke appeared in front of the door. "NARUTO hurry you ass up! I'm tired of waiting!" Blocking the whole door Sasuke hadn't noticed Gaara. Gaara caught by surprise Gaara took a seat back only to step on his shoe. As he was failing he felt hands catching him. As he opened his eyes he noticed Naruto looking at him.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, just holding Gaara not helping him get up. Naruto wouldn't have even bothered helping Gaara but his body had moved by itself. When he came back he noticed that he held Gaara.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Gaara said as he felt a blush come onto his cheeks. This time he wasn't sure if he did hide it or not; but he was sure that he couldn't suppress it. As Naruto noticed the blush his mind began to work on its own. _He looks cute blushing like that. _Realizing that he thought that Naruto, himself, began to blush as well. He hadn't just thought that. Both Gaara and Naruto seemed to have forgotten the way they were and where they were.

* * *

Enjoyed it? I still have the video for the fiction. :D  
So far people told me the video was good, which is awesome for me.  
I think I'll put the link up on the my bio section....don't know maybe when I'm almost at the end. :D  
Please rate, especially on the fight. What can I do to make it better I sat for five minutes thinking and I only came up with that. :'(

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Reunion**

As it was happening Sasuke only chuckled looking at the two. _I see. Both are as stupid as they look then. _Anko by that time was on the phone talking as while Sasuke began to talk her phone ran. She didn't seem to care being caught up in her own world. Misaki on the other hand felt his anger rise; he had never seen Naruto blush that way. Yet with this guy he was? That just wasn't fair, when he had tried so many times to get Naruto to react that way.

"OI! Naruto come on let's go!" Misaki walked over to them shaking Naruto, causing them to come back to the world. Maybe the shake was a bit too hard; especially with Gaara on his hands Naruto couldn't hold his balance as he fell onto the floor once again. All that Gaara felt was his stomach pain increasing. He must have hit the floor that caused such a strong pain. Naruto felt his back hit hard on the wall. With the cause of the pain he groaned as he felt something heavy on top of him. As he opened his eyes he found Gaara on top of him. Somehow the two had opened their eyes at the same time. Their faces were close enough that Naruto could hear Gaaras soft 'ouch'.

Gaara looking straight at Naruto felt his face get hot once more, and the pain of his stomach only made it worse. Both blushing like fools, Anko finally came back.

"Oh, if you were such great friends there wasn't any need for me to try and persuade you." Without really caring the position they were in Anko walked out of the room. "Come on then, I don't have time to be waste here. Misaki, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto you all need to get out now.

Misaki was the first to stomp out of the room. _You'll defiantly pay for this as well. _Forgetting about Naruto he walked back to the cafeteria, cursing Gaara as he went. Sasuke chuckled stepping out as he waited for the two.

"Anko, I'll close the door once we leave. Please don't mind us. If you have an emergency you can go ahead." Sasuke looked at her as she smiled and walked out the door.

"Why thank you. Please do, if something wrong with my room I'll know who to blame now, wont I?"

"Yes, but there's no need we'll just close up."

"Great, take care." Waving Anko walked into the Principals meeting. It seemed the call had to do with her, maybe another meeting.

Sasuke looked into the room once again. Seeing as the two hadn't moved an inch from a minute ago. Finding it rather amusing he took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the two. _This will come in handy. _Chuckling to himself Sasuke closed the door hard, to make the two come back to earth. As he walked to the cafeteria he began to think of what to tell the rest of the people. Maybe the truth would be better than a I.

As they heard a slam, Naruto gave a small jump. This caused Gaaras stomach to hurt, which brought him back. "Fuck!" Gaara said as he realized he was on top of Naruto. Quickly blushing once again he got off him fast. Naruto noticing the flinch, he couldn't help but get worried. Naruto got up and looked at Gaara for a second.

"What?" Gaara asked feeling uncomfortable being looked at by Naruto. Gaara place his hand on a desk to help him keep balance.

"Nothing, you okay?" Naruto asked with a worried tone, only to make Gaara stand up right. He wouldn't allow pity to be taken on him.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?!" Gaara barked back, flinching from the pain of making such a loud voice.

"Well you don't look it… Even when we feel. You want me to take you to the nurse?" Gaara remembered how they looked just seconds ago couldn't help but get hot once again. _What the hell?! _Even thinking that Gaara couldn't help but blush. His blush seemed to be contagious, since Naruto Blushed seconds after him. Both of them couldn't look at each other for a minute.

"No, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with me." Gaara finally said looking at the floor. "Just tell me where I can go and sit for a while." Naruto looked at Gaara, not really sure if he should believe him or not. Gaara didn't really look well, and the face he put on when getting up wasn't that well either.

"You sure you're okay?" Naruto asked ignoring the request Gaara had just said. First he wanted to know if he was well or not.

"I'm told you I'm just great! Would you just do me that damn favor!!?" Gaara yelled out, as look at Naruto. Without a reply from Naruto, Gaara sighed. "Forget it! I'll find it myself." Gaara began to walk toward the door until he felt a hand pull him back. Being pulled made it seem as if someone had socked him once again. Flinching he looked at Naruto and pulled his hand back. "What the Fuck is your problem! Just leave me alone!" Gaara yelled as he placed his free hand over where Narutos hand had just been. That exact spot was burning, just by his touch. It wasn't right. Naruto on the other hand had the urge to just grab Gaara and make sure he was alright.

"Woah! Calm down, I was just worrying about you!" Naruto placed his hands up as if he had just been caught doing the unbelievable.

"Just don't! No one asked you to care!" Gaara faced him giving him a glare, he really never did ask. But either way a part of him felt happy that someone cared about him about than _him. _

"Alright then, calm down; let me take you where you can grab something to eat." Naruto passed by Gaara giving him one last smile as he opened the door. "Don't just stand there come on." Gaara gave him another glare as he began to follow him. Soon they were walking side by side towards the cafeteria. Looking Around for his friends Naruto signaled to Gaara, who just stayed quiet throughout the whole time. As they got closer Gaara stopped, Naruto turned back to face Gaara. "What?"

"Nothing, thanks for showing me. I think I'll manage now."

"Nonsense, I'm feeling nice. So, come sit with us." It wasn't that he was feeling nice; Naruto was more worried about Gaara status than anything else.

"No, I'm good. No need."

Without thinking Naruto wrapped his arm around his neck, as Gaara only looked at him surprised. Half dragging him and half Gaara walking they made it to the table where everyone turned to look at them. Gaara tried to pull away, knowing very well his face was probably pink once again. Naruto had a tight grip on him, making it useless for Gaara to really try any harder. Since every move he made, made his stomach hurt all over again.

"Hey, this is Gaara. He'll be with us for today. I'm feeling nice." Naruto said with a smile as he sat down, dragging Gaara to sit next to him.

Sasuke who had already told the information to everyone else smiled. "Oh no. The mighty Naruto is being nice. What will happen now?" At Sasukes sarcasm everyone in the table laughed.

"Fuck you!" Naruto cut Sasuke as he looked over at the edge of the table then back at Gaara who refused to look up. A bit worried that Gaara would get up and leave, Naruto never let go of him. Gaara didn't try to move mainly because the pain just seemed to get worse with every move he made. Yet, the main reason was because being in Narutos arm made him feel the same way he did years' ago. Safe and happy.

"Let me present you to everyone, Gaara." Naruto smiled as he looked at Gaara, who still looked down. With the same hand he had around his neck; Naruto placed his hand under Gaaras chin and raised it up. Noticing how Gaara was blushing Naruto couldn't help but blush along with him. Even so, he didn't let go on Gaaras chin, and Gaara held no protest. Entertained by the scene everyone giggled if not chuckle and decided to present themselves.

"As you already know I'm Sasuke." Sasuke waved at with a smirk. "In front of you is Hinata. To her right is her cousin Neji. On Hinatas left that's Saukura" One by one they said their hellos to Gaara who only stayed quiet along with Naruto, who finally let go of his chin but not his neck. Finally returning to normal Naruto smiled pointing over the corner of the table. "That guy is Shikamaru, his best friend is next to him Choji; and then there's Ino. You want gossip you can go to her." Naruto laughed while the next three said their hellos. "Kiba and Sai are absent, but those are the craziest and weirdest people here so it's good you don't meet them, I guess." Gaara nodded "And last but not least; Shino. He's the smartest out of all of us; Him and Sasuke that is." Naruto grinned. "And Sasukes my best friend."

"Sadly, he labeled me that years' ago. Nothing I could do about it." Sasuke smirked. As he drank his tea, he pulled out his cell phone, replying to a text message.

"Pleased to meet you all." Gaara finally spoke as he tried to free himself from Naruto.

"Oh wait there comes Misaki; he's another friend of ours." Once hearing the name Gaara looked to where he was coming. Misaki noticing there was an extra person in the table searched. Finding Gaara there, he glared at him. Yet seeing how Naruto had his around him only got him angrier. As he got closer the angrier both Gaara and Misaki got. Ino turned around and waved at him

"Oi! Misaki I have a question for you." Hearing Ino talk, he tried his best to hide his anger, and took a seat next to her.

"What is it?" Showing a smile as Gaara gave a smirk. Being up close he noticed the bruises he had, which only made him happy. Gaara was glad that his mark was actually left behind. Then he began to wonder about the other two. What had happened to them?

"Who did you guys fight with? And why are you alone, I mean without your little friends?" Ino asked with a large smile on her face, happy to know that she would soon find her answer soon.

Misaki quickly stole a glance at Gaara who only glared at him, as if telling him to not say a word. No one noticed being they were too caught up in their own word, except for Naruto who was actually interested in the conversation. He turned to face Gaara, but by that time his smirk was gone and he only looked back at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Naruto turned to looked at Ino and Misaki once again.

"So? Come on tell me."

"No Akira and Torao had to leave home. You can say they weren't feeling too well."

"Oh? So they got hurt pretty badly, such a shame but what about the other guy, you guys got him well?" Inos eyes seem to sparkle with as she got more into the conversation. Inside Gaara smiled, knowing perfectly well that Misaki couldn't lie. Since the supposed to be victim was right in front of him.

"It's sad but it appears that we did. But even if the bruises aren't there the pain is." Glancing over at Gaara once again Misaki smiled. Receiving the smile Gaara felt as if he had just gotten punched once again. He gave a small flinch that would have gone unnoticed if Naruto didn't have his arm around him. Naruto looked at Gaara quickly before he turned to look back at Misaki.

"So? Who was it? You actually got me interested in this." Naruto smiled, as Gaara looked at Naruto, surprised. Was Naruto really those types of guys that were interested in things like that? He looked more like one that would stop things from happening. Misaki looked over at Naruto as he smiled at him.

"No, it wasn't anyone important, a nobody really." Hearing someone calling him a nobody Gaara felt his body go tense. It had been a while since he was a nobody in peoples' book. Gaara felt someone give him a light squeeze on his shoulder, after that his body went normal. In a way it was good that Naruto was there with him like that.

"If you picked a fight with the guy, then he's most likely not a nobody then." Naruto smiled.

"No I think it's the other way. That needs to watch what he says around people."

"People have a right to their own opinions' you can't stop them from that."

"You have a point but taking about…" Misaki stopped himself from the rest, he drank his soda. He wasn't about to ruin his own image, especially in front of Naruto. Everyone on the other hand had gotten interested on the way Naruto and him were going back and forth. In a way Gaara felt as if Naruto was protecting him, it made him want to smile. Yet, Naruto didn't know it was Gaara, and thinking about it. If he did he probably wouldn't even bother with him.

"Forget it Naru-chan. You should waste your time on a guy like him." Misaki smirked as he placed his soda down.

"Don't call me that. It's for you to decide who I waste my time on. But it seems to me like this mysterious guy certainly beat the shit out of you." Naruto laughed as Misaki sent him a glare.

"No, he didn't. Plus, at least I got to see how strong that bastard really is."

Gaara felt like standing up and going over to sock Misaki once again to teach him another lesson, yet before he actually did he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Looking by the corner of his eyes he wasn't able to figure out if he knew the person or not.

"Yo! Matsuri!" Naruto waved at her with his free hand, as she came closer she seemed slightly confused.

"Hey, who's that?" She asked pointing over at Gaara.

"He's the new guy at school. He's-" Before he could present them Matsuri cut him.

"Gaara?" Hearing his name Gaara turned, facing her. Seeing her face memories of his childhood came to his head.

"You two know each other?" Naruto along with everyone else looked confused, who would have thought that Gaara knew someone at school; and he wouldn't have said anything.

"Of course! We used to go to the same school at S-"

"Matsuri, mind if I have a word with you. Now!" Gaara stood up quickly, forgetting the fact that Naruto was hanging around him. Without a reply from her, he pulled her wrist dragging her far from the table.

"Gaara, why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" She asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"I didn't know you came here."

"It doesn't matter; I'm just glad you made new friend."

"NO! Those people are not my friends, that stupid blonde dragged me there." Gaara looked over to where Naruto was sending daggers that him; at least now that he was out of his grip he would be able to leave in peace. "Anyways, don't you dare tell them where I came from."

"Whys that? It shouldn't matter should it?"

"It does. I already made enemies here, that Misaki guy. I don't want them to try and dig out information."

"Well then don't try and make a name for yourself either."

"I'm not! That bastard started it all. Only because he was angry."

"What did you do then?"

"I don't get along with the blond bastard, and I guess that guy likes him. He said to keep my distance. I just told me what I thought and after he began the fight." Smirking to himself, it only caused Matsuri to smile.

"Well, it's known that he has a thing for Naruto, it's only natural he tried to protect his love interest."

"Even so, he shouldn't go picking on people like that!"

Looking as Gaara dragged Matsuri Naruto shrugged as he drank his juice. "Those two know each other? Since when?"

"It sees so, I didn't know that."

"Me either. Who would have thought Matsuri, knew the freak" Misaki chuckled as he finished his comment.

"OI! He's not a freak! He's pretty much just too quiet." Naruto glared over at Misaki, who just let out another chuckle.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke put down his cell phone as he looked at Naruto looking at where Gaara and Matsuri were talking.

"No need to get jealous of her, I don't think those two have romantic feelings towards each other."

"Shut it Sasuke, I never said I liked that retard! I'm just worried over about him! He seemed pretty surprised about her being here!"

"Then don't worry too much. She can take care of him. Maybe just like you did before coming here." Chuckling Sasuke opened his cell phone looking for a certain picture.

"Huh? What do you mean? I haven't even taken care of that bastard today. Nor, do I wish to do that."

"Really? This seems to say something else." Showing the picture He had taken in Ankos room he chuckle. Naruto once seeing the picture he couldn't help but blush.

"Oi, Sasuke let us see it!" Sakura and Ino yelled out snatching away his cell phone to take a look at the picture. Giggling between the two, they passed the phone around so everyone could see it.

"Damn Naruto, you really do care about him huh?" Ino managed to say in between giggles.

"No! I would have done the same for anyone that was about to fall!" Taking away the phone from Choji, he closed it and shoved it back to Sasukes face. Misaki who really couldn't stand they way his day was going he got up and walked away leaving his stuff all there.

"What's wrong with him?" Choji asked as he saw Misaki walk away.

"I think he's jealous of a certain red hair. Since that there's something going on in between the two." Sakura laughed harder than what she already was.

"N-n-no! There's nothing between the two us of!" Naruto slammed his hands on the table. While everyone ignored his only giggling and laughing, causing him only to go redder.

"Fine then whatever your reason is I won't say a word." Matsuri smiled at Gaara, while he only nodded in return.

"Thanks, and even if it's a bit too late for this. I'm sorry that you had to move."

"Gaara, it doesn't matter, what happened, happened. I made my choice to speak to you. It wasn't your fault those kids did those things to me." Matsuri gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, but it's still m fault I should have warned you those things might happen." Looking at her, Gaara felt himself getting ashamed for keeping those things in.

"Gaara, I knew what it was for you. I knew what might have happened to me, but I still took the risk. I don't regret it either. But let's stop about the past, we get to be together one again. Bet you missed me a bunch, your first friend!" Matsuri giggled, as Gaara let out a chuckle.

"I'm not going to lie, I did miss you. But you're my second friend. And my best friend as well." Matsuri blush as she let out a giggled.

"Alright then let's go back. Even if you don't' want to do it for me."

"You sit next to the blond then, I can't stand him!" Gaara smirked as he walked next to her back to the table.

"Fine then, you have a point, second. How could I forget your first love?"

"Correction love and friend." Gaara smiled thinking about it once again, which Matsuri smiled along with him.

"The picture shows something different! I don't think one blushes like that with someone they don't like." Gaara and Matsuri heard as they got to the table. Looking over at Naruto Matsuri, as she promised took a sit next to him. While Gaara took a seat next to her.

"What picture? Who likes who?" Matsuri instantly got into the conversation.

"No one!" Naruto quickly answered. "No one likes anyone!"

"I got part of the answer; Naruto likes someone, but what picture?" Matsuri smiled, looking at everyone.

"This one." Sasuke took out his phone once again looking for the picture. Naruto took away his phone and closed it.

"You can't show that picture to anyone!!"

"Why not? It's so cute!" Ino smiled. "I'll tell you later Matsuri. When we're alone, I promise." Matsuri nodded, as she returned a smile to Ino.

* * *

**There you go, thanks to those that put it in story alert, I got many since I updated. :D I feel like their attitudes changed from one secodn to another. Don't you guys ge that feeling too? It seems a bit rushed as well. But yeah...I feel like it'll be over in three chapters. I'll try to prolong it as well. :D Please review with what the problem about the story is. **


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

:'(NarutoIt's sad news, but I don't own

**Chapter 4: Lies**

"Anyways, change of subjects. You two know each other?" Naruto asked turning to look at Matsuri and Gaara.

"Yeah, I've known him to ages already."

"Then how come you didn't mention he was coming or look for him?" Naruto asked after he drank the rest of his juice.

"I didn't know, until now."

Sasuke looked over at Gaara who stayed quiet, getting an idea he smirked to himself.

"So what? You guys long time lovers? Or used to be lovers? It looks like it." Sasuke smiled as he finished his statements, while looking at Gaara. Gaara automatically looked over at Naruto to see his expression. It wasn't only Gaara that has a shocked face either, Naruto as well.

"No! She and I are friends; Nothing more. There was nothing between the two. We've always only been friends. She's been my best friend since I can remember!" Gaara said as he looked at Matsuri then over at Naruto. For some reason he felt that he needed to clear that misunderstanding, especially being that Naruto was there. Once Naruto heard it he felt himself get relaxed. _Why should I care about him anyways? _Naruto asked himself unable to find an answer he remained quiet, while he looked straight of him, not really looking at anything.

"Yeah, we've been best friends for a long time. I had to move schools before because of my parents. Like I told you guys."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Naruto finally spoke. "Wait, where was it that you came from?"

"From a place near here. Not far away, I'd rather not tell. You never know who might be looking for information to use against me or something." Laughing Matsuri said as the bell rang.

"Time to head out people." Sasuke said as he got up with his things. After him everyone did the same.

"Hey Gaara, what you have next?" Matsuri turned to look at Gaara who had already began to walk away.

"Art, I need to find the room number though. So I have to head, sorry."

"Wait! I Sasuke you have art next don't you? Show Gaara please." Matsuri called out to Sasuke who had begun to walk along with Naruto.

"Umm... sure? That's if he doesn't mind." Sasuke looked over at Gaara and then at Naruto.

"No, Gaara doesn't mind at all. Right Gaara?" Matsuri looked at Gaara with a smile.

"Umm, I guess not? Gaara shrugged, not really wanted to go along with Naruto, even if he didn't mind Sasuke.

"Alright then, off you go then. I'll catch you guys later!" With a small push Matsuri ran off to catch up with Ino.

Facing each other for a minute, Sasuke began to walk. On one side was Naruto while on the other Gaara. Unable to take the silence Sasuke thought of a plan to his own amusement.

As Matsuri ran over to Ino she stole one last look at Gaara. _What has him so tense? _Trying to ignore her question she catched up to Ino and Sakura. She really wanted to know what they were talking about while she was off with Gaara.

"So, Ino Sakura, What was the conversation before?" She asked with a smile.

"You really want to know who Naruto likes?" Sakura managed to say between giggles.

"Yeah, it has to be good that even Sasuke got into it."

"She does have a point." Ino added getting a hold of herself.

"Yeah, fine then. But you can't say anything to anyone. Especially the person we tell you about."

"Okay, you have my word." Matsuri smiled

"He likes Gaara."

"WHAT!?! You for real?" Matsuri yelled out with surprise in her tone.

"Well, it seems like it. Especially with the picture Sasuke has of the two.-"

"It seems both like each other." Ino cut off Sakura to tell Matsuri the rest.

"How? What?"

"I think the picture say it all. Let me ask Sasuke to send it to me." As she spoke she had begun to text Sasuke about the picture.

"Um. Okay, but I don't believe Naruto goes that way."

"I don't think anyone thought that. But you know Gaara more than any of us. Does he swing that way?" Ino asked opening her ears to hear clearing what Matsuri would say.

"I'm not sure if I should answer that. I wouldn't want Gaara to get mad or anything."

"Com eon, it's just us. What we speak here can't go out. Alright? Ino!" Sakura looked at her as she spoke, causing Ino to back away. Then instantly walk towards them with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, I guess I can."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I do gosh Sakura!"

Waving away her comment Sakura looked at Matsuri who still was a bit unsure.

"UGH, Fine then. He does. But he already told me that he and Naruto don't get along."

"WRONG! Here let me show you!" Sakura smiled showing her phone in front of Matsuris face, until she grabbed it. Looking at the picture she couldn't believe her eyes. Gaara was actually blushing! He never blushed unless he was talking about the guy he met. _What was his name? _Thinking hard while looking at the picture it finally came to her head.

"NARUTO!" Yelling out rather than thinking, it caused some people to look at her.

* * *

  
Sorry to disappoint, but that's all I'm putting up.  
The chapter wasn't all done, but since I'm not going to update for a while week, I posted it up to give you a bit of something.  
To think I wanted chapter four to be the best, it's the lamest. Sorry once again  
I'm off in the Anime Expo, I had to give this up just to go.  
I'll make up for this in chapter five I promise.  
Please review, Sorry I've been spelling Misakis name wrong in some parts, I'll double check when I type down his name. :D  
I loved some of the reviews I got, I could hug everyone single one of you. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Kibby here doesn't own Naruto... Nooooo.  
Sorry about the delay, this week had been full with suprises. I might take long once again. Even though the Expo is done with, An emergency came up. A friend of mine (Well my moms) Is in the hospital and we go (Forced) Visit her. Don't worry I'll try my best to update faster. ****  


* * *

**

**Chapter five: Confession**

"Yeah, that's Naruto alright, and Gaara." Ino said with a smile, as she took the phone.

"No no no, I don't mean that. Something else." Matsuri shook her head as she spoke. How could it have taken her that long to actually figure it out? But with the way Gaara was acting, as well as Naruto. Did that mean both of them hadn't figured it out either?

"So, you finally figured it out?" A deep voice came from behind her, causing her Along with Sakura and Ino to turn.

"Sasuke?! Where did you come from?" Jumping back from the surprise Matsuri yelled, causing a smirk to appear on him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in or heading to class" Sakura pointed out as she stood in front of her class room.

"No shit, smart one. I just need to escape for a while."

"Whatever just tell us what you're doing here." Ino smiled as she stood next to Sakura. While Matsuri was still in shock with her revelation, Sasukes comment and appearance.

"I already told you pair if geniuses, Plus I have some business with someone. Now if I have the queens permission to leave." A great deal of sarcasms was heard in his voice. This only caused Both, Sakura and Ino, to turn their heels and walk into class without even a bye.

"Sasuke…what did you mean?" Matsuri finally managed to speak as she began to follow him.

"Exactly what I said."

"What did I figure out?"

"If you haven't then I guess I came to waste time, I'll leave you." Walking away from her faster, Matsuri looked at him for a second before she ran towards him once again.

"So when did you figure it out?"

"When I first saw him and heard his name." Chuckling to himself Sasuke turned to head outside. Along with Matsuri following him; at the moment to her class didn't really matter she needed to find that out.

"How come you haven't told anyone?"

"Simple, I'm enjoying this free show, now stop asking questions!" Taking a seat on the grass both stayed in silence for a while.

"My turn to ask then. Why did it take you that long to figure it out?"

"I guess since Naruto doesn't seems like the guy he mentioned before. It didn't hit me until I saw the picture and really thought about it." Smiling to herself Matsuri began to think of the times Gaara used speak of him.

"That's because you didn't know him before. Naruto already had a great change when you came here."

"I'm a bit disappointed in him though."

"How?"

"He didn't keep the promise they made." Hearing that Sasuke got up from his laying position. He looked at her sending dragger at her.

"He did and he always has even to this day."

"Never looked like it, since I came." Matsuri spoke sending back the same attitude he send her.

"That's because you came after everything settled down. Naruto has already completed and surpass the promise." Cocking his head to side, as he thought Sasuke looked at Matsuri intensely before he spoke once again.

"What about your friend?"

As Sasuke looked at her she began to feel nervous, No one ever looked at her that way only when she began to speak to Gaara. As she heard the question she jumped up and placed her hands on her hips. Biting her lips tightly to not scream she went with only glaring at him.

"Just so you know Gaara always kept his word! Because of that promise he never made any real friends!"

"Why did you have you move then?"

"Because kids at where we live never let go of something. Just because I talked to Gaara they were always pulling tricks on me and it got out a hand." Just remembering all the pranks they did on her made her shiver. Those were memories she preferred to not remember. Even so, Sasuke seemed to be unto her little rampage on the past.

"What did they do?"

"What? You want me to name every single one of them for you!?"

Noticing her sarcasm Sasuke smirked, certainly finding it entertaining. "If you wouldn't mind." Chuckling he kept looking at her. "No Smart one, I meant what did they do to make you move."

Glaring at him as he spoke, Matsuri stayed quiet for a second wondering if she should. Finally she took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Let's just say I could have died there if it wasn't for Gaara."

_[Flashback]_

_As she heard her name being called out she turned with a smile. It had been a while since anyone had called out her name since she began to speak with Gaara. Everyone was being mean to her, always playing a trick on her. She pretty much understood why, but that wasn't going to keep her from doing what she wanted to. Talking to Gaara was something fun to do. Being his friend was better than anyone could picture. She didn't understand why the other kids didn't like him. As she turned she found her self looking at darkness. It seemed someone had blinded folded her. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Yelling out she heard some snickers of the other kids. "We're just going to teach you a lesson, of why you have never talked to that stupid Gaara!" She heard the boy say in between their laughter. "You can't do this! I'm going to tell on you guys!" _

"_Yell the adults then. Well that's if they can find you. Tisk tisk Matsuri, you should have listened to us from the start. That Gaara only got you into trouble. After we're done with you, we have fun with him too." _

_Matsuri began to try and break free from the boys but all was pointless. They were much stronger than her and were carrying her off to somewhere. Soon she began to yell until they covered her mouth with a sock. _

"_Shut up!" As they covered her mouth she heard a girl say. Once they finally put her down she could smell water. What were they doing here? Unable to speak she stayed quiet until she felt them tie a rope on one of her legs. That was when she began to kick and try to run away, but they caught up to her fast. Pulled her back they laid her down on the floor. _

"_If you try anything else, I'll make this more painful." She heard one of the boys speak, after they all laughed. _

"_Hey hey, are you ready? I want to see this." _

"_Hold on!"_

"_Hurry but before he comes along!"_

"_I know that. Just give me one more minute."_

_After there was silence around her, until she heard a sigh._

"_Okay, there. Come on grab her!" As the guy finished she left other people lift her up. The smell of water seemed to be getting closer. Matsuri also felt something heavy on her body. _

"_Ready?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Yes"_

"_Hurry up I want to see this already!"_

"_Okay then. One, Two…Three!" As she heard three she felt them throw her body over. Before she knew it, she was in the water going down. With her hands still free she began to swim upwards. As she head reached up she felt a feet on top. To keep herself from sinking down she had to keep swimming._

"_Do you really think we're stupid enough to just leave after your dumped?" Laughing she spit out the sock and coughed._

"_Let go of me! I want to go home! This isn't funny anymore you guys!"_

"_No one said this was a game. We're sick and tired of you speaking to that monster! If you're gone, he'll be alone once again and he'll suffer." As the laughter's began she felt someone hit the floor._

"_Hey hey Gaara is coming over. He already took out the look out guy! Hurry it up would you!" The person running towards them yelled. _

"_GAARA! HURR-" Without finishing her head was dunked into the water. She tried to keep her breathe, but after a minute she want unable to. Matsuri opened her mouth to only let water in. On top of that her hands were already getting tired of swimming. Even if she knew Gaara was there, there were also many guys. It would be hard for him to reach her in time. Matsuri stopped moving her hands and just closed her eyes tightly. Even if she didn't want to give up she was too tired to try any more. Letting herself sink she felt tears come down her eyes into the blindfold. It wasn't like anyone would notice that with the water around her, but she didn't care. She would cry on her last seconds. Not a second too late she felt someone grab her hand and pull her to the surface. As she left the water she gasped. Letting the person take her out completely out of the water, she sat down. After a second they untied her blindfold. Looking at her savior she noticed his worried expression. Not only that but she noticed all the guys on the floor, bleeding and some getting up to run away. _

"_Gaara…" As she called his name she hugged him tightly, if he came even one second late, she probably would have died. She knew he wasn't one to hug but as she felt his warm hands go around her she felt tears come down once again._

"_Sorry. I'm Sorry." Gaara said in a low whispered. She knew he was feeling more then guilty at the moment. _

"_No don't be. I'm sorry." It was the truth; if she hadn't started talking to him he wouldn't have to worry about her. He wouldn't have had to fight all those guys. He wouldn't have just earned himself a bunch of more enemies. _

_Pulling away from the hug, Gaara looked at her slightly confused but relieved as well. Before any of the two could say anything else she heard a yell. Looking behind her she noticed her mom running towards her. As she got closer she noticed her dad running ahead. He looked over at Gaara before running faster and pushing him away from her. Matsuris dad held her tightly, as he looked over at Gaara._

"_YOU! Stay away from my child!" Hearing those words come out from his mouth Matsuri pulled away. _

"_Dad, it wa-"_

"_No baby, it's okay. I would let that kid near you again." Looking at her smiling Matsuri looked at Gaara who had already gotten up and began to walk away. _

"_Dad, let me speak!" Looking back at her dad, she took on last Look at Gaara. She had the feeling that it was the last time seeing him. To her luck, her dad didn't let her speak at all. He just held her, while her mom was talking about never happening again. The next day she had gotten a cold and had to stay home from school. She really wanted to see Gaara and thank him properly about it all. She never had gotten the chance, since that afternoon her parents told her they were moving. As they were packing things, they never did let her go outside, saying it was too dangerous with him runnings lose out there. Every time she tried to tell them it wasn't Gaaras fault they just shushed her. It wasn't until they finally had settled down in the new town she finally got to tell them the whole story. It was true that her parents still felt bad about what they did but still blamed him for it. It was his fault that those kids did those things to her, that was what they said. _

_[/end flashback]_

"But it wasn't his fault, it was my choice to talk to him, so it was my fault." Matsuri ended her story as she sighed. Sasuke looked at her, with a bit of disbelief. It was true that he didn't believe it. Just with that he pretty much knew how strong Gaara was. Just like Naruto. They were alike; it didn't look as if they were that strong with their outside look. But hey, everyone was filled with surprises here and there.

"So, there you go! Gaara did keep his promise! He always has. He's was always talking about Naruto. He never stopped thinking about him! Hell he's even in love with him!" Gasping as she covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that part, but she couldn't help it. Sasuke was saying it wasn't' true and she just had to prove him wrong, she needed to defend Gaara.

"What the hell was his problem? Just leaving me there with that bastard!" Naruto complained to himself as he walked through the hallways. Sasuke had just left without even telling them, because of that he even had to show Gaara to his class. Gaara only stayed quiet throughout the way, not even bothering to reply to his questions. The both walked in silence the whole time until they reached the classroom. Thanks to that Naruto had to stay there the whole time. It wasn't because he had to take care of Gaara or anything; he needed to finish his final project. If he didn't he would receive a fail, and Naruto wasn't about to get one. He didn't even have to go to his classroom to report in, the teacher already had spoken to his teacher. Mumbling about how he had to suffer, he didn't notice Gaara had already introduced himself and gotten a seat. Just minutes' after class started he was told to go to the office to get some supplies. Great on top of working on his project he served as a T.A as well. "Just wait until I get my hands on that Sasuke!" As he reached the room Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door. He went over to leave the stuff the teacher's desk and headed back to the back of the room, where he was working.

Once there he tried to hurry up on his project. He had already been trying to get it right the past week, but it wouldn't come out right. The project was supposed to represent something that meant a lot to them. Naruto already had the idea, a small forest. He wanted it to be perfect, maybe that was the reason he took so long. That forest meant the world to him. It was where the promise was made, where he had someone that understood him, his first friend. It wasn't only that, but it was the place where he found what true beauty was. True beauty to him meant that it truth to see, to wish that it would disappear. Some could take it was something that shouldn't be seen by anyone. Such beauty was a sin, in some cases. That sin was the tears of that certain person. Naruto always remembered them; he never wanted to see those again. After a while Naruto came up with his idea, that those tears were so beautiful that they weren't meant to be seen by the rest of the world. Thinking about it all, he began to work on his project once again with a smile.

"Okay everyone times up. Let's get on with this." The sounds of clapping hands were heard. Naruto look up, seeing the teacher. Smiling she placed her hands in front of her chest. "Lets hear what you all came up with. Any volunteers?" Looking around the room she saw no hands up. Thinking for a while her smile returned. "Alright then, Gaara come up first, since you're new we can see what you have." Naruto began to scan the room to find Gaara. As he found him, Gaara got up and went in front of the room. Gaara sighed as he placed the paper in a place where he could read it. Before he could stop, Naruto had just gotten an idea. If he had to suffer why not make Gaara suffer as well. Thinking that just as Gaara opened his mouth to talk, Naruto won. "TEACH!" Smiling Naruto yelled out, causing everyone to turn his way. While Gaara only closed his mouth, obviously annoyed by the sudden outburst.

"What is it Naruto?" The teacher looked over at him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Today it's poems. Everyone had to make one, now please quiet down so we can hear."

"Hey can I make comments on them after they're done?" directing a smile towards the teacher he looked over at Gaara. If she had yes, he would definitely make bad ones on it. Just to make him suffer more.

"No! Now you work on your project. Times running out to turn it in, you know." Naruto was of course disappointed by it, but she had a point. He needed to finish it soon. But missing out on getting Gaara annoyed was a bigger disappointment. Without a reply Naruto went back to working on his project.

Gaara looked over at Naruto as he began to work once again and sighed. "May I go now?" He asked as he turned to look at the teacher. She only smiled and nodded. Gaara stayed in silence for a second. He knew that Naruto wanted to do something to make him look bad; if not what other reason would have to make such a question. Gaara tried to shake his mind from it, one never really did know. Naruto could have just wanted to make comments; anyone could expect that from him. Well by what Gaara had seen already it wouldn't be a surprise if he did. Looking at his paper once again, then to the class room he took a deep breath.

"I apologize; I didn't get to complete it. But this is just what I have so far." Gaara turned to look at the teacher as she spoke. She only waved her hand to dismiss his apology. Gaara took that as an okay and turned to face the class one again. _Here goes nothing. _

"_Why did you save her?  
__You gave her hope.  
__She began a new life.  
__Their promise was real.  
__You held her tightly one day.  
__Her tears were sincere, did you not notice?  
__Your arms were strong and welcoming.  
__She felt safe, happy she had a reason to live.  
__She has reserved her heart for you.  
__When will you return for her?  
__She waits for you,  
__Every night she dreams of you.  
__You, who gave her hope,  
__Appear in her life once again,  
__She needs you now more than ever.  
__The dreams are fading, you face is almost gone.  
__Your name remains, the warmness you gave her is still there.  
__Even so, she wants the real thing now.  
__Her heart belongs to you alone.  
__She knows it's not right but her heart does not.  
__You are her reason, her friend and her love.  
__Don't let her dance alone."_

As Gaara finished the last line he looked up at the teacher. Without a reply from her, Gaara walked towards his desk quickly. Seconds later she wrote on a paper she had, most likely his grade and called out the next person. Gaara paid no attention to the next person; all he did was look at his paper. He knew it wasn't perfect. It still needed more work on it. With the amount of time give he could only do that. If it got him a passing grade he didn't care. As he tried to ignore the feelings he was getting, as if he had just confessed to someone. His heart was beating at a rapid pace, scared of what might happen next. Yet he knew he hadn't confessed, maybe the thought that a person with the same name as his savior was there made it all the more complicated for him. Gaara took a deep breath as he tried his best to get a hold of his heart and pay attention to what the person in the front was saying.

As Naruto began to work on his project he stopped. He began to listen to Gaaras poem trying to find a defect in it; something to make fun of him about. Yet as the words came out of his mouth Naruto didn't care about it any longer. A part of him felt as if Gaara was calling out to him. The poem was made just for him; his heart was telling him that it was all true. Naruto shook his head trying to ignore those thought. He was acting stupid right there. Why in the world would Gaara write something for him? They never even knew about each other until now. Plus, this Gaara wasn't the one the met years ago. Gaara was probably writing about a girlfriend or something of the sort. Just as Gaara finished Naruto shook his head one last time, he was acting stupid. He did his best to only concentrate on his own. Yet, his eyes kept going to Gaaras Back. His heart began to beat faster, thinking of the poem; Thinking that the poem was directed at him.

Naruto took a hold of his hair and pulled it, while no one was looking. He didn't care about the other people saying their poems. All he could do was think about Gaaras voice as he said the poem. It sounded so sincere; he placed his heart into it. As if it was a confession he was doing to someone. Just as he thought about it all he heard the door open. Looking at it, he noticed Sasuke with a paper in his head. Without a care in the world he walked towards the teacher and gave her the note. _I bet that's a fake thing. _Naruto chuckled to himself, grateful for his coming in.

The note was indeed a fake one. Hell he wouldn't have gone to class if he had a chance, but the text he received from another classmate was worth coming. Knowing that Naruto was there, and they had to do a big project was worth it. Especially knowing it was a poem. He handed the note, and without a doubt the teacher believed him. She explained to him quickly what they were doing. He had until five minutes before the classes ended to finish it. Just in time for him to say it to the whole class. Sasuke looked at the teacher and told her that he would prefer to do it right now. Saying that he already had in mind what he would say. Being the genius that he was the teacher quickly approved of his doing. Right after the kind that was speaking finish she left him the floor. Sasuke went to the front and looking a Gaara then Naruto for a second. Both looked slightly confused by the look they got. Even so, they dismissed it, thinking nothing of it. He probably looked at any random people. Sasuke cleared his throat and smirk before he began.

"_Open your eyes,  
__Look at reality.  
__See the hero that was in front of you years ago.  
__The very one that you grew to love  
__See the beauty that was a sin.  
__The one that has taken over your dreams.  
__Stop pretending, stop making it hard.  
__Everything if set already.  
__Just pick it up and go on.  
__Grab it before it's too late.  
__They say love is blind.  
__Even if it came late, it's always been there.  
__Being friends for years, even without the presence  
__Of the each other.  
__Hurry it up and get it over it.  
__If not, I'll take measures into my hands.  
__Afterwards it won't be so pretty."_

Finishing Sasuke looked at Naruto and Gaara once again with a smirk. With this he began to head towards a seat. Without second thought he went over to the seat next to Gaara. Their teacher gave no comment and went over to write down his grade and call the next person. Sasuke turned his body to face Naruto and smirked once again. Naruto looked at him, confused.

_Great, what's wrong with me? _Naruto thought as he heard Sasukes poem. With the way he looked at him before and the way it sounded; He really believed it was to him. As if Sasuke was telling him something. Plus, the last three lines really were threatening. Something Naruto didn't want to witness. It didn't matter much though, he could just as him later. As he looked at Sasuke when he took a seat next to Gaara he couldn't help but fell slightly mad. Yet, that smirk he directed at him was what got him. It was as if Sasuke was laughing at him. Ignoring him Naruto looked down on his project and worked on it while his brain tried to ignore its comments.

Sasuke turned over at Gaara and looked at him; Gaara getting the feeling looked at as well. Sasuke smiled at him for once before he spoke. "So? Did you like my poem?" With a sly smile Sasuke waited for Gaaras reply.

"It was better than mine that much I can give you." Gaara didn't give him any expression. Yet, he wasn't about to say what he really thought about it. Indeed with was better than his, but it just felt as if he would kill someone. The last part was too much for him. So much amusement and threatening aura it had in it.

"Thanks, I don't really enjoy writing so I just said what I was thinking."

"You were thinking those exact words?" No person in their right mind would actually think that way. If this guy did he was probably crazy. That was what Gaara really felt like saying, but instead bit his tongue.

"Hell no! If I did, that would make me crazy. I just made it sound smart. If I really said the words in my head… Let's just say I would probably get beaten to a pulp by the people I was thinking and the teacher." Hearing it Gaara felt like a fool for a second. How could he actually think someone would really think that way? Just as Gaara let out a chuckle Sasuke did too. Both guys found the conversation funny in their own ways, but not that they would really say way. All the while someone from the back kept looking at them. His anger was rising; he could really believe his eyes. His best friend was talking to the guy he disliked the most. Naruto clenched his hand seeing as how the two chuckled and continued their conversation. It was easy to tell that both were enjoy themselves. He silently hit the desk; he didn't like that one bit. It wasn't right, not one bit. Thinking that the bell rang, thank god both he and Sasuke could go to class. He could ask him the question before and why the hell would he talk to Gaara.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you liked. I had to cut it before the next sense I think should go all together. :D  
Sadly, the poems were actually written by me.  
I'm not saying I suck at them; in fact I noticed I actually have gotten better.  
But I came up with these ones as I wrote. (Well It took me five minutes) But I didn't fix it up.  
You can say their RAW. xD  
hope you enjoyed.  
Sorry I just had to make Sasuke say those things.  
I think he would actually say those things. :D  
Hell, He made a plan right now.  
And the last part, his plan went into action.  
Hope you enjoyed review please and thank you.  
I've gotten many people place this story in alert and favorite story. Thanks to those who have. But I still have to thank the one that gave me the idea. :D  
****Ohh yeah tell me how Matsuris flashback was, please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto...

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Set up

Just as Naruto put away his project he cleaned his hands and went outside to meet Sasuke. As he stepped outside he noticed Sasuke waiting for him by a locker. Thankful he was alone, Naruto smiled and rushed over to him. "Yo! You could have waited inside the room instead. Anyways I have some questions for you."

Sasuke knew exactly that he could have done so. Even so, he wouldn't his little game would have been better outside. With only a smirk he looked to his side, noticing Gaara heading towards them. Instantly a smile took over his face and waved his hand.

"Oi, Gaara over here!" Hearing his name Gaara turned to face him. Without a reply he walked over to him. Gaara stood there with the two slightly uncomfortable, the silence was unbearable, but he wasn't about to break it.

"Okay, Naruto. What were the questions?" Sasuke turned his heel and began to in front of the two. Gaara along with Naruto followed him as well. Still confused of why Gaara was with Sasuke, Naruto had forgotten about the other two questions. Speeding up a bit he caught up to Sasuke, Leaving Gaara behind.

"Why the hell is that guy with us!?!?" Pointing at where Gaara stood, Gaara froze for a second before he went to catch up with the two.

"That's because Sasuke was kind enough to point out we had the same class right now. Hasn't anyone taught you manner?" Gaara looked over at Naruto, who only stared back at him. Gaara smirked at how he managed to snap back at Naruto so easily. It was true that Sasuke did point out they had the next class together. Knowing that, he suggested that they walked together to it. But he hadn't mention about Naruto joining. If he had known he wouldn't have taken up the offer.

"Wait! You mean I have to deal with you for another hour! Just great!" Mumbling half of it to himself Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was clearly enjoying it all. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto for a second before looking back at Gaara.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll be with Gaara most of the time. You won't see him a lot. You can go alone and play with your friends. Right Gaara?" Smiling he looked over at Gaara, who in returned seemed to not understand the joke he was playing. Even so, it seemed Naruto was getting angrier as Sasuke spoke, so why not go along with the lie. It was a chance to annoy Naruto.

"Of course, then at least for a while I can have some peace without an annoying bastard around." Smirking he looked back at Naruto who didn't even try to find his anger. Gaara was defiantly enjoying this, more than what he thought would be possible.

"Great! So, where do you want to go? Since we really don't have a classroom to go to." Sasuke stopped, along with the other two. Study hall really wasn't a class anyone actually went too. It was just a class they made up to place students who didn't really need as many periods as the rest. Gaara noticing the lockers were behind him, placed his back on them resting awhile. As he did he looked over at Sasuke, and Naruto. They didn't expect him to have an answer right? He hardly even knew the school. The three stayed in silence until Sasuke took out his cell phone, getting a text. Chuckling to himself, it caused both guys to turn and look at him.

"I have a place where we can go." Sasuke closed his cell phone and looked over at Naruto. "So? Are you going with us, or going to stay and pout about it?" Gaara could almost smile actually imaging Naruto pouting. If fact it was slightly cute, but not that it would get out. Narutos silence managed to get Gaara nervous. A part of him hoped, no wished, that Naruto would go with them. As the silence grew longer, he felt an arm go around his neck. Following the arm, he could actually imagine Naruto having his arm around him once again. Thinking that he could feel his heart pick up pace, just as it did, he felt himself get disappointed. He saw Sasuke who just smiled at him and began to drag him away. Had Gaara just felt sad about that arm not being Narutos? No, it wasn't that. He was sad because if it had been Naruto he would have punched the daylights out of him. Gaara was sad to much such an opportunity, which was what he wanted himself to believe.

Naruto stayed in silence, debating to himself wondering if he should go or not. He didn't know where else to go, and if he did he probably wouldn't be able to stand Gaara being there as well. Still unable to come up with an answer he noticed an arm going up. He looked up to only find Sasuke with his arm around Gaara. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who only smiled then at Gaara, who really didn't seem to mind. That wasn't right at all. Sasuke wasn't allowed to touch Gaara; even more hold him like that. In shock by it all he almost hadn't noticed that both had begun to walk. Gaara didn't seem to even care that Sasuke had his arm around him like that. What was that all about? Without double thinking it, Naruto ran to them; seeing as how they were far by the time he came to his senses. Without an explanation to himself, Naruto felt himself put his hand on the arm Sasuke had wrapped around Gaara. Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto only to smile. This caused his anger to rise and pull Sasukes arm away from Gaara. Shoving Sasuke apart from Gaara, Naruto walked in between the two. Gaara looked confused at what just happened, but relieved in a way as well. Even If it didn't show in his expression, Naruto could see it in his eyes. He seemed to be somewhat disappointed, if not sad. _Did he really want Sasuke to keep his arm around him like that!? _Wondering about that Naruto could only get angrier. Maybe it was just his sight that was letting him down, yeah that must be the real cause.

Narutos vision wasn't letting him down; in Fact he had seen correct. Gaara was indeed relieved that Sasukes arm was away from him. Yet, what he expected after Naruto began to walk in the middle never happened. Gaara thought Naruto would wrap his arm around him, like he had before. Gaara didn't understand why he expected such an action from Naruto. Even more, he didn't understand why he wanted that to happen. Maybe it was still the same reason, _to punch him, at last. _Thinking that Gaara kept walking along side them. He looked over to steal a glance at Naruto. As he did, he could have sworn he had locked eye sight with Naruto for a second. In that small second of eye contact both of them men's heart began to speed up. _I'm just nervous about the whole Sasuke thing, that's all. _Thinking the same thing both of them shock it off. Sasuke, who by that time was way into his little scheme, took out his cell phone to check his inbox. Just as they were turning around Matsuri came running down the hall.

"Sasuke! Come with me! There's something I need to show you." Matsuri ran towards them, as Sasuke only smirked. _Perfect timing. _Just as he finished thinking he felt his shirt being pulled. Matsuri was perfect at acting, and everyone knew that. Sasuke not being behind her put up his shocked face and tried to grab onto Naruto only to push him towards Gaara. Matsuri who couldn't help and smile did her part as well. She turned quickly around and gave Naruto a hard push, making sure that it made him fall almost on top of Gaara. Half Dragging and half Sasuke running they went off into the hall ways. Matsuri stopped, along with Sasuke at the end of the hall to only giggle. "So? How was that?" She looked over at Sasuke with a smile, while he chuckled.

"Perfect. You had perfect timing. For a second I was worried." Matsuri flashed him a smiled once again, as if saying she knew she had.

"Come on, let's go check up on those tow." Sasuke began to walk silently towards where he had been before with the three.

"Isn't it too early though?" Even if she was saying that, she was still following him.

"They probably won't even notice us there." Sasuke smirked, while Matsuri had to agree with him on that part.

As they had turned the corner Matsuris voice had caught both, Naruto and Gaara by surprise. If that was the case what caught them more was the sudden impact Naruto had gotten by the pull Sasuke had done, as he tried to hold on. With failure Naruto felt Sasuke let go, only to let him fall forward. Unable to do anything he felt his body pressed next to Gaara, who was in shock by the whole thing. Just as he was about to take a step back, he felt one more push. From where it came from, Naruto didn't have enough time to investigate. Gaara was indeed in shock by it, he hadn't pictured any of it happening as they just walked towards the exit. Having Narutos body that close wasn't right either. Feeling relieved that Naruto had begun to pull way, it didn't last long. Seconds later he felt him close once again, and this time he wasn't stopping anytime soon. Being taken aback by it all he let a gasp escape from his lips. Even if his stomach didn't hurt anymore, Gaara was still scared that a fall might cause it to hurt once again. His arms had nothing to grab onto. Without even thinking about it, he felt his arms wrap themselves around Narutos next. Hoping that would help them keep balance. To his luck that was useless, giving in that they would fall, he felt a second gasp escape his lip. This time he shut his eyes and pulled his head forward, so that his head wouldn't get it. By doing so, his arms tightened harder, without him even noticing.

Naruto tired his best to keep balance, so he wouldn't fall. Hearing a small gasp coming from Gaara was something he didn't expect. Was Gaara scare by any chance? Naruto wondered. He didn't even have time to notice how Gaara had his arms. All he wanted was to actually stop them from falling, and making sure that Gaara wouldn't get hurt. Somehow he managed to keep the two from failing. _Thank god he didn't get hurt. _Was all Naruto could think about at the moment. Gaara never getting the impact on his back opened his eyes slowly. As he did, he noticed that he was still standing. He smiled to himself, wondering how he had managed to not fall. He stood for a second before actually remember how he was. Gaara could feel someone breathing, which defiantly wasn't him. Without putting his head up he looked up, only to see Narutos face. No, it wasn't his face, more like his lips. Even so, Gaara knew it had to be Naruto. Thinking that he could feel his cheeks burning up, and then he remembered how he had acted just seconds before. Naruto, who finally came to his senses, felt himself holding something. He didn't want to move his hands, in fear that it might be something dangerous to him. Instead his tried his best to guess what it was without moving. He tried to follow his arm, only to be in shock. He wasn't holding Gaara right now was he? It was his imagination. No way in hell would he hold Gaara like he was!

Naruto then felt something relax on his next, something lightly heavy. It felt warm, something that he hoped wouldn't let go. Gaara had actually relaxed his body, glad that he hadn't fallen. Even if he wanted to let go of Naruto, his body just wouldn't listen. It seemed as if it wanted to stay like that for a long time. Just as he did he felt something move by his waist; something like a finger? No it was a finger, in fact it was Narutos, with that Gaara couldn't help but blush even more. His heart no longer held that steady pace it had. Finally getting the courage to look up, he noticed Naruto looked down at him as well. Without movement, the two kept eye contact with each other. "You okay?" Naruto finally asked, in a low whisper.

"Y-y-y-eah." Gaara managed to say, still nervous of how they stood, by that time both were completely aware of what position they held. It hadn't even been a whole day, and already it happened twice.

"That's…great…" Naruto smiled, unable to find his nervousness in his tone. None would let go of the other, even if they wanted too. Gaara felt happy, being held like that, even if he wouldn't admit to himself. While Naruto, wished to keep Gaara that close to him. Either way both would never admit that to each other any time soon. They were sure that they hated the other. The silence was unbearable, but even so it was great. That was until Naruto heard someone calling out his name. Gaara could feel the tension he got.

"NARUTO!!!" A mans voice was heard across the halls. Naruto knew that voice too well. Yet, how was he going to get away, if he was hold on to Gaara that well. Naruto heard the footsteps getting closer. _Sai… _Naruto cursed that name. Why out of all the day did he to come right now. Narutos eyes looked over to where Sai would come in from any second. It wasn't good news. Gaara just by knowing how tense Naruto had gotten just to hear the mysterious man call out his name began to get worried. He wanted to let go then, but he couldn't. He just felt his arms get tighter around Narutos next. The foot steps were closer, much closer. Without a reason Gaara began to feel himself start to panic. Naruto cursed under his breathe only to make Gaara look at him.

"Get your ass out here! Before I do something worse to you!" Finally the voice was just around the corner; Sai would be there any second. There wasn't any way he could get away now. Naruto looked over at Gaara and finally had an idea.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry..I have a different ending for this chapter...better said I had a diffrent idea for the whole story outcome from the ending of this part, but I'm going against it and make them do something else. If anyone wants to know what I had in mind e-mail me. I'm not sure if my e-mail comes out on my bio.  
But, here it is...  
catastrophichart(at)aol(dot)com**

Other than that please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kiss and Tell.**

Gaara kept looking at Naruto confused by the small glint in his eyes. Even if Gaara didn't know him that well; he had a feeling that, that spark wasn't a good thing. Slowly a small smile began to appear on Narutos face. The bad feeling Gaara had begun to get made him slowly take back his arms away from Narutos neck. Just as he was about to, he felt a pair of warm hands grab a hold of them once again. Gaara opened his eyes in confusion, as he looked at Naruto. Gaara stared at him straight in the eyes, as he tried his best to make his voice sound threatening. "Let go of me Naruto!"  
Naruto on the other hand only smirked, he could hear the foot steps get closer, any second Sai would appear. Naruto placed Gaaras hands around his neck once again and smiled. Just as Sai turned the corner to be facing them, Naruto placed his hands on Gaaras slim waist and his head near his neck. In a low voice, low enough so that Gaara would be the only on to hear and sighed before speaking. "Just go along with this, I'll explain later." Narutos hot breath was hitting Gaaras neck making him blush unconsciously. Something about that made Gaaras leg weak, he was sure he would have fallen if Naruto hadn't been holding him. Gaaras hands only held onto Naruto harder as he sighed. With just that Naruto understood that Gaara would play along with him. Naruto smiled to himself, as Gaara slowly placed his head down onto his shoulder. Naruto gave Gaara a light squeeze, reassuring him that he wasn't lying.  
"Tell me why the hell I shouldn't punch you right now" Gaara said in the same low voice Naruto had used with him earlier. Gaaras hand slid off Narutos neck and stopped on his arm, getting a tight grip on them. Gaara hid his face in Narutos neck, scared of how his face might look at the moment. He heard a small chuckle come out of Naruto lips. This caused Gaara to get angry, without thinking about it, Gaara bit onto Narutos neck. Naruto caught by surprise pulled his head up, while looking down on Gaara. Gaara let Narutos neck go, but refused to remove his head. Gaara only looked up to Naruto and smirked, as if telling him to not take him for a fool. Naruto felt himself twitch, was Gaara claiming war on him just now? All he had asked for was a small favor and he turned it into something completely different.  
Naruto didn't care about Sai anymore, even for those two that were watching. Naruto pulled Gaara closer to him, causing him to shot his head up, finally looking right at Naruto. Naruto smiled, looking at Gaara who was in full shock. With the look that Gaara had, he dived towards his neck once again. Returning the small favor, Naruto bit him as well. After biting him, Naruto licked the same place. With a smile, he finished it up with a small kiss. His smile only grew wider as he heard Gaara gasp. _That's what you get. _Just as he thought that Naruto laughed to himself. Gaara had held tightly onto Narutos arm as he felt his breathe so close to his neck.  
Gaara knew he was blushing; it wasn't because it actually felt good. No, it was because he was angry that Naruto had just done something like that. Both men stood in silence for a second while Gaara took a deep breathe. He had two options, Keep playing this little war with Naruto or just push him off and forget him. Gaara looked at Naruto and couldn't help but hold on to him tighter; he hid his head once again in Narutos neck. "What's the meaning of this Naruto?" Gaara looked around trying to find the person that made Naruto panic. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a guy around their age, maybe a year older. He seemed to be shocked by the scene the two were playing out. Just before they're eyes could meet, Gaara looked back at the wall in front of him. Naruto couldn't really think of a valid reason of why he had done that. It was true that he didn't want to talk to Sai at the moment. But there was really no point in doing that with, thinking back on it he could have just run away; or just told Sai that he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. Now what kind of lie was he supposed to tell Gaara for holding him like this? It wasn't that Naruto wanted to hold Gaara like that. _No, I just panicked, that's all I didn't know what to do. _Naruto suddenly felt something pinch his arm. It was defiantly Gaara getting impatient with his reply.  
"I told you I'll explain later." Naruto felt someone walking closer towards them, it must have been Sai. Without a second to waste Naruto backed Gaara up to the wall and pinned his hands on the wall. Naruto entwined their fingers as he planted a small kisses on Gaara neck once again.  
As Gaara felt his back hit the wall he didn't have time to push Naruto back, when he felt his hands go up. Gaara let out another gasp as he felt Narutos lips on his neck once again. Those lips sent a shiver down his spine, His legs felt weak once again, he could have sworn he would have fallen if it wasn't for Narutos strong hands. As Naruto slid his fingers in between his own, Gaara couldn't' help do his part as well. As the two held hands Gaara closed his eyes, as a blush was visible in his face.

From a far two people were smiling among themselves. This had turned out better than planed. All they expected was a small hug, and maybe a blush or two. Not this whole lover scene. Matsuri felt like screaming and giggling as she watched it all. Who knew that Gaara could be like that? It was just all too true to be. Even if she knew that those two knew each other from a while back, she still couldn't believe that they already acted as if they knew. She was positive if this was anyone other than Naruto, Gaara would have already punched them. Maybe Gaara deep inside already knew that this was the same Naruto from before, and his body was more than ready to accept him. One could only wish that was what Gaara was thinking as well, that he would wake up and see that his love was already in front of him. Yet, knowing Gaara as much as Matsuri did she was certain that he was thinking of excuses of why he was doing this. Maybe Naruto had asked him to do it, because of Sai being there. There was a big chance of that being the real cause. Even so, this was more amusing that what Sasuke and she had planned out before.

While Matsuri was trying to find excuse of why Gaara was behaving this way Sasuke had pulled out his cell phone and took pictures, and a video or two. He knew what he had planed with Matsuri wouldn't be as amusing to him, since that had already happened once. He needed to add something more, which was where Sai came in. Of course Said hadn't come to school, but with a little call he had done, Sasuke was sure that Sai would appear. Chuckling to himself, Sasuke felt a smile come on his face. Seeing as how the two had reacted to each others action was enough for him to feel pleased with himself. Sasuke looked over at Sai, who was just standing there watching the whole thing. Sasuke managed to get Sai to look over at him, without giving himself out. Sai went over to him discreetly. "Sasuke, mind telling me what's going on here." Sai looked over at Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow. Sasuke who ignored Matsuris giggling pointed to Sai to lean against the wall.  
"Simple, we're having a little fun with Naruto." Sasuke smirked as he noted how Sai seemed to confused, and amused at the same time.  
"And who is this guy with him?" Before Sasuke could answer he heard the giggling stop and Matsuri taking a breath.

"He's Gaara, my best friend and the new guy." Matsuri finally spoke with a smile clearly seen. Sai shook his head in understandment, looking over at the two once again.  
"Not asking much, but I don't think those two really care that we're here anymore." Sai chuckled to himself and Sasuke nodded along with Matsuri.  
"Well. They don't know Matsuri and me are here; only about you. So, they seemed to have forgotten about you."  
"Well then, I guess I'm not needed here anymore. You know I should take my leave." Before Sai could walk away he felt someone grab his wrist. Looking back he looked at Sasuke who had a smirk, seeing that Sai leaned back on the wall, knowing that his part was still now done.

"So? What am I doing now?" Sai sighed as Sasuke motioned to Matsuri to take her leave for now. Just so he could tell Sai in private. Matsuri didn't want to but knowing Sasuke it was sure worth the wait. So, she took steps back with her hands across her chest as Sasuke began to talk to Sai.

Narutos kisses kept going, as well as the small gasps given out from Gaara. Trying to stop himself, Gaara bit his lower lip, but it became of no use. Suddenly the kisses stopped, Gaara had his chance to push Naruto off him; but that wasn't possible for him. "Just tell me when the guy leaves. Afterwards I can explain everything to you." Hearing those words go into Gaara ear made him blush once again. Forcing his eyes to open slightly he noticed the guy leaning by the wall. Maybe he was waiting for them to stop? Knowing that, Gaara wanted to push Naruto off. This was more than embarrassing. He didn't know this guy and being seen like this was not cool. Yet, Gaara couldn't find the strength to do so. Why was he so weak when it came to Naruto? It wasn't fair at all. Gaara shut his eyes fast as he bit his lower lip once again. Turning his head so his lips were next to Narutos ear he opened his eyes slowly once again. To his luck Naruto wasn't looking at him, rather than just keeping his head hidden from Gaara. That at least was something good for Gaara.  
"He's still there. Why can't you just leave?"  
"He'll follow me, that's what I don't want."  
"What are we to do till he leave then?"  
"I didn't plan on him staying this long." Naruto sighed; he wished he could turn his head to look over at Sai. If he did, he knew Gaara would see his flushed face. It wasn't that he found it embarrassing kissing a guys neck, but it was just the way Gaara let out his gasp that got to him. It wasn't as if he was surprised, Gaara sounded more as if he was enjoying that. Thinking that Naruto felt himself enjoying it himself as well, he even kissed him longer than what he actually intended too.

"You got it?" Sasuke whispered to Sai who looked back at Naruto and Gaara, without a reply he nodded. Matsuri walked towards them as Sasuke let Sai leave. _What did he plan now? _Matsuri kept asking herself the question, as she watched Sai walk towards them. Looking over at Sauke, she noticed that he was actually excited to see what would happen next. This guy really did have a wicked mind. Whatever he told Sai to do would be something worth while, that much Matsuri had learned of knowing Sasuke for a while. Sasuke indeed was excited of what was to be. This was a bit of payback for Naruto being so stupid. On the inside he felt like laughing out loud, but he wasn't about to blow his cover. All he could do was watch from a far.

As Sai got to them he looked over at them once more before he cleared his throat. Naruto let go of Gaara as he jumped back and turned to face him. Gaara opened his eyes once again, only to blush more than what he already was. His eyes were fully open now, and he was aware of the closeness between him and the new guy.  
"Yo!" Sai waved over at Gaara, who only nodded. He couldn't speak a word; Gaara was completely caught off guard.

"S-s-sai! I didn't see you there." Naruto placed his hand behind his head, as he forced a smile on his face. He tried to place his body in front of Gaara, as if to protect him from Sai.  
"I can tell Naru-chan. I never thought you would do such a thing."  
"No no no! It's not what it seems I would never, really."

Sai looked over Naruto, only to see a somewhat dejected Gaara, as if he couldn't believe the words coming out of Naruto. This only caused Sai to chuckle. As he heard the chuckle Naruto quickly turned to look at Gaara, who hadn't noticed anything. Naruto saw how Gaara did seem bit down at the moment. Just with that look, Naruto began to feel guilty at what he had just said, if only he could take it back. Naruto wanted to reach out to Gaara and explain it to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, with Sai there.  
"Well, then. If it's not. You wouldn't mind me having him." Sai smiled over at Naruto who was completely caught off guard with the statement.  
Gaara heard the guy, how he knew was called Sai, speak. This only made him look up once again over at Sai. His eyes went over to Naruto, who Naruto really not mind. Would he actually tell Sai that he couldn't? Wait, why was he hoping that Naruto would save him. He could just say it himself right? He didn't need Naruto, yet why wouldn't the words come out from his mouth. All Gaara could do was stand there looking at Sai.

Naruto placed his body in front of Gaara once again, to cover him from Sai. He couldn't let Sai have Gaara. Anyone but him, no he didn't want anyone to touch Gaara. "Sorry, but you can't have this guy." Naruto didn't really know why he would say no to anyone that wanted Gaara, but his mouth moved on its own. Sai smiled once again as he looked at Naruto.  
"Oh how about it Naru-chan? I'll treat him nice. You can trust me."  
"Hell no! I'm not letting you touch him! I already said no."  
"Oh? Is that true?" Sai raised an eyebrow as Naruto only seemed to get Angier as the seconds passed. Sai knew he was time to do the big part.  
"Fine then, whatever you say Naru-chan." Sai shrugged, as he took a step back. Naruto seemed to relax, which gave the perfect opening. Sai watched as Naruto took a step to the side, leaving Gaara in full view. Sai noticed how Gaara was hiding his smile, even if it was only a small one. Saitook this to his advantage, both of them distracted was perfect. Without thinking again Sai went over to Gaara and placed his finger under his chin. Gently he lifted Gaara head up. Naruto froze on his place; Sai wasn't just doing that was he? He already said that he understood and still he was going after Gaara. What the hell was his problem?

Gaara kept his eyes on Sai, who only smiled. Sais fingers were cold; it wasn't the same as when Naruto had done that. Even so, a blush wasn't held back, having that done to him once again always brought back the memory of his lunch.  
"He has a pretty face, just my type." Sai said as if he was thinking out loud. Gaaras eyes opened wide. Gaara couldn't look at Sai any longer. He didn't want him close to him at all. Gaara looked over at Naruto, as if begging him to save him. Naruto looked over at Sai, not finding his anger any more.  
"I don't think Gaara wants you doing that to him Sai!" Naruto stated, while Sai turned his face to look at Naruto, without removing his finger.  
"How would you know that? He might just enjoy it more, than what you two were doing. Right Gaa-kun?" Sai looked over at Gaara and only smiled before turning back to face Naruto.  
"Of course he doesn't! Now let him go!" Naruto stomped his feet one the floor, as to give his final warning. Why wasn't Gaara doing anything about it? Gaara would have if he wasn't too in shock. No, Gaara would have already punched Sai if this whole thing wasn't taking such a great affect on him. Why did he was to be so weak at the moment? Was there something wrong with him? Gaara kept asking himself that, but giving himself no answer only felt him useless.  
"Why would you be so certain Naru-chan? Unless there was something else going on between the two." Sai raised an eyebrow as a chuckle escaped his lips once again. Within seconds he felt Gaara get away from him. In shock, Sai stood up right. With a smile he looked at Naruto and the way he held Gaara. As if he was claiming his property, while Gaara held no protest.  
"Don't you dare lay your finger on him!" Naruto held Gaara in his arms, while Gaara couldn't help but blush. Narutos hands on his waist really were something that made him blush. Narutos hands were jus so warm, compared to the ones that held him seconds ago.  
"Uh, Naruto. Just let it go." Gaara managed to say, even if it was in a low voice.  
"Oi, Gaara you really are just going to let him say that?" Naruto looked over at Gaara who, managed to look at him self without blushing or hiding his face.  
"It doesn't matter. It's not like he actually did something." Gaaras eyes were almost begging Naruto to just let it go. In fact Gaara didn't want any trouble to come up. He wished he could just end the whole thing.  
"Gaa-"  
"Please…" Hearing that Naruto didn't finish and just nodded. Gaara, showed him a small smile.  
"I see, so you two actually are in a relationship." Sai said chuckling as he view them almost having a small quarrel. They really did seem like lovers, anyone would think that, there was no doubt. That comment caused Naruto and Gaara to look over at him.  
"We're not going out!" Naruto said before Gaara could speak, yet as he said that he tightened his hold on Gaara. As he did Gaara took a hold on Narutos arms giving them a light squeeze.  
"Then you wouldn't mind me going after him, would you?" Sai smirked, as Naruto stayed quiet. Gaara looked at Naruto. He seemed disappointed, taken back by it. Gaara knew it wasn't because of him; maybe Naruto had already done some things with Sai? Maybe they had gone out and the broke up? Yeah, that was it, Naruto still like Sai and the only reason he had done that was to make Sai jealous. That was the real reason or Naruto acting that way, he wasn't trying to protect Gaara; he just didn't want Sai to go to anyone. Naruto still liked Sai, thinking that Gaara couldn't felt but feel as he had just been rejected. A part of him almost felt like crying, with just thinking that. Yet, watching as Naruto look disappointed Gaara couldn't help but want to help him, pull it off. He didn't need an explanation anymore. He would just finish doing the favor and leave.

"Naruto, you can tell him the truth." Naruto looked over at Gaara confused, while Sai only got surprised, by Gaara finally speaking loud.  
"Gaara?" Naruto was surely confused by it all already. What truth was there to tell Sai?  
Gaara looked over at Sai then at Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Narutos neck just like before. Looking over at Sai with a smile, he managed to speak.  
"He already caught us in a position like that. There's no use in lying to him."  
"So? What about it Gaa-kun? What's this truth?" Sai smirked as he looked over at Naruto was still confused about everything that was happening now. This wasn't something that Sai expected, but with the way Gaara position himself, it was still good. It was probably better than they expected.

"You know, you saw it. Naruto and I... Do we really need to say it? You pretty much said it yourself."  
Sai chuckled as he placed his arms in front of his chest. "So what? You're telling me you guys really are having a fling?"  
"It's the truth, if not we wouldn't have been doing that. Would we?" Gaara smirked, as Naruto finally got they were talking about. Even so, Naruto couldn't really understand why Gaara was saying that.  
"Such a shame. Now Naru-chan. Why didn't you just admit it?"  
"Because, I didn't want anyone to know about us yet." Gaara talked before Naruto even had a chance to open his mouth.  
"Really? Is that true Naru-chan? You wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

"Of course he wouldn't!"  
"No, I would like Naruto to answer please." Sai smirked, as Naruto looked over at Sai. What was he supposed to do? Go along with the lie Gaara had created, or just tell the truth. He looked over at Gaara who only looked at anything but Naruto. Was he just as nervous as Naruto was? If so, why did he create such a lie?

"Well then? I'm waiting Naru-cha." Sai raised an eyebrow as he looked at Naruto and Gaara.

"Oh. Y-y-yeah. It's true." Naruto said with some uncertainty in his voice that was more than obvious.

"Well your tone doesn't seem to be so sure. I'm guessing you guys are lying once again." Right there Naruto felt himself get angry all over again. Why couldn't Sai just shut up for once? He already had a hard time going along with the lie Gaara had done. And now Sai was acting more stupid than usual. More like Sasuke would act if he was there.  
"If words won't convince you. How about actions?" Without even a reply from Sai, or even seeing the surprise look on Gaara; Naruto pulled Gaara closer to him and placed his lips on top of his.

Both Gaara and Sai were caught of guard with this; Even Naruto couldn't believe he had just done that. He understood the kisses on the neck, but he didn't expect himself to give Gaara a kiss on the lips. Gaara kept his eyes open for a second before closing them. Narutos lips were very welcoming; Gaara felt his head go back slightly before moving It forward only to deepen the kiss. His arms around his neck got tighter as he felt something begging for entrance. Gaara parted his lips only to feel a tongue slid in. As if he had done this already his tongue began to play with the other. Naruto couldn't believe how great Gaara tasted, not only that but he was a good kisser as well. His lips seemed to already know Gaara. It was strange but Naruto didn't feel bad about it, in fact he was enjoying it more than planned. So much that he hadn't noticed how his tongue was back into its own mouth along with a guest playing with it. Naruto pulled the body closer to him, wanting the kiss deeper; he wanted it all to himself. Naruto wanted to remember those lips, know every inch about them. It seemed to be the same with Gaara, since he only got closer and tightened his grip on Narutos neck.

Both hadn't noticed how Sai had walked away just as they had begun kissing, or how Sasuke and Matsuri were no longer hiding. They didn't even pay attention when someone began to speak over the P.A. Naruto and Gaara only seem to care about each other. The two were caught up in their own worlds. The kisses kept going, the way Gaara let a small moan caused Naruto to only make the kiss rougher. They didn't stop until a slam was heard from the hall way.

* * *

**It's rushed but hope you like. I know I promised it would be good but I didn't ge tto finish it. The story will take longer to finish than what I planned. I just got a job so woot woot! I don't get to be on the computer for a long time anymore. :p  
But I'll write it down on a piece of paper then just type it. So, I hope you all will review and tell me what you think. The kissing scene wasn't that good. But hey, I'm sleepy. It's past midnight and I just need to finish half of the chapter so up something for you all.  
Thanks for reading... I'll update as soon as I can.**

[[I already began to write the Kankuro and Kiba story, It'll go along with _'The Great Escape'_ so be on the look out for a new story.]]


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the late update...I hadn't gotten on for a while and this was all I had the las time I got on. So, I at least can let you guys read a bit more right? :D  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO  


* * *

  
Chapter 8: Forgive me**

Finally as the door slammed both guys pulled away, No aware of what they had just done they opened their eyes. As they saw the other person, both took a step back. Gaara looked at everywhere expect Naruto as he covered his mouth. _We did just not do that!! _Both tired to convince themselves. Naruto kept looking at Gaara; he tried to figure out why he had kissed him. Why the hell did he stay like that for so long?  
"Um…" Naruto began to talk as Gaara jumped finally looking at Naruto. Naruto began to scratch his cheek as he tried to smile. Gaara took another step back unaware that Naruto had opened his mouth once again to talk. Gaara placed his hand down as he tried to keep his composer.  
"Don't come near me again!" Gaara told as he tried to hide his shaky voice, Naruto didn't even try to hide his shocked face. "You bastard!" Gaara clenched his fist as Naruto tried to get closer to him, even without Naruto talking Gaara felt the need to run away. It wasn't good hanging around him so much, to think it was only his first day.  
"Gaara, Let me explain. It-" Just as reached Gaara and began to talk he felt a hand go across his cheek. Naruto closed his eyes as his faced turned the other way. Slowly he placed his own hand on that same cheek that hand had been over seconds ago. Naruto faced Gaara as he held his cheek. Gaara should have punched him rather than slapped him, Gaara himself knew that. The problem was that he couldn't bring himself to hurt Narutos face, no; he could hurt Naruto at all. Naruto stayed silent, just as he was going to speak, to his luck the bell rang. Not even a second to spare; everyone was coming out of their classes, not caring about the two standing there. Sasuke and Matsuri began to walk towards them, calling out their names. Naruto tried to get a hold of Gaara, but Gaara pulled away. He walked past him, not wanting to talk to any of them. Sasuke couldn't hide his pleased face as he watched Naruto go after Gaara. _This went well. _Sasuke chuckled to himself as he turned to walk the other way, Matsuri followed for a while before she went her separate way. Sasuke walked towards his locker as he began to plan out what he would do the following day, it sure was going to be an exciting day that was a promise.

Gaara walked fast shoving people out of his way, he knew Naruto was behind him for that same reason he picked up his pace. Naruto called out to Gaara has he excused himself from the people in his way. Why did he feel that he needed to follow Gaara, even after he got slapped? There just wasn't any point to it, yet he just needed to go after him. Gaara reached the exit just before Naruto could actually catch up to him. Once outside he directed himself towards the student parking lot, in hopes that he could lose Naruto. As Gaara went over he noticed a familiar car, slowly down his pace he tried to see the person inside the car. When he couldn't get a good look at the person he directed his sight to the license. _What his he doing here. _Noticing that it was that person's license, Gaara noticed the person opening his door.

"Kank-" Before he could finish he felt someone grab him.  
"Finally." Naruto took a hold of Gaara hand only to have him take it back in shock. _Shit! I forgot about him. _Gaara cursed himself, as he took a step back. Before Naruto could say something else he quickly walked over to the person walking over to him. Gaara stopped in front the person and looked up. "What are you doing here?" Naruto just looked at Gaara then over at the person he was with. Just as he did the person smiled and replied to Gaara. Gaara seemed to relax as the guy finished talking, even a small smile could be seen. What was going on right now? Just a second ago Gaara was mad, wasn't he? And now he was actually happy? That just wasn't right; Gaara wasn't allowed to smile like that to anyone. Naruto noticed how Gaara and the other guy began to walk towards the car. He ran over to Gaara and took a hold of his hand, stopping him once again. This time Gaara looked at their hands as a small blush appeared. Naruto hadn't noticed, since he was only staring at the guy next to him. Gaara slowly retreated his hand back to himself as he took a step back. Naruto turned his head back to face Gaara. "We need to talk."

"No, there's nothing." Gaara said as he turned to walk once again towards the car, Naruto ran in front of him.  
"There is, about what happened-"  
"Nothing happened! No if you don't mind!" Gaara went around Naruto as the guy with him only chuckled. Gaara didn't pay attention, as he kept walking. Naruto looked at the guy, as a smirk appeared on his face before he began to walk as well. Naruto clenched his fist.  
"What the hell if so funny?" Naruto turned to face the guy as he stopped, turning over to look at Naruto with a smirk still on his face.  
"Just something I noticed, Blondie."  
"Who the fuck are you to Gaara."  
"If Gaara won't tell you I won't either."

"KANKURO! Let's go!" Gaara called from the car as he was standing on the passenger door. Kankuro turned and walked over the car leaving Naruto there. Naruto looked at Gaara, he noticed Gaara looking at him. As their eyes locked Gaara quickly opened the door and took a seat. Naruto cursed under his breathe and went back inside the school. As Gaara took his seat he felt his face go hot. Kankuro opened the door and took a seat, just as Gaaras blush went away. Gaara said nothing, the same like Kankuro as he started the engine. The silence between the two went on until the reached the front of the school. To their luck Naruto was crossing the street. Naruto looked at the car then over at Gaara, Gaara looked at him for a second before he looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto. Even so, his heart was racing while his face went hot once again. Kankuro looked at the two as a smile appeared on his face. As Naruto finished crossing Kankuro smiled and waved at Naruto, who in return made a face at him and walked faster. As they began to drive Kankuro chuckled.

"So? Who's that guy?" Kankuro said right after he finished chuckling, with just by what he witness he knew that there was something going on between the two. Gaara never responded to someone the way he had seconds ago.  
"He's a no one." Gaara was quick to respond, as he looked out the window, placing his hand over his lips.  
"Well then, does he at least have a name?" Kankuro smiled to himself, this was turning out to be better than he expected.  
"Yeah…Naruto." Gaara hesitated before he said the name. Just saying it made him want to blush, but this time he held it in by biting his lip. _Naruto._ Kankuro repeated the name to himself, trying to figure out where he heard the name before. He stayed in silence as he tried to figure it out, once he did he gasped.  
"Isn't that the same as the-"  
"Yeah." Gaara answered before Kankuro did finish. Kankuro was the only one other than Matsuri to know about his past. When all that happened they didn't have such a great relationship, yet after the whole Matsuri situation, they seemed to have finally gotten things right. Maybe having all those people talking about Gaara being a killer, made Kankuro angry at people for disrespecting his little brother. Kankuro had even won himself enemies by protecting his brother. Yet, then it didn't matter to him, all that did was taking care of his brother. After that Kankuro and Gaara began to talk more than before, Gaara even began to confide in him. So much, that he told him about that one day and his orientation. Kankuro seemed to have taken it good, but he wanted them to tell their older sister, Temari. Yet, Gaara refused to, he insisted that she was more like a mother than a sister, and there was no way he could tell her such a thing. That was until the time was right.

"So, you guys finally met again. That's good to hear." Kankuro broke Gaaras train of thoughts. Gaara sat up right and looked straight a head, how he wished it was like that.  
"No, they just happen to have the same name. Nothing else other than that." Gaara began to play with his fingers as he sighed.  
"How do you know?"  
"Naruto would never act the way that guy does. And he kept his promise. This guy is weak, and lets himself by other. Even by the guy he calls is best friend."  
"You know some people play around like that. That guy could just be the same one of that day."  
"I don't care. That wasn't the Naruto I met. Plus, Naruto wouldn't do things without thinking about the other person."  
"You seem to know how he acts. Did he do anything to you?"  
"He stole it…" Gaara said as he covered his mouth, as Kankuro parked the car. The car went silent as Kankuro looked over at Gaara.  
"What?" Gaara stayed in silence as Kankuro kept his eyes on him. What had that guy done to Gaara to make him react that way? The silence between the two was growling longer, no to Kankuros liking. "What did he do Gaara?"  
"I was waiting for him…" Gaara said more to himself than Kankuro.  
"What the hell did he fucken do!" Kankuro raised his voice, as he clenched his hands, he hated when Gaara didn't answer. It just made it seem as if it was something that would kill him. That wasn't a fun game, in fact he hated it. Gaara stayed quiet, making Kankuro more nervous. "Gaara." Kankuro called his name to help him say it. To let him know that he was there to help him, that he could trust in him. Yet, Gaara stayed quiet. Not a sound only of him mumbling to himself, repeating Naruto. Unable to take it anymore, Kankuro sighed. "TELL ME GAARA!" Kankuro hit the wheel, as he turned to face Gaara. "Tell me already!" Kankuro said once again, knowing that Gaara wasn't going to respond.  
"Okay, whatever. Forget this." Kankuro sighed as he opened the door to the car, starting to get out.  
"He stole my first kiss." Gaara said in a low voice, making Kankuro want to laugh. Not at him of course, but at how innocent Gaara really was. Kankuro let out a sigh as he took his seat once again. No one would really believe that the great Gaara would be that cute in things like this. To think that Kankuro had over reacted to something like that, yet he knew that it met a lot to him.  
"I see. So you were waiting for the other Naruto. Yet, this one took it." Kankuro sighed looked at Gaara, who in return only nodded. A part of Kankuro just wanted to grab Gaara and hug him, this was just too cute. "Was that why he was chasing you?"  
"I guess. I just don't want to see his face." Just as Gaara finished he opened the door to the car and got out. The conversation was over; he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Leaving Kankuro behind Gaara unlocked the door and went right to his room.

Gaara threw his bag on the floor just as he opened the door to his room. Without changing his clothes he went over to his bed and laid there. Looking to the ceiling Gaara let out a sigh as he placed his hands over his face. This day had to be the worst, why did they have to move over here? Why did he have to meet Naruto? Why couldn't he fight against Naruto, were the questions he kept asking himself. Gaara slid his fingers to his lips, thinking back on the kiss it was exactly as he pictured it would be. No matter how much he disliked Naruto he had to admit that he was a very good kisser. If only he could be the same one that held Gaaras heart. Gaara shook his head, no he didn't like Naruto, he liked the other Naruto. There was no way in hell he would fall for this one. He was just getting confused because they shared the same name that was all. He only reacted the way he did because he imagined kissing the other Naruto. That was why, he was thinking about the other one. This Naruto had nothing to do with it. He couldn't do anything to Naruto because he would always picture the other one. The slap was the same as well; Gaara had seen the other one. It wasn't that he saw the one in front of him, he pictured someone else. Overall, Naruto wasn't really Naruto he was the other one. _That's the real reason. _Even thinking that he couldn't find a reason as to why the places Naruto had touched were still so hot. With that final thought Gaara closed his eyes, just as his heart saw Narutos face one last time.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Short but eh it's just short. Do tell me what you think about it. I think I will try my best to finish it fast, becuase I want to give you guys a better story already. To think I have the econd part to it down already. I have a sneak peak for you guys. If you want to see just tell me. :D Don't forget to review. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto... ahh I keep saying that. But I love NARUGAA!  


* * *

  
Chapter 9: Believe in me.**

As Naruto walked over to his house he tried his best to no think about Gaara or the guy he had gotten into the car with. Yet, who was that guy? He needed to figure it out soon. What he mostly didn't understand was of why it hurt his chest to know that Gaara had gotten in there with another guy. Going on he finally remembered about Sasuke, he left him today. _Damn it!_ Naruto clenched his fist; he never had gone home alone in a while. It was a first. He would need to explain it all to him over the phone or the next day. All he wanted was to go after Gaara and apologize for what had happened earlier. It hadn't even been one day that he knew Gaara and already he did such things like that to him? What was his problem? It wasn't a good day at all. _Stop thinking about it already _Telling him self that Naruto reached his home. Getting out his keys and opening the door he heard something crash.  
"I'M HOME ALREADY!" Screaming as he put down his school bag, he went over to the kitchen. Naruto no longer cared to worry about the noises he heard when he got home anymore. It was true that at first he was surprised and worry about the other person living with him. _They probably are just making up…again. _Chuckling to himself, Naruto went over to take a seat so he could eat in peace. Who knew that things would ever turn out like that, those two were completely opposite, hell they even did way different jobs. But, hey life was full of surprises. Finally he heard footsteps coming down. Naruto turned his head to get a full view of the person. He smiled and waved. "Hey."  
The other person sighed as he pulled his hair back while still giving Naruto a smile. "How was school today?"  
"You should know better than me."  
"Actually no, I had to leave earlier for some emergency that happened."  
"Yeah, sure emergency." Naruto chuckled as he rolled his eyes. That only caused the guy standing at the bottom of the stairs to blush.  
"Naruto, just tell me what happened with the new guy?"  
"Nothing. He's just a bastard! I can't stand him. It sucks that I have to see him everyday now!" Naruto put down his food and took his cup to drink.  
"Really now, it can't be that bad. He seems like a good guy."  
"To you and everyone else I suppose. He even got Sasuke to speak to him now!" Naruto cursed under his breathe. He couldn't stand that fact that Gaara spoke to Sasuke, it was impossible for that to happen.  
"Don't worry Naruto, things will get better, just give him a chance."  
"No, you don't get him. That guys is just not... Right." Naruto sighed, telling that to himself more than anyone else. "Anyways, what was the emergency?"  
"Oh, Kakashi came down with a fever. It ended up being nothing more than a lie in the end."  
"Pretty much guessed he would lie to get you to come. If you found out why didn't you just come back to school?"  
scratched his nose, the guy let out a nervous chuckle. "Well you see. I seemed like he was actually feeling guilty for what he had done. I couldn't leave him"  
"God, Iruka! How can you tell how he looks like, when he never shows his face to anyone?"

Just as Naruto was finishing the said man was coming down the stairs. As he reached the stairs he waved at Naruto and placed his arm around Irukas neck. "That's because I only let Iuka see my face. He's special." Kakashis eye curved a clear signal that he was smiling. While Iruka couldn't help but give a shy smile as a blush came out. _God, those two are just like love birds! _Naruto sighed as he finished his food and placed the plates on the kitchen sink.  
"Whatever, I'm going up to my room." Naruto walked around them heading up.  
"Naruto, don't you have homework." Iruka yelled up the stairs just as Naruto was close to closing his door.  
"Yeah! I'll get it later; I need some rest right now." Before another word could be said Naruto closed his door going over to his bed.

Down stairs Iruka had pushed Kakashi off him as he went over to wash the dishes Naruto had just used. As he did, Iruka let out a sigh.  
"What's wrong?" Kakashi said right after he heard him sigh.  
"I'm worried about Naruto and the new guy. They really don't seem to get along. I don't either of them to get in trouble." Iruka placed the plates back in their place as he turned to look at Kakashi.  
"It was only an argument they had right? They didn't get into a fight did they?" Kakashi smiled once again, in hopes that Iruka wouldn't get too worried.  
"Yeah, but they hadn't even spoke to each other long. His name too, it just like the one Naruto told us about. So, it's confusing."  
"His names Gaara then?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Shouldn't they be friends then?" Kakashi said in a confused tone, this was actually weird.  
"That's what I taught. I, myself, don't even know much about him. Lady Tsunade said that they requested that no information about him is given out. For safety." Iruka sighed once again as he looked down at the floor. Kakashi began to walk towards him as Iruka looked up. Kakashi closed the distance between the two as he smiled at Iruka.  
"Well then, shall I figure out who this guy really is?" Iruka smiled, knowing that Kakashi would defiantly get the information but it would put his job at risk. It wasn't right for him to take advantage of Kakashi like that either.  
"No, it's okay. I'll find away." Iruka smiled looked at Kakashi, whose smile had turned to a frown. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. It's not right."  
"I offered you."  
"I know, but its okay."  
"Just take it a gift from me to you. Plus, if it involves your Naruto; there's no way I can let it be." Kakashi smiled. Iruka returned the smile, as he nodded in agreement.  
"Just be careful."  
"Aren't I always?" Just as he finished Kakashi placed his hand on Irukas waist pulling him towards him. "Now, how about I get paid for the job?"  
Iruka blushed, knowing exactly what Kakashi meant by it, Even so he smiled and nodded once again. Iruka slowly pulled down Kakashis 'mask' off. Even after so many times, Iruka still couldn't help but feel amazed as he saw Kakashis face. He was damn proud that he was the only one that got to see such a creature. Blushing he gave a peak kiss to the other man.  
"Is that all I get?" Kakashi smiled giving Iruka a hurt tone. There was no way he would let him get away with just that.  
"For now." Iruka said in a whisper.  
"Not enough for me though, that wont get me through till the night." As he fished he crashed his lips with Irukas. Iruka unable to fight against him only returned the kiss. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't care about them being down stairs; even so Iruka could only get caught up into those lips. All that mattered was holding each other, how cared that Naruto was up stairs. With that finally thought Iruka let himself be taken by the kiss.

As that all happened Naruto laid on his bed, trying to get some shut eyes. Yet whenever he let himself relax the scene he had shared with Gaara kept replaying. It was really too much, it wasn't like he wanted that in the first place. He only had gotten caught up by the situation. Why the hell did Sai have to show up? Why did Matsuri come out the nowhere? Why had Sasuke not been able to hold balance? Why did Gaara have to make those noises? Why Gaara? _Gaara… _"If only he was the same one." Naruto said unconsciously, as he finished he let out a sigh. Seconds later he jumped up from his bed. He shook his head as he hit himself a couple of times. "What am I saying…?" Naruto shook his head once again. Letting himself fall back on the bed he looked up to the ceiling. "It's not like I want to kiss either of them. It would be better that I had met the other Gaara rather than this one. It would have been much better." _It feels as if I was unfaithful. _Naruto placed his hands in front of his face, he didn't understand the feeing much, but he knew that it was of being unfaithful. Maybe it was because the new guy had soiled the name for the other Gaara. "Yeah, that's the cause. Fucken Gaara. You ruined it all…No it was Sai! He ruined it all!"  
He would need to get pa back for that. After a while Naruto stayed in silence in his room, still feeling the tingling his cheek. Getting up he went over to the bathroom to look at his cheek. "That's leaving a mark." He said to himself as he smiled to himself. Who would have thought Gaara would ever slap someone. _Better than getting socked….and harder._ Naruto laughed to himself as he told himself that he would put ice on it later on in the night. Just to make sure that Kakashi or Iruka would see him. As Naruto keep looking and tracing where the red had been left, it really did hurt much more than a sock. Who would have thought a slap was that hard? Then again, it was Gaara he was talking about. He did seem to have a least a bit of strength in him.  
Naruto washed his face with cold water seconds later with a smile still on his face. Gaara sure was something, yet it probably would be awkward for the two the following day. If Gaara hadn't made such a lie, this would have never happened. Speaking of which, "Why did he say that. I'll have to ask." There had to be a reason for it, Gaara didn't know Sai right? No, he couldn't have sigh had never been out of their town. Gaara had never been to their town either; it had to be a different reason for it. "He left me a mark, it's not like I didn't leave him one either." Naruto chuckled to himself, trying to figure out what face Gaara would put once he noticed. _His fault for making such cute noises. _Naruto chuckled once again, if Gaara had stayed quiet none of that would have happened. Naruto wouldn't have left that bite mark on him. Naruto rather than go to his bed he went over his desk and grabbed the phone, he really needed to call Sasuke to apologize for leaving him earlier on. Yet, he wasn't about to tell him what had happened after he left with Matsuri, that would be his secret for the while. Naruto dialed the numbers and waited for someone to answer the phone.

Sasuke had been home doing his homework as he heard the phone ring. He could only guess who it was. "I'll get it." He said as he reached to grab the phone. "Hello." Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he finished. _Let's see what you come up with. _  
"Sasuke? It's Naruto."  
"I know that. What do you want?" Sasuke continued to do his work as he held the phone with his shoulder.  
"Just to tell you sorry about leaving you today."  
"You know that was fucked up! I was calling you and you just run away, like if you saw a monster or something." Sasuke chuckled, only imagining the face that Naruto could be with as he finished.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that something came up. I didn't have time to tell you. It was an emergency. I swear!" Naruto seemed to be begging for forgiveness, in fact it did seem like he was sorry for what he did. Yet, Sasuke was going to have fun with his idiot of best friend.  
"You could have at least called me earlier; you did have your phone! You made me wait like an idiot for a while!"  
"I know I know. I'm sorry Sasukeeeeeee. I'm telling you it was an emergency! I couldn't help it!"  
Sasuke did his best to stop himself from laughing. "Oh really? Then what was this emergency? It seemed to involve Gaara. It looked like if you ran after him or something? What you two had a lovers Quarrel?"  
On the other said Naruto blushed, why the hell did Sasuke always say things like that? "No! It was just a coincident that we were heading the same way. There's no way I'd have something with that guy!" Naruto did his best to avoid any misunderstood things, he was certain that Sasuke would use it against him.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Then why were you two together just as the bell rang?"  
"We just happened to be there at the same place at the same time. No, you're stupid ass left us alone."  
"No, Matsuri dragged me to tell me something stupid."  
"What was it?"  
"Something stupid, I wasn't even paying attention to her. What did you guys do when I was gone anyways?" Sasuke smiled as he got up to up his stuff away; this was turning out to be a better conversation than he expected.  
"Um…" Naruto looked around his room trying his best to find an excuse.  
"So? What did you do?" Sasuke asked getting impatient about the delay.  
"Oh, sorry... Nothing we were just waiting for you. I didn't even talk to him or anything." Naruto said quickly, he was never good at lying. He always spoke fast when he was. This Sasuke knew better than anyone, which only made it amusing.  
"Naruto. I know you're lying. What really happened?"  
"Nothing! I swear! I were quiet, we didn't talk."  
"Then you guys did something other than talk?" Sasuke chuckled, knowing well that Naruto understood what he meant. Naruto blushed on the other side of the phone, part of that was actually true.  
"No! Okay, okay, we did talk a bit. It's not like I enjoyed it in the first place."  
"Now really? You guys only talked a bit, nothing more?"  
"Of course, it's not like we kiss or anything?" Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. Even mentioning made him remember it.  
"Yeah..." Sasuke laughed, _Even lying about that. _"I'm about to say something that's just weird." Sasuke forced out laugh.  
"What? Tell me."  
"I'm not sure if I should say it."  
"Come on, tell me. Sasuke!"  
"Fine then. It's just the way that Gaara looks talk and let's just say walk. It seems that he would be a good kisser, not me, but someone told me that as I was walking home. ALONE!" Sasuke chuckled. _Poor Naruto. _  
Naruto stayed quiet for a while after Sasuke finished. Everything he said was a lie, Gaara wasn't a good kisser. "He's great." Naruto unconsciously said, forgetting that he was talking to Sasuke on the phone.  
"Really? He seems like that to you?" Sasuke chuckled. "Who would have thought that Naruto." Sasuke laughed.  
Naruto hearing Sasuke voice, made him remember what he had said. _Fuck! Just great! _"No! I didn't mean that. I'm watching something and the guy did something awesome! Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, in hopes that Sasuke would buy at least that. In fact, Sasuke didn't believe a single word of it. He knew Naruto was talking about Gaara; it was pretty easy to know after what he had seen. But it wouldn't hurt to go along with his story for now.  
"Oh, okay. For a second I thought you meant him, knowing that you don't like him and all."  
"Of course! Why would I comment on that guy anyways? Anyways, what are you doing tomorrow after school? If you having nothing to do we can do something, I've been in the house the whole week. I need time out." Naruto said in hopes that he could change the conversation.  
Sasuke caught up to him; with a smile he stayed quiet. It was true, the weekend was coming up. Everyone needed time outside. "I have nothing plan, I'll let you chose were we go. Just tell me alright?"  
"Yeah sure. Bring some people over as well. I have the perfect place already. Bring money too!"  
"Okay, but there's a problem." Sasuke asked as he looked up at the clock. _Shit! _It had gotten already late and to think he had been talking to Naruto for an hour already.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, one of the people I have in mind I don't have their number. And they might not even bring money tomorrow."  
"Then just bring extra money."  
"I don't have enough for two, fucken Itachi made me waste most of it!"  
Naruto hit his forehead, as he heard Sasuke; it always had to be Itachi. Couldn't that guy make his money last? It was pretty sad and funny at the same time.  
"Fuck! Damn it, I'll pay for them then. Just bring her."  
"Fine then, thanks. It's a guy thought."  
"Ohh. Okay then; whatever I'll pay for him. The more people the better right?"  
"Yeah, Is the rest of the gang coming?"  
"I'm not sure. I'll ask them."  
Naruto smiled as he looked over the clock. Damn it was already late. He talked a lot to Sasuke, he needed to do his homework then go to sleep.  
"Okay, you ask them. I have to go. I think it's safe to go down stairs already. I need to do work."  
Sasuke laughed. "Alright then. Just make sure you don't catch those two fucking. I bet they can go one for hours, I wish you luck!" Sasuke chuckled.  
"Thanks hopefully they're down, or move somewhere else. See you at school."  
"Yeah. Later."  
Both of them hanged up. Naruto chuckled as he opened his door to make sure there weren't any noises down stairs. To his luck it was safe. He went down stairs and grabbed his school bag. _Thank god they're not doing anything right now. _Maybe Naruto had spoken too soon. Just as he was up he heard Iruka call out Narutos name. Yet, it wasn't in his normal tone, more as if he was surprised. He didn't even have to wonder. Before Iruka could say anything else. Naruto spoke before, "Woah! I didn't see anything, I swear! I'm just going to my room. Keep doing your stuff don't worry. I'm not here! Night!" Naruto rang up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Kakashi, we should stop. Naruto was just here." Iruka looked down at Kakashi, as he moan escaped his lips. Kakashi looked up at him and smile. "He's gone already. He won't come back down tonight." Kakashi went over to seal Irukas lips as he began over once again. Iruka had to agree on that, forgetting everyone once again. They continue with their fun.

Naruto went over to his desk as he put down his school bag. "Damn, those two never get tired of fucking!" Naruto tried his best to not imagine what they would be doing right now. Naruto pulled out his book and began to work. _Gaara is probably great in bed… _unconsciously Naruto had thought it, without him even noticing as he continued to write. A smile formed on his lips as he replayed the scene with Gaara and him.

* * *

**I tried to be funny. Sorry if I didn't make it. xD  
I just hoped you enjoyed it... I love KakaIru so I just had to put it in there... Not sure if I'll add KankKiba... :D  
Please review thank you everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Forget me**

In the morning Gaara went down stairs to get his breakfast. To his luck Temari, Kankuro and him had breakfast together. In a way it made him feel happy, it had been such a long time that they all got time together in the morning. Temari asked Gaara how his first day at school had been; he didn't want to worry her so he said that it had been good. Kankuro looked over at him with a worried look as he spoke. Yet, Gaara knew better to ever Tell Temari, maybe he would be able to later on he only hoped he could and that she would accept him. They ate talking about how their first day in the new city was. Kankuro really didn't have much to say, seeing as how he used to come over plenty of times. The reason of why, Temari had no idea. Gaara seemed to, even if Kankuro never did officially say it to him. Someone had caught his interest, he always was excited when he came over and would do whatever he could to stay longer to come earlier. Gaaras best guess was the he spend the whole day with that person yesterday. Even if Kankuro never said anything Gaara wished him luck in his quest.  
Once they wished Temari washed their dished while Gaara went up stairs to get ready. First he thanked her for a delicious breakfast, which made her giggle and blush. _She's too much like a mother. _Gaara said as he looked for his clothes. In reality he didn't care that he had no parents, Temari and Kankuro were enough for him, and they were his parents more than brother and sister. Even if at first they weren't like that, but Gaara could care less about that now. All of what they had done was more than enough to make up for those things. Plus, they both seemed to be regretting that they had acted cruel to him before. Yet, they were far for, being a perfect Family for all of them there was still that reminder of what it was before and the memories never faded. The best thing they had done was gotten way from their father. This was their new start; they could finally be that perfect family. Gaara was probably the most excited out of the three but he would never show it to anyone.  
As Gaara got ready something told him that this was going to be a good day. Looking over at his clothes, it was the first time he found it hard to find clothes. Usually he would wear random clothes he grabbed, but he couldn't this day. He wanted to go dress right. _I feel like a damn girl. I guess this is how they feel. _Gaara chuckled, it was true. He felt as if he was going on a date that he couldn't choose. Gaara shook his head, he could ask Temari to help him or Kankuro. But he knew that both of them would think that he was going to met someone, or trying to impress someone. That was something he didn't want happening. In the end Gaara decided to take his Black denim jeans with camel seam lines along with his checked grey shirt. _Not the best, but this will do. _Gaara shrugged as he went over to the bathroom to change. Just as he was almost done, Gaara looked at the mirror to fix his hair.  
_What?!? _Gaara noticed that he had red on his neck, what was that he asked himself. Maybe it was only a rash, thinking that he paid no attention to it. Gaara shook his head and went out of the bathroom, as he reached for this school bag he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Gaara said as he pulled up his bag. Kankuro opened the door and rather than going inside he stayed by the door. Leaning on it he looked at Gaara closely, with a small smile. "What is it?" Gaara looked at him slightly confused at why he was receiving such a face.  
"Nothing, I'm just wondering why my little brother is going so dressed up to school; Almost as if he's going on a date." Kankuro chuckled as Gaara send him a glare.  
"Don't talk of such things. I just grabbed random clothes, but other than that. You must have had another reason to come over. What is that?"  
"I just have a question for you, Temari was wondering the same thing."  
"What?"  
"Other than the Naruto thing, did something else happen?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow; Gaara couldn't have left something out, could he? Gaara on the other hand seemed to be in shock about the question. Why had Temari been wondering the same things as well? Neither he nor Kankuro said a thing about Narutos kiss.  
"No, why?"  
"Then I doubt you can give yourself such a mark" Kankuro smiled, leading his eyes over to Gaaras neck. He had been stupid enough to miss that the other day; only in the morning did he notice that. And now Temari was wondering if Gaara had already gotten someone.  
"What are you talking about? What mark? I need to go to school." Gaara said as he began to head towards the door where Kankuro was.  
"Have you looked in the mirror?"  
"Yes, now excuse me. I'll be late."  
"You have a hickie." Kankuro smiled as he noticed Gaara stop on his tracks.  
"What are you saying? this is only a rash!" Gaara stopped in front of Kankuro, whose smile wouldn't fade away.  
"No, that's a hickie. Not a rash, rashes are way different that this." Kankuro followed as Gaara walked over to the bathroom to look at his neck. Kankuro leaned on the wall, as Gaara stayed in shocked.  
No, Gaara couldn't believe it. It had to be a rash. There was no way he would accept that Naruto left something like that on him.  
"So? Who was the person that left it?" Kankuro asked as he raised an eyebrow, while Gaara turned to look at him, while covering his neck.  
"How can I take this off? I can't go to school like that! I can't let anyone see this! No one!!!" Gaara rather than demanding he was more like pleading for Kankuro to help him.  
"Sorry little man, we can't take it off. You have to go like that." Kankuro knew that was a lie but Gaara hadn't answered his question. He needed to do a bit of pay back on him.  
"No, there has to be something. I'll go with a scarf then!" Gaara went over to the closet to grab a scarf. As he grabbed on, he noticed that it would ruin his outfit. He wanted to cover it, but didn't want to ruin the way he looked either.  
"Gaara let it go. You're already going to be late if we don't head out right now. And no, you're not missing school today." Kankuro smirked as he went out of Gaaras room and went downstairs to grab the car keys. Gaara stayed in his room for a couple of seconds wondering if he should take it or not. In the end when he heard a honk he left the scarf thrown and ran down stairs. _I'll get him for this. _Gaara cursed Naruto under his breath as he got into the car, still covering his neck.  
"So, are you going to tell me who left that or not?" Kankuro finally asked as they pulled out of the driveway, and waved their goodbyes to Temari, who was going off to work as well.  
Gaara didn't want to say more than what he already had yesterday. It was bad enough he told Kankuro he kissed Naruto. Now having to say that Naruto kissed his neck as well was worse. "I don't want too." Gaara said in a whisper.  
"Alright, but Temari was wondering the same, what should I tell her."  
"That I didn't want to tell you anything. It's the truth."  
"I suppose, but still can't you tell me at least. I won't tell her or anyone else. Trust me."  
"I want too, but I don't want to say who. It's too embarrassing." Hearing this Kankuro chuckled, seeing the redness in Gaaras face; he really did seem cute there. Even so, Kankuro didn't get why Gaara had to be embarrassed about telling him. He already told him about the kiss he shared with Naruto, what's so bad about a kisses on the neck. Thinking about it the way to the school, as the got closer he noticed the Naruto guy crossing the street. He looked over at Gaara who seemed to have noticed as well. Gaara placed his hand over his neck once again and slid down the seat. _Oh, so that's the person. _Kankuro smiled to himself as the light changed and he went into the parking lot. Stopping the car he looked over at Gaara and smiled. Gaara looked over at him to say bye and thanks as he noticed the smile.  
"What?" Gaara asked as he opened the door.  
"Nothing. Just have a good day." Kankuros smile widened.  
"Thanks. You two." Gaara began to get out. As he did Kankuro turned on the car once again. Just as he was about to close the door Kankuro spoke.  
"Say hi to Naruto for me." Kankuro chuckled and Gaara slammed the door shut.  
"Bastard." He called him under his breathe; he must have known the person was Naruto. Why else would he say that? Gaara headed towards the inside of the school, as he noticed Naruto. _Crap. _Gaara stopped, and began to walk slower in hopes that Naruto wouldn't notice him and just go inside. To his luck Sasuke had stopped Naruto so they could talk. Gaara had no choice but to keep walking towards the entrance. Naruto probably wouldn't say anything since he was talking to Sasuke.

Naruto had forgotten all about the ice during the night, thanks to Iruka and Kakashi. In the morning he found it as if he had just gotten it, great now he had to go to school like that. There no doubt that someone would ask him about it. Thankfully he hadn't seen anyone he knew on his way over to the school. Almost making it safe to his first, Sasuke had spotted him. _Fuck man! _Naruto cursed as he smiled and waved at him. Naruto tried to keep walking but Sasuke got to him keeping him for walking too far.

Sasukes day was sure to be a great one, he had planned to make it great himself. Yesterday was good but today needed to be better, no matter what. As he walked to school he began to plan out on what he would do. They did plan to go out after school that meant during school he needed to do his best to keep things right. Their date wasn't about to be ruined by anyone, that he would make sure himself. Smiling to himself, he looked for any of the two idiots. As he saw Naruto his smile just got wider, _Idiot one: caught. _Sasuke went over to him quickly. It seemed more than anything that Naruto was trying to get away, buy he wouldn't have any of it.

"Yo! How's it going?" Sasuke asked as he raised his hand at Naruto, who only smiled.  
"Good so far, I guess."  
"You still up to tonight?"  
"Of course! Just make sure to ask that other guy. I brought the money, you brought some right?" Naruto smiled as he patted his jeans pocket.  
"Yeah…" Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed his cheek. _Must be from Gaara. _Sasuke chuckled, winning him a confused look for Naruto.  
"What's so funny idiot?" Naruto finally asked, wanting to get the joke that Sasuke was laughing about.  
"Nothing. How you get that on your cheek?" Naruto was taken back by the question as he took a step back. Forcing a smile on his face he placed his hand behind his head as well.  
"What? This, it's nothing just hit myself in the morning." Naruto gave a nervous smile, which caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.  
"Looks more like a slap than anything else."  
"No, no. That's crazy! I just hit myself."  
"Nope, it has slap written all over it."  
"Nah, you're crazy." Naruto kept giving his nervous laugh. Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. _Idiot number two in sight. _

Gaara was getting closed to him, yet he was still unable to listen to their conversation. Not that he was even interested in it in the first place. It just seemed to be putting Naruto on the spot that was all. As he got closer he managed to hear Sasukes chuckle.  
"It does look like one… Oi, Gaara come over here." Sasuke called out to him, making Gaara and Naruto both go stiff for a second. _Just ignore. _Both men said, it was exactly what Gaara was going to do. He kept walking, planning to go pass them without even turning to see them. As he kept walking and almost getting away he felt someone pull his arm. "I was talking to you," Sasuke pulled him to them, while Gaara along with Naruto cursed at Sasuke.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Gaara finally said, as Sasuke smiled. Thank god he had no idea what was going on. If he did it would have been more awkward. Even so, Gaara felt nervous knowing that the first person that began talking to him just had to be Narutos best friend.  
"It's alright. I was just telling Naruto that he got slapped." Sasuke chuckled, leaving the two still stiff, only looking at him.  
"Does he say he got slapped?"  
"No he keeps saying he got it in the morning." Sasuke by that time looked at Gaara, while Naruto prayed that Gaara would just leave.  
"Then he got hurt, I suppose."  
"That's not possible, look at him. It says slap all over his face." Sasuke then couldn't stop laughing as he noticed the expression both of them had on their faces, it was completely priceless. Gaara didn't want to face him; all he wanted was to leave. Yet, he didn't want Sasuke to think it was him that slapped Naruto. With that in mind he had no choice but to finally turn to face Naruto. Just as their eyes met, none could even move a finger. Indeed it was awkward between them.  
"It does right?" Sasuke finally broke the ice, getting the idea that if he didn't speak they could stay like that the whole day. Gaara took a quick look at Narutos cheek; it was true that it said a slap. _I left that? _Gaara asked himself as all he could do was give a small nod.  
"What you do Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto gave a nervous laugh.  
"I'm telling you it's not a slap. I just hit my self." Forcing a smile Naruto would keep insisting that it was his fault.  
"No, how you take advantage off that they had to stop you in that way." Sasuke chuckled, as Gaara stole a glance at Naruto.  
"That's bull shit! They're the one that said we were going out. Out of the blue!" Just as Naruto finished he covered his mouth. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Idiot! _Naruto kept cursing at himself as he looked over at Gaara who was in shock that he had actually said it. Sasuke stopped laughing as he looked at Naruto with a straight face. _You really are an idiot. _Sasuke smirked as he placed his arm around Narutos neck.  
"Then what happened?" Smirking Sasuke looked at Gaara who was lost in words. At the moment Gaara felt like running away, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Plus he had done with doing him a favor, it's not like he meant it. Now what was Naruto going to say? Gaara had to find a way to stop making him self stay quiet; if he did Sasuke might start to get suspicion at the behavior between them. He needed to keep with the way he was talking yesterday. Thinking about it he could get his answer without even really making it obvious. Turning to face Naruto, Gaara gave a smirk.  
"And what? You took advantage of that?" Hearing that Naruto looked over at Gaara at the same time Sasuke did. Both had a shocked look on their faces that Gaara actually had said something. Yet Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly angry at him for even opening his mouth.  
"Not that I wanted to. The bastard said things without even thinking of what might happen." Naruto snapped back, causing Gaara to be taken back by the comment. Sasuke on the other hand leaned by wall, knowing very well that he would soon be forgotten about; and the conversation would get a whole lot better. After wards it would be Gaaras turn to be picked on. That gift Naruto had left him, hadn't gone unnoticed by Sasuke; in fact it made his plan a whole lot better  
"But still, you ended up taking advantage, I'm right." Gaara looked at him serious, telling Naruto that he never even wanted that to happen between them.  
"I wouldn't have if words didn't convince the other party."  
"A slap is a slap. The person you took advantage of didn't want you touching them. They could be feeling disgusted having to know you touched them." Gaara smirked as he saw Narutos expression. Naruto was pissed about the way Gaara said it, Sasuke was more than Sure Gaara was lying about that. With the way he acted he seemed to feel the opposite, not that he would say. In fact everything was rather interesting to him.  
Naruto couldn't speak, he really felt like walking away but if he did Gaara would think he won and that was something he didn't want happening. Instead why not throw something in his face that would make him unable to speak as well.  
"It could be, but by the way the returned the kiss I doubt it. It might just be that they enjoyed it, but won't admit it. You don't think a person that doesn't like something goes along with it." After that Sasuke felt that he needed to say something, if not one of them might start to think he already knew.  
"What!? You kissed someone Naru?" Sasuke did his best to sound surprised. "What girl was it?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto on the other hand didn't know whether to say it was a girl, or not. A part of him felt as if he would be offending Gaara by saying it was a girl. _Why should I care what he feels? _Naruto was about to speak when he heard Gaara speak before him.

"You're crazy; I doubt a girl would want to kiss someone like this guy." Gaara looked over at Sasuke for a second them giving Naruto a smirk. Naruto looked at Gaara and then at Sasuke. Sasuke was sure finding it funny, that was not a good thing he would sure use that against him soon enough. He needed to do something about that comment Gaara had just done, if not he could kiss his life away.  
"Could be true… but it seems guys want to kiss me as well." Naruto smiled, causing Gaara to give out a small blush. _Got you. _Naruto high fived himself, looking at Gaara face, while Sasuke only let out a chuckle. It was his turn to talk now.  
"Are we done yet? I don't like being caught in between lovers' fights." Sasuke smirked and began to walk away from the two blushing idiots, as he called them.  
"No guy would want to kiss you. I was forced." Gaara whispered as he pushed passed Naruto and began to catch up to Sasuke.  
As Gaara passed, Naruto just managed to see the hickie he had left on him. Seeing that only caused him to give a small smile. Yet, having Gaara say that got him pissed off; seconds later Naruto began to go after the two. As he caught up to Gaara he smirked. Naruto walked behind him then next to him. He knew exactly what to say to piss Gaara off.  
"But you were the one enjoying it the most." Naruto whispered it, before Gaara could say anything he speed off and walked next to Sasuke.

"You know, you guys made it seem like if you two were the ones to kiss." Sasuke said once the two were walking with him. He noticed that the two had stopped for less than a seconds before walking once again. "I would take it as if Gaara slapped you." Sasuke added once again, this time with a bit of laughter. Gaara looked over at Naruto, as well as Naruto. Both locked eyes for a second before Gaara turned away, sure that he would blush if he kept looking over at Naruto. Naruto on the other had only remembered about the kiss they had shared. The three went in silence until they reached the class room. "See you guys afterwards." Sasuke Waved at them and went over to his seat.

"Sasuke…" Gaara called out to him. Naruto looked over at Gaara, why was he calling Sasuke over? No, since when did Gaara use such a different voice with Sasuke? They didn't even know each other for along time and yet he changed his voice completely with him? That wasn't right, hearing his voice changed when he talked to someone else made him feel as if he had just been kicked in the stomach. Sasuke looked over at Gaara then at Naruto. _Jealous, are we? _Sasuke smirked and went over to Gaara, and then he placed his arm around Gaaras shoulder.  
"What is it?" Sasuke said in a gently voice, as he noticed Gaara didn't mind the arm.  
"Can you do me a favor?" This time Gaara said in a whisper, he didn't want Naruto to hear him.  
"It depends on what it is. If I can't I'll see what I can do." Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile; and looked over at Naruto who had gone to his seat already.  
"Switch seat with Naruto. I really can't stand him." Even if Gaara wanted to believe that himself, a part of him refused to say it was true. On the other hand he still felt awkward around Naruto.  
"I would, but you see there's this person there that I need to talk to today. If it was another day I would." Even if it was a lie, Sasuke was not about to pull those two apart, they would have to deal with each other.  
"Come on. I can't deal with the bastard; He's too much of an idiot and just pisses me off. You know that."  
"Yeah I do, I wish I could do that. I'll make it up for you. Today after school me and some friends are going to hang out. Come with us."  
"No it's okay. I didn't bring money."  
"Don't worry about. One of my friends offered to pay for you. He won't mind; he already brought the money anyways." Sasuke smiled once again as he removed his arm around Gaara and began to walk towards his seat. "Sorry."

Gaara cursed under his breathe as he went over to his seat. He couldn't help but steal a glance at Naruto. He looked more than angry, _what's wrong with him? _Did something happen to him while he was talking to Sasuke? Seeing him like that, it didn't really make him happy about it either. He tried his best to not say anything to him as the class started. Even so Gaara couldn't help but look at him at times to see if he was still mad.

In fact Naruto tried his best to not even tell anything to Gaara, he had every right to talk to Sasuke in whatever way he wanted to. But it just didn't feel right. Naruto paid no attention to what Iruka was talking about; all his mind was thinking about was on why he felt that way. Half through the class he looked over at Gaara. His eyes went back to his neck, looking for at the hickie he had left. Seeing that it made him smile and forget about the feeling. Gaara over at him, just had he had turned away with his smile.  
He couldn't help but think that Naruto looked much better smiling than being angry. Seeing that Gaara let out a sigh of relief as he began to pay attention to Iruka once again. Hearing the sigh Naruto turned over at Gaara, still with his head down Naruto smirked seeing a small smile appear on Gaaras face. _Cute indeed. _

First period after that went normal, both men had been relieved and went on trying their best to ignore each other. When they got to Asumas class they had to seat together once again. To their luck he told them to work on their so called project once again. Kiba, who had showed up had to work with Sai. Both Naruto and Gaara felt weird seeing Sai after what had happened, and almost didn't talk to each other. All the while Sai only smiled at the two everyone once in a while.

* * *

**Please review. I love reading them. :D  
Sorry it wasn't done, but yeahh.. I just noticed recently my chapters never get done and I just post what I have up. Sorry  
i will start finishing them before I post them. :D  
I don't own Naruto... nooooooooooooo i want to though. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Play time.**

Sai kept smiling, only to make things more awkward between the two. Why did Sai have to actually show up to class today? On top of that the same guy that he got in a fight with, Akira kept looking at Gaara. Even if Gaara wasn't facing him he could feel the eyes on his back. As Naruto went to grab the book Gaara turned to face Akira. With a smirk he saw him sit up right, the marks on his face were still very visible. "How's your pathetic boss?" Gaara asked in a whispered only to earn him a glare him Akira.  
"That's really none of your fucken business!" Akira snapped back, turning his head slightly to make sure Naruto wasn't coming back. Thank god he was caught up talking to Sai in the book shelve, he seemed to be having a problem himself as well. Knowing that Akira got relieved by it, Turning back to face Gaara, he didn't seem to like that Naruto was talking to Sai.  
_He better not say anything useless. _"In fact, I'm rather curious about how he feels." Gaara smiled and turned his body as he began to write once again.  
Akira knew that he should just stay quiet and leave Gaara to do and say whatever he wanted to. Yet, he couldn't, Gaara got him so pissed off. "We'll get you back for this." Akira said in a low whisper that only he could hear. Just as he finished Naruto had gotten back to his seat and began to talk to Gaara.

Before any of that could happen Naruto had gone off to go and get the book. To his luck Sai had been going to get one as well. Naruto was going to just ignore but Sais had called out his name in a funny way. Almost has if he was reminding him of what had happened yesterday. "Naru-chan…" With a smile Sai looked over at Naruto, who just turned to face him giving him a glare. Without a respond Naruto turned his back on him and began to walk back to Gaara. "I'll tell about your little show yesterday." With that said Naruto quickly turned to face Sai, who only smiled.

"You talk and kiss your life away!" Naruto placed the book on top, sending Sai a death glare.  
"So you guys are keeping it a secret? You care that much about your lover?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"Oh but it is, I got interested in the beauty." Sai smirked as he looked over at Gaara, who was taking out his notebook. Naruto couldn't even look at Gaara, he that if he did he would do something he could regret later on. There was no way he was going to let Sai have Gaara.  
"I suggest you keep your hands off him."  
"Over protected boyfriend, I see."  
"Fuck! We're not even-" Naruto stopped himself from saying anything else, he was not about to reveal himself; not until Gaara said it was fine.  
"Not what?"  
"Forget you! Just stay the fuck away from him!" Naruto grabbed his book once again and went over to his seat. _Fucken Sai, he better not do something stupid! _

Just as Naruto took his seat, he opened the book to the page they were in last class time.  
"What were you talking to him about?" Gaara finally said in a low voice, which caused Naruto to jump up. He hadn't expected Gaara to talk to him at all.  
"That's something that shouldn't matter to you." Naruto replied in the same low voice.  
"Actually it does. Especially if it's about the Sai guy. Must I remind you what you did to me?"  
"If I want to tell you, that's something for me to decide. What I did was caused because of your lie!" As the spoke Gaara looked over at the book and copied down notes, while Naruto copied the things Gaara was writing.  
"Yes, but I didn't expect you to do such a thing!"  
"Whatever, why the hell did you even make such a lie!?"  
Gaara wasn't sure of what to say, he could lie, but what lie would he make? The silence grew longer, which made him start to feel uncomfortable since Naruto wasn't even saying anything as well.  
"You looked like you didn't know what to do, after what he said." Finally he spoke; still very unsure of what he had just spoke. Naruto eyes seemed to widen. What that why all that happened? That was pretty much ridiculous now that he thought about it. He was worrying about Gaara. Because he was worried all that happened.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Forget it; you're too stupid."  
"No, you made me do those things! I at least need to know the reason you said that!" There was no way he would let Gaara get away without an answer.  
"You can't fucken force me to say anything!" Gaara snapped back turning to face Naruto. While Naruto narrowed his eyebrows, how dare did Gaara speak to him like that? All he wanted was a simple answer. There was no need for hi to get all touchy about it.

"Actually there is a way I could." With a smirk Naruto locked eyes with Gaara, who seemed to be trying to find a way to figure it out. "I wouldn't mind, but you might." Naruto smiled this time, putting his pen down.  
Gaaras brain began to find a way of what Naruto meant. There was no way he could mean a fight; they were in the middle of class. Asuma, the same one that warned them about fights; he didn't think Naruto would be that stupid. Gaara looked over at Asuma, who was helping another student at the moment.  
"I don't think you'll do something stupid in this class." Gaara said with a smirk in hops that it would cause Naruto to just drop the subject.  
"It's stupid, but it can make your imagine go down the drain." Naruto still had his smile.  
"What would that great idea be, your smart-ass."  
"Do you want me to say or action, just like yesterday." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed the small blush. _Cute. _Just seeing Gaara like that, made Naruto want to make him blush even more. He looked cute, no beautiful like that; seeing that made him remember the same Gaara from years ago. "You know, you look cute like that." Naruto said with a smile, only to see Gaara turn away while a brighter blush appeared on his face.  
Gaara couldn't believe someone, especially Naruto, said that to him; other than his siblings to be correct. Gaara just picked up his pen once again as he began to write faster, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!! _Gaara felt his face hot, n doubt that he was blushing, just knowing that he could feel himself blushing more.

Not even a minute had passed that they went quiet that Gaara felt a hand go around his neck. Having an idea on who it could be he looked to his side, only to find a smiling Naruto. "Don't touch me!" Gaara spoke underneath his breathe, yet Narutos smile only got wider.  
"So, are you going to tell me why you said that lie?"  
"How about no?" Gaara tried his best to not look over at Naruto, having his face that close was not good anymore.  
"So you really want me to do what I have planned?"  
_What? That wasn't it? _Gaara believed it was only that comment Naruto had done the big plan. So now he had to risk it or say it? He needed to know what it was before he said something that he would regret.  
"If you tell me first what you're going to do if I don't tell you." Gaara smirked as he placed his pen down once again and turned a page from the book.  
"And I quote, How about no?" Naruto smiled as he looked at Gaara.  
"Well then I guess I wont tell you."  
"Fine, then don't say I didn't warn you... babe" Naruto chuckled as he noticed how tense Gaara had gotten.  
"Don't…tell…me…" Gaara spoke slowly, finally getting the idea of what Naruto might do.  
"Of course, I won't mind doing it in front of the whole class."  
"You're fucking with me..."  
"No, shall I show you." Just as Naruto finished he moved closer to him.  
"No... Fine then! Just don't!" Gaara spoke remembering the scene of yesterday, a blush once again began to creep up on his face once again. Naruto backed up and pulled his hand away from Gaara. With a smile knowing too well that he had won.  
"Great, now tell me."  
Gaara held his pen tightly, not wanting to speak. Yet he knew what Naruto would do, it wasn't he really didn't like it; it would just be to embarrassing. Yet, Gaara would never admit that he liked the kiss, he kept telling himself that he found it disgusting.  
"So? You telling me or should I go on?"  
"No! You looked like you didn't know what to say after he said the other thing."  
"I know that already, you said that once. I'm not that stupid." Naruto smiled, snatching away Gaaras pen, somewhat scared that he might break it from grabbing it that tight. There was no way he would lose the chance he just won. Gaara froze at the sight touch their fingers had done, he didn't even care about his comment. He knew Naruto might have caught up to it, but at least it bought him time.  
"Fine then… fuck. Just return my pen. We have to be doing work! I'm not going to get in trouble because of you!" Gaara reached out for his pen, but Naruto pulled back his hand with a smile.  
"Not until you tell me, lover boy."  
"Don't say such things!" Gaara had said that a bit louder than he wished too, making Asuma clear his throat while looking at the two. Both Naruto and Gaara apologized and stayed in silence for a minute. Gaara had nothing to write, since the only pen he had; Naruto had taken it. Naruto on the other hand kept tapping the two pens gently, waiting for his answer.

"Sai… and you…" Gaara finally said hoping that Naruto would get the rest. He didn't feel right saying it, his heart felt like it was being hit even thinking about it.  
"What about us?" Naruto looked over at Gaara once he finally spoke, with the same smile he had while playing with the pens.  
"Don't you get it?"  
"No, tell me."  
"I know about you two, I noticed it yesterday! Don't be an idiot!" Gaara spoke almost biting his lip. A part of him just felt like slapping him once again, for making him say such things. On the other hand Naruto was more than confused at the conversation. What was he saying?  
"That we're friends? I think everyone noticed." Ignoring the last comment Narutos smile was slowly fading away.  
"No, that other thing"  
"What other thing?"  
"Damn it! Don't make me say it!" Gaara finally snapped looking over at Naruto.  
"Just say it retard! It's not like it'll affect me."  
"You two went out!" Just as he finished Gaara turned to face his paper quickly.  
"WHAT!!!?" Naruto jumped from his seat, not even to bother saying it softly. That one statement had caught him off guard. No, it was the craziest thing he had heard, even if it was coming from Gaara. . "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!!?! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!?!!"  
Gaara hearing Narutos loud voice made him turn his head. Hearing that, made him forget where he was or what might happen.  
"IT'S TRUE! DON'T BE A FUCKEN MORON!"

Seconds later they both heard a slam of hands on a desk, remembering where they were they both turned to face Asuma, who did no effort to hide his anger.  
"OUTSIDE! BOTH OF YOU!" Pointing at the door while screaming both flinched but did as they were told. No one in the class had heard him yell like that, not even at the troublemakers', which was a scary sight. No one ever did want have that voice directed at them, ever. Silently the two walked faster than normal until they were out. Gaara all the while couldn't hide his embarrassment, which only caused Naruto to walk next to him. Something about having other people see Gaara like didn't feel right; he wanted to be the only one to know how he looked. Once outside seconds passed before the door opened once again. Asuma closed the door and stood looking at the two.  
"Care for an explanation." Asuma looked over at Gaara then at Naruto. Gaara stayed quiet looking at the floor. Naruto looked over at Gaara knowing that he wouldn't speak by the way he looked.  
"We were just having a small argument. Sorry." In a whisper Naruto spoke, making Asuma look at him.  
"Did I not warn you two last time?!"  
"Yes, you did. I'm sorry."  
"That won't work Naruto. You know what can happen, you two Gaara." Asuma finally turned to look at Gaara, who finally had his head up looking at him.  
"Yes, I have an idea…" Gaara said clenching his fist, knowing that he couldn't get in trouble at all. He couldn't' worry Temari.  
"Now, I have to give you both a punishment for the outburst you both did!"  
"No, it was my fault. I was the one the spoke first; Gaara didn't have a fault in this." Naruto spoke quickly, in hopes that Gaara would get through it without a scratch, even if he didn't like him. He was new and having him get in trouble so fast, wasn't fair.  
"No, it was my fault. Not Narutos; I'm the one that made a misunderstanding. He's in now at fault for this." Gaara spoke not even a second after hearing Naruto. Even if he felt happy that Naruto was willing to take the heat for it all.  
"I don't care who started it all, you both spoke out of line during class. For that you deserve a punishment!" Asuma kept looking at the two, with a straight face.  
"Yes." Both guys said at the same time as they looked at Asuma.  
"Great, now follow me." Asuma smiled as he opened the door and yelled he would be right back. Not that anyone even cared about him at the moment, they were all in their own worlds taking to their friends, boyfriend, girlfriend, and even on the phone.

As they walked through the hall ways all three were quiet, with Asuma in the front. Naruto wondered where they were going, maybe to the principals. _Oh hells no! _He said seeing as to where Asuma had stopped. Seeing the room number, it wasn't anything good, anything would be better than going into that room. Asuma waited for the two, before he knocked. Once he knocked and the teacher opened, Naruto cursed under his breathe.  
_Why the hell are we hear? _Gaara wondered seeing his first period teacher answer the door. What did he have to do with them, and why did Naruto have such a scary face on? Asuma signaled them both to go in and take a seat. Asuma talked in whispers with Iruka for a while Gaara just looked at the two still thinking. He knew that Naruto might know the answer, seeing as how he had a face. "Why are we here? He has nothing to do with this!" Gaara said in a whisper, while he turned to look at Naruto who clenched his fist.  
"Oh yes he does…."  
"How?"  
"You'll see soon enough." With that said Iruka turned to face the two with a smile.

"Thanks to Asuma, I'm updated on everything now." Iruka spoke as he went over to his desk to write something. Then he walked over to the two.  
"I'll leave them to you." Asuma said as he walked out the door.

Gaara kept looking at the two in confusion, why had Asuma just left; did he leave their punishment to Iruka? Then why did Iruka look happy? Nothing made any sense.  
"Well then, I guess we already have planned what we're to do with both of you. Maybe all you need is time to get to know each other." As he spoke he placed down the paper he had written on, on Gaaras desk. Gaara looked at it, only to cause more confusion. _An address. _After looking at it once again he stole a glance at Naruto then looked at Iruka. Naruto only kept his fist clenched, as if to keep him self from doing anything.  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Gaara finally said, which made Iruka look at him and forget about Naruto.  
"I want you to go there tonight." Iruka smiled at him.  
"Does he have to go with me as well?"  
"No, he will be there already."  
"I'm sorry. I still don't understand." Gaara looked at the address once again, why would Naruto already be there? Did he regularly go to that place?  
"That's our address. You will join us for dinner." Just as he finished Iruka smile, while Gaara was taken back.  
"W-w-w-hat?!?" Gaara stuttered, looking at Naruto. He looked as if he was finally about to speak, yet he didn't.  
"Yes, you two need to get to know each other more. For that reason we will have you over for dinner. I will have the school contact people at your home to let them know."  
"Why!? Why him out of all the people! Iruka! That's not fair!" Naruto finally spoke as he slammed his hand on the desk.  
"Naruto, the only people to blame for this are you two. We don't want anything to happen, so this is what we must do."  
"Wait, what I don't understand is you two living together? You guys don't even have the same last name." Gaara spoke looking at Iruka then at the address.  
"That's because we're not related, He's my guardian, smart one!" Naruto snapped at him.  
Gaara turned to face him, only to turn his hands into fist.  
"I wasn't asking you moron! I was asking him! Stay out of things!"  
"It involved me too! If not you might get a fucken misunderstand ONCE again!"  
"Well if you fucken make it seem like that anyone would think the same!"

Iruka hit the desk, making the two look at him and at the desk afterward.  
"This is exactly why we will have you over! I don't want you skipping it either of you! Dinner will be at 7:30. I expect you two to be on time!" With that said, the bell rang.  
"Now go on! I don't want you being late for class." Iruka walked over to the door and opened it for the two. They both looked over at each other and got up; Gaara placed the address on his jeans pocket and headed out. "I'll expect you both there" Iruka smiled as they headed out, and welcomed the students coming out.

None of the two talked to each other, even if a part of them wanted two. The funny thing was that both guys were happy about having to see each other after school, even if they refused to admit. Gaara slid his hand inside his jeans pocket only to feel the paper with the address. Unconsciously he smiled, while Naruto had stole a glance at him.

"Why are you so happy?" Gaaras smile always go to him. He look perfect smiling like that, Naruto wished that he would stay like that all the time, for only him to see.  
"I was just thinking of how to make your life misery tonight." Gaara looked over at him with a smirk; he hadn't taught that Naruto had seen him. When he had even smiled in the first place?  
"Really? I don't think you can. Yet, I have the chance to make you regret actually showing up."  
"If I had a choice I wouldn't even show up! But I'd rather suffer with you then have things taken to the next level"  
"Either way, its hell having to see you later on."  
"The same to you."  
With that said both went their separate ways. During their classes both were thinking of what might go on that night; smiling once in a while to them selves. In fact the two were rather excited of what could happen. Without noticing the bell for lunch had rang. Gaara packed up his things and went outside thinking of where he could go. As he walked over to his locker to put some things way before he actually headed some place he kept thinking about Naruto. As he got to his locker and put the stuff away he heard someone call his name. _I'm going crazy. _Shaking his head, Gaara closed his closer and began to walk the opposite of where he heard the voice.

"Gaara!" Finally Gaara turned to make sure he wasn't hearing things. There he saw Sasuke heading towards him with a smirk. Gaara stopped and waited for him.  
"Yes?" Gaara said once Sasuke had stopped in front of him.  
"Where you going right now?"  
"No where…" In fact it was true; Gaara had no idea where he was going. Seeing as how he had spent lunch with Naruto yesterday he didn't have time to look for a place where he could go. Sasuke hearing that smiled.  
"Then come with us again. No one minds you there."  
"Naruto does. Those are his friends. I don't want o make anyone uncomfortable." As Gaara spoke his voice got lower as if disappointed by it; this only made Sasuke enjoy this even more. If only they knew that he was doing everything on purpose, they would probably beat him to a pulp if not. Yet, having them not a have a clue was just too hilarious.  
"He won't mind, He's probably too busy to even notice you there." Sasuke smiled as he began to dag Gaara with him. Soon enough Gaara had been following him willing, slightly happy about the fact that he would be close to Naruto. Once there Sasuke Looked around and noticed the two empty seats, One was across from Naruto and the other one next to him. _Idiots must always go together. _Sasuke chuckled to himself and signaled Gaara to go with him. Before Gaara would take the seat across from Naruto Sasuke walked fast to take it. As he sat he smiled at everyone. "Yo! I brought someone over. Oi, sit."  
Gaara right there wished to have just refused him, seeing those two seats was anything good. Either way he would have to be so close to him. As Sasuke spoke, He noticed those with their back faced to him turn, even Naruto. Naruto was more the surprise, but happy. Without a word he turned back and drank, he would rather stay quiet than cause a problem. Everyone said hi to him, except Naruto and Misaki. Misaki only furrowed his eyebrows as he took a bite of his food. _Bastard. _Misaki kept calling Gaara still hurt about what had happened yesterday. Even so, he had already planned his revenge; this was what kept him happy. Bu the jealousy was what kept him even angrier. Knowing what he did only made him strive for that revenge more.

Gaara took his seat and returned his hellos and spoke to Matsuri for awhile.  
"It sucks that I don't have you for a class Gaara." Matsuri said as she smiled at Gaara, while looking over at Sasuke, and knew he had brought him over for a reason. Yet she couldn't find out why.  
"Yes it is." Gaara nodded at her, showing her a small smile that only she would see.  
"We must hang out to catch up. I haven't seen your sister and brother either."  
"He has siblings'!?!" Naruto burst out, causing everyone to face him.  
"Yes, I do. Not that I would bother to ever tell you!!"  
"So you mean, there more like you? What a shame!" Naruto smirked looked at Gaara.  
"How great then, I get to make your life more miserable with them." Gaara smiled at him, while Naruto only glared at him.

"Woah! Gaara!" Sasuke finally spoke, as if caught by surprise. Gaaras smiled faded as he turned to face Sasuke.  
"What?"  
"Your neck... that's a hickie huh?" Sasuke made his voice sound as if he had just noticed, causing Matsuri to figure out his planned, which only made her smile. Gaara who had forgotten about it along with Naruto froze. Quickly he covered his neck and blushed slightly. _Damn it! _Both cursed, remembering how it happened. Naruto blushed seconds after Gaara, feeling as if he was the one being accused by it. None of the two spoke while the rest seemed to have gotten the idea of how it had happened. Well all the girls, seeing as how Matsuri had told everyone. Even Ino had to keep that promise, which she had finding it cute how of naïve the two were.  
"So it is, Gaara." Matsuri finally said breaking the silence, and making Gaara blush more visible.  
"No, just a rash…" Gaara finally said wishing he hadn't even showed up.  
"No that's a hickie; a rash is different than this." Sasuke smiled looking over at Naruto, who nervously took a sip of his drink.  
"No, it is a rash. I just got it this morning."  
"You're sounding like Naruto did in the morning, denying what's in front of us all." Sasuke chuckled, while having his drink, While Misaki only stayed glaring at Gaara. Wishing that he would just get up and leave them all, he didn't even belong there.  
"Come on Gaara, you know it's a hickie, just tell us who left that." Matsuri, smiled glancing over at Naruto, and giggling along with the rest of the girls. Everyone took their turn to tell him to just say; while Gaara stayed quiet.  
"Not going to tell us?" Sasuke smirked after a minute of silence between them all. Misaki by that time had seen Akira and Torao and left the gang, angry.  
"No…" Gaara glanced over at Naruto then at the Matsuri, in hopes that one of them would save him. Even so, that never happened.  
"Oh? Keeping that person hidden, you going out with that person?" Sasuke asked smiling, causing both Naruto and Gaara jump and turn bright red.  
"Um, I, well…" Gaara looked around, thinking of what he could say to change the subject. Naruto on the other hand felt as if he was being placed on the stop, he didn't even want to hear Gaara answer that question.  
"I bet you're thirsty, here." Naruto slid his drink over to Gaara, in hopes that this would change the subject or at least Help Gaara think of something better to say.  
"Yeah, thanks." Gaara smiled as he took the drink. _Thank god. _Relieved by the gesture Naruto had done, Gaara drank from the bottle. Even so, he could still feel all eyes on him, not a good thing. Why couldn't they just drop the subject?

As Gaara placed the drink down, he smiled once again. "Thanks…"  
"No problem." Naruto responded, as he took back his drink, quickly getting some more. It seemed the nervousness made him even thirstier. This time he felt the eyes on him, he could even feel some smiling. Eh reason why he didn't understand and didn't care at the moment.

"So?" Sasuke asked once again, looking over at Gaara with a smirk.  
"What?"  
"You're not going to tell us at all."  
"Sorry, but no." Gaara placed his hand down and began to play with his fingers out of a habit. This had been the first time he had felt so nervous about something, why did it have to involve Naruto?  
"I see then you're keeping your sweetheart a secret. Well you can tell us when you're ready." Sasuke smiled.  
Ino couldn't help I anymore, she just wanted to burst out that it might have been Naruto that had done it.  
"You know we wouldn't even mind if it was a guy." Ino giggled and the rest of the girls let out giggles as well. Gaara on the other hand felt another blush go on his face once again. Sasuke smiled once again, getting ready to add something that would make Naruto blush along with his soon to be lover.  
"We don't even mind if it's one of our friends. Or if it's unrequited, you never know they might like you as well." Sasuke chuckled, seeing that blush appear on Naruto. Gaara reached out for the drink once again. Naruto without even noticing Gaaras hand reached out for the same drink. Naruto placed his hand on top of Gaara, once feeling it he froze. The same happened with Gaara had he felt Narutos hand he couldn't even move his. Both began to blush once again, without moving a finger. Everyone that noticed smile to themselves or giggled softly not wanting to disturb them. Sasuke smiled the most, happy that something happened that he hadn't planned out himself.

Naruto and Gaara could have stayed like that for a while longer if the bell hadn't brought them back. As the heard the bell the both took their hands back, still blushing and feeling the warmness of each other. They waited for everyone to leave before they got up in silence. Sasuke noticed the perfect opportunity to make a move on the two, which only brought him joy. "Yo Naruto! Hurry up!" Sasuke walked behind him and hit his back hard making him move forward right into Gaara.

Gaara who was caught off guard only stopped to notice Naruto right in front of him. All Naruto needed to do was move his head slightly and once again their lips would met. Naruto couldn't move looking at Gaara, who looked back at him. His eyes slowly moved to take a look at his lips, which seemed to be calling him. Slowly he began to move his lips closer to Gaara. His hand reached out to Gaaras waist to hold him, just like they had before. Gaara had moved his sight to Narutos lips as well making him thirst for their taste once again. As he noticed Narutos lips move closer, be couldn't help but want to met him halfway. Having the same hands that were on his waist, made him move his hands upwards to Narutos neck. Gaara closed his eyes, at the same time Naruto had, both seemed to be more than comfortable being held like that by the other. Just as their lips were to met the bell rang again. By that both had been brought back once again, realizing what they were about to do they pulled away from each other and with out a word began to walk towards the exit.

_We were about to do it again! _Gaara reached up to touch his lips, a part of him wishing that they had. Naruto touched his lips as well, wishing that he had to taste of Gaaras lips a second time. With that taught the two guys blushed, placing their hands down, reached Sasuke. Sasuke who had seen it all just had a smile on his face. _Too easy. _Even so, he still was a bit disappointed that they hadn't really kissed, damn bell. Why did it have to ring so when they were about to do it.

* * *

**Yay.. the first chapter in a while that it's completed... yay me I feel happy with myself. i hope you all do too ha ha  
Well enjoy and please rate.  
I don't own Naruto, sucks..... :'(  
Now I have to do that dinner and their hang out time.  
How will Naruto react when he knows that he's paying for Gaara? :O  
Oh what about Kakashis favor for Iruka? I wonder if he'll find out before the dinner. Dun dun dun... Not much excitement right?  
Sasukes plan....  
Misaki, what does he know? :O  
Like I said no drama in here.. sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:Make up**

**  
**  
Sasuke kept his smile just leaning against the locker as the two stopped in front of him.  
"What took so long?" Finally breaking the silence Sasuke pulled of his worried look on the two. "Another fight?"

"No, The crowd, what else do you expect. It's not like I would want to waste my time talking to this batard!" Naruto spoke, saying the first thing that came to mind. Gaara looked over at him and furrowed his eyebrows. Damn it, why did he always have to call him by something else other than his name. That was what hurt Gaara the most, to think his name sounded sweet coming out of Narutos lips.

"The names Gaara, Moron! Get it right for once would you. The one that doesn't want to waste time is me." Gaara smirked, as he felt Naruto there and began to walk along side Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't bear to hear their pointless argument at the moment; it seemed as if that was their way of flirting more than anything. And having them doing that was amusing but annoying at some point as well, but he needed to work on his plan. Not long after Gaara was silent he felt Narutos presence there as well.

"Sasuke!! I asked you something, are you spacing out!?!?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasukes face making him come back. He had been out of this world; he hadn't even noticed that they were outside already. It took him a second to realize that they were heading towards the benches.

"What? Sorry, I guess I didn't get much sleep yesterday." Sasuke chuckled, as they finally got to the benches, picking up his pace he went over to the top bench and laid there, just to pull off his 'not enough sleep' lie. Naruto shrugged and took a seat on the bottom on; While Gaara went over to the edge and leaned against the rails. "What had to asked me?" Sasuke spoke once again while looking to the sky.

"Did you ask? What I told you about last night?" Sounding annoyed by having to repeat himself for the dozen time, Naruto took a glance at Gaara who was off looking at a near by tree. In fact Gaara was looking at the same tree that he had gotten in a fight the day before. Even if the pain wasn't there anymore, he still had some sort of pain in his heart. Knowing that Misaki had started a fight with him, over Naruto really got him. Did he really like Naruto that much? Why the hell did he feel even more resentment towards Misaki, just thinking that he liked Naruto? It made no sense to him whatsoever.

"Oh yeah, I asked, it's an okay." Sasuke smiled, imagining what the expression would be like when they saw that they would have to hang out more. Naruto only nodded and looked out in front of him, with nothing more to say. All three of them seemed to be of in their own worlds; even if they were together it was as if they weren't. Finally Sasuke got up hitting Gaaras back softly, making him turn. "Oh sorry."

Gaara looked at Sasuke for a second without a reply, "its okay…" Gaara nodded, looking over at Naruto. Just as he did both locked eyes for a second before they turned away quickly. _Why does this keep happening, stop it!! _Gaara cursed himself feeling that hotness come back to him. Maybe Naruto had thought the same, seeing as how he placed his hands in front of his face, mumbling to himself. All Gaara could do in the end was clench his hands.

"Gaara, you still up for it?" Sasuke as ignoring the two.  
"Up for what?" Naruto stopped talking to himself just as Sasuke finished talking, sounding more surprised than he was supposed too.  
"That shouldn't matter to you." Gaara said, not facing Naruto or even glancing at him, he wasn't about to embarrass himself once again.  
"Actually it does since this dobe is MY best friend. I must know everything he's doing; especially with the likes of you." Naruto finally made Gaara turn to face him only to show him a smirk, while Sasuke chuckled.  
"Maybe so, it still doesn't mean he's obligated to tell you everything!" Gaara send him a smile.  
"If he's talking to some like you; of course I'll be worried. I wouldn't want him turning like you!" With that said Naruto returned the smile, finding it assuming now. Just to picture Sasuke like that made anyone want to laugh.  
"And him turning like you isn't bad enough?"

"Okay, okay, I'm not going to be like you two. That much I can guarantee. I wouldn't want to." Sasuke looked at the two with a smirk, and then only looked at Gaara. "So are you?"  
Gaara stayed silent for a second thinking if he should, seeing as how he would need to go to Narutos after. But then again, Sasuke already had gotten his other friend to bring extra money; he didn't want to be rude to the other guy. Also, it was going to be his first time hanging out with a friend he had made.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Great! Now you can't back down from your word"  
"I never do." Gaara responded to him, almost finding it offense that someone would say he never went by his word.

Naruto kept looking at the two, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Were they planning to do something some time? Why hadn't Sasuke told him, why would he want to go alone with Gaara? But what was most important was why did he even care? _He doesn't mean anything to me; Gaara can go with whoever he likes… _

"Plus, I would like to thank the other party." Gaara added, seeing as if Sasuke was waiting for him to say something else. Just as he finished a smile grew on his face. _So he wanted that. _It was true that Sasuke was waiting for that one line, if not he wouldn't be able to break the news to them.  
"Yeah, don't worry you will soon." Sasuke smiled once again, just as Gaara nodded and turned to face Naruto who was off in his own world, getting mad at nothing. "Narutoooo…" Sasuke said slowly making sure that Naruto would pay attention to him.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking. What?" Snapping back to the world, Naruto smiled over at Sasuke. While Gaara shrugged thinking his conversation with Sasuke had ended.  
"You actually brought what I asked?"  
"Yeah, I told you in the morning why you asking?"  
"Just want to make sure. Anyways aren't you even wondering who the guy is?" Sasuke formed a smirk slowly, looking at Narutos confused face.  
"I suppose, I'll get to see him after school wont I?" Why the hell would he be asking this right now? He could have asked earlier, if not after school; when Gaara wasn't there.  
Sasuke kept his smile growing bigger, stealing a glance at Gaara.

Both Gaara and Naruto looked at him confused, if not somewhat scared, Sasuke had the look as if he was about to explode or something. Not something funny.

"Gaara. Remember what you just told me?"  
"Yeah?" Gaara responded to Sasuke still confused,  
"Naruto, you want to know?" Smiling Sasuke looked at the two once again.  
"Yes?" The same expression as Gaara was on Narutos face, which only made Sasuke give out a small chuckle.  
"Well then, there you go. The person is already in front of you." Sasuke smiled, taking a last look at the two.

It seemed that it took a while for them to get the message as the turned to face one another. Suddenly getting up from their seats "WHAT!?!" Both yelled out, while Naruto threw a glare over at Sasuke.  
"Are you fucken serious?!? I have to pay for this guy!?!!" Naruto turned his attention back to Gaara who still was surprised at knowing that Naruto would invite him.  
"I have to thank this idiot!?!!" Gaara took a step back, hitting his back on the rail.  
"I don't want him going anywhere with us!!" Naruto said more to Gaara than the intended person, Sasuke.  
"Don't worry I wont go! I'm not wasting more time being around morons!"  
"Good! I can at least have some time that's my own now!"  
"Would you give it a rest already?!? No one cares!" Gaara snapped back at him, feeling a bit disappointed by what had just been said to him.  
"Fuck! Why the hell are you even fucken here!?!! I can't stand you even for a second!"  
"Oh and I'm damn happy that I get to see your fucken face now. Believe it or not, you disgust me!"

Sasuke seeing that this would get him now where stood up quickly as he did he hit the bench with his hand.  
"Shut the FUCK up for a second!!" Sasuke pulled an angry face at the two as he looked at the two. Both Gaara and Naruto stayed quiet and looked over at Sasuke. He was actually mad. That was a first for both of them, seeing him that mad.  
"I want Gaara to go because he's new!" Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who took a step back. Then he looked over at Gaara, making him jump slightly. "Naruto is just being nice about it to pay for you!"

Naruto and Gaara kept looking at Sasuke surprised at how he had talked to them. Without a reply to him, both turned to face the other. Sasuke seeing this, smiled at himself, but he knew that it still wasn't enough to let him win.  
"You two already made a fucken commitment and I expect you to go through with it!!" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows once again, thinking of what to say next. Just as he was going to talk again he got stopped by Naruto.

"I don't give a damn, I'll just give you the fucken money, but I'm not going anywhere with this guy!"

"No, don't even bother about leaving anything! Keep your shit, and go with them. I can do just fine with that, trust me oh generous one, I wouldn't go anywhere with you either!"

"Can't you retards just make peace for a couple of fucken hours!?!! You won't die just because of that! Stop acting like some five years old! Grow the fuck up!!" Sasuke stomped his feet jut as he finished. Both, Naruto and Gaara looked at Sasuke once again as swallowed. This really wasn't anything they were prepared for. "So are you going to make peace or not?!!"

Sasuke felt as if he deserved a prize for best acting. He knew that sooner or later they would make peace. Standing there for a while he noticed that it looked like each wanted to make the peaces, the problem was that their pride wouldn't let them.  
"Gaara... Are you?" Sasuke turned to face Sasuke and only gave a small nod. Quickly he turned to Naruto. "Are you?" Naruto gave the same nod. Both looked like little kids that had just been punished. It was adorable in a way. "GREAT!"

With that that said Sasuke grabbed their wrist at the same time, making them shake hands even if that wasn't his real intensions. Sasuke smiled just looking at their faces. Gaara just knowing that he was touching Naruto made him feel hot once again. Naruto was the same but at that time felt like just pulling Gaara to him and giving him a kiss once again. He was still a bit angry about knowing that he couldn't kiss him earlier on. Both were blushing while looking only at each others hands.

It only felt as if they were like that for a couple a seconds, until Sasuke pulled their hands away. In fact it had been around two minutes that they stood looking at the others hands, almost of in another world. "Great! Now we can have a good time together!" Sasuke smiled at them. Right then he took his seat once again, still with the smile. Gaara went over and leaned by the rail once again letting out a sigh. Naruto looked over at Gaara before taking his seat once again.

"So… why don't we at least have a decent conversation?" Sasuke broke the silence.  
"What do you want to talk about then?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke still a bit angry, not because he made them have peace but because he pulled them apart. Gaara only looked at the two, wondering the same as to what they could talk about.

"Where is it that we're going?" Sasuke smiled at Naruto ignoring the fact that he still seemed angry.

"Well, I was thinking we could go grab something to eat then head to the arcade; unless you can think of something better."  
"Can you Gaara?" Sasuke turned to face Gaara with a smile, as Gaara only looked at Naruto for less than a second.  
"I don't know much of this place so I don't care."  
"You honestly don't know any place other than the school and your home?" Naruto finally burst out saying turning to have a full view of Gaara. Gaara hearing this couldn't help but blush of embarrassment.  
"Oh yeah I…" Gaara stopped, remembering about the 'peace' they had just done. "No, I don't"

Naruto smiled, wanting to laugh, but he had to keep in mind of what they had just done, and even so he found it cute that it would be his first time going other places. Naruto began to scratch his neck out of habit. "I guess that's a good thing then. We show you new things." Naruto gave a nervous smile, feeling slightly happier than he really meant to feel.  
"Thanks…" Gaara said almost in a whisper, as he started to feel excited that he would be shown around, especially by Naruto. A part of them wanted to think that this was more of a date than anything else. They knew they would have regretted if they chose not to go.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke added, looking over at Gaara still smiling.  
"I don't really care…." Gaara finally spoke a bit louder looking over at Sasuke.  
"You must have something you're craving right?" Naruto finally spoke again, still feeling a bit nervous.

Gaara looked over at Naruto surprised that he said actually talked to him, like a normal person. Even so, he felt as if that wasn't the first time he had done it to him.  
"Um, no. I don't really care. Really." Gaara responded his voice now was back to normal, he didn't even seem to find it weird that Naruto and he could talk like normal people.  
"It's your first time out right? So at least let us treat you to something that you like." Naruto looked over at Sasuke who only nodded in agreement. Without the other knowing they made it seem as if they were actually agreeing on what their date would be like. _Really... those are true idiots… _Sasuke smiled to himself, getting up as he noticed the two looking at him.

"Oh sorry, be right back. I need to go to the bathroom..." Sasuke smiled as the two replied with an okay. Walking Away Sasuke gave another chuckle looking at the time. It soon would be after school and the plan would be in affect. Now he just needed to get everyone else to talk about what would go on.

As Sasuke left Gaara looked at his back for a second, hoping that he would turn around and stay. Being alone with Naruto wasn't good for him. Gaara looked over at Naruto and quickly turned away. Naruto smiled just as Gaara turned his face, one couldn't blame him for trying to be nice. _He must really hate this. _Naruto told himself as his smile faded. Did Gaara really dislike him that much, that he couldn't even look at him? Hell, he didn't even like Gaara it was hard enough for him to have to be nice to him. Naruto leaned his back on the bench behind him and looked in front of him.

"We should at least go along with stupid Sasukes request… I guess." Naruto finally said catching Gaara by surprise. "I don't him going all crazy on me again."

"Yeah… I guess I can play this stupid game." Gaara Stopped looking at Naruto and went back to looking at the tree.

"At least the question I asked you."  
"Which was?"  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"I told you; I don't mind." Gaara finally turned to face Naruto, seeing that Naruto was already staring at him. Maybe it was only him, but at the moment, he felt his heart pick up the speed, his stomach began to do twirls, he felt as if he had just lost his voice, and a face was starting to feel hot once again. _What was this feeling?_ He never had gotten like that with anyone, why did it come to him right now? Was he getting sick? Either way he tried to ignore it and pay attention to what Naruto would say.

"You said that you haven't been around this place, so at least let us take you something that could remind you of your old place." Naruto put on a nervous smile, feeling as if he was confessing his love. No, it wasn't like it that at all like a guy asking for the girls hand in marriage. That was what he felt like it; yet he still didn't think that even said how he felt. Out of all the days, why did he have to feel so sick today? It wasn't right.

"In full honestly, I don't mind what you guys go eat. There's really nothing that I want." Or for that matter remind him about his old place.  
"Then a food you like to eat?"  
"I eat anything."  
"Even a dead rat?" Naruto chuckled, causing Gaara to let a chuckle out as well. Anyone would know that wasn't what Gaara really meant, but even so Naruto just couldn't take Gaara saying that he didn't mind. So, rather than snapping at him he would try to crack a joke. Hearing Gaara give out a small laugh only made him happy to know that he actually had been funny.

"Well, I don't think a place hear would serve such things." Gaara smiled trying to actually imagine a restaurant giving a rat in a plate.  
"If there was, it would surely be number one." Naruto with a sarcastic tone spoke with a laugh in between his words. "I'll take you there; whenever they open it." Naruto smiled.  
"Please do; I'd love to have a taste of their delicious food."  
"Don't worry it's so good you might die from taken a bite of such food."  
"Great; at least one of my dreams to try rat will be completed. Then I would only need a dog and cat." Gaara smiled, as he sat up straight looking at Naruto, who kept laughing.  
"On, I think you'll be able to make those real as well. I believe they will have some of those as well. Along with other animals; I promise I'll take you there."  
"Thank you so much for making my dreams come true." Gaara by then had a smile to his years.  
"You're very welcome; just trying to do my best here." Naruto laughed give a small bow as if he had just dropped off a princess home. Gaara seeing this did something he would never be able to picture himself. He began to laugh louder than normal. Naruto by that time had joined him.

Normally Gaara would be able to contain himself from laughing but that ridiculous conversation was simply too funny. Gaara covered his mouth with his hand trying to stop himself. Even so, it still wasn't enough his laugh just kept coming. His stomach already began to hurt from all the laughing, even Narutos began to hurt. Naruto slowly began to gain composure from the laughing, just as he had Gaara began to cough.

"Oi, you okay." Hearing Gaaras coughing just seemed to not stop.  
"Ye-" Before he could finish Gaara coughed once again, this was the most he had laughed in a long while. Maybe that was why the coughing began. Naruto said nothing looking at Gaara and began to get worried; his coughing just seemed to get worse.  
"You need water?" He said without even trying to hide the worry tone he had, it wasn't like Gaara would be able to hear him. After that all he got was a nod and Gaara began o get off the benches.

Naruto saw how slow Gaara was going that a part of him just wished that he could lift Gaara and take him there. Without thinking Naruto went down the benches and grabbed Gaaras hand. Without a word he ran towards the nearest vending machine. Naruto took out some money and put it. Once he got the water he opened it and handed it to Gaara. Gaara kept coughing, unable to grab it. He could feel his hand shaking; He couldn't even stand right any more. Gaara unconsciously grabbed onto Narutos shirt and pulled it close to him; as is it was life to him.

Naruto didn't mind about that, but what he did was the way Gaara kept coughing. Even if the couching had calmed down a bit, Naruto still couldn't help but be worried. What could he do to make Gaara stop? Thinking about it, he remembered what Kakashi had told him:

_[Flash back] _

_Naruto had been eating Dinner with Kakashi alone since Iruka had been too tired to even cook for them. Eating their take out food Naruto looked for a conversation.  
"So, how was your day?"  
"Very good indeed." With that said Naruto tried to look behind the paper Kakashi had in front of them. Surely he was smiling, it was no wonder he had the paper up, his 'mask' was off. Kakashi never showed his face no matter what. The only person that had ever seen that was Iruka. _

"_I guess you did something to Iruka, seeing as how tired he is." Naruto moved over to try and get a look, but Kakashi only moved the paper to keep his face hidden. _

"_You sure are smart aren't you Naruto. Do you want to know?" Even without seeing his face Naruto could feel that Kakashi was smirking._

_"No, thank you. I can only imagine."  
"Well guess what, I will tell you either way." Someone Kakashi had placed his mask on and put the paper down looking straight at Naruto. "Iruka almost died…"  
Naruto of course wouldn't and couldn't believe what Kakashi was saying.  
"You're kidding me right?" Naruto gave a chuckle. But swallowed it just about the same time seeing the look he received._

"_How? Where? Why?" Naruto had a worried look on his face while Kakashi was glad at Naruto truly did worry about Iruka.  
"He seemed to have pushed himself too much. You know how he is, instead of saying so he just keeps going. "  
"How did you figure it out and such?" Naruto had forgotten all about the food and cared only about the so called story Kakashi was telling him._

"_He collapsed from all that pain and since he was carrying some heavy stuff he said that he felt his hands were gone. Not even his legs were there anymore. I guess he pushed his body beyond the limit. It could have been my fault since I had noticed but didn't think much of it."  
"Damn Iruka, he's always doing things like that. Even if you were to say something he probably still wouldn't let you touch him. He probably would even push himself more. Everyone knows his attitude already. It wasn't your fault, better said you did better not saying something." Naruto smiled, seeing Kakashis eye curve. He knew that it was true, Iruka was a tough guy and had plenty of pride. _

"_So he was in muscle pain and we couldn't find a way to make him take the medicine or even drink something. In the end everyone was scared of what might happen to him seeing as how the ambulance couldn't get there in time."  
"What did you do, seeing as how he's here resting now."  
"Simple I had to give him the stuff." Kakashis eye curved once again, he knew what Naruto would ask but just want to waste more time._

"_How? If you just said that he couldn't move at all?" Finally saying that made Kakashis eyes curve more, if that was possible.  
"With my mouth of course, I just took the pill and water. You know almost like a kiss, in a way."  
"My fucken gosh! If you just wanted to show off how you got to kiss him, then you shouldn't have bother to tell me all this." Naruto rolled his eyes and took his food off into his room leaving Kakashi smiling._

_"Well at least I saved his life, and got to taste him." Kakashi yelled out while Naruto went up stairs cursing under his breathe._

_[/end of flashback]_

Who knew that what Kakashi would say, would ever come of use. Naruto heard Gaaras cough once again; the good thing was that they seemed more like regular coughs. Even so, he still kept grabbing onto Naruto. Naruto pulled Gaara behind the vending machines and stood there for a while. He kept arguing about weather to do it or not, a part of him was more than glad to do such a thing; but the other was worried about what Gaara would do.

Gaara cursed himself from ever laughing, but he didn't regret it either. In fact he enjoyed how Naruto could have a great sense of humor. What he really disliked was the fact that he must have seemed like an old man coughing so much. He must have been looking like a total loser, in front of Naruto at the moment. Gaara had even reached out to Naruto in hopes to hide himself. _Damn it. Why he had to see me like this!!? _Gaara kept cursing himself, not even noticing that Naruto had taken him somewhere else.

Naruto without any further thoughts he opened the water bottle again and took half a mouth full. Naruto placed his hand on Gaaras chin and lifted his head. Gaara just looked at him in full shock, forgetting all about his coughing. Quickly Naruto moved his head to meet up with Gaaras. Without even closing his eyes Naruto pulled their lips together a second time. Once Gaaras lips departed as well he passed the water over.

Gaara wasn't sure of why Naruto had done what he did. Soon enough he felt Naruto pass something else to him, surprised by it he swallowed it feeling some of the water run down the edge of his lips. What he still tried to understand was of why Naruto had done that. Gaara had closed his eyes by that time and was too scared of open his eyes once again. Even after the water had been passed Naruto couldn't bring himself to depart his lips. Naruto slowly began to back Gaara up into a wall, without him protesting. This was something he didn't have a problem with.

Gently hitting the wall Gaara let out a small gasp, finally letting go of Narutos shirt. Slowly Gaara raised his hands to Narutos neck, pushing him towards him. This time Gaara moved his tongue towards Narutos mouth, as if begging him to move forward. Just as Naruto felt something warm entering his mouth he didn't even have to wonder what it was. Quickly he began to dance with his visitor. Naruto moved his body closer to Gaara, as well as deepening the kiss. Their dance moved to Gaaras mouth, making them both forget everything. It was as if they had made up for the time they had lost during lunch.

Having Narutos inside once again was more than a great experience for Gaara. Gaara wanted to express how he felt at the moment, but didn't even know how. Seconds later he felt a warm hand on his stomach sliding its way to his back and pulling him closer. Just feeling that hotness Gaara finally let out a soft moan, not even having enough time to think of how it got there. Gaaras hands began to roam through Narutos hair, then down to his shoulders.

The sweet taste soon came to an end seeing as how Narutos lips began to depart. Gaara was sure he pouted but didn't seem to mind in the end. "…uto…" He managed to only say as he opened his eyes. Naruto opened them at the same time Gaara had while their hands stayed in the places. Gaara wasn't surprised this time; he only seemed to tighten his arms around his neck. While Naruto refused to let go of Gaara.

"Um, you Okay?" Naruto finally managed to say hoping it wouldn't be awkward, or that he would get slapped once again.  
"Yeah, thanks for the water." Gaara blushed still feeling the sweet sensation on his lips. Naruto gave a small blush as well just by seeing the blush on Gaara and still tasting the kiss.  
"You couldn't take the water… and that was the only way I could think of that would make you drink some…" Naruto looked away, as if getting prepared for another slap.

"No… it's okay. It's my fault for not being able to control myself. Sorry." Gaara then without thinking put his head on Narutos chest. "I'm just a bit tired, sorry."  
Naruto froze feeling Gaaras head on him, but quickly he got used to it.  
"Don't worry… at least your better now." Naruto smiled to himself, wishing that he could hold Gaara like that for a while longer. Just has he had gotten used to it, he felt Gaara pull his hands back. Naruto feeling that removed his hands and looked at Gaara who seemed to be looking everywhere else.

"Um… I guess we should go out. We still need to meet everyone." Naruto cleared his throat as he remembered that the bell would ring soon.  
"Yeah…" Gaara whispered as he began to follow Naruto. Naruto soon passed the water bottle to Gaara giving him a small smile.  
"Here, you should drink some more. Just in case." Gaara gave him a small smile and took the water walking next to Naruto now. He opened the bottle and drank some. He smiled and let out a last cough.  
"Thanks, don't you want some?" Gaara looked over at Naruto and blushed thinking about the kiss once again. Naruto blushed, by just seeing Gaara blush again, that seemed to be one of his weaknesses now. Even so he took the water bottle once again.  
"Thanks…" Naruto smiled and drank a little of the water.

"I guess we have to have the peace thing, even at your house tonight?" Gaara finally spoke slowing his pace down.  
"I guess so. Iruka would get mad if we argue in front of him. Not to mention Kakashi…" "Who's that?"  
"You'll see when you met him tonight. He's one of a kind." Naruto chuckled.  
"Oh… okay."

Just then the bell rang and people began to run out of their class rooms. Everyone pushed by them shoving them close to the other once again. Having their hands brushing made them only blush more, but kept walking with no words. As they got closer to Sasuke and the rest Sasuke noticed their faces and smiled.

_Perfect; something must have happened. _

Sasuke looked at the rest and nodded everyone else just smiled,. Knowing the part they would pay in just minutes. It sure would be fun.

* * *

**Enjoy  
Please rate.  
Sorry I just had to add a small kiss inbetween the two.... :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Date Me**

Sasuke with just seeing their red faces was more than enough to give him the strength to do that plan. Everyone already had been filled on what was happening. Even if they weren't told anything most of them had already figured it out just by the way the two acted towards the other. Those were idiots in love.

"Naruto! Gaara!" Sasuke yelled out, making the two look up. He waved at them and smirked "Hurry it up would you!" Once they got there their faces were more than red, the reason was more than obvious though the two tried to hide it.

As the people kept pushing the two together Sasuke had to call them over to hurry. "Great…" Naruto mumbled underneath his breathe. Why the hell did everyone have to be so eager to get out? _Oh yeah it's Friday. _Naruto knew that if they didn't hurry Sasuke would start to get all pissy once again. Gaara on the other hand still had a bit of trouble walking normal, at times he felt himself almost miss a step. It wasn't helping feeling Narutos hand touching him; the places he had just touched began to burn up once again.

Gaara noticed how Naruto Wanted to hurry, just seemed to be hesitating. Maybe he was still worried. _That would be good. _Unconsciously he wished that it was, while the other knew that it was exactly that. Gaara didn't want to be the one that made Naruto fall behind either, it made him feel slightly guilty; but the time he spent with Naruto was more than good. Not that he would let himself things that. "You know you can go ahead." Gaara finally said in a whisper, making Naruto slow down his pace.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked to him, surprised that Gaara knew he wanted to hurry up.  
"You want to hurry right? It's not like we need to show up at the same time."  
"I know that but are you feeling better?"  
"Honestly, no, but I wont die either." Gaara gave him a small smile.  
"I know but; I can't just leave you like that." Naruto returned the smile,

Gaara felt happy that Naruto wouldn't leave, but he was sure Sasuke would get angry at them. In that same second Gaara felt a hand grab his, it didn't take an idiot to find out who it was. Just feeling that Naruto was holding his hand made him blush, with that Gaara grabbed tightly onto Narutos hand as well. Naruto knowing that Gaara held no objection to it made him blush. He couldn't find a reason as to why he would blush but smiled to himself. Gaara put on a smile as well, feeling a small giggle escape his lips. He was sure that No one had heard it; at least that was something good.

Naruto picked up the pace, but slowed it down just as fast. He didn't want to stop holding Gaaras hand fast either, with that in mind he went in a normal pace. Gaara hadn't noticed any of it, all he could feel was the hotness he received from holding Narutos hand and the way the hotness from his face never went away. Suddenly the minutes they shared came to his mind as well. _A second time… _Gaara unconsciously smiled, feeling more than happy; he was floating in midair. He had never felt that happy in all his life; not even when he thought about his savior.

Just as they got there, none let go of their hands; instead their blush got brighter and they hid their hands. Sure that no one had seen them, their blush faded slightly. Sasuke kept smiling at the two. He had his own reasons of why he was smiling but the two thought it was because they were actually not fighting and going with their peace making. "So? What took you guys so long?" Sasuke finally asked them, as everyone said their hellos.

"We had a small problem on the way." Naruto spoke trying his best to shake off the redness in his face.  
"What kind of problem?"  
"I needed water, that's all. I started coughing…" Gaaras voice faded remembering how he had actually gotten the water. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle remembering as well.

"Your okay right?" Sasuke faked a worried tone along with a tone.  
"Yeah; Thanks to Naruto." Gaara smiled to himself. While he scratched his cheek looking away from everyone.

_I see. Not very good at hiding things are we? _Sasuke chuckled giving a nod. "Oh at leas you two are keeping peace. I'm glad."  
Naruto smiled hearing Gaara speaking about him, "Yeah, we keep our word." Naruto remembered about the hand he hadn't let go. He gave it a light squeeze, making Gaara face him. Before any of the two could say anything Sasuke spoke once again.

"Oh! Sai is coming now! We're all here already then." Sasuke smirked, looking at the two surprised look on the two.  
_He's coming? _Both guys thought, feeling angry all of a sudden. Naruto knew that Sai would try to be with Gaara. While Gaara knew that he would soon be forgotten. Even if Naruto in a way had said they hadn't gone out in a way He still felt a bit unsure about it all. Maybe Sai liked Naruto and he would try to take Naruto. Sasuke smiled more knowing exactly what the two might be thinking; seeing as how Sai was telling him everything.

As Sai walked towards them he remembered the part he was supposed to play. _It's too easy. _Sai smiled to himself seeing a pair of hands holding. Maybe they were already getting prepared for him, just seeing that made him more excited than what he was. As he got closer he noticed the two send him glares, without the other knowing, Sai smiled at the two, heading towards them. Just as he got there he smiled at Sasuke and said hello the rest of the people there.

"Now that we're all here, we can go. Where is it that we're going in the fist place Naruto?" Sasuke along with everyone else turned to face Naruto. Sai by that time was next Sasuke, smiling at the two.  
"Oh, Um... Gaara, I let him choose to where we are going."  
Suddenly everyone turned to face Gaara with a small smile, feeling the nervousness he gave a squeeze to Narutos hand.

"So? Gaara where are we going? I'm sure you'll make a perfect choice." Sai smiled at Gaara looking over at Naruto for a second. Naruto on the other hand send a glare towards Sai, wishing that he could wipe that smile off his face.

"Oh, I don't know where anything is really. But Naruto said that we would get something I wanted to eat…"  
"Oh is that so Naruto?" Matsuri cut Gaara; she smiled widely clasping her hands together. "That's so sweet of you!"  
"It is!" Ino added with a bigger smile, while the rest of the girls giggled. Kiba hadn't paid attention for being on the phone, talking to someone. He seemed to be more than happy with who ever was on the other line. Naruto only nodded, hating the way they actually made it seem.  
"Um thanks? Since he's new and all; I thought we should treat him to at least that?" Naruto smiled looking over at Sai. Sai seeing that only smiled and looked over at Gaara once again.  
"So? Gaara what's your choice?" Sai said with a small chuckle.

"I…I don't really have much hunger. But I guess I can go for some smoothies; maybe there's a place where there's food and something like Ice cream?" Confused and embarrassed by being put in the stop he really had no idea what to say. His hunger had been gone thanks to Naruto; but now he was actually craving for some sweets. That was something that never really happened to him.

"Oh? Who knew Gaara had a sweet tooth, very cute." Sai smiled once again as he went over to Naruto, placing his hand around his neck. "Aren't I right Naru-chan?"  
Naruto furrowed his eyebrows hearing Sai comment; it was true that he found it cute that Gaara would want something like that. Yet having it pointed out by someone else, really didn't make him happy.  
"I suppose so." With that said he felt his face get hot once again, he really should have just stayed quiet.

"Oh no; seems I have competition on winning Gaara." Sai chuckled, while some girls faked surprise and other just laughed. Gaara could only blush, not because of what Sai had said but because that was the second time Naruto had said he looked cute. Sasuke smiled enjoying the little jealousy going on with Naruto.

"Okay let's just go. I know a place like that. Come on." Sasuke turned and began to walk towards the exit, along with everyone else. That was expecting for Sai, Naruto and Gaara who were the last to move. Naruto and Gaara still didn't let go of each others, while Sai seemed to be waiting for the two. Sai got closer to Naruto, making Gaara curios of why he would do that.

In a low whisper Sai smiled and began to walk with Naruto. "You know once you let go of that cute thing. I'll go after him." Hearing that Naruto couldn't help but what to claim Gaara his own. Instead of just holding his hand, like a mother to her kid, he entwined their fingers, shoving Sai off him and began to leave him behind. Gaara caught by surprised couldn't help but just let Naruto do as he pleased, ignoring the blush. Instead of feeling disgusted by it, Gaara felt as if it was a normal thing he already did with Naruto and replied by holding him harder.

Sai smiled and went to catch up to them. This time instead of going next to Naruto he went next to Gaara and smiled at him. "So Gaa-chan, how have you been?"  
"Good, I suppose. Thank you for asking." Gaara felt more like a lost child, Sai sure changed personalities very quickly, not something Gaara was used too.  
"You haven't gotten bored with Naru-chan over there yet?" Sai moved his eyes to look at Naruto, who wasn't trying to hide his anger as he looked at the two.  
"What do you mean?" Now Gaara was completely confused, he didn't even look over at Naruto, scared that he would blush.  
"You're still with him; you haven't noticed that he's not fun. You know I can give you plenty of fun." Sai chuckled.

Gaara finally remembered of what happened that would cause Sai to ask such a thing. Or why Naruto would hold his hand like that. Gaara stayed quiet as he kept walking wanting to let go of Naruto. In fact he was pulling his hand back, but Naruto just held on top him tighter. Seeing as how he already was behind Naruto, Gaara felt himself being pulled to the front. Sai seeing this smile, knowing very well that he was doing a good job. Gaara glared over at Naruto for suddenly getting pulled like that. "Let go!" He said a whisper causing Naruto to turn to him, with an angry face.

"That guy's not good news; so no. Not until we get to the place." All Naruto did was give Gaara a squeeze on his hand.  
"I can take care of myself. I don't want to play this game with out." Gaara tried to pull his hand back once again. As he did he felt Sai go pass them and smile at the both. Leaving the two behind to go with Sasuke and the rest Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.  
"What game?" Naruto asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant, using that as an excuse to keep holding Gaaras hand.  
"That stupid lie we made up yesterday." Gaara said underneath his breathe, remembering where it had taken them to.  
"Oh that." Naruto chuckled. "You because of him we have to have that stupid dinner tonight."  
"Don't remind me. It's bad enough I have to be with you right now."  
"Finally something I have to agree with you. I'm stuck with you right now." Inside both new that those were only lies that were to be said. It wasn't like if they truly meant it, and somewhere they probably knew that the other was only lying.

"You know, it's true that I have never had anything with that Sai. Other than a friendship." Naruto said, feeling as if he needed to clear that up.  
"Really? Then you must like him, seeing as how you put such a face yesterday."  
"It wasn't because of that; I was just surprised that someone would want something with you." Naruto chuckled, while Gaara gave his hand a squeeze, a part of him felt hurt that Naruto would say that.  
"Maybe you're just hurt that he wants me and not you." Gaara looked over at him and smirked. He wasn't about to lose this stupid fight they were having.  
"On the other hand, I just think someone is scared. Seeing as how they had to lie that we were going out." Naruto smiled at him, noticing that they seemed to be getting closer to the shop.  
"No, I just thought I'd finish the favor I was doing for you." Gaara looked away, seeing the small stores that they were pacing. He was supposed to have been paying attention to the things; so he could have an idea to where things were. Instead he was only paying attention to Naruto; the stores really meant nothing to him.

"The favor I asked wasn't for you to say we had something going on. It was only for you to stand there."  
"And thanks to that; you left that thing on me!" Gaara remembered about the Hickie he had.  
"It wasn't my fault that someone kept making sexy noises; a guy can't help it."  
Wait... Naruto no longer called Gaara cute. _He said sexy… he said…not cute… _Gaara still wouldn't face Naruto, seeing as how his face had gone completely red. That was too much of a step from cute to sexy, it wasn't right. His heart was racing way to fast. He couldn't let Naruto just win like that. But what he supposed to do, it was true that those kisses Naruto gave him yesterday were great. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know what else to do.

"Nice to know my acting can turn you on." Gaara managed to stop blushing and face Naruto with a smile. Naruto face suddenly went red, as he looked at Gaara.  
"I never said you turned me on."  
"You did make it sound like that." Gaara smiled, finding himself blush once again. He really didn't mean to say turn on; the word just came out of his lips.  
"Well then I'm sorry for saying that you sound…." Naruto stopped not wanting to even say what he wanted to. _Not like a girl. _Gaara haven't sounded like a girl that day.  
"Like what!?" Gaara glared at Naruto, slightly angry that he had stopped talking.  
"Better that you don't know." Naruto smirked, finally letting go of Gaaras hand while picking up his pace to catch up with the rest of the guys.

Gaara suddenly felt Narutos hand slip away, leaving him in coldness. Yet, he couldn't do anything about it; Naruto just seemed to run away. But what was it that he didn't want to let him know? Was it really something that bad, _I'm that bad? _Gaara felt a pain in his heart, which got him angry. He needed to know what it was, no matter what. Thinking of a plan, Gaara hurried to catch up with the rest of them. To their luck it was only a minute that they spent walking more.

Once they all go there, Sasuke looked for a big table for them all; once finding it he pointed at the table while everyone went over. "So? Does it fit to your liking Gaara?" Sasuke smiled; while everyone looked over at him.  
"Yeah... it's nice." Gaara looked around wanting to smile, but just couldn't.  
"Aw, if you'll let me I make it a great place" Suddenly Sai appeared next to Gaara, smiling. Sai could instantly feel the glare being send his way; an idiot could figure out who it was coming from.

"Sai…" Gaara began to speak, finally getting an idea on how to get back at Naruto for being an ass. "Actually I wouldn't mind you trying." Gaara smirked looking over at Naruto, happy to see his surprised face.  
Naruto wasn't the only surprised, Sasuke and Sai were too, who knew Gaara would respond like that? At least they could get Naruto more jealous, now. "Perfect, how about you and I sit together?"  
"I wouldn't mind it at all."  
"No! You can't sit next to him!" Naruto burst out causing everyone that had already taken their seat look over at him.  
"What? Naru-chan you want to seat with Gaa-Chan?" Sai looked behind him smiling, while Sasuke with a chuckle took his seat as well.  
"Uh, what I meant is that I want to sit next to you. I need to tell you something." Naruto did his best to lie. No way was he going to let Sai and Gaara seat next to each other.

Gaara hearing that couldn't help but get angry all over again. Why would Naruto want to seat with Sai, didn't he just said they had nothing going on? Had Naruto lied to him before? With that in mind, he smiled to himself thinking of a perfect plan. If Naruto wanted to lie to him, then he would just get pay back on him. "Sai… come on. Let me sit next to you." Gaara looked over at Sai using his most innocent voice, well with what he could do. Sai only showed surprised, who knew Sai would ever do that.  
"If you keep talking like that there's no way I can say no." Sai forced a smile once taking his seat, nervously and somewhat scared patting the empty seat next to him. _Idiot, that's not how it should go! Now what!? _Both Sai and Sasuke asked themselves. They hadn't planned with Gaara actually going along with him, just with that their plans had gone down the drains.

Gaara tried to give a smile, faking that was happy. But that damn smile wouldn't come out. Nervously he walked over and stood there for a while, thinking over if he should actually sit next to him. After a second he told himself that it was just to get pay back, he needed to go through with it.

Naruto still couldn't believe the way Gaara changed his voice with Sai, that wasn't like Gaara at all. He wasn't cute any longer, but that wasn't the only thing that got him mad. The fact that Sai was actually getting what he wanted, stupid Sai. But Naruto wasn't about to let that happen, no not on his watch. Just as Gaara began to head towards his soon to be seat, Naruto rushed over to the same seat as well. Just before Gaara could actually take the seat, Naruto put himself in it. Causing Sai to look more surprised than when Gaara wanted to seat next to him.

_I win. _Naruto looked over at Gaara, who was in surprise as well. Naruto pointed at the seat next to Sasuke with a smile while Gaara just glared at him. In a second he looked over at Sai and gave him a smile as well. Not just a regular smile but saying that he was so dead. Sai let out a nervous chuckle, looking over at Sasuke.

"Now, now, Naru-chan if you wanted to seat that badly next to me you should have just said." Sai tried to shake off the smile Naruto was sending him and forced a smile of his own.  
"I'll let you know next time then." Naruto smirked looking over at Gaara who was only glaring at him.

"So? What are you guys getting?" Sasuke finally said, not wanting for things to get ruined so fast.  
"Oh shit!" Kiba yelled out, as he read his text message.  
"What happened Kiba?" Naruto looked over at Kiba, to only receive a smile.  
"Someone I know just got free; so I'm going to go met him" Kiba smiling making everyone get out, just so he could leave.  
"What? Is it that guy from Suna?" Naruto looked over at him suspiciously.

Hearing that Gaara was surprised, there was someone from his own town here? No, it couldn't be what if they told everyone about him? Everything would be ruined; all the people he began to talk would keep away. Even Naruto would probably stop trying to pick a fight with him. It wasn't fair, just when he was starting to get used to the place there came someone from his own town.

"Yeah. But he's came to live here now; so I get to see him more now." Kiba smiled, slightly showing a small blush on his face. Everyone knew that Kankuro was starting to like a guy he had met some time back. Yet that crazy guy probably would never admit it anyone. And it seemed the other guy liked Kiba as well, seeing as he did whatever to come over whenever Kiba was feeling bad or just wanted to see him.

"What was his name again? Kakura? Something like that?" Naruto asked as Kiba had gotten out and began to reply to the text message."  
"its Kankuro damn it! Get it right!!" With that Kiba ran off, leaving before anyone could say anything else.

_Kankuro? _No, it couldn't be, but the only person in Suna with that name was his own problem. _So, He's the person Kankuro came over here for? _Finally Gaara had found out who the mystery guy was, but that was sure a surprise. It just had to be a friend of Naruto fight? _Just great; all I need to for Temari to know someone. _Even so Gaara was still in surprise. Just wait until he got to tell Kankuro he found out. It found be rather funny to see his face.

"Sorry guys, but Ino, Hinata and me have to go and grab some papers." Saskura smile at Sasuke, knowing well that it was their turn. "Sorry, I just remembered that the principal had told us that we needed to go get those after school. We seemed to have forgotten. We'll make this up next time." With that the three girls giggled and went off.

"I guess this just got smaller." Sasuke chuckled looking at the remaining guys and smiled. "Oh well this can still be fun." Just then the waitress come to them and asked what they would like. Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Sai ordered their slice of pizza. Naruto ordered his French fries with a smoothie. Gaara only ordered a strawberry ice cream. "I'll bring it right up." The waitress smiled, and took off with the order.

"Naruto…" Gaara finally said feeling bad about being felt out of the conversation between the rest of the guys. Naruto surprised to hear Gaara call his name, took a while to actually reply to him.  
"What?"  
"Can you show me where the restrooms are?" Gaara looked at him somewhat embarrassed, but he knew he needed to go with his plan.  
Naruto smirked, feeling slightly happy that Gaara would ask him. Although he felt that Gaara had something up his sleeve. "Um okay?" Getting up, around the same time Gaara had he pointed in front of Gaara. "That way."  
Gaara only nodded and turned to walk the way Naruto and pointed. _Okay, Gaara don't back down now. _Gaara kept telling himself as they walked.

Their walk there was silent, but as they got there Gaara noticed that there was really no one in the restrooms. _Thank god! _Gaara sighed and walked in, with Naruto still following him. Naruto couldn't help but get a bad feeling as he walked Gaara, but he couldn't really just leave Gaara either. He wanted to wait for Gaara outside, but something told him to go inside. "I'll wait for you here." Naruto said as the door closed. He walked over to the wall and leaned on it.

Gaara couldn't help but smile seeing that Naruto had just left him by the door. He took a deep and breathe; being alone with Naruto in such a big place really was nerve wreaking. Gaara looked at the door and noticed the lock, without second thought he locked the door and went over to Naruto quickly. Naruto only looked surprised, seeing Gaara lock the door. _I knew I shouldn't have come. _Naruto cursed himself, seeing Gaara close to him. "What?" he tried to sound as if it hadn't affected him what Gaara had done.

"You ruin everything!" Gaara looked at him furrowing his eyebrows. Naruto at that time could only smile.  
"You wanted to sit next to Sai that bad?" Knowing that Narutos smile only got wider, knowing perfectly that he had won.  
"That had nothing to do with you! You… Fucken ass! Don't you get tried of making my life hell?!!" Gaara didn't know what else to say, of course he didn't want to sit next to Sai, but it was Naruto that made him act like that.  
"No, it's rather entertaining." Naruto smiled, standing up right as he began to back Gaara up into the wall.  
Gaara really hadn't expected Naruto to move from his stop, and seeing him move closer only made him back away; until he hit the wall. "You asshole! You have no idea how much I hate you!"  
"And you think I really enjoy seeing your damn face?" Naruto smirked, feeling guilty from what he had said.  
Gaara bit his lower lip, to stop himself from talking; but his anger just wouldn't let him. "Then why the hell do you keep appearing! Can't you just leave me alone!"  
"No! You have it wrong. The one that keeps coming is you. Those people out there are MY friends! You're the one that followed them!"  
"I didn't even want to! Your fucken friends took me along with them…"  
"Then say something! Maybe like you don't want to fucken go! Damn it! You really are… fuck!" Naruto cut himself off once again, not wanting to say girl once again. He knew Gaara was nothing like that.

"What?!?! Can't you say it! That's the second time you do that! Stop, stopping when you're in the middle of something!" Gaara shouted out, unable to control it. Having Naruto stop was really hard on him. Why did he have to do things like that?!  
Naruto said nothing but looked away.  
"Say it! Damn it NARUTO! I'm not some fucken girl that will get her feelings hurt!" Gaara turned his hands onto a fist from the anger; he hadn't even felt himself hit something hard. Looking at his hands he noticed them on Narutos chest. "If you don't I swear I wont go easy on you!" Gaara looked up at Naruto, as if begging him not to make him do it.  
"Damn it! You… fuck!"  
"Say it damn it!"  
"Like a girl! But not really!" Naruto whispered, causing Gaara to look confused.  
"What the hell are you talking about!!? What girl!?!" Hearing him talk about a girl only made him tighten his fist and biting his lower lip once again.  
"YOU! Yesterday… and today!"  
"What?!!? I'm not a damn girl! Don't compare me to them!"  
"EXCATLY! You aren't like them! Damn it don't you get it!" Naruto looked away, not really wanted to see Gaaras face.

"What the hell are you saying!!? You make no sense at all!" Gaara wanted Naruto to look at him; and only him. Not at anything else, only him.  
"Fuck! Must I explain it to you word by word!?!?" Naruto turned his face back at Gaara. Hoping Gaara would just let it go.  
"Yes! Until I freaken understand you well!"  
"Well I can't alright there's no way I can say it in words! Just let it go!" Naruto said, turning his own hands into fist.  
"Then just how! Just make me understand! It's not that hard!" Hearing those words come from Gaara; Naruto couldn't help but be surprised.  
"You really don't want that!" Naruto as he finished wished he just stayed quiet.  
"No! I want you to!" Gaara yelled out making Naruto looked at him for a while.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!"  
"I don't care! I'm the one the fucken told you! Now show me what I don't understand, Mr. Smart ass!" Gaara mocked. Naruto couldn't hold back his smile then. That was just to cute of Gaara.  
"Fine then; just pay attention to your voice." Naruto smiled once again grabbing Gaaras fist.

Gaara was more than surprised by Narutos smile and the way he took a hold of his hands. In just seconds he placed them above his head. Gaara tried to pull them away from him; But Naruto had a hard grip on them. "You asked for it." Naruto told him once again, and gave him a smile. Before Gaara could say something he felt lips on his neck once again. This time the lips didn't stay in one place; they seemed to be exploring every inch of Gaaras neck. Gaara couldn't say a word a gasp only escaped his lips, while his hands were long forgotten. All he could feel were the way those lips felt hotness on his neck. Gaara closed his eyes, letting him self be taken away by the feeling.

Naruto couldn't help but feel happy that he got to touch Gaara once again, it was a feeling that he knew would never get bored of. As he kept kissing he felt Gaara slip slightly. Before Gaara could fall Naruto let go of Gaaras hands and quickly placed his hands on Gaaras waist. Pulling him closer to, Naruto began to kiss just one stop of his neck. Hearing a small moan come out only made him want to continue with it. Gaara feeling his hands let go, placed his hand on Narutos arm grabbing his shirt. As the kisses kept going Gaaras moan couldn't be stopped.

"…to…" Gaara managed to say of his name, as he felt a warm hand touching his skin once again. Letting his head fall gently on Narutos shoulder, Gaara was panting onto Narutos neck. With this Naruto couldn't help but feel excited about it. He wanted more of Gaara, he needed it all. Unconsciously he began to leave a second hickie on Gaara, not that Gaara seemed to mind at the moment. Naruto would name him once again, and Gaara was probably happy about. It Suddenly Naruto felt warm lips on his neck as well. Surprised by it, it made him stop with Gaara and focus on those lips touching him.

Gaaras lips seemed to be searching for something that had been lost for a long time. He wanted to make Naruto feel what he had been feeling. A feeling that was too good for just words, even in between pants Gaara still managed to leave his mark on Naruto. Naruto began his part once again slowly going up to met Gaaras lips. Gaara let soft moan escape him once again, as he felt Naruto get closer to him. Gaaras lips seemed to be trembling from having to wait so long for those lips he loved. Unable to take it Gaara moved so that their lips would meet once again. Yet before they could start anything they felt someone hit the door.

"Who the hell is in there!!?" A mans voice was heard outside, causing the two to stop. Quickly separating Naruto began to walk towards the door.  
"Now do you understand?" Naruto smiled, causing Gaara to smile and blush. Of course Gaara really hadn't understood a thing but he could only nod. Naruto smiled at him once again. This only made him blush harder, Gaara knew that Naruto knew he hadn't understood a thing but hadn't said a thing.  
"I'll make you understand better later. Smart one." Naruto went over to Gaara once again and gave him a peck kiss. Gaara just had enough time to return that peck, before blushing once again.  
"You're a real moron!" Gaara said in a whisper. "I hate you!"  
"Don't worry; I hate you just as much. We're even bastard!" Naruto smirked and opened the door.

"It seems that the door locked when we went inside; we hadn't noticed. I'm sorry." Naruto smiled at the man who only nodded and went inside. Without looking back Naruto began to head back, leaving Gaara to follow him.

* * *

**Enjoy.. please review. I love your honesty.  
Sorry if the ending is crappy. I just had to cut ti there. Seeing as how I still need to add what Sasuke and sai were talking about while Naruto and Gaara were off doing their things. :D  
It woudl be too long and I wont even finish the next chapter until around 2 weeks from now... If I even get to use the computer. :D  
So I'm wrapping up this chapter there.  
KankKiba... just had to add it. Sorry  
**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Resist me  
**

As Naruto and Gaara went off Sai and Sasuke gave a chuckle. Even so, they were slightly confused at the scene that had just gone on. Everyone else looked at each other as they began their own conversation.

"So? What was that about?" Sasuke smirked looking over at Sai, trying his best to ignore the rest of the guys.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? I didn't expect that idiot to actually do that!" Just as Sai finished talking the waitress came back with their order. As she began to pass the food to them Sasuke thanked her along with everyone else.

"I thought you said Gaara and Naruto liked each other? It doesn't look anything like it." Choji spoke out as he grabbed his pizza, along with Shikamarus.  
"Idiot! Anyone can see that all he wanted was to make Naruto jealous. Don't tell me you missed hot they were holding hands while we walked over here." Shikamaru managed to say just before he yawned. Choji looked shocked at the information he had gotten.  
"Wow! You actually didn't notice it!" Shikamaru hit his own forehead as he finished, truly surprised that Choji hadn't noticed.

"You can't blame him for it. They certainly did hide it well at school and while we walked, keeping their distance was certainly smart of them as well." Neji seemed to want to say more but stopped himself. Just then he turned himself to face Sai "But what I'm wondering, why would they still hold onto each other when your around them. It seemed like they refused to let go in those times; their holding position even changed."

Sai only smiled, hearing Sasuke Chuckle.

"Let me explain this one. It seems that Naruto thinks Sai wanted Gaara. While Gaara thinks Naruto and Sai have something going on." As Sasuke explained his smile only seemed to grow.  
"Why… no, what did you guys do to make that happened?" Shikamaru asked, knowing well that everyone was thinking the same.  
"Sai made a few comments that would get them confused. And you all know Naruto isn't good at hiding his feelings." With this said everyone had to agree in the Naruto part. While smile only smiled, proud of his actions.

"Anyway, are we still going on with the plan, even if Kiba left?" Neji asked as he took a sip of his soda.  
"Yeah, it'll still work out. Just leave out Kibas part." Sasuke smirked, seeing the two spear from the corner of his eyes.  
"Shut up! Here they come." All the guys stopped talking about how they were going to do it and turned to look at Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto seemed to cursing himself while not far behind was Gaara, Covering his lips while looking down. Even if that was what everyone else saw Sasuke noticed something different on them. Naruto kept checking back if Gaara was still there; while Gaara looked at Narutos back; almost calling out to him. And maybe by bad luck they never met eyes once. Sasuke looked at the two new things worn by them he smiled to himself. _Oh great! They can't even keep their hands off each other in the restroom. _Thinking that Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny Sasuke?" Choji looked up from the slice of pizza he was eating.  
"Everything about these idiots" Sasuke smirked and took a bite of his food.  
"You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Neji looked at Sasuke then at Sai. "You too, right?"  
"Of course"  
"It's way too much fun." Sai and Sasuke

"What's funny?" Narutos voice appeared out of nowhere.  
"The fact that you guys didn't hurry up we were going to give your food to Choji here." Shikamaru smiled, probably the only one that hadn't been surprised about Naruto coming. Everyone else had an expression saying they had been caught. At least one of them had a normal face on.  
Naruto smirked, finding nothing funny about that only shrugging it off as he took his seat next to Sai. Gaara glanced over at Naruto one last time before he took his seat next to Sasuke.

"Anyways, what took you guys so long?" Sasuke smiling turned over to look at Gaara.  
"I didn't notice we had taken long." Gaara tried to lower his face, so his blush wouldn't be seen. What he had said really wasn't a lie. What Gaara thought were seconds had apparently been minutes. Maybe they had taken fifteen minutes.  
"At least you guys showed up when you did; if not I really would have given your things to Choji."  
"He can have it. I seem to have lost my appetite." With that said Gaara moved his ice cream forward. Naruto looked over at him then at Sasuke.

"I was joking man, eat it." Sasuke smiled, understanding exactly what Naruto was telling him.  
"No really. I'm better without it."  
"Act spoiled today. Must I remind you today were going to take you wherever you want."  
Gaara had to admit that he felt happy about that, but it was true that he wasn't hungry anymore. He felt full even though he hadn't gotten anything to eat the whole day. Now that he thought about it after he had done things with Naruto he felt full, if not happy. Everyone else began to talk among themselves, trying to not make it seem like if they were interested in what was going on. Naruto was probably the only one that didn't fake it; in fact he kept looking at Gaara then Sasuke. Finally he managed to get Sasuke to look at him; in that same second he looked over at the empty seat then back at Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be talking without words. This only caused Gaara to get curios as to what they were speaking off. Gaara glanced back and fort to Naruto and Sasuke. Soon he stopped only to look at Naruto. Seconds later he found himself staring at Narutos lips. It had been already three times that those lips touched him, and from all those times he couldn't bring himself to hate it. In fact just looking at them he wanted them to touch him once again. Just as Gaara caught himself, a blush began to make its way to his cheeks. Shaking his head Gaara quickly went to stare at the ice cream.

Finally making Sasuke agree with him Naruto smiled, waiting. Sasuke moved to the empty seat and smirked looking over at Naruto. "Oi, Gaara come here, I hate leaving an empty seat." Gaara looked slightly confused but thankful that he had been brought back and with a small nod he moved to the empty seat.  
Naruto smiled to himself and quickly got up making Gaara look up at him surprised. Naruto quickly moved over to where Naruto had been sitting before and smirked. Gaara was more than confused as to why Naruto would get up. But what got to him was the fact that Naruto was sitting next to him now.

* * *

Iruka had been out of school for almost two hours already; just as he had gotten out he went to the grocery store right away. Getting things to prepare dinner he couldn't help but be worried about Naruto and Gaara. Those two seemed to hate each other, but what would happen if they ended up being the same ones from before? Would they really hate each other afterwards or star to get along? _They seem to hate each other, but I just can't see that. _That was indeed true, seeing as how they fought and what Asuma had told him, really did look like they hated each other. Yet, from what Anko had told him, it really didn't look it

So what was really going on between the two? Did they hate each other or not? A part of Iruka knew that they really couldn't hate each other; seeing as how Narutos personality was. _Tease the one you like. _Thinking that Iruka couldn't help but form a smile, Naruto was really like that, so much like Kakashi. Opening the door to the house Iruka let out a sigh.

"What's with that face?" Surprised by the sudden voice Iruka jumped slightly, slamming the door shut  
"Shit! Kakashi, I didn't think you would be here." Iruka said as he noticed Kakashi sitting by the couch.  
"Nice way to great you lover." Kakashi smiled, as he got up going over to Iruka to take his bags.  
"Oh sorry; I was just thinking about Naruto and Gaara." Without hesitation Iruka passed him the bags and went over to the kitchen. "You see; today we're having dinner with him. As a punishment for the two."  
"Yeah Asuma told me earlier, after he left your classroom." Kakashi placed the bags on the counter. Iruka went over to take a seat, as he let out another sigh. Iruka was truly worried about the two, just like a mother.

Kakashi looked over at Iruka once more before he smiled to himself. Quickly he pulled out a folder he had hidden on his pants. This caused Iruka to look over at him wondering of why he would do such a thing.  
"You won't have to worry about them anymore." With a smile Kakashi looked over at Iruka.  
"What do you mean I won't have too? You have no idea how they treat each other! I have to worry about them"  
"Well you can just worry or look at Gaaras information; you tell me." Iruka hearing that Iruka took Kakashi folder with a small smile.  
"Really? You got it? This is it? So fast?"  
"Yeah, that's it. If it's something for you, you can be sure I'll have it as soon as possible. Why else would I get off work early?"

Iruka without hesitation opened the folder and began to read the information. Kakashi looked at him with a small smile, pleased with his work. Irukas smile only seemed to grow wider as he read. That was until he was half way through, his smile seemed to disappear. Instead he placed his hand over his mouth, surprised by everything he was reading. In some parts he seemed to get mad, while in others he just got worried. As he finished, Iruka placed the papers down and stayed quiet.

"He had it hard didn't he?" Kakashi finally spoke, knowing that if he didn't, none of them would. "You can see now why the requested their information to be private."  
"Yeah, but I don't understand why would people be like that."  
"Who knows, they just don't understand that people have feelings as well."  
"But, it's almost like Narutos. No, it's exactly like him."  
"Yeah, but you found out what you wanted to right?"  
"Of course, and I'm happy for them. But why didn't they hit it off when they first met." Iruka looked at the paper once again, and then put it back into the folder.

"But aren't you worried about Naruto? You read Gaaras thing already; you should know."  
"Yeah, that doesn't matter. We have no right to judge him, look at us." Iruka sighed once again.  
"True, but aren't you worried about Naruto? Are you going to tell them?"  
"No, They have to find out themselves. We can't tell them straight out." Iruka finally got up and walked to the other said. "I should start fixing the stuff up. Oh and please behave tonight."  
"Of course. I'll only try to make them understand." Kakashi smiled helping Iruka take the things out.

"I should be asking, aren't you worried about Naruto and Gaara? But it seems like you'll enjoy yourself."  
"You're right about enjoying myself, but I am worried about him. I don't him finding out before I have fun." Kakashi chuckled, causing Iruka to smile.  
"You know, Naruto is going to get back at you if you do something that would really make him look back." Iruka smiled once again.  
"I know, but for now I can play around. Plus I have a surprise for the two."  
Iruka stopped what he was doing and looked at Kakashi, who only smiled wider.

"What are you planning?"  
"I just planned ahead, I already called his sister we had a good talk. She wants to met you and she already agreed to it." Kakashi Smiles, as he saw Iruka interested face.  
"What did you do Kakashi?"  
"If I got a kiss I could probably tell you." Kakashi chuckled as he noticed Iruka actually thinking about it.  
"After you tell me; and if not. Let's just say you won't get anything for a pretty long while." Iruka smiled turning back to do his things.  
Kakashi stayed quiet thinking about it. He knew Iruka would be able to last a pretty long while without anything, hell he had learned that the hard way.  
"Ugh, Fine then. I'll tell you everything." Kakashi went behind Iruka and placed his hands on top of Irukas. With a smile he placed a kiss on his neck.  
"I'm all ears." Iruka smiled.  
"Okay, well when I talked to her, she…."

* * *

Sai looked at the expression Gaara had and couldn't help but chuckle. Sasuke looked over at Sai and smiled, knowing perfectly of why he would have such a reaction. Maybe they needed some time to themselves? Or maybe they could just stay there and watch it all.  
"Oi, move it. I need to take a piss!" Sasuke finally said thinking that if he left for a minute Naruto could finish. Naruto and Gaara silently got up. Once out, Gaara quickly took the spot here Sasuke was sitting, setting his hand where he was before so Naruto couldn't get closer to him.

Sai, Shikamaru, Neji and Choji got up afterwards making Naruto and Gaara look at them.  
"Well since you guys took long; it's our turn to go. Make sure nothing happens. We'll be back." Neji spoke being the last on to get out.  
"Why doesn't one of you stay here?" Gaara said quickly hoping one of them would actually stay.  
"Nah, we're okay, plus most of us are down with our food. Only you guys are left so eat up."  
Unless you guys want me to stay; I wouldn't mind." Sai smiled as he began to go back to his seat.  
"No!" In unison both Naruto and Gaara said looking at, who only smiled.  
"I see no worries then." Sai went back with the guys and headed over to the restroom.

"They must not like you." Choji said as they walked off."  
"Well of course, after all he's done. Who wouldn't" Sasuke said as he began to walk with them.  
"So? What do we do now while we wait." Shikamaru asked, letting out a yawn.  
"I have no idea. I didn't plan for this. This time it was Naruto that asked that we leave them alone." Sasuke smiled. "I guess we wait now."  
"Fine then; but let's go to the bathroom, I really gotta take a piss." Sai spoke up with a smile.  
"Yeah me too." Choji added, looking at the rest of them. Without a reply they began to head towards the restrooms.  
"Just so you guys know; those two did god knows what in there." Sasuke added.  
"How do you know?" Sai asked, for the first time confused.  
"When they came back; didn't you notice something different about them?"  
"No." Both Choji and Sai both said in Unison.  
"Naruto has a little gift on his neck." Shikamaru responded.  
"And Gaara seems to have gotten a different one; plus he seems to be staring too much at Naruto." Neji added with a small grin on his face.  
"You two need to pay more attention to things." Sasuke added as they went ahead of them two.

Naruto smirked seeing how fast Gaara put distance between the two. "So you really aren't going to eat?" Naruto took the ice cream and grabbed a spoon.  
"No, I already told you guys; I'm not hungry." Gaara replied to him in a whisper.  
"I guess I'll eat it; seeing that it's already starting to melt." Naruto smiled as he took a bit of the ice cream and ate it.  
"I don't care what you do." Gaara said a bit louder looking at Naruto, even if he wanted to look away his eyes wouldn't listen to him.  
"But seeing as I'm doing this I have no other choice to tell the guys what happened right now." Naruto turned to face Gaara with a smile as he took a hold of Gaaras hand and moved it out of the way. Without hesitation he moved to be next to him.

Gaara felt that blush make its way to his cheeks once again but still wasn't able to look away. More than surprised he seemed to be embarrassed. Why was it that Naruto always managed to make him blush?  
"So are you going to eat it or not?" Naruto grabbed the ice cream and passed it over to Gaara. "Just so you know; it's actually really good."  
Gaara looked at the ice cream then back at Naruto. "No, you can have it though. I'd rather have your things." Gaara smirked pushing Naruto back a bit to grab his things.

Naruto looked at him surprised, but didn't really mind. In fact he helped Gaara by grabbing the straw for the smoothie. "As long as you get something that I'm paying for."  
"Forget it then, I don't want any of your things. I might as well just make you waste money." Gaara smiled at him.  
"You can try, but I have the advantage here." Naruto grabbed the smoothie and drank some, smiling to himself.  
"Really? How is that?"  
"Simple, I could just tell everyone about what happened."

"If you do it only puts you in a bad situation as well."  
"I know that; but it was you that seduced me first, was it not?" Naruto smiled, Finally Gaara was about to look down, just as he noticed something. He stopped at Narutos next and couldn't help but smile to himself. "What's got you so happy all of a sudden?"  
Gaara looked up at Naruto once again and quickly moved his sight somewhere else. "Nothing that should matter to you." Gaara snapped, still feeling happy for himself.  
"I guess. So you're still not going to eat anything?" Naruto looked at him, and then back at the front door. He really didn't want to be there anymore, he knew sooner or later he would do something that he might regret later on.

"I'm not hungry; I told you that already. Don't you understand?"  
"Sadly, I don't. Or should I take action right here; in front of everyone?"  
"What exactly can you do here? Oh wait; you'll kiss me here and ruin your own reputation along with mine?" Gaara smirked looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he shrugged. "You guess right. But I wouldn't care about my reputation. The one that should worry is you." Naruto smiled once again putting out the spoon with ice cream on it. "Just so you know; I really will do it."  
Gaara starred at him then at the spoon. A part of him wouldn't mind that they kissed; but he refused to let himself think that.  
"Sure, I'll eat... If you feed me." With a smile, knowing that Naruto wouldn't do such a thing; Gaara had already won.

"Fine then; Open your mouth." Naruto smiled, Gaaras smile faded, hearing Naruto agree with his request. Maybe if he went along with it, Naruto would stop. Thinking that Gaara smiled once again and only nodded.  
"Just tell me when you're ready to feed Me."  
"Now." Naruto put the spoon in front of Gaaras lips. Gaara opened his mouth just enough to be able to take the ice cream. Naruto then pulled out the spoon and placed it on the ice cream once again.  
"So? How is it?" With a smile he asked while he waited for Gaara to reply.  
"It's actually good; seems that you have good taste."

"Of course I do." Naruto smiled as he took another spoon of Ice cream. "More?"  
Gaara only nodded and opened his mouth, like a kid getting feed by his mom. Naruto only smiled and feed him once again. As he pulled out the spoon he chuckled, noticing how cute Gaara actually looked.  
"What's funny?" Gaara asked as he finished the ice cream, he had just received. Naruto placed the spoon down and reached for his smoothie.  
"Nothing, you just look cute eating." Naruto smiled, seeing Gaara blush once again. _Extremely cute. _Naruto smiled to himself as he took a sip of the smoothie.

Gaara hearing that, didn't want the ice cream anymore, not if Naruto said he looked cute. Knowing that he knew he would blush every time he got some.  
"Hey! I had gotten the smoothie now." Gaara said just as Naruto had finished getting some.  
"Yeah; that was before you took the ice cream back." Naruto only smiled at him.  
"I don't want that anymore; I want the smoothie!" Gaara reached for the smoothie, but just before he could grab it Naruto pulled it back, far from his reach.

"You can't get everything you want." Naruto smiled, as Gaara placed his hands on the seat.  
"Fine then; I'll make you a trade you take the stupid ice cream, and I'll get the smoothie." Gaara gave him a smile. He really wasn't going to eat anymore of the ice cream, not after what he was told.

"But I don't want ice cream; I want the smoothie. It's way better than the ice cream. You can keep it." Naruto smiled back, as he took a second sip of it.  
Gaara turned away and grabbed the ice cream. "Screw you then." Gaara took some of the ice cream and ate it. Just as he did a blush made its way once again. What Naruto had said came back to him. Gaara managed to shake the blush away and took some ice cream once again.

Naruto looked over at him and smiled, he still looked cute. Putting the smoothie down, Naruto grabbed some of his fries and ate some. Gaara looked over at him and quickly stopped eat his ice cream. "There, happy? I ate more than half already."

"I suppose, but you still can't have my drink." Naruto smile at him as he took a hold of the cup once again.  
"Why not? I already got more than half. I at least deserve that. Be nice for once." Gaara told him as he began to put all the used plates together.  
"I am nice; you just never notice…" Before he could say anything he heard his phone ring. Gaara stopped what he was doing and look at Naruto.

Naruto took out his phone and noticed it was a text message from Sasuke. _God! Took you long enough. _Naruto clicked view on the phone and read the message. Without a reply he closed the phone and looked over at Gaara.  
"Who was it?" Gaara asked him as he finished putting the plates together.  
"Sasuke. Those bastards already went ahead; they said to pay for out things and catch up with them."  
"Wait, didn't they pay for their things?" Gaara asked as he got up after Naruto.  
"Yeah; we just need our things. You can leave the things here. They always come and pick them up." Naruto took the smoothie with him and went over to the counter. Gaara quickly caught up with Naruto and walked to the counter.

As they got there the same waitress that had attended them, greeted them.  
"Can I have this in a cup to go?" Naruto asked her after he returned the greeting.  
"Sure thing. I'll bring it to you along with the total." She smiled at him then at Gaara. With a giggled she left to grab that total and Narutos cup. In a minute she returned and gave him his cup along with the total. Naruto thanked her and paid for their food. After they got out, a different waitress came to the one that had served them.

Both of them let a giggled out and faced each other with a smile.  
"So? You think those two are going out?"  
"It seems so. You saw that the blonde on actually feed the other one."  
"Yeah, and he even paid for him too. Those guys have to be going out."  
"That or they must like each other." The both girls giggled, with a smile from cheek to cheek.  
"You think those hickies' are from each other?"  
"Of course those two really have something going on!" With that said they giggled once again.  
"They make a cute couple too." The other waitress nodded in agreement and went back to work. They knew they would have more time to talk about it later on.

* * *

**I own nothing!  
Enjoy... it's not my best, I know.  
Please review and enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Steal Me**

"So? Where are we going anyways?" Gaara asked as they exited the store.  
"Arcade. Oh here you go. See, I am nice." Naruto smiled as he handed Gaara the smoothie. Gaara looked at him as he took it.  
"Thanks. I'm surprised." Gaara chuckled as he took a sip of the smoothie. Even so, Gaara couldn't help but smile.  
"So is it good or what?" Naruto looked over at him and smiled.  
"Yeah, like I said you have good taste." Gaara chuckled as he drank more of the smoothie. "You want some more?"  
"Nah, I already had enough. That's for you."  
"Thanks…." Gaara smiled and walked along with Naruto taking sips of the smoothie.

Naruto glanced over at Gaara and smiled. Naruto stopped causing Gaara to stop as well. Surprised by the sudden stop Gaara put down the cup from his lips and looked at Naruto. "What happened?"  
Naruto looked over at Gaara, he didn't really mean to stop but his feet just couldn't move anymore. "No, nothing." Naruto looked around and found a bench near by. Without a word Naruto went over to take a seat. _What the hell?!!! _

Gaara looked at Naruto and couldn't help but feel worried. Once he noticed Naruto take a seat, Gaara went behind him and took a seat next to him. Naruto looked alright, so what was wrong with him now? "You okay?" Gaara asked him as he took his seat.

"Yeah… I guess." Naruto whispered the last part, trying to understand his own body.  
"You sure. If you want I can call someone."  
"No, I'm good. I think I just walked a bit too fast there. Let's stay here for a minute."  
"Um okay. Then you don't want some of the smoothie?" Gaara showed Naruto the cup and gave him a small smile. He was really worried about him; it was obvious Naruto was lying, seeing as how he hadn't even walked fast. But at that moment Gaara wasn't about to point out his lie.

"No, I'm sure. Thanks." Naruto smiled at him, as he placed his hands in front of his face. _This is beyond weird. _Naruto cursed himself still not able to understand what was wrong with him. This was the first time it had happened to him, Naruto let out a sigh as he slid his hands down from his face. He looked over at Gaara and noticed his expression. Seeing that he was worried, Naruto couldn't help but feel bad about him feel bad. He wanted to make him feel better. Without thinking it, Naruto reached out and grabbed Gaaras cup.

Gaara was surprised to see Naruto actually grab the drink. Seeing him drink the smoothie Gaara couldn't help but smile. "That was good." Naruto added, only to make Gaara smiled more. After a second Naruto got up, seeing him Gaara got up after him.  
"Better?" Gaara asked after he had gotten up. Naruto began to walk once again, with Gaara next to him.  
"Yeah; thanks." Naruto smiled at him and handed Gaara back his drink.  
"That's good."

Gaara took back his drink and smiled. In that instant the feeling of being worried faded away. With that he began to drink the smoothie once again. As they walked Gaara kept looking back at Naruto to see if he was really okay. Naruto showed no sign of actually being sick or anything, but even so Gaara kept wondering what had happened. While he thought about it, he never drank some of his drink. He just walked with the straw in between his lips.

Once they got to the arcade Naruto told Gaara and walked in. Naruto began to look for the guys but had no luck in finding them. "Maybe, they went more inside already. Want to go look for them?" Naruto turned to face Gaara. All Gaara did was nod as he began to drink once again. He wasn't sure if they let outside drinks go inside, but he didn't care. As they walked Gaara finally noticed Sasuke, Gaara noticed that Naruto hadn't noticed. With his free hand Gaara took a hold of Narutos. Naruto surprised turned to face Gaara.

Gaara couldn't help but blush but still kept a hold of Narutos hand. "What happened?" Naruto finally asked, as he watched Gaara remove the drink from his lips.  
"Sasuke… He's over there." Gaara pointed over to Sasuke. Sasuke by that time had managed to see them from the corner of his eyes. Even if he had seen them he acted as if he hadn't.  
"Oh, thanks. Let's go." Naruto smiled as he began to walk over with Gaara to Sasuke. Gaara began to drink once again, finishing it up. As he did he looked for a near by trash can. Without luck Gaara pulled on top Narutos hand. Naruto stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Where's a trash can?" Gaara shook his cup, with a small smile.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, seeing how innocent and cute Gaara actually looked. "Here give it to me." Naruto reached out to take the cup; once he did he smiled and began to walk towards Sasuke once again. Gaara smiled, and began to walk along with Naruto once again. Once they got to Sasuke, Gaara looked for Sai. Naruto seemed to be looking for everyone else as well.  
"Where are the rest of the guys?" Naruto asked while Sasuke only smiled.

"They went to play a game right now. I stayed because I had a call. I was about to call you as well." Sasuke smiled moving his eyes to Gaara. "So Gaara did you finally eat something?"  
"Yeah; this bastard forced me too."  
"How did he do that?" Sasuke asked smiling as he looked over at Naruto once again.  
"You know, I just told him that I would kiss him and tell everyone that I had kissed him more than once; Oh and that I'm the one that left that Hickie on him." Naruto chuckled, while Gaara once turned red. _He still said it! _

Sasuke was surprised of Naruto still managed to say it all, even if it was true. Sasuke knew what his part was supposed to be. "Sure thing _Naru-chan _and Gaara left that Hickie on you" As he spoke Sasuke smiled and faced Gaara. "And Naruto left that second hickie on you, Gaara." Sasuke chuckled as he began to walk away from them. "If you don't want to tell me it's okay. I won't ask."

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked off, but didn't move from his stop. Gaara was only blushing; it was as if Sasuke had pointed out all the facts. _Wait…second…? _Gaara finally recalled what Sasuke had said and turned to face Naruto. "You…second? What was that about?!!!"  
"You left one on me!!?" Naruto said almost on top of Gaaras voice, Gaara only blushed, looking at Narutos neck. A part of him felt happy about it, but knowing the new information it seemed to fade away.

"That was to get back at you for the one of yesterday…" Gaara managed to say trying to convince himself. "No, but you left me one today; what the hell!!? Wasn't one enough" Gaara looked at Naruto, only to see a smile form on his lips.  
"I told you earlier, I couldn't help it. Any guy wouldn't" Naruto smiled, pulling Gaara closer to him. He moved his lips to be inches away from Gaaras ear. "It was sexy." With that said, he noticed Gaaras blush. Smiling he pulled Gaara and began to walk after Sasuke.

Gaara kept blushing as he walked along with him. _Sexy…sexy…! _Gaara kept repeating that to himself, only making his blushing brighter. Suddenly coming to a stop, Gaara looked up seeing everyone else. Sai only smiled seeing Gaara, Gaara looked away from Sai and looked to Naruto. "Naruto… where's the trash can?" Gaara asked hoping they would get away from Sai. Being around him really wasn't something good; it wasn't that he hated Sai, but knowing that Sai wanted something with Naruto wasn't good.

"Oh yeah; you want to go right now? We can wait to find out where they're going right now." Naruto looked over at him.  
"Okay then. I'll wait." Gaara looked away, wishing he now had something to drink.  
"OI! Where are you guys going right now?" Naruto called out, seeing Gaaras expression. He really didn't like seeing Gaara uncomfortable.

"Oh, we're about to leave." Neji called out as he finished up his game.  
"Why?" Naruto asked him, confused by the sudden action.  
"We got a call from Sakura; they're having an urgent meeting. They want the president, vice, and ugh, better said all the people involve with the president." Neji finished up.  
"Great! That means all of you guys. What the hell!!? That's not far."  
"Sorry Naruto, but I would stay, but I can't I'm being forced to go there." Shikamaru went over to him with a small smile.  
"Well duh, because you're the fucken president! Neji and Choji will drag you over there." Naruto snapped hating that one fact.

"Wait, you're the president?" Gaara finally asked, more than surprised by the news.  
"Oh yeah, not only his he lazy; but somehow he's beyond smart. That's why he can mange to just sleep his ass of most of the time." Naruto said smiling. Gaara chuckled, while looking at Shikamaru, who seemed to take pride in it all.  
"Of course, Shikamaru is the best on out of all the school." Choji smiled widely.  
"You're just saying that because you're his best friend." Naruto added, only causing Gaara to chuckle more.

"Okay, just let it go and let's go. The principal is waiting for us. You all know how she gets." Neji smirked looking over at Naruto.  
"That old hag has some issues, doesn't she know its Friday." Naruto looked back at Neji.  
"Naruto let it go. And let's go you guys. We'll see you guys around. Sorry." Sasuke waved at them and went off with Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"I guess it's only us three now." Sai turned to smile at them. This was where it actually got entertaining.  
Naruto looked at Sai and instantly send him a death glare. Gaara felt awkward and refused to look at either of them.  
"Gaara," Naruto called out him, making Sai looked over at Gaara. "Let me show you where the trash is."  
Sai smiled seeing how Naruto really was trying to get them away from him. _Sorry Naruto. You won't get away today. _"Aw Naru-chan you're leaving me alone?" Sai went next to him giving him a smile.  
"Gaara, wont you let me borrow Naruto for today?" Sai send a smile to Gaara.

"If Naruto wants to go, I don't have a problem." Gaara managed to say looking at Naruto.  
"Well then Naru-chan. You coming with me or not?" Sai smiled receiving a second glare from him.  
"I'm sorry but I'm with my lover right now. I can't possibly leave him along right now can I?" Naruto smiled at Sai, as he entwined their fingers.  
Gaara couldn't help but blush once again, being called Narutos lover made his heart beat faster. It made him feel happy about it; a small smile began to appear of his face.

"So are you guys on a date now?" Sai smiled, causing Both Naruto and Gaara to blush.  
Finally getting to a trash can Naruto threw Away Gaaras cup. "Thanks." Gaara said with a small smile.  
"Yeah; anytime." Naruto returned the smile. Sai had noticed a small picture booth and smiled, thinking of a perfect plan.

"Hey, come on let's take a picture… It's cheesy but you guys need your first picture." Sai smirked, pushing the two into the booth. Sai got in last, as he smiled at the two once again. "Aren't you guys happy now? Later, Gaara when you get bored of him you can burn them." Sai chuckled, earning him a glare.

"Sai, we're good without a picture, let's go play some games instead." Naruto tried to convince Sai to let them out.  
"No, now put in the money, I want to take some at least with you guys." Sai gave himself a high five, knowing that Naruto wouldn't get out without at least taking one picture. "Don't you want a picture too Gaara?" Sai looked over at Gaara who was the one on the end with a smile.

"I guess?" Gaara said unsure of what was going on. Everything was going too far for him, only now was he getting the idea that they were on a picture booth.  
"There you go Naru-chan. Put in the money."  
Without a reply Naruto slowly got the money out and placed it in. Sai picked the rest, putting up a plain border. "Okay, come on. It's going to take it in three seconds." Sai smiled. Putting his arm around Narutos neck, making Gaara make a face. Just then a flash appeared making both Naruto and Gaara go blind for a second.

When their visions came back, Gaara managed to see a smiling Sai. "Come on; now it's your turn." Sai was getting out as he put on the border. "Come on, hug him Naru-chan. Or should I take your place." Sai chuckled, with that Naruto pulled Gaara towards him. Their faces so close made them blush, Even so, they didn't notice the flash go on. Sai went back in placing his hand on Narutos back giving him a small push. With that their lips fell together. Sai quickly changed the border once again and smiled.

Gaara and Naruto didn't waist a second, closing their eyes as their lips touched. Gaara held onto Narutos hand tighter letting Naruto pull him closer. Naruto nibbled on Gaaras lower lip begging for entrance. Gaara opened his lips to grant Narutos tongue entrance. In seconds they began to do their dance once again. It had been seconds ago that the flash had gone off and Sai chuckled taking a peak before closing the curtains once again. For a last time a flash went on and their pictures came out on the other side. Sai smiled to himself as he stood by the curtain to make sure no one else would go inside. Sai took out his phone and text Sai to tell him about the situation.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Narutos neck pulling him closer. Naruto slowly pulled Gaara down until his back was laying on the bench. Gaara seemed to hold no protest to what was going on. Naruto felt his hand slid inside Gaaras shirt, feeling his soft skin. With only that it made him want to explore Gaaras body more. Slowly his hand began to move upward making Gaara give out a small moan. Naruto pulled their lips together once again, as his hand managed to make it onto Gaaras chest. Gaara by that time had felt himself let out a louder gasp, feeling Narutos hand explore his chest. Gaara pulled their lips apart and placed his head on Narutos neck. While Gaara was panting, Naruto began to kiss Gaaras neck. Gaara placed his head lip near Narutos ear and gave it a small kiss. Nibbling on Narutos earlobe he let out a moan, by just the feeling on Narutos lips. "..Na…ru…" Gaara let out moan once again before he could finish.

Naruto managed to take his free hand and begin to unbutton Gaaras shirt, as he did his kisses went down his neck to his chest. Without a word of an objection from Gaara, Naruto smiled to himself as he placed his hand on Gaaras stomach. Naruto managed to kiss Gaaras nipple before he placed it into his mouth. Gaara let out a gasp feeling hot lips touching him; in places he didn't think h would let anyone. Seconds after Gaara felt a tongue touching him causing him to let another moan escape. With is free hands Gaara managed to grab onto Narutos shoulders.

Sai had gotten bored of waiting and slightly annoyed by their noises. They just had to take it to the next level in an arcade right? Shaking his head in disapproval, he thought of a way to ruin it for them once again. Sai chuckled to himself as he looked at the pictures one last time. Finally he stood up and hit the booth. "Hurry it up would you!" Sai yelled out, sure that both of them would have heard them. That said Sai turned to lean on the wall once again.

Both Naruto and Gaara froze as they heard a bang on a wall of the booth. Just then they heard Sais voice, making them remember where they were. Naruto noticed just what he was doing and quickly removed his lips. Gaara quickly let go of Narutos shoulder and let out a blush. Naruto got off from him, while Gaara only sat up looked at everywhere but Naruto. Naruto blushed like an idiot but still only looked at Gaara.

Gaara got up and looked over at Naruto, blushing. Gaara wanted to ask why that had happened but he just didn't have the courage to ask. Naruto seeing Gaara blush, couldn't help but turn redder. Naruto notice Gaara get up and stay still, as if wondering what to so.  
"I suggest you button up your shirt before you go out." Naruto said in a low whisper.

Gaara surprised turned to see Naruto "Um... thanks." Gaara looked down at his shirt then over at Naruto. Even if his hands were still shaking he began to button up his shirt. Naruto looked at Gaara and walked over to him. Gaara surprised by Narutos closeness, froze and looked up at him.  
"I won't do anything, I promise. I just thought I'd help you; before Sai actually comes in."  
"Okay, thanks." Gaara smiled to himself, feeling Narutos hands slightly touching him as he buttoned his shirt. Afterwards they blushed and went out seeing a smiling Sai.

"You guys enjoy your time in there?" This caused the two to blush, as the memory came back to them. Why did it always happen to them? It wasn't fair at all.  
"So Gaara. Since you saw what Naruto can do. Did you notice how bad he is? You know if you come with me, I'll give me a much better time." Sai smiled at Gaara, who blushed once again. Naruto only glared at Sai, as he turned causing Both, Gaara and Sai turn to face Naruto surprised.

"Naru-chan, where are you going?" Sai called out while Naruto turned around anger showing in his face.  
"Screw this. Without the rest of the guys this is boring. I'd rather go home." Naruto turned around once again and began to head towards the exit.  
"I guess he left you Gaa-kun." Sai smiled looking over at Gaara.  
"Oh, sorry. I have to go as well. Bye." Gaara looked back to where Naruto was and left just as Fast. Sai looking at them only smiled as he pulled out his phone.  
"I guess I was dumped just now. Oh well." Sai shrugged calling Sasuke to tell him, everything that happened.

Naruto clenched his fist has he managed to get out. "Fuck!" He whispered, pissed about Sais attitude. Why the hell did he have to say such things about Gaara? Naruto sighed looking at his phone. _Oh great! To think we still have dinner with Gaara. _Thinking that, a smile made its way to his lips. Having Gaara over was something that Naruto was looking forwards to. Yet, with what happened, it was going to be weird once again. Or maybe they could act like it never happened. They seemed to be doing that most of the time.

Naruto began to walk towards his home, letting out a sigh.  
"Naruto!" He heard someone call out to him, causing him to stop and turn around.  
"Gaara…" Naruto said just as he saw Gaara making his way towards him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, since I have that stupid dinner with you... I might as well just go with you right now. I might be able to go home faster that way." Gaara smirked finally getting next to Naruto. Naruto looked at him chuckling just as he finished.  
Naruto placed his hands inside his pant pockets and began to walk, with Gaara next to him. "Oh yeah I forgot about that thing. Fuck! And I was looking forward to going home already. Thanks for ruining it for me." Naruto smirked, stealing a glance at Gaara.

"You are by far welcomed. I'm glad to be of service to you. Anything else?" Gaara replied to him mocking, enjoying the way they managed to get back to normal so fast.  
"Oh yes; could you stick with me for the rest of my life? Just so you can ruin every second I have left?" Naruto turned a corner smiling.  
"Don't worry about it; I'll be glad to do that. But you have to promise to stay with me forever." Gaara smiled once again, as a chuckle escaped his lips.  
"I promise. I'll forever stick with you."  
"Then it's a done deal." Gaara chuckled once again, covering his lips.

Finally Naruto stopped in front of a brown house, He wanted to go inside but he didn't really want to just yet.  
"This your house?" Gaara said as he looked at the house, admiring it for a while.  
"Yeah, sadly." Naruto sighed finally as he began to walk towards the door.  
Gaara followed him, staying two steps behind. Just before Naruto opened the door he turned to face Gaara. Gaara looked over at him, fighting himself to not let a blush come out.  
"What?" Gaara finally managed to say.  
"I have to warn you first"

"About what?"  
"Everything that's inside there…" Naruto said in a whisper, making sure that no one would hear them.  
"What's in there then?" Gaara asked wondering exactly what he could mean.  
"The people in there… especially one of them will do weird things tonight."  
"Why? Iruka?"  
"No, he'll probably act nice; seeing as how we have you over now. But the other guy, don't be surprised if he does something stupid… ohg and he looked wired." Naruto added giving a small smile.  
"Who exactly does he look weird?"  
"He's always covering his face; and umm... Well you'll see when you get to met him." Naruto smiled opening the door with his key.  
"Okay…" Gaara whispered, walking in after Naruto. Gaara looked around Narutos house, noticing how clean and nice it was.

"Nice house…" Gaara managed to say seeing Naruto close the door.  
"Thanks, you want something to drink?" Naruto asked as he went into the kitchen.  
"You have something soft?" Gaara followed him, wondering where everyone else was.  
"Yeah; I'll get you some apple juice." Naruto smiled, taking down a cup and opening the refrigerator. As he walked over to the counter he looked over at Gaara, before he began to pour the drink.  
"Have a seat."

* * *

**Ihad no idea how to end it.... so there you go. xD  
Enjoy.. sorry about this...............  
Blah please review, I dont care if it's good or bad, the truth is all I ask.  
Thanks for reading it too... ha Kakashi is so mean to them.  
You'll find out why I say that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Hold Me**

Gaara a bit unsure did as he was told and took a seat in front of Naruto. Without really looking at him Gaara kept looking around the house. _This looks like a real home. _The house seemed to always be happy, no problems. One would be able to tell that more than one person lived there and they seemed to get a long well. Even if it wasn't things that could be seen right away, Gaara just felt it in the air.

"Kakashi, you know you'll end up scaring him if you just see from far." Naruto said as he put the juice away and placed Gaara his drink. Just as he finished a man with grey hair walked in chuckling.  
"I just wanted to see how you two actually got along." Kakashi called out as he made his way over to them.  
"Well, then I guess you'll just have to see that later." Naruto smiled at him drinking some apple juice he had gotten for himself.

"So, you must be Gaara right?" Kakashi raised a hand at Gaara, one of his normal greetings.  
Gaara got up and gave a small nod. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."  
"Whoa, don't call me that. I'll feel old. I'm far too young for the title sir." Kakashi chuckled as he went over to grab a cup of water.

"You're too young? You're probably too old to be called sir already." Naruto chuckled as he went over to Gaara. "Oi, let's go before he starts to speak a different language."

Gaara looked over at Naruto and drank some juice; afterwards he looked over at Kakashi. "It was nice meeting you."  
"By the way where Iruka?" Naruto said right after Gaara finished talking.  
"He went to go pick up our second guest of the night." Kakashi smiled placing his cup on the counter.

"A second one? Who?"  
"Surprise." With that Kakashi grabbed his cup once again and went upstairs. "Call me when he gets over here."

"Let's go to living room." Naruto left Gaara to go into the Living room taking a seat on the couch.  
Gaara grabbed his cup and went over with him. Gaara looked at Naruto then took a seat on the edge of the couch. Out of a nervous habit, Gaara began to run his fingers through his hair.  
Naruto looked around thinking of what they could talk or watch, but nothing really seemed good enough. Why could Iruka hurry up? This was too stressing for him, being with Gaara alone was something that he couldn't deal with well.

"So? You want to watch something for the time being?" Naruto finally was able to say, hating the fact that they were in silence.  
Hearing the sudden voice, Gaara jumped from his seat and placed his hand down. By doing so, some of the juice fell onto his shirt.  
Naruto almost smiled at the jump made, but quickly got up as he noticed Gaaras shirt. Placing his cup down on the table in front of him, Naruto quickly grabbed Gaaras cup and placed it next to his own.

"Sorry, you want a new shirt?" Naruto looked at Gaara with a worried look.  
Gaara could only feel stupid, having to make a fool out of himself so fast. Especially in front of Naruto; he wouldn't even have cared if it was in front of anyone else, but this was Naruto.  
"It's okay; I'm sorry if I poured some on your couch." Gaara Stood up slowly, feeling a blush makes it way to his face. _Such embarrassment. _Gaara began to look if he had actually dirtied the couch.  
Naruto didn't really care about the couch, as much he did for Gaara. "Who cares, I need to get you one. Just come with me." Naruto grabbed Gaaras wrist as he began to head towards the stairs.

"Naruto, it's okay. Really." Even if he was saying that, Gaara walked with Naruto up the stairs.  
"It's not." Naruto said as he reached his room door and opened it. Naruto seemed to push Gaara into the run and shut the door quickly.

"Wow… So fast." Kakashi said to himself as he opened the door to the room next to Narutos. He began to go down the stairs into the living room to grab what they had left. "Tonight will defiantly be fun. Seems that they already began to know each other." Kakashi smiled as he placed both the cup son the sink. He knew Iruka would probably have a fit knowing at how fast things seemed to be going.

Gaara tried to gain his balance as he entered the room, making him grab onto Narutos hand with his free hand. "What the hell?" Gaara managed to say as he was able to stand right.  
"Sorry, but if Kakashi saw he would probably say something stupid." Naruto said as he tried to hide his lie. Telling the truth he really had no idea why he had done that.  
"With that slam, I'm not surprised if he thinking it's something different!" Gaara snapped, as he began to look around the room.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. I'll just get you a new shirt." Naruto pulled Gaara to his closet, as he opened it showing him the hanged shirt. "Pick one."  
Gaara looked at the shirts, but couldn't really bring himself to just get one. "No, I already told you. It's okay." Gaara pulled Naruto away from the closet as he began to make his way to the door.

Naruto wasn't a bit happy about Gaaras reply as he lifted an eyebrow, "and I said get one. Just do that, damn it!" Naruto stopped as he pulled Gaara back to the closet. Gaara didn't reply only shook his head as he began to go towards the door. Naruto unpleased with Gaara pulled him once last time to the closer. This time he pulled hard enough to have Gaaras back hit his chest. Feeling that Naruto placed his free hand on Gaaras waist, making him unable to move; while he still held Gaaras hand with the other. "Get one."

Gaara gasped feeling Narutos actions go so fast. His voice suddenly felt so close to his ears, making his face feel hot once again. This time Gaara managed to shake it off, before anyone would notice. With his free hand he managed to lift up and place it around Narutos neck. Quickly he pulled Narutos head down to have his ear near his lips. "Let go, I already told you no!" Gaara told him in a whisper, afterwards he heard Naruto chuckle. Even so, he didn't let of him.

Instead Naruto tightened his grip on Gaara, as he chuckled. Feeling that Gaara didn't let him go he smiled. "Then we'll have to stay like this for along time. I'm not letting go." Naruto smiled once again.  
"If you don't I'll hurt you!" Gaara now said in a regular voice, letting his grip go for a second. This gave Naruto the chance to lift up his head. As Gaara noticed he tightened his grip once again, to his luck Naruto was now facing him with a small smile.

"I doubt that there's something you can do, seeing the position you're in at the moment. What's so bad about getting one shirt?" Narutos smile only seem to grow bigger, while Gaara only looked at him, with a stern face.  
"Because it's yours…" Gaara trailed off as he began to look at everything but Naruto. It was true, just knowing that it was one of Narutos shirts made him feel nervous. His heart wouldn't stay still; he was sure that Naruto would be able to hear it if he didn't let go of him soon.

Naruto hearing this couldn't help but find it slightly cute. _Too cute… _Naruto smiled as he noticed Gaara eyes met his once again. With this Naruto moved his face closer to Gaaras, their lips just centimeters apart. Naruto managed to see a tint of red appear on Gaara making him only think that Gaara looked really cute. Gaara was more than surprised seeing Narutos face so close to his, but his sight refused to move from looking into Narutos eyes. This time his blush couldn't be shaken off, just as it was taking off Naruto spoke once again.  
"We've shared other things already… What's so bad about a shirt?" In a whisper Naruto spoke to him, along with a smile. This only caused Gaara to blush and shallow hard. Yet, Gaara wasn't about to be stay quiet, he couldn't let Naruto win this round.

Gaara lips formed a smile, making Naruto look slightly surprised at the action. "True; but I don't want any of the shirts. I want the one you're wearing." Gaara smiled at him once again, knowing that Naruto would give it up right after.  
Naruto kept silent for a while as he tried to understand Gaaras word. As he thought about it, he began to see that it could be a form of trying to make him give up. Catching on to it, Naruto chuckled, _you're not winning me. _With that Naruto gave Gaara a peck kiss and smiled. "Whatever you want; I'll give to you."

Gaara surprised by the sudden kiss began to blush right after Naruto finished talking. There was no way Naruto was really going to give him his shirt right? Yet, after hearing that why did his heart start to beat louder and double the speed than it was before? Shaking his head Gaara looked at Naruto for a minute with nothing to say.  
"What? You need help taking your shirt off?" Naruto mocked with a smile. "I'd be more than glad to help you… love." Naruto smiled as he finished the final part. A part of him felt more than happy to call Gaara his love, and seeing his blush once again made him happier.

"Please; I can't do anything without you." Gaara said in a low voice, almost seducing Naruto as he gave him a peek kiss. Gaara smiled, seeing Narutos surprised expression. Maybe now he would stop his little game and just him be. Just when he thought he could win, Gaara felt Narutos hand move to his shirts top button. Naruto had actually begun to unbutton his shirt. That wasn't really happening right? Even so Gaara didn't do a thing to stop him; instead he just looked at Naruto and placed his now free hand on top of one on his waist.

Naruto smiled once again feeling Gaaras hand, Naruto kept looking at Gaara and gave him another peek kiss. "Very addicting." Naruto chuckled, feeling Gaaras soft skin touching his hand now. With that small touch he remembered what they were doing at in the booth at the arcade. Both had probably remembered the same thing, seeing as they began to blush bright red.

"I try my best to please you." Gaara replied with a small smile. Even so, both knew that what they had just said was the truth, even if they wanted to make it seem like only a joke.  
"Then I don't want to waste your efforts."  
"Please don't" As Gaara finished he crashed into Narutos lips, closing his eyes just as he did. Naruto didn't waste anytime as he began to kiss Gaara back. Naruto turned Gaara around to make their kiss deeper, as he continues to unbutton the shirt. Gaara wrapped his arms around Narutos neck, as he granted entrance to his tongue.

As Naruto finished he slid off Gaaras shirt and walked him over to his bed. Gaara didn't seem to mind, seeing as how he followed Naruto, letting out soft moans in between their kisses. Gently Naruto lowered Gaara to his bed, laying him down. Naruto stopped the kiss as he began to kiss Gaaras neck once again. Gaara ran his fingers through Narutos hair as he felt the lips leave him alone. Yet, they made up for it on his neck.

Naruto didn't spend much time on his neck as he made his way down to Gaaras chest. With a few kisses planted he felt someone pull him upwards. Gaara had his eyes half way open as he pulled Narutos down for a second kiss. Naruto didn't reject it as he began their dance once again. Gaara wanted to feel Narutos skin, more than his shirt. Without double thinking it, he slid his hands down to the end of the shirt and began to lift it up. Naruto removed Gaaras hand as they got to his arms, with nothing to hold on Gaara place them on top of Narutos pants.

Naruto removed his lips away from Gaara once again, leaving him pouting. Quickly Naruto took off his shirt and lead his lips back to Gaaras. Gaara happy with getting those lips back placed his hands on Narutos back. Gaara began to let out soft moan in between kisses once again, causing Naruto to remove his lips. This time he skipped the neck and went to his chest. Naruto began to kiss it everywhere, causing Gaara to let out gasp. Gaara felt as if he was of flying somewhere, never had he felt this good before, he couldn't even dream of something this good.

Naruto began to make his way back to Gaaras lips; he gave him a kiss his collar bone. This caused Gaara to let out moan, louder than any he had down before. Naruto smiled to himself, knowing he had found a sensitive spot on him. Yet he hadn't expected to have a reaction to it. Quickly Naruto claimed Gaaras lips, starting their already remembered dance. Narutos hand began to explore from Gaaras chest to his stomach.

Their kiss seemed to never stop, Gaaras constant moans in between only managed to get Naruto more excited. It had been a long time that they had forgotten about the dinner that was going to happen soon. All that they remembered was the touch of the other and how good it felt. Narutos hands managed to make its way down to Gaaras jeans. Gaara felt a hand lay on top of his a gasp escaped his lips. The surprise was forgotten once he felt that same hand rubbing his jeans, which only caused him to let a moan come out.

Naruto hearing Gaaras moan pulled apart their lips and began to kiss his cheek down to his ear lob. Naruto kissed his ear a couple of times before he actually spoke. "Touch me." In a low voice did he asked Gaara. Then he went back to claim his lips, deepening the kiss. Gaara without a reply let go of Narutos back and slowly made his way towards his pants. Slowly he placed his hand on top Narutos zipper. Without even really touching anything Gaara felt himself get excited once again.

Naruto undid Gaaras jean button, as Gaara followed his example. Naruto feeling Gaara get a bit tense deepened the kiss making him forget everything else. Seconds after Naruto unzipped the jeans; with Gaara following him. Both began to slide down the others jeans; while their kisses only seemed to be getting hotter and deeper. Afterwards they removed their hands from their jeans and moved them upwards once again. Both placed their hands on the others under garments. Even if they were a slightly nervous they already seemed to be determined to go all the way.

"Naruto! Gaara! Are you guys in there?" A knock was heard on the other side of the door, causing both the guys to stop. Both were surprised to hear a knock, but more seeing in what kind of position they were in. Naruto quickly got off Gaara as he pulled his pants up while buttoning and zipping them up.  
"Yeah! We'll be right down!" Naruto yelled as he took one last look at Gaara. With a small blush Naruto went over to grab a shirt and put it on.  
"Hurry up!" Iruka called out once again as the sound of his feet were heard fading away.

Gaara had been more than surprised to discover how he was position with Naruto. _How…? _He didn't remember how everything happened. They were arguing about a shirt and now they were both shirtless? Right after Naruto had gotten up Gaara got up as well, doing the same as him. As he notice Naruto look at him his blush seemed to have gone all across his face. Yet, Gaara couldn't help but stare at Naruto; he had a great body figure that much he had to admit. Knowing that he had the chance to touch him made him happy inside. Trying not to really think about Gaara grabbed the shirt Naruto had been wearing and put it on.

Naruto still in disbelief of what just happened put on his new shirt quickly. After Naruto picked up Gaaras shirt and went to it on a chair in the room. "It'll be here for when you leave." Naruto managed to say in his regular voice, trying his best to not sound nervous or anything. Gaara looked up at Naruto and then over at his shirt.  
"Okay... Thanks" Gaara looked back at Naruto, only to lock eyes between the two. Both blushed and moved their sight somewhere else.

"Umm… let's go down stairs already." Naruto said as he went over to the door and opened it, waiting for Gaara to exit.  
"Yeah…" Gaara nodded as he went outside and waited for Naruto. Naruto closed the door and began to walk down stairs. Gaara silently followed him, until they reached down stairs.

Gaara looked at who was there only to find himself be taken back. The other guest only smiled at him and waved. "Hey Gaara."  
Gaara took a step back, bumping into Naruto. "Oi, you know her?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Gaara.

Gaara didn't move away from Naruto as he nodded. "She's…my sister…" Gaara kept looking at her as he let out a sigh. Naruto on the other hand was shocked to know that he finally met one of his siblings'.  
"You're sister?!!?" Naruto managed to say as he kept looking at her then Gaara. They did look something alike, but not really.

"Yeah. I'm Temari; Gaaras older sister." Temari smiled as he looked over at Kakashi with a big smile. "You must be Naruto right?"  
"Y-y-eah…" Naruto said, just standing there holding Gaara who was still in shock.

"What are you doing here!!?" Gaara finally asked.  
"Well, I got a call saying you were having dinner with a person you were having problems with. I had to come and see as well." Temari smiled as she picked up her cup on water to drink some.

"Okay, go and take a seat so we can have dinner." Iruka said, tried of the conversation already. Kakashi and Temari went over to the dinning room to take their sits. Naruto and Gaara took a while to finally be able to move. Gaara from the surprise of seeing his sister there, while Naruto having met his sister. Gaara finally began to walk, with Naruto behind him.

"So that's your sister?" Naruto asked as they walked slowly to the room. Kakashi, Temari and Iruka seemed to already be having a small conversation between the three that they didn't really notice the pace the two were taking.  
"You heard her right?" Gaara replied to Naruto slowing down his pace more. Naruto went with Gaaras pace, seeing that he seemed slightly nervous. Yet seeing that it made him feel bad, but another part made him want to pick on Gaara.

"She's rather cute no?" Naruto smiled, causing Gaara to stop for a second before continuing. Seeing that only made Naruto chuckle. "Is she seeing anyone right now? If not, I think I'll try to get her."  
Gaara was more than surprised hearing all those words come from Naruto; but more than that he was pissed off. Not because he was saying such things about Temari, but because it was Naruto saying it. _After…After _Gaara stopped himself, not wanting to bring him self more down. Those words that Naruto said only made him feel as if someone had hit his heart, along with his stomach.

Gaara picked up his pace, leaving Naruto with out a reply, only to cause him to go behind Gaara. "So? She's not taken?" Naruto smiled once again, seeing the anger on Gaaras face. _He still looks cute... _Naruto chuckled.  
Gaara stopped hearing those last words from Naruto. He felt Naruto right behind him; but didn't have the guts to turn around and face him. He had a feeling that his anger or his sadness showed on his face. But he really had no reason to complain to him right? It wasn't like they had anything going on; he had no reason to feel this way.

"Gaa-chan; you jealous?" Naruto whispered, into Gaaras ears with a smile.  
"Why would I be jealous? Naru-Chan." Gaara got up all his strength and managed to turn around to face Naruto.  
"No reason. Just asking." Naruto smirked, seeing Gaaras expression.  
"Then don't ask if you have no reason." Gaara turned his back once again and began to walk faster into the dinning room. Just as he was about to go in, he felt someone pull him to the side. His back was to the wall; but he didn't hit it almost as if they were making sure no one would hear the. "What do you want!?!" Gaara snapped, this time not really trying to hide his jealously.

Naruto smiled, hearing the jealously in Gaaras tone; this was really something cute. Who would have thought Gaara could get jealous?  
"You're not a slightest jealous?" Naruto asked him once again while he raised an eyebrow.

"No! Why the fuck should I be!?" Gaara looked elsewhere as he answered him.

"Oh, I don't know. With what we did back in my room; one would think you would be." Naruto gave a small smile, while Gaara only have a blush.  
"We didn't do anything!" Gaara said as he tried to shake off the blush.  
"We were about to. Plus; you seemed to be responding nicely." Naruto smiled placing his leg in between Gaaras.  
This only caused Gaara to let out a small moan, then a blush as he covered his mouth.

"By the way, my shirt fits you perfectly. Looks almost as if we actually did something no?" Naruto smiled, as he placed his hand around Gaaras waist to pull him closer. Narutos leg was still in between Gaaras, as he moved it slightly making it brush against Gaaras. Gaara let out a second moan, while he covered his mouth. Gaaras blush only seem to grow redder. Naruto placed his hand on top of Gaaras and moved it out of his mouth.  
"Just so you know; I was lying about your sister. I think you're better looking." With that said Naruto gave Gaara a peek kiss. Gaara managed to return that peek kiss. As the finished Naruto smiled as he let Gaara go and went inside the dinning room. Gaara surprised by it, felt himself smile. All of a sudden he felt all the pain go away, but hi heart beating rapidly.

_He prefers me… _Thinking that Gaara smiled once again as a blush came to him once again. He touched his lips as he walked into the dinning room and looked over at Temari.

"Gaara, you can sit next to Naruto." Kakashi told him, causing both of them to tense up, and look over at each other. The both blushed as Gaara have a small nod and went over to the seat next to him. Just then Iruka went over to the kitchen to grab their plates and put them on the table. Temari had gotten up to help Iruka as well.

Right when all the things were seat, both Temari and Iruka went back to their sits and smiled at the two.

"So? Gaara how's school going so far?" Kakashi asked looking over at the two.  
"It's well. I suppose." Gaara said in a low whisper.  
"But not the things with Naruto right?"  
"I Suppose so." Gaara looked over at Kakashi with a small nod, and began to play with his fingers out of nervousness.  
Naruto noticing that moved his hand to grab Gaara. Gaara was surprised by it but that didn't stop him giving Narutos hand a squeeze.

"Isn't that enough questions?" Naruto turned to face Kakashi; returning the squeeze Gaara had given him.  
"No, Naruto. I want to know why you two seem to have problems. That we had to come to this situation." Kakashi smiled, putting up a new paper.

"Naruto; I saw what happened when he first came. But I didn't think you two were going to have that many problems either." Iruka finally said, looking over at the two.  
"You can't blame me. Or Gaara for that Matter I guess. Things happen." Naruto added, stealing a glance at Gaara.  
"Gaara? What about you? What do you have to say for it?" Temari added as she placed her hands underneath her chin.  
"I have to agree with Naruto. Things just happen. It wasn't our fault." Gaara looked over at her, receiving her glare. That glare said that she didn't believe a word he had just said. Gaara gave Naruto a second squeeze, feeling him self get more nervous.

"Temari; in defense I can say that we manage to have at least some normal conversations." Naruto smiled, earning him self the same glare Gaara had gotten.  
"Maybe; but tell me Naruto. Did all this start over a girl?" Temari asked with a small smile, as she looked over at Iruka.

"NO!" both Naruto and Gaara said in unison.  
This caused Kakashi to put down his newspaper and push his plate forward.  
"So no girl. Interesting. So now the next question; how you get that hickie on you Naruto?" Kakashi smiled looking over at Naruto.  
"And you, Gaara? You have two, one on each side. Who gave those to you?" Temari asked drinking some of her soda.

Gaara didn't know what to say. She could even tell Temari that it had been a guy; since she thought Gaara liked girls. What could he even say about that?  
"That's really none of your business right? Who ever gave us these hickies' shouldn't matter to you right?" Naruto finally said giving them both a smile.  
"If we wanted to tell you we would have right?" Naruto added once again, as Gaara gave him a light squeeze. Naruto returned him a reassuring squeeze as he kept that smile.

"I guess so. But what I'm trying to do here is get to the bottom of it. I don't want Gaara getting into any trouble. Not anymore!" Temari raised her voice slightly as she placed her hands down on the table.

"What do you mean anymore!!? Gaara has gotten into more trouble?" Naruto asked, hoping to get some more information on him. Maybe he could even find out to where he came from. Gaara couldn't say anything from the surprise. What if Temari said everything about Suna? Naruto would hate him right? He would tell everyone and then get him to move out once again. Thinking that Gaara entwined his fingers with Naruto as he gave him a hard squeeze.

Temari remembered what they had talked about and regretted talking. "Of course; who doesn't have problems? What I meant was that I don't want to him to get into trouble at school. It's enough with regular trouble! The same you always have." Temari said, hoping she had convinced Naruto or at least confused him enough to not make him ask again.

Naruto held Gaaras hand as he felt him give him a hard squeeze. Yet, with what Temari had said confused him more than what he asked for. Hearing that he decided to let it go. He would be able to get more information later or a different day. Naruto shrugged it off, as he looked over at Kakashi, who kept smiling.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" Iruka said noticing that they hadn't touched their food since they came in. "Don't tell me you don't' trust me now?" Iruka faked a hurt tone.

"Oh, sorry. No. We are." Gaara said, not sure on how he should start eating. He didn't want to let go of Narutos hand, but he didn't want to be rude. Thinking that he gave a final squeeze to Naruto.

* * *

**There you go. Enjoy.  
Please review thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Take me**

Naruto looked at the food then at Iruka. "No, we were just waiting for it to cool down a bit. It's probably delicious like always." With that said he smiled, pocking up his fork with his free hand. "Oi, I don't like this one. I'll have Gaaras instead." Naruto smiled once again.

Gaara really had no idea what Naruto was talking about, but all the time he left him to do what he pleased. As Naruto grabbed the forks, he let them go to land on the floor. Gaara looked at him, slightly angry for doing it on purpose. All Naruto did was smile as he looked at everyone else.

Sorry, I'll pick mine up." After Naruto finished he looked at Gaara as if telling him to go down as well.  
"Excuse me." Gaara turned to face Kakashi, Iruka and Temari. Almost at the same time, both guys pushed their chairs back and went down. Once they were down Gaara send him a glare. In a second he grabbed the fork and began to get up. Just as he did Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him down once again.

"Don't be so nervous." Naruto smiled at Gaara as he grabbed the fork.  
"No one said I was." Gaara replied to him in a whisper.  
"It's not like I'm asking your hand in marriage." With that said Gaara blushed making Naruto give him a peck kiss.  
"Relax."  
Gaara, who was caught off guard with the kiss, felt his face get redder. Even so, he felt himself actually relaxing a bit knowing that Naruto was there as well.

"Don't forget your promise; smart mouth." Gaara smiled.  
"I wouldn't even for a second." Naruto smiled before he spoke once again. "Now, can I have a gift before we depart, Juliet?" Naruto chuckled placing his hand on top of Gaaras. Gaara at that time didn't really mind being called by a girl's name. A part of him was actually happy to be called like that by Naruto; even if he was only playing around.

"Wouldn't have it any other way; Romeo." Gaara felt a giggle coming out, and he didn't even try to hide it at all; almost right after he pressed their lips together. Naruto replied to him, yet this time he stopped himself from using tongue. Their kiss seemed to last at least thirty seconds when Gaara pulled away.

"You'll get more later…" Gaara said with a small smile; yet he made it sound as if he was only playing around.  
The two smiled as they grabbed their forks once again before getting up. Gaara was still blushing as he began to eat with out a comment. Naruto still had the same smile he gave Gaara as he began to eat as well.

All five of them, expect fro Kakashi were eating for a good ten minutes' without a word; while Naruto and Gaara stole glances at each other. This didn't go unnoticed by any of the other three; yet none said a word. Temari only smiled, knowing that when she found it the right time she would probably surprise the two of them; especially Gaara. Knowing this only made her smile. Kakashi looked over at Iruka and smiled, it was about time to start talking once again.

"So? What were you two whispering about?" Kakashi finally asked as he placed a hand on his cheek. Gaara froze along with Naruto.  
"We didn't talk to each other…" Gaara managed to say as he slowly turned to look at Kakashi.  
"Really? Is that why I heard noise coming from the two of you?" Kakashi looked over at Naruto afterwards. "Naruto? Care to explain that."  
Naruto placed his fork on the plate as a smile slowly came to his face.

"Well after a kiss or two under the table; we agreed that I should ask Temari for his hand in marriage." Naruto grinned as he turned to face Temari. "So can I?"  
Gaara froze right after he heard the word Kiss. How the hell did Naruto manage to say such things out loud? But more importantly in front of Temari.

Temari let out a giggle as she noticed how pale Gaara had gone; and being the sister she was it only made her want to pick on him more.  
"Only if it's you Naruto. I wouldn't let anyone else have my baby brother." Temari smiled looking over at Gaara.  
"Thank you; I'll treasure him forever. You don't have to worry about a thing." Naruto smiled as he got his soda to take a sip. Gaara had already lost his appetite once again. He only looked at the food as he tried to gain his composure again.

"Gaara, you're not going to eat anymore?" Iruka called out to him. Gaara managed to come back to earth thanks to someone talking to him.  
"No I'm fine. I got full already. It was very good. Thank you." Gaara gave Iruka a small smile. Iruka returned him a smile as he went over to grab Gaaras plate.

"You're down too Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he made his way over to him.  
"Of course." Kakashi handed him the plate.  
"Temari? Naruto?" Iruka looked over at them with a smile.  
"Oh yes, thank you very much." Temari smiled as she picked up her plate to pass it to him. Just them Gaara grabbed her plate. And without even asking, he grabbed Narutos plate as well.

"I'll help you." Gaara finally said looking over at Iruka.  
"Oh thank you." With that Gaara went behind Iruka into the kitchen. Naruto only turned to look at Gaara. Slowly he turned to face Kakashi and Temari with a smile.

"Do you need help washing them or anything?" Gaara asked as he placed the plates into the sink.  
"You can help me dry them and put them back; if you'd like." Gaara gave a small nod as he waited for Iruka to pass him a plate.

"Did you just grab Narutos plate just to get him mad, even though he wasn't done eating yet?" Iruka looked over at Gaara as he passed him a plate.  
Gaara grabbed the plate and began to dry it. "No, he was actually done already." Gaara couldn't help but give a small smile as he put the plate away.

Iruka gave a chuckle as he began to wash more dishes. When Gaara came back he grabbed the second plate and began to dry it.  
"You already sound like if you know him very well." Iruka said with a small smile, remembering about how it was at the start with Kakashi.  
Gaara felt a small blush make its way to him once again, but managed to shake it off before it should actually show. "What are you saying? I don't even know anything about him"

"Well you guys haven't known each other for a long time; I suppose and you already know when he's done eating? Makes it look as if you two know each other for years already." Iruka smiled as he passed on more plates.  
Gaara, tried to not make such a big scene to what Iruka had said. "No, I only met him yesterday. But anyone would be able to tell that he was done." Even though he said that, it made him feel glad that he seemed to know Naruto more than anyone else.

"I really doubt that; it didn't look as if he was done, and you out of all us were able to tell that he was done eating." Iruka was somewhat relieved that things were as bad as he thought they were. But who would have thought that Gaara already new how to tell things about Naruto. In a way it seemed like they already had something going on. No, he did know something was going on. No two people would be able to understand each other that well if they didn't have something going on.

"I'm glad that at least someone can understand him. Seeing as how things were rough on him at some point." Iruka passed Gaara the last of the plates as he turned of the water. Gaara looked over at Iruka confused as to why he would be telling him all those things. But curious about what problems Naruto had before.

"May I ask what problems he's had before?" Gaara continued to dry and put away the plates as he looked out the kitchen and into the Dinning room. He noticed that the three of them were talking, but even seeing that he couldn't help but look at Naruto.

"I wish I could tell you. But I don't believe that is my stop; you should ask Naruto if he could tell you. What I can tell you is that, that guy has had a 360 change." Iruka smiled as he away the last plate. He walked over to a near towel to dry his hands.  
"To tell you the truth; because of the way he was and is now, you can say I love him like if he was my own son." Iruka smiled as he walked over to Gaara. "But don't tell him that. He'll probably use that against me if not. To tell the truth, even Kakashi loves him like a son." Iruka giggled as he smiled at Gaara and began to go back into the kitchen.

"So; if I may ask you and Kakashi have something going on?" Gaara asked him in a whisper. This caused Iruka to blush slightly, but that didn't stop him from smiling as he took a glance at Kakashi.  
"Yeah, he's the only other person I love. Just like any other relationship like ours… we had a rough start. Maybe the fact that we didn't seem to get along made me fall for him." Iruka giggled as they entered the kitchen causing the three sitting down look at them.

Gaara wanted to ask him one more question but seeing as how all eyes were on them, he didn't have the courage to ask him. Silently he went over to Temari and stood by her side. "Can we leave now?" Gaara asked her, making her turn to face him with a smile.

Temari got up as she fixed her clothes. "Yeah. Thank you for the food it was very delicious. Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto got up once again.  
"Oh thank you; I hope to see you around here again." Iruka told her with a smile. With that Temari went over to the door along with Gaara. Just as she placed her hand on the door knob she turned to face Gaara.

"Oh yeah before I forget I have a small surprise to give you, Gaara."  
Gaara looked at her confused but still gave a small nod.  
"Tonight you're staying here. So, I'll be leaving alone."  
Kakashi and Iruka only smile, thankful that she hadn't forgotten what they had talked about. While Naruto and Gaara… well their expressions were priceless according to Temari who only giggled as she opened the door.

"What?!!? Stop joking with me!" Both guys said as they tried to keep calm. Naruto couldn't and wouldn't believe what Temari was saying. Gaara was positive that Temari was just playing around with them. Of course, that would be typical of her. Even so both said guys' hearts were beating rapidly and loud. Each of them were sure that everyone else could hear them

"No, I'm not. No one was going to be home over the weekend. So, I asked Kakashi and Iruka here to take you in for the weekend. Sorry, buddy there wasn't anything else I could do about it." Temari smiled once again as she stepped outside. Gaara went outside along with Naruto following them.

"But you have a second relative, can't Gaara stay with that person? " Naruto said as he remembered that Gaara had two siblings.  
"Yeah what about him? He's not going anywhere right? Can't I stay with him?" Gaara began to have a small hope that he wouldn't have to stay with Naruto. Thinking that he would spend the weekend with Naruto was already hard enough; yet having to actually go through it was harder. That was something that Gaara could really do without.

"Kankuro? No way that guy is going to stay a at friends house." I was planning to let you stay with him; but he called this afternoon to say that he wasn't going to come home." Temari by that time had gotten into the car and started it.  
"Sorry Gaara. See you on Monday." With that Temari drove off leaving the two.

As Temari drove off she looked at the mirror to see them both still standing there; both were looking of to where she was. She gave a small smile and gave a giggle.  
"Sorry Gaara. But that's what you get for taking me as a fool." Temari smiled once again as she turned the corner. Finally out of their sight she laughed, remembering Gaaras expression; that was something she would remember for a long time to come.

There was no way she was going to let Gaara off the hook so easily. Gaara wasn't the only one as well; Kankuro was that same hook as well. Those two really had no idea how much she really knew. Or just how much revenge she could get on them. After all a sister knew more than what met the eye. Yet she could play the fool for a while longer; give them a bit more time to come out with the truth. For now she had the home all to her else for the weekend.

Gaara kept looking to where Temari was off, hoping that she would turn soon enough and come back to get him. As she turned the corner, he knew that she was serious about him staying. _No way… _Gaara cursed, thinking about the days to come; it wasn't fair at all.

Naruto looked down at Gaara as he let of a sigh. Of course he wasn't happy about it. There was no way that he could be looking forward to it; in fact he hated the idea. It was fair at all; why did he have to suffer because of him? There was no way that he was happy about it. Stupid Iruka for having this stupid dinner!

"Naruto! Gaara! Come back inside!" Iruka called out as he stood by the door, hoping that the both weren't disappointed as much. Without a word both guys went back inside, letting out a sigh as they got in. "Sorry guy. But it's for the best. Maybe you two can get along more." Iruka gave them a small smile as they turned to face him.

Both guys looked at each other for a second before turning away. Iruka looked at the two them lead them into the living room, where Kakashi was sitting down seeing T.V.  
"You two still are whining about it?" Kakashi turned to face them with a small smile as he looked over at Iruka.

"We're not even saying anything!" Naruto snapped as he send glare at Kakashi, who only ignored it.  
"You don't have too. Anyone can feel that." Kakashi turned back to the T.V  
"Gaara, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Iruka asked as he took Gaara over to the couch. Gaara took a seat next to Iruka as he gave a small smile.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you. But may I ask where I will sleep?" Gaara looked over at Naruto, who had taken a seat next to Kakashi. Somehow Gaara found it a bit funny seeing as how the two were arguing, while sitting next to each other. Yet, they managed to keep it down so no one could hear them. Knowing that a small giggled escaped his lips.

"That's how they always are. One learns to ignore them soon enough." Iruka smiled, noticing what exactly Gaara was giggling about. "You want to know what they're talking about?" Iruka noticed Gaara looking at him with a small glint in his eyes. Of course there weren't any words to be said to know that Gaara was actually interested.

"Naruto don't cause any problems." Iruka smiled as he spoke, seeing Gaara very interested in what would happen.  
"It's not me! Kakashi keeps saying that I just complain all the time!" Naruto turned to face Iruka as he pointed at Kakashi.  
"But it's true, Naruto. You always complain about the smallest things." Kakashi send him a smile as he leaned on the couch.  
"At lest I say what I think! I'm not always getting late to places, because I don't want to go! Or make stupid excuses once there!"

Gaara only covered his mouth as he kept smiling. It was actually funny how easily Iruka could make them both talk so loud. Iruka turned to face Gaara with a small smile, he was sure that Gaara was finally feeling comfortable in their home. Kakashi and Naruto had long forgotten about the two. Seeing as how they kept arguing about pointless things. It seemed that they were arguing about who could cook better. That was a nice way to jump from conversation to conversation.

"Pretty entertaining right?" Iruka smiled at Gaara, who only gave a nod.  
"Whenever there's nothing good happening; just compare the two. If they're in the same room and it starts." Iruka chuckled as he took a look at the two once again.  
Gaara let his hand fall from his mouth, as he kept smiling. "So, this is something that happens everyday?"  
"No, every other day."  
"How do they find what to argue about?" Gaara gave a small smile as he looked over at Iruka.  
"Pretty much anything you can think so. Last time they were arguing about a stain on the floor." Iruka smiled.

"At least I can make some decent Ramen! I don't burn it!" Naruto burst out, catching Gaaras ear. Gaara hearing that couldn't help but cover his mouth, from stopping himself laughing.  
"At least I can read books without getting confused in the first page!" Kakashi spoke right after.

This caused Gaara to be unable to control his self. His laughing was soft at first, having Iruka be the only one that could hear him. Yet as Kakashi and Naruto kept arguing his laughter got louder. Soon enough Gaara grabbed the pillow that was on the couch and placed it in front of his mouth. Even so, that still wasn't enough to stop his voice from being heard by Kakashi and Naruto.

"See what you caused! Now He's laughing at us!" Kakashi said as he turned to face Gaara.  
"No, I think he's laughing at you. You probably look really stupid right now!" Naruto looked over at Gaara and gave a small smile. Gaara looked more than adorable like that. Not that he would let himself admit that.  
"No way! He's laughing on how you look like an idiot!" Kakashi replied to him.

* * *

**Short? I feel it that way; but I had to stop there. :D  
Hope you all like it so far... someone helped me get off a short writers block I had so thanks to her I can update the story sooner than I imagined. :D  
My savior :P**

**Please review; be it good or bad I want to know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Throw me**

Gaara hearing them couldn't hold his laughter any longer; and Iruka understood that more than anyone. Those two could make anyone laugh when they saw them argue. Gaara still tried to cover his laughter with the couch pillow, but all was in vain. Kakashi and Naruto were fighting about why Gaara was laughing; that only made his laughter louder.

"Would you two stop it already he's laughing at both of you." Iruka finally said giving them a smile. With that both of the men were speechless and only looked away from each other. There was no way that they would admit that. Gaara even so couldn't stop his laughing it was too hilarious. Iruka finally turned to face Gaara and placed his hand on his back.  
"Gaara, you okay?" Gaara finally was able to stop his laughing a little to give a small nod, but just looking at them two he gave a small giggle. Iruka only smiled at him, he was patient about Gaaras laughing. He knew that he had laughed way to much when he first noticed their arguing.

After a minute Gaara managed to gain his composure and stopped laughing as he coughed. This time it wasn't like it was in the afternoon, maybe the cough was from laughing way too much. Even so, for some reason Gaara didn't seem to care about his coughing, it almost seemed as if it was something that happened every time.

Once Naruto heard Gaaras cough he remembered about the afternoon. Something about that didn't seem such good news. Gaaras coughing wasn't at all good news to him, without a word Naruto got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Quickly he went back into the living room and went to hand the glass to Gaara. Gaara noticing reached out for the glass and drank some just before he would cough once again.

"Thanks." Gaara said just as he looked over at Naruto, who went back to his originally seat. Gaara held onto the cup as he looked over at Iruka. "Sorry about that."  
"No, don't worry. I had a long laugh when I noticed that about them. So, I understand you more than anyone." Iruka smiled at him as he removed his hand from Gaaras back.

Gaara placed the cup on the lap table on the side of the couch as he stole a glance at Naruto. Naruto had secretly been looking over at Gaara, as he looked over at what was on T.V. Once again both had just missed the others look. Gaara looked over at Iruka, remembering that his question had never been answered.

"Can I ask where will I be sleeping?" Gaara asked in a whisper as he noticed Naruto get up and go into the kitchen. Gaara managed to notice that he had gotten out his phone, maybe someone had called him? Yet, why was there a reason for Naruto to not want anyone to hear him? Gaara tried not to pay too much attention to what Naruto was doing as he moved his sight over to Iruka.

"You want to go to sleep so soon?" Iruka smiled at him, as he noticed his quick look at Naruto.  
"Oh no, Just so that when I do plan to I wont have to bother you guys." Gaara gave him a small smile.  
"Oh, trust me it won't be a bother. Just tell me when you're going to sleep."  
"Um... Okay. Excuse me I'll go wash the cup and put it back." Gaara nodded as he got up.  
"Okay, take your time." Iruka smiled as he looked over at Kakashi. Iruka got up and went to sit next to Kakashi as Gaara went into the kitchen.

"You really think those two will work it out?" Iruka whispered to him, as Kakashi just smiled at him.  
"I'm sure they will. We did, didn't we?"  
"I know. But theirs is much worse than ours." Iruka gave a small smile as he cuddled next to Kakashi.  
"It doesn't matter as long as they figure it out." With that Kakashi placed his arm around Iruka.

While Naruto was sitting on the couch he felt his phone vibrating. _Damn it! _Naruto took out his phone as he got up to go into the kitchen. Noticing the name on the screen didn't really help him at all. As he walked Naruto picked up the phone with a low Hello.

"_Naruto?" _The person on the other side of the phone called out to him.  
"Yeah. What happened?" Naruto replied, with a dead tone. He really didn't want to talk at all.  
_"Hey. Nothing, I just want to make sure about tomorrow. Are we still up for tomorrow?" _The person on the other side didn't try to hide their excitement about it. In fact they seemed to be looking very forwards to it.

"Oh yeah. About that." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle as he leaned on the wall by the kitchen door. "Something came up…"

"_What? What happened?" _Now their worried tone was heard, even a bit of the tapping on the table.

"We have a guest over; and since they'll be staying over the weekend. I'm sure Iruka would make me take him everywhere. It's better that we cancel tomorrow." Naruto starched his cheek as he looked around, all he wanted was to hang up already. He wanted to go back into the living room already.

_"Really? But I was looking forward to it… I guess it can't be helped."_ The disappointment wasn't even hidden; a sigh was soon over the phone.

"Yeah; I was looking forward to it as well." Naruto smiled to himself, he knew perfectly that he wasn't actually looking for it; but he wasn't about to say it to the other person.

"Sarcastic much?" Gaara said as he walked into the kitchen. Without really looking at Naruto he went towards the sink, drinking the last of the water.

Naruto hearing Gaaras voice surprised him, making him jump from the wall and look over at Gaara. Narutos phone almost fell as he jumped; but managed to grab it just in time.

"Oh… Misaki, I have to go sorry. I'll see you at school!"

_"Wait... Naru! How about on Sunday?"_

"I can't sorry. Bye!" Naruto didn't get to hear the last words of Misaki as he hung up the phone, quickly putting it away.

Gaara felt a bit tense once he heard that Misaki was one the other side of the phone. The person that likes Naruto was talking to him. Something about that made him get angry he didn't like the fact that Misaki actually had Narutos number. Even so, Gaara turned on the water as he began to wash the cup.  
"So that was Misaki?" Gaara asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he gave a nervous laugh.  
"What did he want?"  
"We were supposed to go out tomorrow."  
"He called to make sure you were still up for it?" Gaara seemed to be taking his time washing the cup; almost as if he wanted to leave it shinning. Yet in realty all he wanted was to talk more to Naruto.

"Yeah; I cancelled it though. Wait you knew he called me?" Naruto smiled to himself, more than happy about having to cancel his plans.  
"Yeah; when you got up to come in here; I noticed you looking at your phone."  
Naruto began smiling, happy that Gaara had kept his eyes on him. Naruto looked over at Gaara, and bit his lower lip. _Fucken sexy. _Naruto had to stop himself from just going over and continuing what they were doing before.

"Oh I guess I wasn't as discreet as I wished I was." Naruto chuckled as he went over to Gaara. Gaara heard Narutos footstep getting closer but he didn't hurry on finishing up instead he seemed to go slower. Seconds later he felt Narutos hand on his waist. This caused Gaara to be surprised, and almost let the cup fall. Gaara managed to grab it just before it hit the sink; even so he didn't push Naruto off from him. Instead it felt safe like that, sometimes he felt as if they had embraced before.

"No and neither was that sarcasm when you lied to him." Gaara gave a small smile. He continued to pass the soap one last time on the cup before he began to wash off the soap.

"Maybe; he did seem to notice. I'm rather good as being sarcastic without others noticing." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone. He knew that he wasn't lying about that. No one had ever caught him when he was being sarcastic, not even Sasuke was capable to catching him. Yet Gaara was the first one to actually point him out, surprising.

"Well it's nice to know I was the first one." Gaara smiled turning off the water. "Pass me the towel." Naruto did as he was asked with a chuckle. Gaara grabbed the towel and began to dry the cup.

"Just don't point it out to others. And thanks for getting me out of that thing." Naruto chuckled, as he placed his head on Gaaras shoulder, never letting his sight move away.

Gaara didn't seem to mind Naruto being that close to him, without doing anything else.  
"You're welcomed as well. But couldn't you just tell him that you couldn't go?" Gaara had finished drying the cup, but didn't move away from the sink. Having Narutos heat close to him felt to perfect.

"If only I could. That guy would probably bug me until I agree to go with him somewhere." Naruto smiled as his sight moved to Gaaras lip. Why did it always manage to go there whenever he was close to him?

Gaara slowly managed to turn around facing Naruto. Seeing him only caused Gaara to give a smile. All the while Narutos hand ever did move away from his waist. The only thing between them was the cup that Gaara held in his hands.  
"Well of course. He would want to spend time with the person he likes, no?" Gaara felt a small hint to jealously go along with what he had said.

"Oh god! Don't tell me you've heard that rumor as well?" Naruto looked surprised to hear that come from Gaara. What was with that face that he was doing? _Is he jealous? _Naruto asked himself, anyone would think that seeing the face Gaara had done as he talked; but there was no way that he would be. It wasn't even as if they had anything going on; they didn't even like each other.

"I didn't hear it. He… its obvious; I think you're the only one that hasn't noticed." Gaara looked away as he gave the cup a small squeeze. Why the hell did he have to start this conversation? _Damn it, why can't I just stay quiet?_

"That just is just too clingy. He's one of those people that cling once they get used to someone." Naruto smiled at Gaara, he didn't really want Gaara to think differently.

"Really now? And that's why he would… fuck forget it. I shouldn't even be getting into this!" Gaara said more to himself than to Naruto; all of this only caused Naruto to smile.

"He would get into a fight with you?" Naruto smile only grew as he asked. Gaaras expression was more than enough to answer him, but he still wanted to hear it from him.

"A-are you stupid or something!?!!" Gaara couldn't find what else to say, this was more than a surprise to him.

"If I was I wouldn't have noticed you got into a fight with him."  
"Then why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because you two act like you don't want others to find out."  
"Then… why the hell did you-"  
"Defend you?"  
Gaara only gave him a small nod as he looked at Naruto, as if wanting to know everything about the world. Naruto only found this cute and almost wanting claim Gaara is own.

"Because Misaki is one to look for trouble; and he never has a valid reason to pick a fight." Naruto smiled as he looked at Gaara. "So? Why did you guys get into the fight?"

"Because like I said he likes you!" Gaara said almost as if he was about to hit Naruto for making him say those things.  
"How the hell does that have to do with you guys getting into a fight?" Naruto asked, really confused on how that even had to do with the fight.

"The Akira guy, he was there when we got into the argument right? Afterwards Misaki came to complain to me about that." Gaara said as he looked away. "I wasn't just about to let him tell me his shit… I'm not like that…" As Gaara spoke his voice seemed to go lower.

"Then, it's partly my fault that it happened?" Naruto began to ask with a bit of guilt in his voice. He felt as if it really was his entire fault that Gaara had to get hurt.  
"No! It wasn't. Damn it. Whatever it's not like he can do anything about it now. He's just too much of a coward to admit that I won them." Gaara couldn't help but smile knowing that he had actually won.

"I suppose so. But either way even if that guy likes me I have no interest in him." Naruto smiled. "And that's the truth."  
"It's not like I care in the first place. For all I care you can go fuck him." Even if he had heard those words from Naruto a part deep inside him still couldn't help but feel jealous. Maybe that was what caused him to say such things.

"If I did, who you think would be on the top?" Naruto smirked; to think when they were caring a normal conversation they went back their old ways.  
"Like I said I don't care. You can go fuck or be fucked by anyone you please." Gaara finally remembered about the cup once he felt himself give it a squeeze. Gaara managed to pull the cup upward and press it on Narutos chest. "Go put it away."

Naruto chuckled, as he grabbed the cup and went to do as he was told. For some reason Gaara looked cuter than he already was. Once he put it away he went to lean on the wall looking over at Gaara. "So how is it?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"How is what?" Gaara asked with confusion.  
"My shirt. Do you like it?" Naruto smiled once again as he noticed Gaara looking down at the shirt.

Gaara had completely forgotten about the shirt, since it felt so comfortable. Looking at the shirt Gaara remembered on how he had gotten it. Thinking about it almost caused him to smile; but frowned just as he remembered that they had gotten interpreted. But he really hadn't enjoyed it. In fact he hated the fact that he had been so close to doing such things with Naruto. _I wish he had gone through with it. _His heart kept repeating, while Gaara refused to accept it.

"It fits me big. I don't like it. But I deal with it." Gaara finally managed to say as he returned a smile to Naruto.  
"That much I can say it's big for you; other than big; your too sort for it." Naruto chuckled. It was true that his shirt fit him a bit too long for his height, but that was probably what made him look even cuter.

"Well I'm sorry for not being as tall as you." Gaara smirked.  
"You're forgiven. Things can't be helped." Naruto chuckled. "Anyways shall we go back outside?"  
"We shall…" Gaara let a giggle come out as he began to walk towards Naruto. "And shall we keep talking like morons?" Gaara added.  
"We shall." Naruto smiled as he held out a hand out to Gaara.

Gaara placed his hand on top of Narutos with the same smile. "Thank you my king." Gaara replied with a giggled in between his talking.  
"You're welcome my princess." Naruto chuckled as he began to walk into the living room. Gaara followed him with their hands still in tact.

"Oi, did those two leave or what?" Naruto asked as he looked at the empty living room.  
"Did they go into their room?" Gaara asked as he looked into the empty living room as well.

Seconds later they noticed Kakashi get up from the couch, with his eye curved, obviously smiling.  
"Hey…"

"Damn it Kakashi!" Naruto pulled Gaaras hand as he dragged him to the stairs.  
"Naruto! What the hell." Gaara asked just as they reached the stairs.  
"What do you think they were doing? Kakashi is a pervert! He was down there, and smiling!" Naruto asked as he looked over at Gaara.  
Gaara stayed quiet for a while, trying to actually get what Naruto was saying. Finally once he understood his eyes went wide. Once Naruto got that Gaara understood he pulled him up the stairs and into his room once again.

Gaara took a deep breathe as he let go of Narutos hand. Slowly he went over to the bed and took a seat. "What the hell?"  
"Kakashi can't keep his hands to himself… sorry." Naruto leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh.  
"Couldn't they go to their room or something?" Gaara asked as he took off his shoes to climb onto the edge of the bed and against the wall.  
"No, once Kakashi starts there's no stopping him. He does it anywhere he pleases too." Naruto chuckled, looking over at Gaara.

"Wait... so you've seen them? Doesn't Iruka tell him anything?" Gaara looked over at Naruto. As there eyes met, each remembered what had happened not long before dinner.  
"No, I've heard them and only managed hear Iruka surprised tone. Iruka can't fight against Kakashi. Once Kakashi starts it Iruka just melts to him." Naruto chuckled, along with Gaara.

"Anyways; what do we do now?" Gaara asked as he looked around the room.  
"Want to watch some T.V? It'd be better to hear them." Naruto got up from leaning on the wall and went over to the T.V to grab the control.  
"Yeah…" Gaara gave a small smiled, as he looked over at Naruto.

Naruto looked over at the chair and thought about sitting on it, but thought better about it and went over to the bed. "It is my bed to start off with."  
"Of course; but I'm the guest." Gaara send him a small smile, as Naruto took a seat.  
"Yeah, but my room my way." Naruto smiled as he turned on the T.V "Anything you want to see?"

"See if there's a movie on right now." Gaara replied as he wrapped his feet with the sheets.  
"I'll see what's on." Naruto smiled as he wrapped his feet as well. "Don't get mad if it's a stupid movie or something."  
"Don't care; as long as I don't hear any unwanted noises." Gaara chuckled as he looked at the T.V.  
In about a minute Naruto found a movie, to their luck it was an action movie with enough noise to keep every other noise out.

Both the guys commented once in a while on what was going on, but nothing more. They were supposed to dislike each other and yet both felt rather comfortable next to the other. It almost felt as if they could do this on a regular basis. Gaaras heart wouldn't stop from beating rapidly, Narutos heart was pretty much the same as his. But both had managed to make themselves believe that it was the fact on what they had almost witness between Kakashi and Iruka. That was a better lie than to really think that the person next to them was causing it all.

Gaara was finally was getting a bit sleepy on watching movies; but he didn't want to sleep just yet. Even so, slowly Gaara went to finally lie down on the bed. Naruto looked over at him and didn't say a word; in fact he thought Gaara looked rather cute.  
"Gaara if you're sleepy I could turn off the T.V." Naruto told him in a small whisper as he lowered the volume on the T.V.

Gaara had his eyes half closed as he heard Narutos voice; it had never sounded so sweet. Gaara only managed to smile as he grabbed the sheets to cover his self completely. "No, you can keep watching if you want. I can sleep with it just fine." Gaara closed his eyes fully.

Naruto smiled seeing Gaara smiling. _Too considerate. _Naruto told himself as he noticed Gaara close his eyes. He must have been fully asleep then. Naruto turned off the T.V, as thought of where he could sleep. He could just go to Irukas room, seeing as how those two might not even go back to the room. _I'll just turn off the lights for him. _Naruto told himself as he got up slowly, trying his best to wake Gaara up.

Just as Naruto was about to get off he felt someone grab his hand. Looking behind him he noticed Gaaras hand holding him. "Oh sorry if I woke you. I'm just leaving." Naruto whispered to him, giving him a small smile.

"N-no… stay…" Gaara said half awake. He had been woken up by the warmness leaving him. He wanted to stay warm; he didn't want another cold night. "It's warm…" Gaara said as he gave a small smile a she looked over at Naruto.

"Fine then. Just let me go turn off the lights." Naruto felt Gaaras grip loosen as he got up to turn off the lights. The moon gave him enough light to make his way back into the bed.

Naruto knew that if it had been someone else he probably would still have left the room. But something about Gaara asking him, he couldn't just get up and leave. Naruto smiled as he saw Gaara lay his head back onto the pillow. "Happy?"

"Yeah..." Gaara, even if he was half asleep gave a small giggle. Once Gaara felt Narutos warmness back smiled. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Don't own Naruto at all. :'( If only I did. :D  
Well there you go... have a nice reading. Please rate.  
Enjoy and have a nice day or night. I'm sleepy. I was supposed to make this chapter the longest but seing as how I wasted time this is just like the rest... maybe on Thursday I can write a long one. :D  
We'll see... I just made a promise to myself and I will keep it. :)**

I might write a new FF soon... maybe... depends on how the anime goes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: One Last Time.**

Naruto wasn't one that liked being in the same bed with someone. Not even when he was small did he want Iruka sleeping in the same bed as him. Yet with Gaara he found it almost like second nature. There wasn't the feeling that he needed to get away. Naruto put the sheets on himself, as he did his best not to wake up Gaara.

All Naruto could do once he was laying on the bed was look up at the ceiling. Most of the time when his head hit the pillow he quickly fell into a slumber. This night he couldn't even close his eyes for more than a second. _How can he sleep so peacefully? _Naruto asked himself as he turned to face Gaara.

Gaara looked more than peaceful sleeping, almost like a life doll. It had to be a sin to be that beautiful. Naruto found his hand moving towards Gaaras hair. Once touching it Naruto smiled to himself. Gaaras hair was almost too soft to be real. He couldn't help but want to touch it more, almost like an addiction that came over him in mere seconds.

As he ran his fingers through Gaaras hair, Gaara moved. Naruto froze for a second but continued after he noticed that Gaara hadn't woken up. Just a normal move when one was asleep. Yet, Gaara made it seem too perfect; no it was more than perfect it would make one want to sleep just like he did.

Gaara had moved closer to the warmness, he wanted to chase that warmness. Once he caught it he planned to keep it all to himself; never let it go after wards. In his dreams Gaara was in the darkness, no matter what he did there wasn't a way out. It had started to get cold; he could see the ice make its way towards him. "I'm going to die here!" Gaara spoke to himself as he looked around, in hopes of finding something.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he managed to see a dark figure go past him. As it passed him Gaara felt a warmness that he never felt before. The ice seemed to be scared of the other person; seeing as how it stopped moving once it got close to him. Yet, once the figure was gone the ice began to make its way towards him again.

Gaara turned around and began to run towards the warmness, he followed it; but it just kept running away. Finally the ice had caught up to him, grabbing his leg and pulling him down. He couldn't even speak then; all he could do was look at the figure. Suddenly the dark figured stopped and turned around. In just seconds he felt a great amount of warmness touching him hair. Gaara smiled as he felt the ice go away, even if slowly but it went away.

_Don't leave me… _Even if Gaara couldn't speak, his mind kept saying that to the figure. He wanted to see the face of that figure, he wanted the figure to stay forever and never let him go. It gave the warmness that no one had ever giving him before. It gave him the security that he longed for since he was small. Not even the one from years ago; ever gave him that warmness. It was something that he could only imagine that person would give him when they met again.

Finally Narutos fingers went down the hairs in front of Gaaras face. Naruto moved them apart slowly until he saw a lighter kind of red. Curious of what it was Naruto moved Gaaras hair away from his face. As he got a good look, Naruto couldn't help but he surprised. _Why that thought? _It was more than obvious that it was a tattoo. The only difference about it was that it wasn't down with ink. It seemed to be more carved then anything else. Naruto traced the sign with his fingers, wondering if it had hurt as much as he imagined. Gaara didn't seem to mind it much, seeing as how he just slept, he didn't even flinch.

After tracing it a couple more times wondering why he would get something like that. For who? Naruto finally stopped; his fingers began to run downwards to Gaaras cheek. It was normal for someone's face to be soft, but as soft as Gaaras that only an angel had. Naruto couldn't believe how soft it really was; was this guy an angel that fell from the heavens or what? Finally his fingers reached Gaaras lips. Naruto began to race them, as he did Gaara gave a small smile.

All Gaara could see was a warm glow the figure was giving; slowly the places that it had touched still held the warmness. What got him happy were those fingers that seemed to be over his lips. Soon to his disappointment those fingers moved away. That hurt Gaara more than anything; just when he thought that those fingers along with the figure were long gone he felt the whole body come closer. Suddenly he could see the figure clear, the person that gave him such warmness; those blue eyes that he would never get tired off.

Gaara looked into those eyes and gave a small smile; right then and there he couldn't fight what he really felt. The heat seemed to be getting closer to him; all the wile Gaara wanted it to get as close to him as possible. He knew that soon the heat would go all over his body. Yet, just as those lips were closer to meeting with his won they pulled away. The light went away, the ice was long gone.

All that was left was darkness and coldness. His whole body began to shiver, that wasn't a normal coldness. He wanted the warmness to come back. Finally his dream went black; he couldn't see a thing.

Gaara managed to open his eyes; even if he still was still half asleep he noticed that he was alone on the bed. Looking around the room he noticed that the bathroom light was on. Seconds after sitting half way up he noticed the light go off. The door slowly opened, Gaara smiled to him self feeling the warmness escape from the bathroom.

Naruto was surprised to see Gaara half sitting. _Shit... _"Did I wake you up?" Naruto slowly made his way over to the bed once again. As he got closer he noticed that Gaara was still somewhat asleep. _Thank god. _

"You left…" Gaara said in a sleepy voice, making Naruto smile from relief. Everything was fine.  
"Sorry, I needed to wash my face." Naruto replied as he got onto the bed. As he did Gaara laid on the bed. Naruto wrapped himself with the sheets and laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. It hadn't passed a minute when he felt someone get closer to him.

Gaara had cuddled next to Naruto trying his best to get the warmness he wanted. Seeing this Naruto couldn't help but s mile.  
"Don't leave me… again…" Gaara said in a whisper as he tightened his grip on Narutos shirt. Naruto only smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gaara.  
"I won't." Gaara couldn't help but giggle as he felt the warmness go all over his body. Gaara closed his eyes once again and fell in a deep sleep after wards. Seeing Gaara so happy Naruto felt his body relax. In seconds Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a sleep as well.

Gaara felt an arm around him in the morning as he slowly opened his eyes. Gaara felt his breathing was off; different than normal. Seconds after he noticed that it wasn't his breathing; looking up he noticed that the other breathing came from Naruto. It took a Gaara a minute to realize that the arm around him was Narutos. That the breathing seemed to be like a soothing lullaby.

Gaara began to get the feeling that Naruto was anything but a morning person. _He'll probably wake up until noon. _Gaara smiled thinking of what could happen if he woke Naruto up earlier than that.

Suddenly a bigger smile began to appear on Narutos face. Gaaras heart began to pick up the pace. Gaara felt it get loud as the pace went faster, and he didn't want to wake Naruto. Gaara managed to place his hand on top of the one that was holding him. Slowly he removed it careful to not wake him up. Gaara slowly began to get to the end of the bed doing his best to not make too much noise.

Luckily Naruto didn't have any bars that would have made it much harder. Once Gaara had made it out he went over to grab his shoes. Before he could grab them he took another look at Naruto. Gaara forgot about the shoes and moved closer to Naruto. Even if his smile was gone Gaara still thought Naruto looked beautiful.

Slowly Gaara moved his hand to Narutos lips. _So soft. _Gaara thought as he placed his fingers on Narutos lips. Without double thinking it Gaara placed the same fingers over his own lips. Even if he had smiled Gaara still didn't think that it was enough for him. Quickly before he would change his mind; he went down to give Naruto a peek kiss.

Gaara gave a second smiled. _You still owe me for last night. _Gaara gave Naruto a second peek kiss, with the same smile he got up right. Finally he stood there for a minute looking at Naruto; Gaara realized just what he had done. Covering his mouth Gaara got out of the room quickly. Even if he wanted to run he still closed the door gently.

Leaning against the door he remembered Narutos face, which only caused his heart to beat faster and louder. _I'm still half asleep... Yeah I wouldn't even think of kissing him. I don't even like him! Lat night was only a nightmare. He's a moron! I can't stand him… he's annoying… I'm asleep… I don't even like his kisses'… _While telling himself all those things Gaara kept his fingers on his lips. He smile made its way as a small giggle escaped his lips. _**Love… **_Gaaras heart kept repeating the word, in hopes that he would listen. The word might have actually gotten to him as he shook his head and began to make his way down stairs.

As he looked into the living room; no one was there. "They probably did go into their rooms." Gaara said in a whisper as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning, Gaara." The voice surprised Gaara that he gave a small jump. He really wasn't expecting anyone to be awake yet.  
"Good morning Iruka," Gaara gave him a small smile; as Irukas smile never did go away.  
"Did you sleep well?" Iruka asked as he began to get out cups, plates and some pans.  
"Um yeah; thank you." Gaara looked at him and tried to figure out what he was going to make. "Do you need help in anything?" Gaara finally asked as he made his way over to Iruka.

"Oh yeah. That would be great Thanks. You can help me cook the stuff up." Iruka smiled once again as he opened the refrigerator.  
"Okay. What are you planning to cook?"  
"Do you have anything in mind? You are the guest here." Iruka poured some orange juice in two cups. Once he finished he passed one to Gaara.

"Thanks." Gaara grabbed the cup and drank some. "I can make Pancakes… I could help with that." Gaara gave a nervous laugh, not sure if that was the right thing to say.  
"Oh perfect; I was thinking of making them myself. With your help it can go faster now."

Without a second word Iruka began to get the things out to prepare the mix. Gaara helped him get them out as well as he put them in order so that it'd be easier to grab them when they began to mix. Once everything was set Gaara began to put them all in a bowl and mix it up.

"Iruka; Can I ask you something?" Gaara finally said as he began to mix the things up. Iruka who had been cooking up some eggs looked over at him with a smile.  
"Yeah of course. What is it?"  
"Well it's more like an advise or something; I don't know."  
"Don't worry about it. We'll keep this between the two of us if you want."

Gaara hearing that couldn't speak; all he did was give a small nod as he smiled. Something about Iruka made him feel like everything would be okay. It was almost as if that would be a conversation between a mother and her kid. Iruka just gave the feelings that one could talk to him about anything and wouldn't be judge. He also gave a warm feeling; but not like Naruto. This warmness was different; the same heat but just different. The problem was that Gaara couldn't place his finger on it.

"Well... um... you see this person… no forget it; it's stupid anyways." Gaara gave a nervous laugh.  
"Gaara; it's not stupid. Whatever it might be its not. I can tell you that much. I know that I'm not your age; but I was once. Everything that goes through your mind; might have gone through the same as you." Iruka smiled as he patted Gaaras back.

"Well, I… don't even know why."  
"Just say what you're thinking; things always come out better that way." Iruka smiled as he placed some eggs in a plate.  
Gaara sighed as he went over to the stove and began to place the mix into the pan.

"How did you figure out you liked Kakashi?" Just when he finished Gaara felt a small blush make it's was to his cheeks.  
Iruka only gave a small giggle as he began to cook the second set of eggs.

"Well remember what I said yesterday?" Iruka finally said.  
"Yeah that you two didn't get along."  
"Yeah we fought too much. We both have different views in many things…" Irukas voice faded off as he finished the second set. Gaara had finished the first set of Pancakes and began to pour more mix.

"How did you two get your things right in the end?" Gaara asked as he turned to face Iruka.  
"Honestly, those things I don't think ever get fixed. It's just that we both were stupid enough to not notice what was right in front of us." Iruka smiled.

"What was that? I mean you both seem happy with each other; even though I haven't seen you two for more than a couple of hours."  
"Simple; that we had more things that we agreed on than disagreed. You can say we had an attraction that we didn't want to admit too."  
Gaara didn't say a thing as he continued to keep watch on the pancakes.  
"But why are you asking this Gaara?" Iruka finally said as Gaara flipped the pancakes.

Gaara wasn't sure if he could answer; he didn't know if he was brave enough to admit such things to himself.  
"Gaara?" Iruka asked him once again as he began to do his last set of eggs.

"Oh sorry... No; it's just that I'm wondering." Gaara smiled as he began to do his third set of Pancakes.

"About what?" Iruka asked he gave Gaara a reassuring smile.  
"Everything… With me and someone else." Gaara held tightly the spatula.  
"What's going on with the other person and you then?"

"Well… I just don't really understand anything right now."  
"Then tell me. I might be able to help you; even if just a bit." Iruka smiled as he went over to get some forks out.

"Thanks. Well the other person and I don't get along much. Plus, we haven't even known each other for long."  
"Is she-"  
"It's a guy." Gaara corrected Iruka before he finished what he was saying. "I've never been interested in girls since I can remember."

"Oh well, then. I guess this is something that I can relate to you in a part." Iruka smiled.  
"Yeah…" Gaara smiled, feeling a bit happy that Iruka wasn't like other people.  
"You want to continue now?"

"Oh well yeah I suppose. Um… Well how can one tell when they start to develop feelings for another person?" Gaara asked as he flipped the pancakes on the stove.

"Whenever you feel that you can't be without the other; I suppose. Some people would say that. But I believe that it's not really all there is too it. I could tell you that it's when you're heart begins to beat fast and you feel that it's so loud the other person will hear it. Yet; I don't believe that's it either. Those things with your heart might happen just because you're nervous. If it wasn't then we would all love many things. I think it would be when you feel that you have done other things with them before. Even if it's the first time; you feel it so natural to you. Also, that you can feel secure with them; they can make you do things that you didn't think you would ever be able to do. Oh sorry; I went on without thinking." Iruka stopped himself, realizing that he had talked for a while.

"No, it's okay. It helped a lot really. Thank you. But I mean with this person you can say that I do feel safe. But he's not what I wished for. I mean I already know that I like someone else. He's always been my savior and first friend. Even though I haven't met him again I know that one day I will. But then this new guy comes along and just mixes things up." Gaara let out a sigh as he finished his forth set. He made the rest of the mix as extra pancakes.

"That's something that's confusing. But you know; the first guy that you say you loved might not really mean you love him. You might just be grateful for everything that he did. He could have caused a changed in you. But then again you can love him; he can be your first love. But this new guy what exactly has he done that mixed everything up for you? That is if I may ask." Iruka had taken a seat on the counter he looked at Gaara while he finished the last of the pancakes.

Gaara quickly finished the last pancakes and turned off the stove. Gaara went to sit next to Iruka and gave a small smile.

"He's done just about everything. He stole my first kiss, and various after that. He's already left his mark on me twice." Thinking about it Gaara couldn't help but blush remembering about everything.  
"Those marks; are those hickies, right?"  
"Yeah…" Gaara placed his hand over his neck with a small smile.

"We've held hands already; he's even taken over my dreams already. Also, last time we almost took it to the next level; but we stopped because someone interpreted. Even so, I don't really mind when we do those things. Actually I enjoy it." Gaara blushed; it had been the first time that he admitted that to anyone including himself.

"Why have you two been doing those things; if you say you can't stand each other? What I mean is that from all those things one can't say that they don't get along right?" Iruka smiled as he looked over at the food then over at Gaara once again.

"Because… well first I made a lie saying that we were going out. But it was because he looked hurt when the second party said some other things. I couldn't think of anything I could do to help."

"So there's a third person that knows what you two do? Does all of this happen when that other person is around?"

"Well umm no; some times it happens when we're along… but we're arguing it happens. Just to make each other mad I guess…"

"But what you want to know is that if you like him or not?" Iruka smiled at him once again. Gaara blushed as he gave a small nod.  
"Well answer me this one thing; what do you really think about him?"

Gaara stayed quiet for a moment thinking about it. "He's annoying; stupid and does things without thinking. But he's nice and worries about people; even if he doesn't get long with them. He's smarter than what I thought; something like very observant and considers other people…" Gaara smiled, he knew that all those things were very true. He had worried when he was hurt and didn't even say that Misaki and he were the ones that got into a fight.  
"He makes me feel safe and even if we fight I actually enjoy those times. He's… he's… well he's just amazing... I guess." Gaara smiled as he blushed.

"Well then doesn't that mean that you already have your answer already?" Iruka got up from the chair and went over to set the table. Gaara looked confused; not really understanding what Iruka had told him. Even so, he went over to help him set the table.

"What does that mean? Do I like him? But what about the first guy that I like?" Gaaras asked him as he placed the cups down on the table.  
"Let me tell you that love is a weird thing. We can love plenty of people; just like I love Naruto and Kakashi. But there's always that one person that we feel we love more than anything. There's always something special about them. Something about them that we can't put our finger on. They give us experiences that no one else can give."

Iruka chuckled, as he finished up the table. Going back into the kitchen he looked over at Gaara, who was deep in thought.  
"Gaara, what I mean to say is that you should take a good look at the guy right now. Does he give you something that you never pictured someone would?"

Gaara looked up at Iruka and then back at the table. Talking about things like that; made him feel like a girl. But he was glad that he could get something cleared up. He sighed as he finally understood everything. "Thanks, Iruka. You really did help a lot. I think I understand everything." Gaara smiled as he looked over at Iruka.

"I didn't help I just told you what I think; but I'm glad that you cleared things up. Now; how about we go and wake the guys up?" Iruka smiled back as he began to head towards the stairs. "I'll go get Kakashi; I don't think you want to see him grumpy."

"Okay; I guess I'll go over to Naruto. But isn't it still too early for him? I mean he's not a morning person." Gaara asked as he followed Iruka.  
"That's true; I'm surprised you noticed. I don't he'll mind though; he did go to sleep earlier than usual last night."

"Okay…" Gaara said as Iruka went inside his room. Gaara looked at the door for a second before he sighed once again. Everything was more than clear to him; he wouldn't really have to worry about anything. Yet the one thing he could do was thank him for all the experience he had gained.

Gaara closed his eyes as he gave a small smile. _Thanks for everything. You have no idea how grateful I am. You gave me many experiences that I know I will use some other time. Naruto… I'm sorry but I love him. I've loved him since the say we meet; many even sooner… But thanks for everything. _Just as Gaara finished his thought the person he had imagined gave him a small smile and went off into the darkness.

As he got to Narutos door he opened it carefully, not to wake him up too suddenly. Gaara made his way over to Narutos bed. "Oi. Naruto... wake up!"  
Gaara reached his hand over to Narutos and gave him a small shake. "Naruto!" He said a bit louder this time.

Naruto chuckled as he opened his eyes. "Damn it, don't you understand some people want to sleep?" Naruto looked over at Gaara with a smile. Gaara smirked as he began to remove his hand. Naruto pulled Gaaras arm to pull his face closer to his.

"Where's my morning kiss then?" Naruto asked with a smile as he pulled Gaara back onto the bed. Gaara surprised by the sudden strength couldn't do anything but looked back at Naruto. Gaara chuckled as he looked at Naruto.  
"I wish I could give you one. But I can't seeing as how there are other people home. We can't wake them up." Gaara gave Naruto a smirk as he began to get up. In seconds Naruto pulled him down once again.

"Don't be so modest. I won't make you do such noises." Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on Gaaras cheek. _It wasn't a dream… it's that soft. _Naruto told himself as he held Gaaras hand.

"Seeing as how you're such a great kisser; they might just come out." Gaara responded as he gave a smile.  
"At least you said that I'm a good kisser."  
"I can't keep that from you can I?" Gaara smiled once again.

"Now; how about that kiss?" Naruto returned the smiled.  
"What's keeping you from it?" Gaara giggled; Naruto hearing that smiled.

Naruto looked at Gaara almost in disbelief but gave one last smile as he moved his face towards Gaaras. Gaara noticing this intertwined his fingers with Narutos. This is _the last time… _

"Naruto! Stop making Gaara suffer and wake up!" Kakashis voice was heard from behind the door along with a chuckle.  
Naruto was so close to connecting their lips; but hearing Kakashi talk made him stop.

"Damn it!" Naruto said in a whisper as he let go of Gaaras hand and got off of him.

Gaara wasn't going to deny that he was actually disappointed by the disturbance. Feeling Narutos hand let go of him made him slightly sad about it. Even so, he got up and let out a small sigh. Naruto looked over at Gaara and turn just as fast. He gave a small smile as he went over to the door

"Come on. I don't want to make you suffer much longer do I?" With that said Naruto chuckled, as Gaara gave him a small smile. Getting up Gaara went over to the door and went out before him.  
"That's true. It's bad enough I had to spend the night with you." Gaara turned to face Naruto as he began to walk towards the stairs.  
"Just imagine how I feel. Having you that close." Naruto smiled as they began to go down the stairs.  
"How sad is that for you; but if I must remind you I'm the one that's forced to stay with you for the weekend."

"Oh yes; but I still believe I'm the one that's suffering more here."  
"Trust me; it's not you…" With that final thing said both guys reached the kitchen to see a smiling Iruka.

"Was it hard for you Gaara?" Iruka said as his smile never faded. Kakashi already had his newspaper in front of his face probably eating.  
"Um… not really." Gaara replied as he went to sit where he was last night.  
"That's great to hear. Naruto you didn't do anything to him, did you?" Iruka asked him as Naruto made his way to the seat next to Gaara.  
"I wouldn't dream of it..." Naruto smiled as he looked at the plate.

Gaara looked over at Iruka and gave a small smile as he began to eat. Naruto began to eat noticing that Gaara long with Iruka already began. The four of them were in silence for a couple a minutes. Kakashi placed his newspaper down and pulled his plate forward.  
"Ah, that was good. Don't you guys agree?" Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto stopped eating as he looked over at Kakashi. "Yeah; Iruka the Pancakes are really good. Better than the ones you've done before." Naruto gave a smile to Iruka. Kakashi only gave a smile as he looked over at Iruka.

Gaara hearing that couldn't help but give a small blush. He really had no idea that they were even good. All the time he had only done Pancakes for himself when there wasn't anything else to eat. It was true that He had once left some for later; but when he came back they were gone. All he thought was that Temari had thrown them away or Kankuro. What if they had eaten some? What if they thought the same as Naruto? Thinking all that made him give a small smile.

"Sorry to disappoint Naruto; but you shouldn't be giving me that praise." Iruka told him as he drank some of his coffee.  
"Why not? This is great; it really is. Better than what I've had all this time." Naruto smiled once again; all the while Gaaras blush only seemed to grow hearing Naruto speak.

"It's true; you shouldn't give them to me… In reality Gaara did them. I only did the eggs." Iruka smiled. Hearing that Narutos froze, even so he didn't even look over at Gaara.  
"Are you serious? Gaara cooked them?" Naruto said as he took another bite of the pancakes.  
"Yeah; he wanted to help me. So you should tell him all those things, not me." Iruka smiled as he drank more of his juice.

Naruto turned to face Gaara. Gaara drank some juice, mainly because he felt nervous having Narutos eyes on him.  
"You actually cooked this?" Naruto asked Gaara as his eyes moved towards Gaaras lips. He still seemed a bit angry about being disturbed earlier. To think just when he was so close Kakashi had to come and annoy him.  
"Yeah…" Gaara said in a small whisper as he managed to take a bite of the eggs.

"Oh, they're good I guess…" Naruto said as forced his eyes to go back to his food.  
Gaara blushed once again; knowing that this time the words were actually directed to him only made his blush get redder.  
"Thanks." Gaara couldn't help but smiled as he took another sip of his juice. Naruto only gave a small nod as he continued to eat.

"Anyways; I need to go to work now; thanks for the food." Kakashi spoke as he rose from his chair and went into the kitchen. Iruka got up after him taking his plate.  
"Kakashi! I need to talk to you about something!" Iruka called out as he smiled at the guys; seeing that Naruto had taken his last bite; grabbed his and went into the kitchen.

Naruto gave a small smile to Iruka as he grabbed his plate. Gaara was the only one left that still hadn't finished. Even so, he still felt a bit glad that Naruto had stayed there. Gaara drank the rest of his juice as he looked down on at the food.

Naruto would rather have himself just get up and leave Gaara along to finish up. Yet, he couldn't actually bring himself to do it. He wanted to wait up for Gaara, thinking that to himself he noticed that Gaara had given off a smile. Seeing that Naruto couldn't help but be glad that he stayed.

"Oi, where did you learn to actually cook? It's a surprise that you didn't burn them." Naruto smirked as Gaara turned to face him.  
"That's something that I don't have to answer. But at least I can cook; you probably can't even boil water." Gaara returned a smirk as he took a hold of his fork.  
"In fact; I do know how to cook; maybe not a lot but I know at least the basic."  
"And I bet you burn them as well." Gaara chuckled.  
"Actually I don't. I probably know more than you." Naruto smiled as he noticed that Gaara had turned away from him.  
"I highly doubt that." Saying that Gaara took a piece of the pancakes on his fork.

"I can give you at least one thing that's certain."  
"What's that?" As he spoke Gaara lead the fork towards his mouth.  
Without thinking Naruto grabbed Gaaras hand that was holding the fork and lead it to his mouth. With a smile he pulled the fork out as he ate the piece that Gaara had grabbed.

Gaara was more than surprise by the action; out of everything that was one thing he didn't expect from Naruto. Even so he still couldn't help but blush. Naruto by that time had let go of Gaaras wrist. Gaara slowly placed the fork back into the plate, while his blush was still visible.

"You know how to make excellent pancakes. Makes one want more you know." Naruto said as he finished the food. All that happened was Gaara blushing all over once again. "So? Can I have some more?" Naruto asked as he smiled.

Gaara didn't reply to him; all that he did was take a second piece. With a small blush still on him he turned to face Naruto. Naruto seemed to understand what Gaara was trying to tell him, seeing as all he did was open his mouth. Gaara feed Naruto as a smile made his way towards his lips.

After doing this until the pancake was done, Gaara took Narutos cup and drank some of his juice. "I get this for giving you my food." Gaara smiled as he took a second sip.  
"Alright; as long as I got more food." Naruto smiled as he got up holding both their plates.

Gaara finished the drink as he took his cup and went into the kitchen with Naruto. Kakashi wasn't in the kitchen anymore, neither was Iruka.  
"Where did they go?" Gaara asked as he placed cups in the sink.  
"Kakashi probably took Iruka with him. He tends to do that sometimes. Or Iruka went somewhere." Naruto said as he shrugged. Gaara by that time had begun to wash the plates. Naruto looked over at Gaara then at the clock.

"So, what you want to do today? Seeing as how we're going to be stuck together for the weekend, I don't want to spend it locked up in here." Naruto said as he kept his eyes on Gaara. Gaara seemed to be going faster than what he was yesterday in washing the plates. Maybe the fact that he felt nervous thinking that the kitchen was the place that he had come in terms with his self.

"I could care less really. I just don't want to be here with you the whole day." Gaara dried the plates as he put them back in their place.  
"Perfect then, you have anything that you want to do?" Gaara stayed quiet for a second before he sighed. Yet, before he could speak Naruto cut him of. "Don't you dare say no; you have to pick something."

It was as if he read his mind, for he was going to say that he had nothing in mind. Now he actually had to pick something. That was just perfect. To top it off he didn't even know what there was to do. Gaara didn't speak until he turned of the water and began to dry the cups. "How about mall or something? I want to see if this place actually has good things."

Naruto smiled as Gaara began to put the cups in their place. "Fine then; the mall it is. Just so you know we'll have to take the subway. Just to inform you; it'll probably be packed seeing as how it's the weekend." Naruto seeing as how Gaara was done began to head towards his room, Gaara followed him.  
"I don't mind that."

"Okay then. You can take a shower in my room. I'll use Irukas." Naruto said as he opened the door.  
"I guess; but I don't have any clothes if I must remind you…" Gaara said as he walked into the room. He looked over at his shirt and went over to see if it had dried. In fact it had but all he needed now were some jeans. "I just need pants now."

Naruto looked over at Gaara then went over to his closet. Naruto grabbed himself a red shirt and jeans. "You're not thinking of wearing a dirty shirt are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at his closet, as if in deep thought.

"Well does it look like I have another shirt?" Gaara replied to him, making his way over to him.  
"I could let you bother another one if you want." As he said that Naruto grabbed a white shirt.  
"But you're stuff are too big for me. What about pants? Yours will defiantly fit me too big!" As Gaara spoke he made his way over to Naruto. Just as he finished he was next to Narutos.

"You can use Irukas; I think they'll fit you… And just use this shirt; or pick a different one. You won't even notice much anyways." Naruto handed Gaara the white shirt. Gaara grabbed it without complaining.  
"I'm not using Irukas; not if I haven't asked him. I'll just use the ones I'm wearing again."

"Then wash them at least. I think they'll be done by the time you're done." Naruto smiled as he closed the closet door.  
"Okay then. I'll go put them while you take a shower. Just tell me where the things are." Gaara gave a small smile as he waited for Narutos reply.  
"Ill go get you the soap, and the washer is just down the hall." Without another thing said Naruto went down stairs to get the soap. Gaara made his way over to the washer, as he waited for Naruto to return the prepared it.

Once Naruto was there he grabbed the soap and poured it in. Closing the lid again he looked over at Naruto. "Okay, go and take a shower already then. I can handle the rest myself." Gaara said as he opened the lid once again

"Damn, you won't die if you take them off in front of me you know." Naruto chuckled as he looked over at Gaara.  
"Whatever, just go and hurry with the shower." Gaara began to push him off, while Naruto only chuckled once again.  
"You're not a girl that I want to see you half naked!" With that said, Naruto began to make his way over to Irukas room, while Gaara still pushed him. "Well you might look better than a girl. Thinking about it I want to see you."

"You…you…" Gaara couldn't hide his blush, hearing Narutos last comment. Naruto getting the idea that Gaara might want to hit him almost ran to the Irukas room and shut the door. Gaara left speechless with his comment, only looked at the door. In a second he forced himself to go back to where the washed was. Quickly he took off his jeans and put them into the washer.

Even if he still had his boxers one, having Naruto see him like that was too embarrassing for him. For that same reason he quickly made his way over to Narutos room. Closing the door he made his way into the bathroom. Gaara quickly disposed of the remaining clothes he had one.

As he turned on the water he quickly got in ignoring the coldness. His heart beat was still fast, and the last words Naruto had told him still kept repeating themselves in his head. Gaara covered his mouth as a giggle escaped him.

Naruto looked around had turned on the water way before he had taken off his clothes. As he looked around he noticed that he hadn't brought his clothes. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he opened the door to the bathroom. By this time he was sure that Gaara had gotten into the shower. It had to be safe to go outside. Taking the risk Naruto made his way over to his room; almost tip toeing.

As he got closer he heard the water running, when he entered the room he looked around and saw his clothes. Still quietly he made his way near his closet. As he grabbed them he smiled to himself, turning around to head back out. Just as he passed the door he heard Gaaras giggle. Hearing that only made him wonder what had him so happy. Yet, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed hearing his voice.

Naruto stood there for a while, hoping to hear Gaaras voice once again. Second later he heard a second giggle come from Gaara, which only made Naruto smile once again. Naruto shook his head remembering that he needed to take a shower. Quickly he made his way back into Irukas room and into the bathroom.

Minutes after Gaara turned off the water as he grabbed the towel that was hanging. Covering himself Gaara got out with a shiver going down his spine. Gaara quickly dried himself as he put on Narutos shirt along with some boxers. Gaara made his way to the mirror. He looked at himself for a second before he put the towel over his hair. Drying his hair Gaara had a smile all the time. Silently he made his way out of the bathroom and into the room. As he went over to the door he noticed that it was open.

_I thought I closed it… I guess I imagined it. _Gaara shook his head as he looked outside to see if Naruto was done already. To his luck he still heard the water running from the other room. _Thank god. _Gaara smiled to himself as he went over tot eh washer. Quickly he took out the pants and placed them into the dried. Gaara sat onto of the washed he swung his feet.

While he waited he ran his fingers through his hair. He kept remembering how warm the fingers that he dreamed about were. It was almost as if was actually happening that night. Yet, what he remembered most was when those lips were about to claim his, thinking that he couldn't help but blush. That also felt so real, but there was no way that it could have been happening, even so he still smiled as his blush only grew.

Minutes after he finally heard the water go off. _Shit! He'll probably be out in five minutes… _Gaara got nervous; he wanted his jeans to be dried by the time Naruto was done. He knew that he would need to wait longer for them to dry, but he couldn't even think of Naruto coming out before. Gaara jumped off from the washer as he opened the dried. Touching the jeans they still were slightly wet.

"Damn it… he can't come out right now!" Gaara said as he looked over at Irukas door. Playing with his fingers he prayed that Naruto wouldn't come out. To his luck Naruto was far from done. Indeed he had turned off the water; in fact he had already stepped out of the shower. Naruto hated when his hair wasn't completely dry. For that reason he took five minutes to just dry his hair. Shaking the towel all over his hair took him all those minutes.

He knew that using a blow drier would be faster; but he hated those things. He had tried them once but they just burned his head. Taking his time to dry his hair he smiled, thinking about Gaaras voice. He didn't know why he even smiled at them, but either way his smile couldn't go away. _He should cook for me… _Naruto chuckled thinking that. It was true that Gaaras cooking was amazing.

To think that he only had the pancakes, thinking about other foods he could cook. Naruto knew that they would only get better, hell it even seemed to be getting him hungry. Fearing that he really was going to get hungry he stopped thinking about it. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he hanged the towel up. As he did he kept shaking his hair to get the last wet parts dry. Smiling as he was done he began to get dressed, as he was done he stepped into Irukas room.

Looking around he noticed that his bed was still made. He knew Iruka made his bed every time he woke up but it hadn't even been touch the whole night. _They probably went to Kakashis room this time. _Naruto shrugged not wanting to think about it. Even so, he made his way over to the mirror Iruka had in his room. Naruto grabbed the cologne he had left one day in Irukas room. Naruto was about to spray it on himself as he thought better. He didn't know why but he just didn't want to put it on today; that was something rare.

Naruto stood there looking at the cologne for a minute before he shrugged and put it back down. "Whatever." Naruto smiled as he made his way over to the door. Opening the door he looked at the end of the hall. Gaara wasn't there and he didn't hear the water running. Naruto went over to his room, as he looked inside. Gaara was there, putting his shirt back to the chair that it was during the night.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as Gaara gave a small jump.  
"Oh, yeah…" Gaara said as he let out a sigh. Of course he had been surprised but more importantly he was relived that he managed to get ready before Naruto had come out.  
"Then let's go." Naruto smiled, as Gaara couldn't' help but return that same smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay...  
Well I hope this is long enough to make up for it anyways.  
I keep getting the feeling that this chapter is too rushed.  
If it is sorry.. but blah I want to get to the sequel already... I think ha ha  
**

**Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review I love every one that I read. 3**

**Oh yeah I almost for got I don't own Naruto... Gaara does.  
Sadly i don't own Gaara either... Naruto does. :O  
Surprising right? xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:Unrequited**

Naruto and Gaara had made it into the subway station. "Wait, we have to pay to get in?" Gaara asked as he looked at the machines they were standing in front of.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked as he began to put in money for his ticket.  
"Because I don't have money." Gaara said in a small whisper, as he felt himself embarrassed. From Monday forward he would carry money everywhere he went.

"Oh don't worry. I'll just pay for you today then." Naruto added more money to get two tickets. As he got them he gave one to Gaara and gave him a small smile.  
"Thanks; I'll pay you back on Monday afternoon." Gaara said as he took the ticket.

"I said don't worry about it. You don't have to pay back; it's your first time so it doesn't matter." Naruto began to head towards the area where they would wait for the subway to arrive. Gaara followed him silently as he held onto the ticket tightly.

Once they were in the stop Naruto pointed at a small bench. "You want to seat?"  
"Um... okay…" Gaara gave a small smile as he took the seat. Naruto stood next to him looking to see if the train would arrive soon.

Gaara began to play with his fingers as he looked down on them.  
"Why are you nervous?" He heard Naruto ask him all of sudden; hearing that Gaara stopped and looked up at Naruto.  
"Who said I was nervous?" Gaara asked him as he received a smile from Naruto once again.

"When you start to play with your fingers, it means you're nervous. I noticed that last night."  
"It still doesn't mean I'm nervous."  
"Okay, whatever. I was just wondering. It's not that bad you know."  
"I said I wasn't nervous. Well not about that stupid." Gaara went back to stare at the floor.  
"You don't have to get all bitchy about. I said I was just asking." Naruto said as he looked over at Gaara. Something about him nervous didn't really make him feel better at all.

"I'm not getting bitchy about it! I'm just thinking damn it" Gaara snapped as he turned to face Naruto.  
"Ugh, whatever. I'll be back." Naruto said as he left Gaara sitting. Gaara quickly turned just as Naruto finished. He wanted to stop Naruto, but he didn't think that would be right. Gaara began turning his hand into a fist as he watched Naruto walk off. _Damn it! _

"Hey there." A deep voice called out to Gaara. Gaara surprised by it turned to his side. It seemed that the old man that was seating next to him had left. Gaara noticed that it was a guy probably two years older than him. He couldn't deny that what caught his attention were his eyes. They were an endless blue that could get anyone to fall head over heels for him.

His hair was a dark brown, almost like a model. Gaara was sure anyone would think that; yet all he got was a bad feeling about the guy. "It seems to me that you're the same like me. We're on the same boat am I right?" Gaara didn't have to double think the question to understand what the guy meant.

Looking closely at the guy he seemed to notice that he wasn't lying. Gaara just gave a small nod as he looked away. Even so the guy didn't seem to get the idea that Gaara didn't want to really talk to anyone. "What's your name?" The guy asked, making Gaara turn once again.

"Gaara; yours?" Even though Gaara knew he shouldn't have said his real name, he couldn't think of a different name.  
"Mines Midori, pleasure to met someone like you Gaara." He young man replied to him with a smile.  
"Sadly, I can't say the same to you." Gaara smirked as he looked at the one last time.

"Spicy; I like that in a man." Midori said as he looked at Gaara from head to toe. Gaara could defiantly punch the guy out if he spoke one more time.  
"That's nice. To think that I loath guys like you. You're defiantly not my type at all." Gaara smirked as he turned his hand into a fist once again. This time not because he was mad at himself but pissed off at the guy.

"To think that you're drop dead sexy."  
"Like I care what you think of me… like I said you're not my type." Gaara snapped. He was being more than honest with the guy. There was only one person that Gaara cared about what he thought.

Midori smirked as he kept his eyes one Gaara. Biting his lower lip Midori refused to remove his sight from Gaara. It was true that he thought Gaara was sexy, and there was much more that he could imagine himself doing to him. "Gaara, you have a man or what?" Midori whispered to him.

Gaara hearing that knew that the guy had hit his final nerve. Right there he didn't really care if anyone saw him hit the guy. Hell he wouldn't even mind leaving him half dead. As he turned his hand into a fist he saw a soda can in front of his face. Gaara turned to look at the person who held the soda.

"Here." Naruto said as he kept the soda in front of Gaaras face. Gaara silently took the soda and gave send a glare towards Midori. "Thanks." Gaara opened the can as he drank some o fit. He needed that more than anything; his temper was just about to burst if it wasn't for Naruto.

Midori surprised that someone else talking to Gaara looked over at Naruto. All he could do was smile as he noticed that glare that was send his way. Gaara angry was sexier than anything else. Having him was probably the best thing that could happen to any guy. Midori swore that he would have that guy by today; even if by force.

"Not bad." Midori whispered as he checked out Naruto. Gaara managed to hear that; knowing that he wasn't talking about him. Gaara twitched as put his soda down next to him.

"You want an answer to your last question, Midori?" Gaara added his name in the end, to grab his attention. Naruto of course was also surprised that Gaara had called out someone else name. Even so, Naruto got the feeling that Gaara didn't even know the guy. Naruto looked over at the guy then at Gaara, who had a smirk now.

"Of course; why wouldn't I?" Midori smiled as he moved his sight back at Gaara.  
Gaaras stayed silent for a while before he smiled. Naruto was still more than confused on what was going on.

"I do have a man. It's this guy over here." Naruto was completely caught off guard by the sudden comment. All he did was look at Gaara surprised Gaara only kept a smile.  
"So what's his name?" Midori asked as he smiled once again looking over at Naruto.

"The name's Naruto. And who are you?" Naruto replied for himself. Either way he wouldn't want to ruin Gaaras little game at the moment.  
"Mine's Midori; it seems that I was too late to grab Gaara." Midori chuckled, as he looked back at Gaara.

"What's this all about?" Naruto asked as he kept his eyes on Midori. Just talking to him for a while he got a bad feeling about him. Even so, Naruto learned that he shouldn't judge someone off the bat so easily.

"That you have a great catch. Gaara is sexy, just my type." Midori said as he got up to be eye to eye with Naruto. "He's just fuck-able." Midori smiled, as Naruto once again was caught of guard by the statement. Naruto looked down to Gaara, who seemed to twitch hearing that. He could tell that Gaara felt more than uncomfortable around this guy.

"I can't deny that; can I? If he wasn't that sexy I wouldn't be with him would I?" Naruto smiled as he raised an eye brow. "Fuck-able? You have it wrong; this guy, you can just eat him up. He's more than fuck-able." Naruto smiled as he looked down at Gaara once again.

Gaara hearing those words come out from Narutos mouth only made him blush. Gaara began to play with his fingers once again, as he refused to look at the two guys. Before Midori or any of the guys could say anything the subway stopped and opened its door.

"Gaara, our train is here. Come on." Naruto said as he noticed the number on it. Gaara slowly got up as Naruto grabbed his hand. Naruto walked fast, trying his best to get away from the guy. He led Gaara to the end of the train, the further they were the better it was.

To their surprise not seconds later they saw a familiar person near them. "I see we're taking the same train then." Midori waved at them as more people got on the train.

"Sadly." Gaara whispered. Naruto hearing that couldn't help but agree with him; to think that he didn't even know the guy for more than five minutes. It seemed that Midori was heading towards them; Naruto seeing that didn't like it one bit.

Naruto pulled Gaara to the corner of the train as he placed himself next to him. Midori finally got them being standing next to Naruto. Gaara only looked over at Naruto and gave a small blush. He knew too well that Naruto had done that to keep distance between him and Midori. At least he cared for him a tiny bit.

"Where are you two going? The mall, I suppose?" Midori asked as the doors closed to the train.  
"You're going there?" Naruto asked as the train began to move.  
"Yeah; I'm meeting up with a friend."

Naruto didn't reply to him as he realized that he was still holding onto Gaaras hand. This would probably make it more believable for anyone right? Gaara on the other hand had a chance to free his hand from Narutos but decided not to. Instead he held a small smile as he looked away trying to not look over at Narutos side.

"What are you guys going over there for? I mean if I was you I would probably spend the whole day fucking Gaara." Midori said with a smile. Gaara hearing that turned to face him, sending him a glare.  
"Like I said; I hate guys like you! You're disgusting." Gaara snapped as he felt his anger rise.  
"Come on Gaa-kun…"  
"Don't call me that!" Gaara cut Midori off before he could continue his sentence.

"I only say the truth; I don't think any guy would get bored of you. I mean you're sexy; anyone would want to fuck you day and night. I'm right, aren't I Naruto? You are his man." Midori asked with a smile with a small tone of sarcasm in his last statement.

Naruto didn't like how Midori had called Gaara; hell he didn't want anyone else calling him nicknames. Once Midori was done, Naruto gave a small smile.  
"It really doesn't matter what you think does it? Seeing as Gaara is mine, and not yours. Actually, if I want to fuck him day and night really is up to him; on which he would let me." Gaara held a blush as Naruto spoke. He quickly glanced up at Naruto, who only kept his smile. This only made Gaaras face feel hotter; along with his heart going faster every second.

Naruto only smiled seeing Midoris face of surprised along with some anger in it as well. Seeing that Naruto felt as if he had just won something, that only made him happier.

"You really do know how to claim your stuff don't you?" Midori tried to keep his composure as he looked back at Gaara.

Gaara feeling eyes on him turned to see the person. As he did he heard his question, Gaara only smirked before he would answer instead of Naruto.  
"Of course he does" Gaara smiled as he spoke, even so he still managed to intertwine his fingers with Naruto. Naruto didn't object of it, in fact he went along with Gaara and held his hand tightly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way; now would I?" Just as Gaara said that the train came to a stop. This had caught him off guard; just as the stop came Gaara felt his body move forward.  
Luckily both Naruto and him had been holding hand, if not he was sure that he would have fallen on his face. Naruto had quickly pulled his hand back, as he moved his free hand over to Gaaras waist.

Pulling him up, Naruto send a glare towards Midori who only smirked. Gaara placed his free hand on Narutos neck as he let out a blush. "Thanks…" Gaara whispered as he felt Narutos hand on his waist.

"Any time…" Naruto noticing the blush went speechless. _Too cute. _Naruto kept looking at Gaara; as he noticed a small smile appear on Gaaras face. With his blush and a smile together only made Gaara look cuter.

Finally both let go of each other as they heard over the microphone that the train would take its leave soon. Slowly they made their way to the exit only to find themselves meeting up with Midori once again.

"Shouldn't you be going off somewhere?" Naruto asked as Gaara walked beside him. Midori only chuckled as he noticed Gaaras blushing face.  
"I might as well go along with you two; since we're going to the same place."

"We would rather go along than with someone. You know you're disturbing our date!" Gaara snapped as he gave Narutos hand a squeeze, he really didn't want Midori to be with them any longer. The feeling he got was just getting worse by the second.

"Shouldn't you go and met the person you're going to hang out with?" Naruto added as he returned Gaara a reassuring squeeze.  
"I guess, but then again he can wait. He's just broken hearted that's all." Midori chuckled as he placed his hands into his pant pockets.

"Then you mustn't be a good friend if you're willing to leave him alone are you?" Naruto replied to him, as Gaara stayed quiet looking over at everything but the two guys.  
"He's more than used to it; since he always complains about his heart breaks. Now it would be different if he was as good looking as Gaara."

Hearing that Naruto let go of Gaaras hand, as he did he gave a small smile to him. Gaara looked at him confused and asking him why he had done such a thing.  
"Don't worry I'll be back. Just take a seat near here." With that Gaara gave a small nod as Naruto gave him a second smiled.

Naruto placed his arm around Midoris neck with a smirk. "Any who, come with me." Naruto said as he dragged Midori off with him. Gaara looked at the two slightly confused as to why he would do that. Yet, all that he really wished for was that Naruto would make him go away.

Gaara took a seat as he looked around the place, yet he found a smile make its way to him. Remembering what just had happened only made him happy. Everything that Naruto had said made him blush and his smile only grow wider.

Once Naruto figured they would be out of Gaaras sight he pulled his hand away from Midori only to press him onto a wall. Midori somewhat surprised by this managed to give a small smile.  
"Such force; but what's gotten into you Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed onto Midoris shirt as he pulled him up. "Me? Everything about you had gotten on my last never. Every last word you've spoke."  
Midori couldn't help but give out a small chuckle. Hearing that Naruto only got angrier, he could swear that if he could he would kill the guy.

"Don't tell me I got you made because of what I said about Gaa-kun?"  
"Don't you dare call him that again! You respect him!" Naruto said as he looked right into Midoris eyes. All the while Midori was enjoying it more than what he could imagine.

"Actually I can call him what I want. If you want I could even fuck him in front of you, I'd have no problem with It."  
"Don't you even dare think about him that way. He has no interest in you; hell he doesn't even like you one bit. So why not just leave him alone!!?!!"

"There's no need to get so angry Naruto. It's obvious that you guys aren't even going out. Gaara might like guys, but you… you" Without finishing Midori laughed. Naruto hearing that couldn't help but let go of Midori. Midori taking advantage of it pulled himself free from his grip only to smile.

"Seeing as how your silence says everything that means that I can hit on Gaara." Midori smiled, while Naruto turned his hand into a fist.  
"Trust me, Gaara wouldn't even look at you twice."  
"For now, but I can change that. It's sad in reality. To think that I'll make him fall head over heels for me. When I just want to fuck him." As he spoke Midori gave a smile as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Naruto was in shock hearing that which, which only left him speechless and unable to really do anything; seeing this Midori chuckled.  
"Don't worry about anything I'll make him feel real good. His heart break won't compare to how good he feels." Once he finished, Midori smiled and began to walk away.

Naruto seeing him walk away only seemed to get him angrier. How did he dare say such things and think it was fine to just leave? Naruto managed to catch up to him and pull him into a near wall once again.

"You... don't even dream about Gaara. He'll never look at you different than he does now."  
"You don't have the right to speak for him, do you?" Midori responded along with a smirk. Naruto turned his free hand into a fist just by seeing Midoris smirk.

"Just keep your distance from him. Next time I see you close to him it won't go easy on you."  
"I'd like to see what someone like you can do. Just be happy that'll tell you how everything went with Gaa-kun."

Midori smiled, but that smile didn't last long. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The taste of blood was suddenly in his mouth. Unable to stand that taste he coughed, letting some of the blood come out. Midori looked at Naruto, who send him a smirk. He placed his hand over his stomach, while he wiped his mouth with his free hand.

"I told you not to call him that!" Naruto said as he took a step back. "Keep your hands off him! That's your final warning." Without a reply from Midori, he walked away trying his best to get calm once again.

Midori seeing him only grabbed harder as he smiled. "And just how is that going to stop me?" he said to himself as he took out his phone looking for a phone number.  
"Misaki? Yeah, sorry about the delay…"

Gaara sat on a near by bench waiting nervously. He constantly looked over to here Naruto had gone off too; All that made him start to think that he looked like a girl waiting for her crush to come over and pick her up. Gaara sighed as he saw that Naruto still didn't appear. He leaned his back on the wall as he placed his hands together.

_Hurry up… Hurry… _Gaara kept saying as he played with his fingers. Gaara closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, thinking about what he realized in the morning. As he opened his eyes he looked over once again to where Naruto had gone off to.

Finally he noticed Naruto heading his way, even though he looked slightly angry Gaara couldn't help but smile. Getting up quickly he made his way over to Naruto. Once there Gaara couldn't help but smile seeing that Midori wasn't with him any longer.  
"He's gone? How you do that?" Gaara asked him with a smile, while he looked up at Naruto.

Naruto seeing Gaaras smiling face, couldn't help but feel his anger just go away. Even with that smile Naruto could swear that he could see a sparkle in his eyes.  
"I just had a talk with him, that's all. You seem happy about that." Naruto gave him a teasing smile.

"Of course! I didn't like him at all. What you tell him?"  
"Really now? It seemed that you were head over heels for him. I don't think I was wrong in that." Naruto teased as he chuckled. "Anyways let's go." With that Naruto began to walk, with Gaara by his side.

"No! In hell I would, he's annoying and… annoying is all." Gaara said as he walked besides Naruto giving him a smile.  
"You mean I was wrong and set up a date for you?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh seeing Gaaras expression.

In truth Gaara had a shocked look along with a disgusted look on his face. "You wouldn't dare… I'll make you go with him!" Gaara finally managed to say shaking off his expression.  
"Anyways that guy seemed to be interested in you… such a shame that you're already taken isn't it?" Naruto smirked.

"I don't even care about that guy; or what he thinks about me. My man is all that I need, all he needs to do is claim me." Gaara giggled as he looked over at Naruto.  
Naruto gave a smile as he looked over at Gaara. "Correct, I wouldn't want someone else taking you from me would I? I have to know how to claim what's mine."

Gaara giggled as he blushed. Naruto only smiled as they crossed the street to the mall. "Now, we don't want that guy disturbing our date would we?" Naruto finally said as they were half way through the street.

"True; but it seems that the person I love just keeps bring up that guy; Makes me jealous at some points. He probably found some interest in him."  
"Well then I wouldn't want to have my lover angry at me during out date would I?"  
Naruto smiled, while Gaara returned the smiled. As they entered Gaara looked around, the mall was bigger than the one over at his home town. That was pretty noticeable just by looking at it from outside.

"Anyways, what will you like to go see first?" Naruto asked as he began to make his way over to the map of the mall.

Gaara followed him as he thought on what he would actually want to see first.  
"Let's go to the clothes; I want to see if there's something useful."  
"You know that you don't have to give me a reason. But let's go; I know a perfect place for that." Naruto smiled he be began to lead Gaara off to the store.

Gaara looked at him then turned away, trying to hide his blush.  
"I wasn't giving you a reason."  
He said underneath his breath. Naruto only chuckled as they went towards the stairs.  
"Anyways what type of clothes are you looking for?" Naruto asked trying his best to come out with a decent conversation topic.

"Nothing special; I look for anything that fits. Nothing that would stand out, bright colors; I don't want to get noticed." Gaara smiled as he noticed Naruto go in a store. Without an objection or question Gaara followed him.  
"Then it's simple for you to get things. At least your not picky, that's good to know." Naruto smiled as he pointed out the men's section for Gaara.  
"Of course; if you want picky just go shopping with Temari. You'll stay in a store the whole say to only come out with only a shirt." Gaara chuckled along with Naruto.

"Then I guess I won't go with her any time soon. If not with her, then who do you go with to buy stuff?" Naruto asked as he noticed Gaara had begun to look through the things.  
"Kankuro. It's simple with him because he's the same with Me."  
"You know since I heard his name last night I can't help but think that I've heard it before."  
"You have." Gaara smiled as he pulled out a shirt to get a full view of it.

"I have? Where?" Confused, Naruto kept his eyes on Gaara.  
"Yesterday; from Kiba." Gaara looked over at Naruto then back at the shirt before he began to fold it back up.

"No offense, but I think that guy has a crush on your brother. He always does those things when it involves him." Naruto chuckled as he began to look over the clothes as well.

"It's no surprise; Kankuro did whatever he could to come over when- well not he's more than happy to live here. Honestly, I would be surprised-"Gaara stopped himself as he noticed a long-sleeved woven shirt with a green, orange, blue, black and white plaid print. Double chest pockets and a Black button front.

Naruto wanted to ask on where they lived before. Yet, seeing on how Gaara seemed to not want to mention it; tried to let it go. To tell the truth he was getting into what Gaara was saying until he suddenly stopped. Naruto looked over at Gaara to see what caused him to stop. He noticed him looking at a shirt, almost intensely as if tried to figure out just how it had been done.

Naruto made his way silently over to Gaara, looking over him at the shirt. He really couldn't find what was so good about the shirt it looked just like any other shirt. Either way Naruto had to admit that Gaara looked extremely cute thinking hard about something. Naruto slowly placed his mouth near Gaaras ear with a smile from ear to ear.  
"What's so good about the shirt?"

Gaara, wasn't aware about what was going on around him. The shirt was almost perfect; it pretty much said more than words can descried. The lines seemed to say everything about Naruto; even if he felt that it made no sense right there it was the world. All the lines were together but they seemed too different from each other. Each one said something different. It was almost like Naruto on a shirt; he seemed to have different personalities and acted different but he was one person. **(A/N: I had a different view on it but words really can't describe it… honestly)**

Suddenly hearing a voice near his ear made him jump. Holding the shirt tightly, as if that was his life. Turning slowly he noticed Narutos smile; that only made him blush as he held tightly to the shirt. "The answer? What's so special about the shirt?" Naruto asked him once again.

Gaara looked down at the shirt then at Naruto, his blush only seemed to go redder. "I never said it was special…" Gaara kept his eyes on the shirt as he slowly pulled it away from him and began to fold it.  
"You sure?" Naruto asked him as he saw how slowly Gaara put the shirt back.  
"Yeah; I was just thinking about something." Gaara quickly turned around and went to a different place.

Naruto looked over at the shirt then at Gaara. "I'll be back." Without waiting for a reply from Gaara, Naruto grabbed the shirt and went over to the cashier. Gaara wasn't really planning on replying to Naruto from the start; he still felt embarrassed about what just happened. How the hell did one shirt remind him about Naruto so much? That wasn't right at all. _Damn it, I hate having realizing things. _

Gaara didn't want to be in that store anymore, even without Naruto he began to make his way out of the store. "Stupid… stupid…" Gaara said to himself as he walked.  
"I don't think that." A voice said to him. "Actually you're smart and fuck-able."

Gaara turned around to only see Midori behind him. "What the hell? I told you that I don't care what you think about me!" Gaara snapped as he took a step back.

"What, now you're just being an annoying man whore?" A new voice said to him, Gaara hearing that looked next to Midori only to see a familiar face.

"You know him Misaki? I had no idea you know such a sexy guy." Midori smiled, as Misaki only smirked.  
"I don't know him. I just have problems with him."  
"No wonder I find him annoying; he's associated with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to waste my time with you two." Gaara looked around seeing if Naruto was coming, when he saw that he wasn't he went over to lean on a near wall.

Misaki along with Midori went with him. "Please don't tell me that you're planning to stay here longer." Misaki said.  
"Oh come on Misaki, having Gaara here only turns me on more. He can stay all he wants here; this place needs someone sexy once in a while."

"I have a better idea; why don't you two go fuck each other and leave me the hell alone!" Gaara snapped looking at the two.

"Oh come on Gaa-kun you-"  
"Don't call me that!"

Looking back he noticed that Naruto was finally coming once again. Ignoring the two, Gaara pushed passed the two and made his way over to Naruto. Misaki along with Midori turned to face of where eh was going. The one that seemed to be more taken back by it was Misaki. In that instant he made his way over to Naruto with a smile; even if he was still angry.

"Naruto! Why are you here with this guy!!?" Misaki asked, sending a glare over at Gaara. Gaara ignored him as he stood besides Naruto.  
"I told you; I had a guest over last night." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle; Gaara felt a small chuckle make its way. He forced himself to not laugh; yet he knew that he had won a round already.

Misaki face said out loud that he was disturbed by that fact and angry on top of that. Midori on the other hand gave a chuckle, he knew more than well that this was the Naruto that made Misaki act that way.  
"You... but…you…him… don't get along!" Misaki managed to say while looking over at Naruto then Gaara. Naruto only gave a smile as he placed his hand behind his head.  
"Well you see… Iruka gave us this punishment for not getting along."

Misaki seemed to be seemed to be a bit pleased that Naruto wasn't doing this because he wanted too. Yet, he still seemed to be angry by the fact that he spent more time with Gaara than with him. He stole a glance at Gaara, who gave him a smile. Misaki understood very well that Gaara was glad that he won that round.

"Aw, I feel sorry for you Naruto; you have to spend time with this guy." Misaki smiled as Naruto send him a glare.  
"So then my fact was right back then Naruto?" Midori finally spoke causing Gaara to remember about him. No wonder he didn't like Midori from the start; he had connections with Misaki.

"That is for me to know, isn't it's If it's true or not it shouldn't matter to you." Naruto snapped at him grabbing the bad he had in his hand tighter.  
"You know very well that it matters to me; I am after Gaa-kun."  
"I told you not to call me that!" Gaara added as he looked over at Midori.

Misaki all the while couldn't help but get even angrier knowing that a friend of his would want to have anything to do with Gaara. Misaki bit his lower lip; what kept him from doing something right there and then was that Naruto was there. Not only that but he knew that soon enough he all the cards would be set down. Victory and revenge would soon be his.

Thinking this only caused him to smile to himself. Gaara seeing that smile couldn't help but get more pissed off. Something about that smile gave him a bad feeling. Seconds later he noticed Misaki turn to look at Naruto as his smile grew wider. Naruto wouldn't even notice seeing as how he was fighting with Midori.

"Misaki." Gaara finally said, causing the said guy turn to face him with a glare. Gaara pulled Narutos shirt making him turned to face him and ignore Midori. Midori seeing this only smirked, once again thinking that Gaara looked sexy with every movement he did.  
"What?" Naruto asked him with a confused look as to why he would call him that way.

"Can we leave now? I got bored of seeing their faces." Gaara looked at him with a small smile.  
"Sure. You want to go to a different store or what?" Naruto couldn't help but return the smile, as Gaara only gave a small nod.

"Misaki, remember what I told you on my first day?" Gaara asked him with a smile as Naruto turned to head towards the stairs once again.  
Misaki looked at him confused as to why he would bring his comment all of a sudden.  
"Yeah, what about it?" He asked as he took a step forward not wanting Naruto to leave so soon.

Naruto by that time had begun to walk; while Gaara stood there with a smile across his face.  
"I take it all back." With that Gaara chuckled as he went off to catch up with Naruto. Naruto looked at him still confused as to why he would stay behind. Even so he said nothing as they reached the stairs and went down.

Gaara looked back to see the expression of Misaki, and couldn't help but giggle. That was a second round to him and zero for Misaki. "And what are you so happy about now? Naruto asked smiling.  
"I just noticed how some things can change so fast." With that said Gaara smiled.

Misaki hearing Gaaras comment froze in his spot. He kept telling him that he hadn't heard that. Slowly he finally managed to turn to face Midori. "He didn't just say what I think he did; right?"

Midori couldn't help but smirk. "Actually he did; what did he mean by that."  
Misaki had a priceless expression. He remembered every word that Gaara had said to him; and now he said he took it back. "Then that mean…he…he…towards…." Misaki stopped looking over at Midori.

"Likes Naruto right? I noticed that in the train…" Midori smiled, while Misaki turned his hands into a fist.  
"That bastard! I'll get him for it all…" Misaki cursed under his breath as he began to head towards the exit. Midori followed him, giving a small frown as he looked Misaki go to the exit.  
Midori put on a smile as he placed his arm around Misaki. "Aw, did my adorable Misaki get his heart broken once again?" Midori laughed as Misaki pushed his hand off, without a reply.

Naruto and Gaara went off into a second store silent with Gaara giving himself a small smile once in a while. "I take that you like shoes?" Gaara said as he looked at the shoes in front of him.  
"Of course; that's one thing I always have to see." Naruto smiled as he went over to look for his favorite brand of shoes.  
Gaara noticing that Naruto was going more into the store began to follow him, looking at the shoes that were on display as he passed them.

Naruto stopped as he reached the end of the store. "Damn it." He said underneath his breath.  
"What is it?" Gaara finally asked he looked over at Naruto.  
"They don't have them here." Naruto smiled as he turned to face Gaara.  
"The shoes you like?"  
"Yeah; well sometimes they're hard to find so I don't blame them."  
Gaara wasn't sure if he should ask what shoes he was actually looking for; or if he should suggest they go somewhere else.  
"What brand are they?"  
"World Industry…" Naruto smiled once again as he went passed Gaara and towards the exit.  
"Oh... Okay… Why not just look for them on line?" Gaara suggested as he followed Naruto.  
"Too much work plus, I like to see them in person." Naruto scratched his cheek as he gave a cheesy smile.

Gaara didn't reply to him as he walked next to Naruto, finally noticing the bag that Naruto was carrying in his other hand. "Anyways; what did you but over there?" Gaara finally asked he looked over at the bag. Naruto smiled as he placed the bag on his back.  
"Something."  
"I know that much; but what." Gaara looked up at Naruto as they continued to walk.

"I liked something so I got it." Naruto chuckled as he walked into a second clothes store. Gaara followed him, he wanted to know what Naruto had bought and he wasn't going to give up until he found out.  
"What was that something you liked then?" Gaara said with a small smile.  
"Something really good." Naruto replied to him as he went through some jeans.

Gaara went to the end on the rack and kept his eye son Naruto. "If you liked it so much; why don't you tell me what it is?"  
Naruto looked over at him and gave him a smile. Having Gaara curios about the bag was simply too cute for him. He just had to waste more time on that.  
"Because; I don't want you to know; or anyone else."

"Sooner or later you'll have to let someone see it; Might as well just let me see it." Gaara noticing Naruto get closer tried to reach for the bag. To his surprise Naruto pulled it back with a smile as he switched it hands.

"You'll just have to wait; along with everyone else." Naruto smiled at him as he went opposite of Gaara. Naruto went over to the elevator and pressed the up button along with Gaara following him.  
"At least show me a small part; or a hint." Gaara said as they went into the elevator.  
"You really want to know what's inside the bag." Naruto said as the elevator door closed behind then.

Gaara leaned back on the wall as Naruto pressed the button. "Of course; if not I wouldn't be asking you would I?" Gaara looked at Naruto with a small smile.  
Naruto returned the smile as he placed a hand next to Gaara. "What?" Gaara asked, surprised by the sudden closeness between the two. Naruto only smiled as he placed the bag on his wrist.

"But you know I'll ask for something in return." Naruto looked at Gaara; while Gaara looked at everything but Naruto. "Deal?" Naruto asked making Gaara face him.

* * *

**Naruto isn't mine.. he's Gaaras. Sorry.  
Anyways hope you all enjoyed it I planned it to be longer but I just had to stop.  
This is almost like a gift for someone special. xD (Back to school gift)  
Even if I didn't add what I promised too.. next time it will be there and something extra that I didn't plan to put. That's to make up for this chapter.  
So, please review and be it good or bad I love you for it. **

**What someone wrote on last chapters review made me real happy; I didn't think that people would actually be expecting my to update. AW You made this yaoi fan girl happy. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Claiming.**

Gaara stayed in silence while Naruto smiled at him. "It depends on what the deal it." Gaara smirked as he glanced over at the bag. What was so important that Naruto didn't want to show anyone?

"It's something very simple. Just a yes or no will do." Naruto placed his free hand underneath Gaara chin with a small smile. With that he forced Gaaras eyes to go back to facing him. "Well what's your answer?"

Gaara was completely caught of guard by Narutos hand touching him so freely. All he wanted to do then was grab his hand and keep holding it for a while. Gaara looked at Naruto, even though he felt his face get hot. "How about you show me first then we'll talk." Gaara managed to smirk at Naruto.

"No, how about I take my part and then show you." Naruto returned the same smirk towards Gaara. Gaara didn't really know what Naruto could be asking for. In fact he already learned that Naruto was those kinds of people that would surprise you with anything. Gaara wasn't sure if he should take the risk or not. At the moment Naruto could ask for anything, be it good or bad.

"If that's the cho-" Before Gaara could finish they both heard the elevator door open. Quickly Gaara pushed Naruto far from him, trying his best to hide his flushed face. Naruto on the other hand cursed underneath his breath but managed to keep a clam expression. Gaara looked at the door to see just who was entering.

_No; this can't be real! I'm just seeing things… _Gaara seeing a familiar person enter the elevator. It seemed that the other person recognized him and only gave a smirk. Gaaras eyes widen for a short moment when their eyes met. The person went over to stand next to Gaara with the same smirk across his face. Looking over he noticed that Naruto kept his eyes on Gaara, while Gaara looked at everything but the two.

"I see still being as cold as usual, Gaara." The person chuckled, as Gaara tried his best to not reply in any way.  
"You two know each other?" Naruto finally asked ignoring the blonde that had gotten into the elevator with the other person.  
"You can say that. We go way back… But it seems that Gaara wished he hadn't seen me here."  
"Who are you?"  
"The names Sasori who would have thought I would see a familiar face here." Sasori chuckled once again, while Gaara turned his hands into a fist. Out of everyone, why did he have to come across this guy? Fate surely enjoyed tormenting Gaara.

Before any of them could say anymore the elevator came to second stop. All four of the guys began to head out. The two blondes went ahead leaving the red heads behind. Gaara grabbed Sasoris wrist and pulled him back.  
"Don't you dare say anything about me." Gaara whispered, as he went ahead to catch up with Naruto.

Sasori only chuckled as he picked up the speed as well. "Why not? Don't want to lose the few friends you actually managed to make?"  
"It shouldn't matter to you right? Disappear before your pretty face gets messed up." Gaara send him a smirk as he finally managed to walk next to Naruto.  
Sasori had to admit that he found it rather amusing. Looking over at the blonde that Gaara was with. He just had to make this interesting; even if for a second.

"So, what's your name?" Sasori Asked appearing next to Naruto. Naruto by the sudden question jumped. Quickly gaining his composure he managed to smile.  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Pleasure. So you're a friend of Gaara then?"  
"No he's not!" Gaara answered sending a glare towards Sasori. Naruto really couldn't say anything about it. They weren't friends; they couldn't even stand each other. Even so, parts of him want to say that they were friends maybe something more.

"Really? Then why are you two here?"  
"We were forced too; we have nothing to do with each other. Now if you don't mind we have other places to go to." Gaara snapped, while Sasori faked a shocked and hurt look.  
"Oh, well then Gaara. Who would have thought you already forgot your friends from S-"  
"Don't you dare!" Gaara snapped once again, speaking higher than Sasori, so Naruto wouldn't hear the rest.

"Oi, Gaara calm down!" Naruto finally said, hearing Gaara raise his voice. Gaara send a glare towards Naruto then returned his gaze over at Sasori. Sasori chuckled as he stopped in his steps for a second before going over to Gaaras side.  
"No need to get protective. Not like someone is going to wa-" Before Sasori could finish he felt himself hit a wall. Gaara looked at him, with only rage in his eyes. This was really more than what he expected.

Even so, it was still fun to provoke to provoke him. "Don't you speak another word!" Gaara told him as he felt his grip tighten on Sasori. Naruto was completely caught off guard. He had only blinked and in that Gaara had lost his cool. Naruto noticed a few people watching them some had been begun to look for a security guard.

Naruto didn't want to get in trouble; but what mattered most was having Gaara get into trouble so fast. Naruto hurried over to Gaara and took a hold of the hand the held Sasori.  
"Gaara let it go. Just leave him alone."  
"Yes Gaara we don't want to re-" Sasori said in a mocking tone.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Gaara ignored Naruto and began to tighten his grip on Sasoris neck.

Sasori coughed. Naruto looked around once more and noticed a security coming from a far. "Gaara! Let him go!" With that said Naruto managed to pull Gaaras hand off from Sasori. Naruto didn't let go of Gaaras hand and made a run for it.

Gaara was still a bit pissed off about what Sasori was saying; but the air hitting his face made him come back. The warm hand that was holding his hand was a great help as well. Both guys went into the bathrooms. Naruto let go of Gaaras hand making him stumble and hit himself on the wall.  
"What the hell was that about Gaara!!??" Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath. _That was close. _

Gaara looked at Naruto for a minute trying to figure out what he was talking about. Finally he let out a sigh as he placed his fingers in his forehead. "That doesn't matter to you."

"Like hell it does. You could have gotten us into trouble back there. Don't you understand that!!?!" Naruto tried his best to not raise his voice, as he looked over at Gaara. It was obvious that Gaara himself was trying to calm himself down.  
"No one asked you to stay there. Also, it would have been me and him Not you." Gaara finally managed to look over at Naruto.

"No; but I was with you of course I still would have gotten into trouble. Plus, I couldn't leave you there could I? Ugh, forget that. Just tell me what the hell was that all about?" Naruto asked looking over at Gaara.

"Like I said; Nothing to do with you." Gaara looked away, Naruto looked around the bathroom before he sighed and made his way towards the door.  
"Alright then; just don't get me into any of your problems. I don't think you'll be stupid enough to get lost so I'll be going ahead. You can go back whenever you want." Naruto opened the door and made sure to check if there was anyone near them. To their luck there wasn't. Maybe the security guards and let it go; he only hoped.

As he went out he turned to look over at Gaara once again. "Just, please don't get into any trouble. I don't think Iruka would like that." Naruto smiled as he closed the door. A part of him felt guilty about leaving Gaara but he didn't want Gaara to get angry again.

Gaara stood there for a moment looking at the door. He sighed as he kicked the bathroom door. "Fuck!" He cursed as he kicked the wall once again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" To think that everything was going fin; but then Sasori had to come into the story. Gaara placed his finger over his tattoo. Tracing it over he sighed. _What would he tell me to do? _Gaara wondered as he constantly kept tracing it.

"Oh yeah; I almost forgot about this." Naruto smiled to himself as he felt his hand touch the bag. _I should go back. He could have calmed down already. _Naruto stopped walking as he turned around. _Plus, he doesn't have money to get on the bus. _Naruto began to walk back towards where he came from smiling t himself.

Naruto didn't understand why he had gotten the shirt for Gaara. All he thought of when he got it was to make Gaara happy. He didn't even understand why he would want him that way. He didn't understand anything that was going on. He wanted to know more about what Gaara had gone through but he knew that he wasn't in any position to ask.

"It must be hard for you." A voice said as Gaara was leaning against the wall.  
Gaara had gotten up, surprised that there was someone else there. Yet, the voice was the same one that he wished to never hear again.

"Why didn't you say you where here?" Gaara asked as he stood up right looking at the person by the door.  
"Simple; I wanted to know what you guys were talking about." Midori smiled, as he went over to the sinks.  
"As you see it wasn't anything worth it." Gaara never removed his sight from him. He still could believe that he knew Misaki. Not only did Midori give him a bad feelings but it only made it worse knowing the connection he had with Misaki.

"But the question is if you're going to ever tell him about the things that happened in Suna." Hearing that Gaara jumped, surprised that Midori even knew where he came from.  
"You don't know anything about me!" Gaara tried to act like if Midori really knew nothing. Yet, a part of him knew that Midori with that probably knew more than anyone.

"Actually I know more than you think. The question is if I'll tell or not." Midori smiled as he dried his hands.  
"There's no way you can prove that you know anything." Heading towards the door Gaara smirked; there was really no way that he knew anything about him.

"Of course there is. I know everything that you caused back in Suna. The fights, the problems you brought upon Matsuri; Every detail about you life over there. Should I say every single one?" Midori chuckled as he cleaned his hands going over to Gaara.

Gaara froze hearing him, how did he know about that? There was no one that knew about it. He wanted a fresh start; he didn't want other to know about him not yet. "How..." Gaara slowly turned to face Midori, who only send him a smile.

"You don't really remember me; but I lived over there for a while. Everyone knew about you. I never saw you but when I heard your name it rang a bell. I had to ask Misaki a bit about it; seeing as you were new it pretty much cleared everything up."

"Then if you know about my reputation; you'll know that you must keep your damn mouth shut!"  
"I will; but for a price." Midori smirked as he went more inside the bathroom. Almost as if making space between the two.

Gaara looked at him confused, but angry at him as well. There was no way he would pay a price for anything. All he really had to do was beat the guy to a pulp then see if he dared to talk. But then again, he might not even ask for much; so why not just see what he wanted. Gaara followed him, his hand into a fist getting ready to punch him just in case he said something stupid.

"What?"  
"Oh god Gaa-kun. I must say you still look damn sexy angry at Me."  
"Just tell me what the hell it is that you want from me!" Gaara was finally close to Midori by inches but thought better of actually closing the distance.  
"It's simple. I'll show you." Midori quickly turned them around, pinning Gaara to the wall while he pinned Gaaras hand on top of his head as well.

Gaara surprised by the quickness only looked at Midori as his anger rose. He tried to free his hand, but it seemed that he had a good grip on him. "What the hell?!?!" Gaara practically yelled as Midori only smiled.  
"I'm getting my prize that's all." Midori chuckled.  
"Stop fucking with me!" Gaara yelled this time, as he tried once again to pull his hands free.

Midori smiled once again as he only tightened the grip. With his free hand he placed it just on top of Gaaras jeans.  
"All I ask for is your sexy body." Gaara hearing this widened his eyes for a second. As it happened he felt a shiver go down his spine, and it wasn't a good feeling.  
"Let me go' before I really hurt you!" Gaara said in a low threatening tone.

Midori unbutton Gaaras pant button and pulled down his zipper as he smiled. "I don't think I can do that Gaa-kun. You see since I laid my eyes on you; I just had to have you." As he said that he placed his hand inside Gaaras boxers rubbing his member.

Gaara felt disgust having such cold hands touching him. He began to squirm trying to get him off. "You fucken bastard!"  
Midori chuckled as he took a hold of Gaaras member, beginning to stroke it. As he did Midori lowered Gaaras boxers letting get a full sight of Gaara.  
"Just like I imagined very tempting, you know any guy would be turned on by you." Midori chuckled as he licked Gaaras neck. Gaara bit hip lower lip, feeling more than disgusted by it all. This didn't feel good at all. He didn't want anyone touching him like that, expect for Naruto. Naruto was the only one that could do such things to him no one else!

"Naruto…" Gaara said in a whisper as if Naruto would be able to her him and save him.  
Midori hearing that smiled as he kissed Gaaras neck  
"I think Naruto would be turned on by this as well." Midori chuckled as he looked down on Gaara. "Why not think it's him touching you?"

"No! Let me go you fucken bas-"Gaaras gasped feeling the cold hand give a squeeze to his manhood. The stroking stopped, as he felt cold fingers enter him.  
Gaara closed his eyes tightly wishing to wake up from the nightmare. "Stop! Let me go!" Gaara kept repeating only to get a chuckle and the kisses on his neck.

Naruto opened the door to the bathroom, in hopes that Gaara was there. On his way back he hadn't seen him so he still could have been there. The other red head was no where in sight either. He could have left before them maybe; but Naruto tried to not pay attention to that.

As the door opened he heard Gaaras voice. _He's still there. _Just as Naruto began to smile, it faded away. He felt nothing but anger, what he saw wasn't something that he ever wished to see. Clenching his hand Naruto walked into the bathroom letting the door slam. Both Midori and Gaara surprised by the noise looked to the door.

"Naruto…." Gaara said in a whisper looking at him, his eyes shinning. A part of Gaara was happy that Naruto came but, but the other part felt ashamed that he saw him like that.  
Midori hearing Gaaras voice changed inserted a second finger, making Gaara gasp.  
"Nice of you to come. Isn't Gaa-kun sexy like this?" Midori chuckled as he kissed Gaaras neck once again.

"I told you to stay away from him!!" Naruto said as he made his away over to them.  
"And I told you it's up to him to decide!" Midori didn't even bother to look back at Naruto, less feel that he had gotten almost behind him.

Naruto pulled Midori back, making his finger slid out from Gaara, and his hand let go of Gaaras. Naruto turned him around throwing him to the wall. Gaara feeling himself get free couldn't' help but feel pleased, but his body was still frozen. Naruto wanted to go over to Gaara but he knew that he had to deal with Midori first. "I warned you didn't I!?" Naruto said as he grabbed Midori and hit his back on the wall once again, lifting him up by his shirt.

"And you really thought I'd listen to you!!" Midori smirked as he gave Naruto a punch to his stomach. Naruto taken back by it let him go and placed a hand on his stomach. For a second he held it before letting go once again and returned that same punch to him, the difference was that he returned him a harder one. With that punch Midori returned the wall, hitting his back harder this time.

Naruto turning his attention to Gaara, he went over to him. "Gaara, Oi, you alright?" Gaara looked at Naruto he wanted to say that now he was; but the words wouldn't come out. All he could do was look at Naruto. Gaara felt his throat closed up, he knew perfectly what that meant. He fought to not let his eyes fail on him either. He didn't want to show his emotion, he didn't want Naruto to think that he was weak. Mostly importantly he didn't want to look bad in front of Naruto.

Midori still managed to chuckle as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto quickly turned his face to send a glare at Midori. "Still going to keep up the pathetic act?" Midori asked as he slowly got up, holding his stomach. Midori chuckled.

"It's alright." Naruto ignored Midori and whispered to him. With only a look at Gaara he could tell just what he was feeling. He could blame him either, anyone would fell that way. Suddenly he felt arm go around his neck. Naruto placed hand on Gaaras back, trying his best to soothe him.

As he did Naruto felt warm water going through his shirt onto his skin. Gaara being held but Naruto couldn't help but let it go. Feeling the warmness surround him only made him feel like nothing he did would go wrong. Gaara sobbed as Naruto kept a hold of him.

"Pretty romantic." Midori spoke up once again, getting his strength back. "Gaara must be happy right now." Midori smiled; as he walked over to the sink, placing his hand down to keep his balance.

Naruto turned to face Midori, his anger rising once again. "You bastard… I'd kill you if I could. But you're not even worth my time."

"You couldn't; but Gaara could pull it off. Aren't I right?"

Gaara hearing that froze. "Shut up. You don't know anything!!" Gaara said as he raised his head to look over at Midori.  
Midori finally hearing Gaaras voice once again smiled. "Really? It's you true that you killed Y-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Nothing!" Gaara yelled as the tears rolled down his cheek.  
It's true you ki-"  
"NO! Shut up!" Gaara repeated once again. He didn't want to be reminded it had all been an accident. The only problem was that no one believed me.

Naruto slowly let go of Gaara, who looked at him surprised and a bit disappointed. Gaara began to think that maybe Naruto had gotten grossed out by him; maybe he would leave him there and let anything happen to him. Naruto might even leave him now and tell everyone else of what he heard.

"I'll be back." Gaara heard a voice say into his ear. Those three words were the ones he needed as he let his back hit the wall. Slowly he slid down to the floor, as he managed to get some self control.

Naruto letting Gaara go made his way over to Midori once again, who kept chuckling at the situation. Naruto turned his hand into a fist. Midori felt his face turn the other way, with pain on his cheek. Looking back he looked at Naruto, whose anger showed on his face.

Naruto placed his hand on Midoris shirt and led him to the wall, once again. "Don't you know when to shut up!?!" Naruto led his fist into Midoris stomach.  
"He's not what you think, you f-" before he could finish he felt another punch, as he coughed up blood seconds later.

"He'll say everything when he's ready! He doesn't need a useless bastard telling his story!" Naruto said as he punched pulling Midori up right after the punch.  
"You wouldn't be defending him if you knew the truth!" Midori said as the smiled.  
"His past isn't something that I'm interested in! It's what he is right now." Naruto smirked as he turned his hand into a fist once again.

Gaara looked at the floor as his hands still shook. He could still feel dirty, no one had every down such a thing to him. Gaara paid no attention to his surrounding, he just wanted to escape. _It's wasn't my fault… _Gaara kept repeating to himself, until he felt something hit the floor.

Surprised by the sudden noise Gaara looked up only to see Midori on the floor. Gaara looked up at Naruto, who still seemed to be glowing with anger. He watched how Naruto went down to grab Midori and raise him up to his eye sight. "It would be better if you just let now. I will kill you and have no regret on it."

Naruto smirked as he threw Midori towards the door. Midori slowly got up, as Naruto began to make his way over to him once again. Midori wiped the blood off his mouth as he opened the door. "Trust me; I'll get you back for this!" With that said Midori left the bathroom, leaving a standing Naruto.

Naruto quickly turned his attention back to Gaara and hurried back to him. Gaara only followed Naruto with his eyes, as he felt himself relax a bit. Naruto got down to Gaaras height as he placed his hand on Gaaras cheek, wiping away the tears that still came down.  
"It's alright, you're okay." Naruto gave him a small smile.

Gaara looked at Naruto then over at his hands. "It wasn't my fault…." Gaara said in a whisper still refusing to look over at Naruto.  
"I'm not going to ask; when you want to tell me. I'll listen." Naruto continued to wipe the tears away. All he wanted to do at the moment was hold Gaara until he calmed down. He didn't care about what was said, all he cared about was protecting Gaara.

Gaara gave a small nod as he slowly began to get up, stumbling. Naruto helped Gaara up, until he managed to stand up right. "Let me help you." Naruto said as he reached down to Gaaras boxer and pulling them up, all the while Gaara said nothing.

Gaara could feel the difference between the hands that had touched him earlier and the ones now. These ones were warm, and Gaara didn't mind them at all. As he felt his jeans being zipped and button he let out a sigh as he let his head fall onto Narutos shoulder.  
"Sorry…about it."

Naruto smiled to himself, hearing Gaaras voice slowly returning to normal. "Don't mention it." Naruto placed his hand on Gaaras back. "It would be better to leave right?"

"Yeah…" Gaara replied as he closed his eyes letting himself smile.  
"I'll call Iruka to come pick us up." Naruto pulled out his phone as he looked for Irukas number. Gaara pulled back slowly leaning against the wall.

"Iruka?... Oh Kakashi. Do me a favor no?... just come and pick Gaara and me up…please I think it would be better if you pick us up… Yeah… Later… I will… We'll be at the front then… Thanks." Naruto hung up, as Gaara looked at him.  
"Okay, he's coming. Let's go." Naruto send him a reassuring smile, as Gaara only nodded.

Naruto turned and went over to the grab the bag. He had almost forgotten about it since he saw Midori. Gaara followed him in a slow pace as he saw Naruto pick up the bag. Naruto opened the door for him and waited for Gaara to come out. Gaara gave him a small smile as he went outside.

Naruto passed him only to make Gaara grab his shirt. Naruto turned to look at him. "Something wrong?"  
"Don't you even want to know?" Gaara told him in a whisper as he noticed Naruto walking at his pace.

"Well yeah, but it's up to you if you want to tell me or not." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Gaaras neck. Gaara smiled to himself feeling such strong hands around him.  
"I didn't want to kill him…" Gaara said as he looked away from Naruto. Naruto on the other hand refused to move his sight; as they began to walk once again Naruto sighed.

"I believe you." Naruto said as he tried to make Gaara look at him once again. Gaara still refused to, but Naruto saw that Gaara gave a small smile.  
"He tried to hurt me first. I only defended myself."  
"Who?"  
"My uncle… it wasn't my fault that he was near the edge. I didn't even notice until I saw him falling…" As Gaara spoke his voice went lower. Even so Naruto managed to get every word he spoke.

"Well then it was your uncle's fault." Naruto finally saw that Gaara looked at him, seeing that Naruto couldn't help but smile. They headed towards the stairs and went down. Naruto looked around and noticed that the exit was just straight ahead; pleased with it he began to walk once again.

"They don't believe me… I didn't mean it… it wasn't my fault. He started it all..." Gaara repeated as if trying to convince Naruto that it really wasn't is fault. He wanted Naruto to believe him and stay by his side.

"Well at least I believe you; that's one person." Hearing that Gaara finally looked up at Naruto, who only smiled at him. Gaara couldn't help but smiled as well. Right there he didn't care about the rest of the people, as long as Naruto believed him it seemed to be alright.  
"Thanks…" Gaara whispered as he felt both of them stop.

It was true that they had stopped, even if they weren't near the exit yet. Naruto had noticed that Sasori was coming towards them and he didn't want anymore problems. Before Gaara could notice Naruto pulled him towards the employee exit; Getting out Naruto sighed.

Gaara had in fact noticed Sasori but said nothing. Feeling Naruto pull him away only made him happy. At least Naruto was thinking about him. "Sorry, I'm causing you problems today…" Gaara said in a low voice, just enough for Naruto to hear.

"Oi, it's not you. It's them! They should learn how to behave." Naruto said as Gaara Leaned against the wall. Gaara only looked at him then at the door. He wasn't even sure if Sasori would actually follow them back here.  
"He might come here soon." Gaara looked over at Naruto once again and began to get up. "We should leave."

Before Gaara could start to walk again he felt his back on the wall softly. Gaara looked back at Naruto confused, "what?"

Naruto only smiled, thinking of a plan. "Why not just let them see you here?" Naruto looked over at Gaara, who was more than confused.

"What are you ta-"  
"We might as well give them a show." Naruto cut Gaara off as he began to talk. He knew exactly what Gaara would ask.  
"Naru-"  
"Just listen to me. Close your eyes for this. You might not like it." Gaara looked at Naruto confused, but did as he was told.

Seconds after Gaara closed his eyes he felt warm lips on top of his. Gaara opened his eyes half way only to see Naruto eyes looking at him. Gaara could feel Narutos lips make a smile as he looked at him. Gaara couldn't have felt happier having those lips touch him this time. His lips formed a small smile as well as he closed his eyes once again, returning the kiss to Naruto.

Naruto was sure that Gaara had smiled, thinking that Gaara approved of it Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hands around Gaaras waist. Gaara had already placed his hands around his neck as their kiss deepened Naruto nibbled on Gaaras lower lip asking for entrance. Gaara parted his lips to grant entrance to an already familiar tongue. Just as Naruto entered their dance being, with Gaara more than gladly going along with him.

Gaara had already forgotten about the world around him. Naruto on the other hand heard the door open and opened his eyes to look on who it was. Looking over he noticed that it was actually Sasori. Naruto smiled as he deepened the kiss, noticing a second person there.

Naruto knowing that Gaara might have not noticed wanted to claim what was his. No, he wanted to show Midori that he meant what he said about Gaara.

Gaara had long since forgotten about everything. The only thing that mattered to him were those lips sweeter than ever. Having such heat go all over his body made him weak all over. His strength kept fading away by the second. Did the kisses he shared with Naruto ever feel this good? Or was it just the fact that he finally admitted to himself what he felt? Gaara never wished to depart from the hold he was in.

He only wished that the other party, Naruto, felt the same way. Yet, thinking that he knew that it was impossible. Naruto only did those things to save him from any problems or to get him angry. Gaara knew that he would have to act to not make it obvious that he loved it.

Suddenly he felt warm hands touching his skin; they were on his stomach almost searching for something. Seconds later he felt his jean button go open, Gaara was surprised by it, but didn't really seem to mind. This had almost happened with Naruto once; a second time wasn't that bad either.

Gaara tightened his arms around Narutos neck as he only kissed him deeper. Gaara couldn't help but let out a gasp as he felt a warm hand wrap itself around his member. Even so, it didn't feel like it had felt minutes' ago. This hand made him feel excited that even his member reacted to the touch.

The hand began to move as Gaara had no choice but to remove his lips. Placing his head on Narutos shoulder he began to give him small kisses. As Narutos hand kept picking up the pace Gaaras let out a low moan as he gave a bite to Narutos neck.

Naruto only smiled to himself as he heard Gaaras voice. At least he hadn't pushed him off and punched him. Even so, Naruto couldn't help but wonder, if Gaara had done the same voices when Midori was touching him? Had he reacted the same way? Thinking of such things Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit angry.

Naruto pulled Gaara off his shoulder, only to get a surprised Gaara staring at him. Naruto Quickly Naruto crashed his lips onto Gaaras once again. He didn't want the others to hear Gaaras voice any more. He wanted that voice to be his and his alone. Naruto kept the other lips take him in easily.

Naruto smiled in between their kiss when he heard a moan inside his mouth. This only caused him to deepen the kiss, while his hand picked up the pace once again. Not a second afterwards Gaara pulled their lips apart as they made their way over to Narutos ear. Nibbling on his ear lob a bit Gaara moaned in his ear.  
"Going….to…." Gaara didn't have a chance to finish as he let out one last moan.

Naruto smiled to himself as he felt a warm substance on his hand. Gaara by that time had his face buried onto Narutos shoulder and let out a sigh. His strength had just faded away, he felt relaxed, and everything was perfect.

Naruto looked over and noticed that both Sasori and Midori were gone. Seeing that only made him smile once again.  
"It seems that I managed to get two guys jealous of me." Naruto chuckled, as he saw Gaara pull away from him. Naruto did his best to ignore him as he looked for a near by fountain. Noticing one Naruto went over to wash his hand right after he saw Gaara place his jeans right. That was a blush that was on Gaara right?

His blushes were probably the best things Naruto had ever seen. Unable to stop himself Naruto licked the palm of hand as he smiled to only see a shocked Gaara. Naruto washed his hands afterwards, still having his same smile.  
"Very tasty."

Gaara hearing that only blushed, looking at anywhere but Naruto. He had not just heard what he thought he did. There was no way Naruto would do something like that.

"So, what do you think those guys will do to me? I mean I did such do those things to you." Naruto chuckled as he dried his hands on his shirt. As he picked up the bag Gaara finally spoke to him.  
"Not like they even care. What do you mean by those twos?!!" Gaara asked as he placed his hand over his lips.

"Simple, they got jealous." Naruto smiled as he looked over at Gaara, touching his lips. Something about that made Naruto want to claim those lips once again.  
Gaara looked at him confused slowly putting his hands down to his side. "Jealous? Who?"

"Midori and Sasori, of course. I mean it's was clear that Midori liked you, but Sasori did hide it well." Naruto smiled.  
"Don't say stupid things, Sasori could care less about me!" Gaara replied, refusing to move his sight from Naruto.

Naruto Chuckled, as he placed his arm around Gaara neck, forcing him to start walking towards the parking. "You really didn't notice him did you? You can tell that guy bugs the person he likes. I mean the expression he had when he saw us like that really said something else."

Gaara didn't mind that arm around him and began to walk along with him. "You're fucking with me! I think you have a problem or something, don't you remember what happened between the two of us just a while back?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop him from liking you does it? Midori, I mean he likes you without a doubt, anyone can tell. Sasori likes you as well; I'm surprised you didn't notice that before." Naruto smirked, causing Gaara to look over at him.

"That bastard doesn't like me and if he did I could care less."  
"Is that so? So you wouldn't want him touching you like I did just now?"  
Gaara remembering how Naruto had touched him only blushed turning his face the other way. "No…" He said in a low whisper, his blush only growing.

"I bet you reacted the same way you did with me when Midori touched you. So, maybe with Sasori you would do the same." Naruto smirked, getting angry as he spoke. If he knew he would get mad then why the hell would he say it in the first place, he asked himself.

Gaara hearing that, felt something hit his heart. Using all his strength he pushed Narutos arm away from his neck and cursed underneath his breath. "You don't know anything! So don't talk like if you do, bastard!" Gaara noticed that they were in front of the parking lot just as he finished talking.  
"Anyways, where is Kakashi?" Gaara asked in hopes that their previous conversation would disappear.

"He should be here any minute. We did take long already. Oi, you feeling any better?" Naruto finally got the courage to ask Gaara about what had happened in the bathroom. Gaara looked at Naruto then out to the cars. He still didn't like the fact that the one person seeing him in that sort of position was Naruto himself.  
"I'll get over it." Gaara replied to him seconds after, in a low voice feeling ashamed of himself.

Naruto took a seat on the near by wall. **(A/N: I don't know how to describe those walls that are short with plants inside… go along with me on this one. I have the picture in my head I have no idea what it's called. Sorry.) **

"You still want to see what I bought?" Naruto pulled the bag up with a grin pasted on his face. Gaara turned to look at him; of course he wanted to know what was in the bag. Naruto was being of discreet about it, which only made him want to know more.

"No shit, but I'm not about to beg to you." Gaara smirked. He refused to take a seat next to Naruto, even if it seemed to calling out to him. Gaara knew that he would probably remember about what just happened between the two.

Naruto took off the bag form his wrist and threw it over at Gaara. Gaara seeing the bag fly towards his face caught it quickly before it would actually hit him. "No need; it's just to make you feel better." Naruto smiled at him as he placed his hand behind him own neck.

Gaara looked at the bag then at the smiling Naruto was it really true that Naruto would let him? Gaara began to think that what if Naruto would just take the bag away when he began to open it? For that reason Gaara wouldn't open it.  
"I swear I won't do anything. You can see what's inside. Plus, I'm giving it to you." Naruto smiled once again as he saw a surprised expression on Gaara.

"Stop saying bullshit!" Gaara said as he tightened his hold on the bag.  
"I'm not saying B.S. It's true; I'm giving it to you." Naruto chuckled. "Go on, open it. If not I'll gladly take it back."  
Gaara swore he could feel a blush begin to make its way across his cheeks. Hearing that Naruto was actually giving him something only made him happy. Gaara did want to show that he was happy, but even so he still gave a small smile.

After a couple of seconds, Gaara let go of the bag and began to open it. Gaara noticed something that he had seen earlier, well the colors were. Gaaras smile only grew as he placed his hand inside the bag. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off Gaara; seeing Gaaras smile grow, only made his own smile grow. Naruto had to admit that he enjoyed seeing Gaara happy. Hell, if he could he would do anything to keep that smile on Gaara.

Gaara finally pulled out what was in the bag only to show a big smile. It was the perfect gift; the shirt he liked had been giving to him by the person he loved. That small fact made the shirt more than perfect. Gaara let the bag fall as he kept his eyes on the shirt. Slowly, he turned his sight to Naruto.

Naruto noticed their eyes met and only gave Gaara a smile. "So, you like it?"  
Gaara looked over at the shirt then back at Naruto giving him a smile.  
"No, I don't like it..." Gaara smiled once again before a giggle escaped his lips. "I love it. Thank you…" Gaara added as he held tightly onto the shirt once again.

Naruto chuckled as he got up from the seat, seeing a familiar car pass by. "That's good. Mainly because you were staring at it so much in the store." Naruto smiled once again as he passed Gaara. "Okay, Kakashi is here. Let's go."

Gaara feeling Naruto pass him quickly turned to not miss a second of his actions. Hearing him Gaara only began to follow him, still having the shirt held tightly in his hands. A part of him wanted to give Naruto a kiss but he still didn't think he had the courage to do so.  
_It might be my only chance to do something like this… _He told himseld as he stole a glance over at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Gaara called out his name softly, even so it still made Naruto turn and look at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Kakashis car?"  
"Oh, over there." Naruto pointed to a car parked just across the street.  
"Okay..." Gaara said as Naruto continued to walk. Staying in silence for a second Gaara sighed.

"Naruto…" He called out once again.  
"Yes?" Naruto turned to face him once again, confused on how Gaara had said his name those two times. Gaara refused to look at Naruto. This action only caused Naruto to stop walking and face Gaara fully.  
"Something wrong?" Gaara shook his head as he forced himself to look at Naruto.

"It's just I want… I want to… well this." Gaara quickly pressed his lips against Narutos before he would choose otherwise.

**  
**Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden action that Gaara had taken. He pretty much would expect anything from him except that. Even so, that didn't stop Naruto from returning him the kiss. This is it felt like something different; it wasn't the regular kisses where he would try and claim Gaara. Instead he just wanted to treasure Gaara, as if it was his own life.

Naruto tasted Gaaras lips, as he kept his tongue in place, he didn't hold any lust in this kiss. Instead he only placed his hand gently on Gaaras waist. Gaara slowly pulled away, but not without taking Narutos lower lips along with his. Just as he let it go, Gaara opened his eyes only to blush. Gaara went off to the direction as to where Kakashi was supposed to be; without a word from Naruto.

Naruto stood there for a second before coming back and going after Gaara. Gaara hadn't noticed that Naruto was behind him as he made a small smile. He had actually been the one to start the kiss, not Naruto. _That counts for something, right? _Gaara asked himself, unable to hide his smile once again.

Silently the two got to car, and Naruto knocked on the passenger seat. Kakashi would seemed to have fallen asleep opened his eye and went over to unlock the door.  
"Yo! Have a good time?" Kakashi asked them as they got in. Naruto had gone to open the back seat doors and waited for Gaara to go in.

Gaara was glad that Naruto would go in the front seat, with that reason he wouldn't have to feel nervous at all. Just then all his hopes were gone, when he noticed Naruto go in after him. Yet, Gaara said nothing and turned to not face Naruto.  
"Not really; only some parts." Naruto replied to Kakashis question as he sent him a smile.

"Really now?" Kakashi replied to him, as he began the car. "Gaara, I hope at least you had more fun than Naruto." Kakashi began to drive as he stole a glance at Gaara.

Gaara took a deep breathe, other than the bad things that happened to him, it seemed that many more good things had happened, but he wasn't about to say that. "Something's could have been better; but it did get my tired though. So I suppose."

Naruto stole a glance at Gaara, he wished that Gaara would turn and look at him and not outside the window. Thinking that he got an idea; it might get Gaara mad but he didn't care as long as he saw him.  
"So Gaara; what was the best part of your day?" Naruto teased. Kakashi only gave a small smile.

Narutos plan had worked; Gaara had quickly turned to face him sending him a glare. Naruto only smiled, happy to see Gaaras face, even if mad. Gaara didn't reply to him, only seemed to tell him to not even ask such a question.  
"If you won't tell me, then I guess I'll have to pick one out for you." Naruto chuckled, and then smiled.

"Shut it, if I want to tell you, I'll tell you. If not then I won't." Gaara smirked; of course he couldn't tell anyone on what his favorite part was.  
"That's true Naruto; you can't force him. But you can tell us what you liked most about your dat." This time it was Kakashis turn to tease Naruto.

Gaara wanted to actually know but when he had said that he was tired it meant that he was tired. His eyes kept getting heavier, as he continued to blink. He was sure that Naruto had already said something but he couldn't hear very well. A small yawn escaped Gaaras lips as he leaned his head on the car seat. He would just close his eyes for a second; just do that he wouldn't really fall asleep.

"Well it's just a question. You did ask Gaara just now didn't you?" Kakashi finally said, after a moment of silence between the three. Coming to a stop he turned to face Naruto.  
Kakashi then looked at Gaara and noticed that he had already fallen asleep. _Too much fun. _Kakashi said to himself as he directed his gaze to Naruto once again.

"Gaara feels asleep; that means that he must had had a bit of fun." Hearing that Naruto turned to see Gaara and gave a small smile.  
"Or maybe a hard day…" Seeing Gaaras face like that only made him get angry knowing that someone had touched him. His face was that of an angle, it had to be gone untouched by any hands.

Naruto unconsciously reached out to touch Gaaras cheek. Kakashi seeing that small action quickly turned to look at the front once again. To their luck the light had gone green once again and he began to drive. Kakashi smiled to himself as he began to prepare the words he would say to Iruka once he got to see him. Not only with what just happened but with what he had seen just before they got into the car.

Naruto passed his hand over Gaaras cheek smiling. Once again it still was soft and almost untouchable. Naruto noticed a small appear on Gaaras lips. He was probably having a good dream. Naruto couldn't help but smile along with him.

In fact Gaara wasn't having a dream. All he saw darkness but he did feel a familiar warmness, just like the one he received years ago. He knew that it must have been a dream, that warmness was long since gone. But that didn't cause him to smile; actually it was the feeling of a familiar hand touching him. He wished that in reality those hands would touch him like how they did in his dreams.

Naruto kept touching Gaaras cheek, and from one second to another he left his finger exploring his lips once again. Gaaras smile only seemed to grow, and made a small movement as if he wanted to speak. Naruto smiled to himself as he moved to the empty seat next to Gaara.

Gaara wanted to cuddle up next to the warmness that had only gotten closer to him. Doing so he let his head fall onto a shoulder. Gaara opened his eyes slightly but closed them just as he opened them. He didn't want to wake from his dream. Having the warmness from years ago and the body of the man he loved was a perfect dream. Gaara only wished that those two things, the warmness from years and the Naruto he knew now were the same person it would have been a perfect reality. He only yearned for the most; he wanted it to not be a dream but reality.

Naruto didn't mind that Gaara was laying on him; actually he wished it happened more. Having Gaaras breathe on him only made him happier. Naruto looked over at Gaaras hand and smiled. He reached over to one of his hands and placed his hand on top of Gaaras. _This is just out of boredom. _Naruto said to himself as he intertwined his fingers with Gaaras. _Just to get him mad; when he wakes up. _Naruto kept telling himself, yet when he felt warm fingers touch his skin it made him forget what he was thinking.

To see that Gaara had done his part, even when he was asleep only made Naruto smile. Naruto looked in front to see that Kakashi wasn't even paying attention to them. For once he was looking ahead and not talking. Naruto smiled once again, seeing their hands. "This is my favorite part." Naruto said unconsciously in a low voice.

Kakashi smiled and let a chuckle coming out of his lips, but stopped it just in time. Why ruin what those two were doing? But it seemed that Naruto hadn't even noticed what he said. Knowing this only caused Kakashi to smile. He was more than entertained by those two; even since he saw them in the parking lot. Yet, when Iruka would hear about it he would probably start to worry; but not Kakashi. This was something that only happened once in a million years. Two idiots that still hadn't noticed their mutual feelings was overwhelming.

The drive back home was silent with Naruto just dozing off and coming back. Finally the car stopped causing Naruto to fully wake out. "We're here." Kakashi said out loud opening the door and getting out. That had only left Naruto to wake Gaara up. Slowly he let go of Gaaras hand and placed his head up, leaning it on the car seat. He didn't want Gaara to get angry or confused on as to how he had gotten into the position.

Naruto moved back to his original seat and shook Gaaras shoulder. "Oi, Gaara we're here." Gaara feeling the shake and the voice slowly opened his eyes. He had been asleep the whole ride back? Looking over he noticed Naruto opening the door and giving a small smile.

_Of course, it was only a dream. Don't be stupid, Gaara. _Telling himself that Gaara looked at his hand. If only he could really hold Narutos hands like that in reality. Gaara opened the door and got out locking the door before he closed it. "I feel asleep; sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I think I did too for a while. If you're still sleepy you can go to my room you know." Naruto responded as he closed the door and began to go over to the front door. Gaara walked along side him and gave a small nod.  
"Yeah; thanks. You're not going to tell them on what happened right?" Gaara asked just before they reached them door.

"Why would I? If you don't want them to know, I'm not going to tell them. It's up to you." Naruto said as he opened the door.  
"Thanks…" Gaara said as he gave Naruto a small smile.

Going inside he noticed that Iruka wasn't there; maybe he had gone into the room with Kakashi. He wanted to talk to him about something. To think that he had only told Iruka about his crush in the morning and already he seemed to want to go to him for advice.

"You have an idea on where Iruka could be?" Gaara asked as he walked in, going into the kitchen.  
"In the room with Kakashi, most likely. They'll be out in a minute or so. Why?" Naruto asked as he went over to the refrigerator and took out two sodas. He handed one to Gaara as he kept his eye on him.  
"Yeah…"

With that Naruto began to wonder on what? They had spent the morning together as the cooked breakfast. Had they talked about something important that Gaara wanted to talk to him once again? Naruto looked over at Gaara then opened his soda and took a sip.

* * *

**SO SORRY!! I really am.. school and work don't leave much time.  
But it's a bit longer than the other chapters I wrote so please do enjoy  
And don't be so mad with me please.  
sorry sorry sorry  
Forgive me?  
Please.......**

I hope you guys enjoyed it as well...  
Do tell me honestly what you think...

**(Being in the hurry to finish this crappy ending I didn't have time to re-read it. I just wanted to post it for you guys. xD )**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Four Idiots **

Gaara stole as glance at Naruto as he drank from his soda. _Why hasn't he asked anything about what I did? I mean isn't he a bit curios at least?_

Naruto felt eyes burning holes on his skin. Even so, he didn't have to wonder who or why someone was looking at him that way. In fact it was kind of funny how Gaara wanted to him to ask.

Naruto preferred to not know as to why Gaara has kissed him. If it was in order to get him mad; he wasn't about to give him that pleasure. Plus, it probably was that reason. There was no other reason for Gaara to take such an action.

_Not unless he likes it... or he loves me…_

_Unless he knows I like him; or he loves me… _

Both guys thought at the same time. It took them a second to realize what they had said, and started to cough. A blush made their way onto both guys cheek as they locked eyes for a second.

"I'll go look for Iruka…" Gaara said as he got up avoiding eye contact with Naruto.  
Naruto wouldn't have noticed, seeing as how he was the same.  
"Yeah, I'll see you..."  
"Okay," Gaara began to make his way towards the stairs.

"Stupid." Both whispered to themselves as they went in their own way. Even so, their blush was still visible.

"So now that you know, wouldn't it be better to just tell them?"  
"No it's not out issue. Whether they realize it or not; it's up to them."  
"Then what's the fun it? Those two are probably making any stupid excuse to do their stuff."

"Kakashi! I know what you're getting at. I understand, but we can't just say it; you know what could happen. It's better to let things go as they wish. So please don't do anything stupid."  
Kakashi looked at Iruka without saying a word or course, he knew that they had to figure thing out on their own. It was just that it seemed those two would be able to go on with this for a life time.

"Okay, I won't but I don't think those two will dare notice until something happens. Not that it will happen but either those two a couple of idiots."  
Iruka hearing this couldn't help but let out a giggle, hearing this Kakashi smiled.  
"Well you do have a point." Iruka smiled as he pulled down Kakashi 'mask' still smiling.

"But you can't deny that we were idiots as well." Kakashi smiled at Iruka, who seeing this gave him a quick kiss.  
"True, but I don't think we were like those two." Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka onto his lap. Iruka get out a small gasp but smiled as well.

"Things will get into line soon enough. I believe that much."  
"Just like always."  
With that said Kakashi placed his lips onto of Irukas. Iruka gladly accepted him as he placed his arms around Kakashi neck.

In a couple of seconds Iruka parted their lips as he smiled. "I'm glad that I'm in love with a man like you, Kakashi." Iruka said as he gave Kakashi peck kisses in between every word. "I love you."

Kakashi gladly returned those small kisses with a smile hearing the last tree words coming from Irukas lips.  
"And I love you; more than anything." Kakashi chuckled. "Now, let me show you just how much." With that said Iruka was turned and his back hit the bed softly. With a small smile Iruka giggled.

"And I'll show you." Those were the last words Iruka and Kakashi said before they were swept away by their kisses.

Gaara turned and placed his back on the wall. He knew when he didn't need to disturb. But who were Kakashi and Iruka talking about? Who were those idiots? Gaara knew that it wasn't any of his business but what did Kakashi mean until something happened? If only he had gotten there a bit sooner, he probably could have heard names.

Gaara quickly made his way into Narutos room as he sat on the bed looking at the wall. Staring off into nothing made him imagine just how Kakashi and Iruka were acting in their room. He only began to wish that, that was the way he could be around Naruto. Sharing kisses without having to make up an excuse for having to do so.

If only he could say all those things Iruka had said to Kakashi. But most importantly he wished that Naruto would say those words to him. He would give anything to have the courage to hear those words, but that was something he could only wish for.

Naruto probably hated him, just as he believed that Gaara hated him. How had things changed so fast? One afternoon he hated Naruto and with a couple of hours of sleep he began to love Naruto? It made no sense at all.

_Maybe since the start? _Gaara asked himself as he looked back to when he really started talking to Naruto. He really had felt connected to him, but it really wasn't until Misaki came up to him, telling him to stay away from Naruto. It was probably that Gaara was jealous hearing that someone else liked Naruto.

Gaara still couldn't help but smile, seeing as how he had bet up Misaki. Gaara sighed having remembered the way Kakashi and Iruka were. All because of that he didn't want to talk to Iruka any longer. He could wait until he wasn't' busy. Gaara laid his face on the pillow as he saw Narutos face once again. Blushing to himself Gaara held tightly onto the pillow.

He could still feel Narutos hand on his member, to think that just hours ago he had someone else hand on him. One that wasn't Narutos and that hand was cold and he had no reaction. Yet, with Naruto he reacted easily he didn't even fight him. He had even released onto that warms hands.

The heat of Narutos hand along on where place he had touched before. All that made Gaara want to have that warmness back and never have it leave. He wanted to taste those lips once again. Yet, what made him blush the most was that Naruto had actually tasted him. He had said that he was tasty; that was something good right?

Gaara smiled once again thinking about the shirt afterwards. The one person he loved had actually given him a shirt that pretty much spelled out his name. The shirt was perfect. _The shirt! _Gaara quickly got up remembering that he had entered without the shirt in his hand. Had he left it over at the mall or in the car?

Getting off from the bed and making his way over to the stairs he planned to go over to the car and check if he had left it there. He only wished that he had. "Stupid…" Jut had Gaara finished he felt himself hit someone. If he hadn't been looking down he would have noticing something.

"Where you off too?" Gaara heard a voice, making him look up. The voice was more than enough to tell him who it was. Gaara couldn't help but want to smile, but held it in.

"The shirt… I don't have it." Gaara said as he looked at Naruto, hoping he wouldn't get mad or anything.  
"What do you mean you don't have it?!!" Naruto asked as he looked behind Gaara then back at him.

"I don't know where I left it. I don't know if I left It in the car or somewhere else"  
"Then lets go see." Naruto began to go down the stairs rather than up with Gaara following him. "If it's not in the car we can always go back, it's not a big deal." Naruto turned to face Gaara as he smiled.

"No, it is! It's Im-" Was all Gaara managed to say before he caught himself and bit his tongue. There was no way he would say that it was important just because Naruto had giving it to him. There was no way.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he opened the door. He began to make his way to the car but stopped to turn and stop Gaara. Gaara looked at him confused but said nothing.  
"Just stay inside, I'll search for it. It doesn't take two people does it?" Naruto chuckled as Gaara only looked at him then at the car.

"I guess so. Just hurry up!" Gaara said as he went into the house leaning against the wall waiting.

Naruto went into the car and quickly found the shirt. Of course Gaara must have left it when he feel asleep. Even so, Naruto couldn't help but want to play a trick on him. Naruto smiled to himself as he placed the shirt behind his back and began to walk BACK.

Gaara seeing Naruto appear got up quickly and waited for Naruto to come closer. Once Naruto was in the front Gaara couldn't' help but let out a small smile as he looked at Naruto.  
"So? Was it there?" He asked hoping that Naruto would just show it to him.

Naruto only looked at Gaara for a second before he pulled off his straight face. "Sorry, I couldn't find it there. I think you id leave it over by the mall." Naruto said trying his best to hide his smile or laughter.

"You are joking right? You're fucking with me, right?" Gaara asked, with a worried tone.  
"Sorry but no, I swear I couldn't find it. I'll and get Kakashi and get him to drive us back." Naruto took a step forward only to have Gaara take a step back and place his hands on his chest.

Feeling Gaaras hands Naruto couldn't help but finally smile, he had already missed those hands touching him.  
"No! It's okay; we shouldn't bug him right now. I mean... well… Him and Iruka…"

"I get it; don't worry. Then what are we going to do? I'm still learning to drive so I can't take us." Gaara really wanted the shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to let Naruto bother Kakashi and Iruka. Gaara didn't reply for at least a minute, until he noticed where exactly his hands where. Even so, Gaara didn't remove his hands only took a step closer.

"It's alright, I guess. Hopefully no one takes it though, we can go later on." Gaara whispered, with a bit to sadness in his tone. Naruto hearing that couldn't help but start to feel guilty now. Looking at Gaara he let out a sigh and took out the shirt.

"Here." Naruto smiled and placed the shirt on top of Gaaras head.  
Gaara looked as Naruto placed the shirt and couldn't help but be in shock. Naruto had been lying all the time? Gaara knew he should be angry but couldn't.

"You…you." Gaara let out a small smile as he shook his head letting the shirt fall onto the floor. "Don't do that!" All Gaara could do was hit Naruto slightly with his fist, but still gave a smile to him.

Naruto chuckled, as he looked at Gaaras smile. "You can't blame me. It's just something that I had to do."  
"Still, you… don't do that especially when it's with something that I like!" Gaara chuckled, as he began to put his hands down slowly.

Just before Gaara could actually put his hands down he felt stronger hands grab a hold of them. Looking at the person responsible Gaara was confused but still happy. "What?"

Naruto smiled as he raised up Gaaras hands, almost like a prince does to his princess. Naruto kept his eyes locked with Gaara before he actually said something. "You really mean what you said?"

"Of course; don't play with me like that." Gaara couldn't help but blush as he felt Narutos hands warmness on him. "...Not with things that I like…"

Naruto chuckled once again as he pull Gaaras hands closer to his lips. "Then that means I can't play those sorts of games with you?"

Gaara kept his eyes on Naruto as he let out a small blush. "No, you can… but I mean that…" Gaara trailed off as he felt something soft touch his hands.

Naruto had brought up Gaaras hand to touch his lips as he gave them a small kiss. Naruto couldn't help himself having Gaara in front of him, without doing anything to him. Naruto seeing that blush on Gaaras face smiled and pulled Gaara towards him placing his hand on his neck.

Gaara didn't protest to anything and let Naruto do as he pleased. Once he was down Gaara kept his eyes on Naruto, refusing to look away.  
"Well aren't you happy that you didn't loose the shirt?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Gaara had forgotten about the shirt, but remembered just as Naruto mention it. "Yeah, of course. Thanks." Gaara couldn't help but give a small smile, as he tried to look away. Just as he did, Gaara heard Narutos voice once again making him look back at him.

"Don't I deserve something for find it then?" Naruto chuckled, as ran a finger down Gaaras cheek.  
Gaara didn't mind the finger touching him. But what made him blush was feeling that same finger go over his lips. That same finger parted his lips for a second before being pulled back.

Gaara remained quiet a while longer before getting back to the real world. "You lied… so why should you still get one?"

Naruto still smiled. "Simple; because I still found out. Lying has nothing to do with it." Naruto couldn't help but give a small kiss to Gaara.  
Gaara smiled but still managed to return that kiss just in time, before Naruto pulled back.

"So? I still don't get one? I did go a good deed." Naruto smiled right after he finished. Gaara returned the smile and gave a small kiss to Naruto this time. Naruto returned him the kiss with a smile.  
"No, lying makes a difference to the deed." With that said Gaara gave a second kiss, with a smile.

"Just remember that you still have the shirt." Naruto gladly returned the kiss. Just has he finished Naruto felt lips on top of his once again, giving him no chance to return it.  
"I know… but you still tried to make it funny." Gaara smiled, as he bit his lower lip to help him stop from giving Naruto any more kisses.

Naruto smirked, seeing that it would be hard to get Gaara to reward him. Even so, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy himself in this conversation. This time it was Narutos turn to give Gaara a quick kiss. Since Gaara was still biting his lower lip when Naruto took action, he bit Gaaras lower lip as well and pulled it out. As he did Naruto smiled and gave a second kiss.

Gaara blushed once again, as he looked at Naruto. "Still no." Gaara replied as he gave a smile.  
"I do deserve it." Naruto smiled, as he placed his hand on Gaaras waist. "It's a good deed. You must repay me for it."

With that said Naruto pulled Gaara closer and placed their foreheads together. Gaara didn't mind but still held a small blush, being that closer to Naruto without a kiss.  
"You wouldn't want me to beg would you?" Naruto said after seconds of staring at each other.

Gaara bit his tongue before saying anything that he would regret later on. "No, since it still wouldn't be of use." Gaara tried to smile, but only manage to let out a giggle.

"You know it's cute when you giggle." Naruto smiled as he said it in a whisper.  
This only managed to get Gaara to blush.

"Naru-"  
"Gaa-kun… I like that." Naruto whispered once again, making Gaara stop before he could really talk.

"Can I call you Naru-chan then?" Gaara whispered in return, as he blushing hearing Naruto call him by a nickname.  
"Only If I get a reward from you."

"Then I give you the reward of being the only one that calls me Gaa-kun…"

Gaara began to pull away as he felt a hand behind his head pull him back, making his lips crash onto a second set of lips. Gaara couldn't respond until he felt someone nibble on his lower lip begging for entrance. Gaara smiled and opened his lips letting Naruto in and deepening the kiss.

For a minute they kiss before Naruto pull their lips away with a small smile. "Gaa-kun." Naruto smiled once again and crashed their lips once again, with Gaara quickly getting back to their pace.

Gaara pulled their lips away and began to kiss on Narutos neck making his way up to his ear lobe. "Naru-chan…" Gaara nibbled on Narutos earlobe began pulling his lips apart once again. "I…I"

Gaara knew that what he was about to say would ruin everything, but this was probably the only chance he would get anytime soon. That was the feeling that he kept getting as they kissed. "I…L…" Gaara went back to Narutos lips and gave them a quick kiss before gong over to the other side of his neck. All the way Naruto smiled, feeling those lips on him.

Yet, he kept wondering what Gaara wanted to say. Thinking that he kissed Gaaras neck and went up to his ear and whispered to him "Go on, Gaa-kun."

Gaara smiled and he stopped the kissing on Narutos neck and went to his second ear. "Naruto, I...Lo"

* * *

**Yeah sorry about the shortness... just wanted to update before the weekend. Hope you guys and enjoyed.  
Please and review and tell me what you think…  
Yeah grammar and other things are wrong too lazy to check them sorry.  
:D**

At least an update went up right? I think?  
Ahhhh bye bye… I don't own Naruto

**Oh yeah and I'm sorry I made them so out of character… I just watched a really weird movie which I think affected me. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Confuse me.**

"I can't stand him anymore! You have to take action now!" A voice was heard, throughout the room. The anger really couldn't be hidden, any second now, one was sure that a bomb would go off.  
"I already told you; if you want it to be perfect you have to wait longer."  
"I don't care anymore; just separate them! I'm don't want them being together one more second!"

"Then we have to change everything; we were planning to put the plan in affect in three days. But hearing your orders when you do want it done?"

"If possible tonight! I'm tired of seeing his fucken face!"

"We told you once already and we'll tell you again; your reasons don't matter to us. As long as we get paid at the end its all good." Finally a man with long white hair pulled his chair back, getting up and looking over the clock.

"As long as I'm fucken paying you; you listen to every fucken word I say! Now sit your fucken ass down!"

"You should really watch that pretty mouth of yours; after the jobs done you wouldn't want me pissed at you would you?" The white hair man said as he made his way to the guy yelling.  
"I could kill you afterwards. Or just have my way with your pretty body." Smirking the white hair man grabbed the first guys chin pulling him up. "You don't have such a bad face either." The white hair man smiled pulling his face closer to the first guy.

"KIMIMARO! Just let him be. He's just angry!" A third person got up as he hit his fist onto the table.

The white hair man turned and let go.

"Well then, I guess since you asked for it. Only once." Kimimaro gave a false smile. "Misaki, you just got lucky today. But don't worry we'll get your plan done tonight."

Kimimaro turned around and began to head out the door. As he passed by the third guy he smiled and whispered into his ear "Midori; doesn't it hurt you to see this?" Chuckling Kimiaro opened the door and let it slam.

Midori turned to face the door and turned his hand into a fist once again.  
"Midori! What did he tell you just now?" Misaki asked seeing Midori mumble some words he couldn't make out.

"Nothing of importance." Midori finally turned to face Misaki and gave him a smile. He pulled in the chair and began to make his way over to Misaki.

Misaki kept his eyes on Midori and frowned. "It wasn't anything if you had that look on your face. So what did he tell you? Did it involve Naruto?"

"It might have."  
"If it did you better tell me!"  
"Actually it could have involved you as well. It seems that Kimimaro has gotten a liking towards you."  
"I don't care, just tell me what he told you!"  
"Fine then; he was asking if he could take you after his job was done." Midori smiled, placing his finger under Misakis chin and lifting it up slightly.

"A-and? What did you say?" Misaki just managed to say in a low voice.  
Midori only gave a small smile; him being silent was probably the best way to torture Misaki.

Midori was more than correct, with the silence Misaki only managed to get more nervous. He hated when Midori did those things to him. They had been best friends for years already, and he still managed to get him. Midori was always the one that supported him in all his plans; even if they ended up getting in trouble.

Even so, there was always something weird about Midori that Misaki couldn't put his finger in. Midori always managed to get him nervous, with just one look he felt like he would melt any second. There were even times that he noticed Midori sending him glares; no it wasn't like that. It was as if he was angry at Misaki for no reason. Misaki always wondered if he was starting to dislike him…hate him?

"Mi-Midori answer my question. If not I'll get angry at you!" Misaki managed to say unable to break eye contact with Midori, who only smiled.  
"Either way you'll still look beautiful that way. No wonder Kimimaro took a liking to you." A smile made its way over to Midoris face.

Misaki hearing him couldn't help but let out a small blush. It wasn't right Midori telling him those things. Even so, he couldn't help but feel happy about it. No one ever really told him things like that; it was always only Midori. Even if he didn't mean it, he was only teasing.

It was just like him, he always teased people. Midori didn't really care about other people, as long as he got what he wanted.

"Shut up! Don't tell me those things…" Misaki managed to push Midori off him and look away. "Don't tell me the things you told Gaara…"

"I didn't te-"  
"You did! I heard you remember; I'm not stupid!"  
"I never said he was be-"  
"Just shut up! It doesn't matter… you can have your way with him soon."

"Misaki, Let me tell you something! Do you really hate him that much to want to do that to him?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
"I mean Naruto-"  
"Don't say his name! I'm doing this because of Naruto! I have to save him from that thing!"  
"But you know that those two aren't different!"  
"No! They are. Naruto is way different. Gaara is a monster; he's nothing like my Naruto."  
"Misaki; do you really like Naruto that much?"

Hearing that question Misaki turned his body to face the wall. He couldn't really look at Midori now. Something about that question was off. Misaki took a deep breathe before he crossed his hands over his chest.  
"Yeah; I do." Misaki said in a low voice.

"Greatl that's all I needed to hear. Don't worry I'll go through with this until the end. Just let me tell you one more thing."  
"What?" Misaki said in a low voice, feeling his anger rise up once again.  
"After this I won't help you in anything anymore; I'll be going back to Suna. Take this as my farewell gift." Midori began to walk towards the door as he spoke. Right when he finished he let out a chuckle and opened the door, letting himself out.

Hearing the door close, Misaki turned and went to take a seat. Placing his hands in front of his face he let out a loud sigh. Misaki ran his fingers through his hair afterwards cursing under his breathe. He looked over to where Kimimaro was, then over to where Midori was.  
"I love him…" He said as he hit the table and looked over at the door. He was able to tell that Midori wasn't lying about going back. Even so, he still wanted to go with the plan.

Misaki gave a small smile, as he felt his eyes get hot. His breathing was starting to get heavy and there seemed to be something stuck in his throat. Misakis smile only got wider as he realized why he was starting to feel all those things. He wanted to laugh at himself for being so pathetic. Even so, his smile just wouldn't fade.

"I'm doing you a favor; then you can love me back." As Misaki said those words he felt water come down his cheeks. Misaki smiled as he whipped it off, even so the tears continued to fall.

Misaki finally laughed at himself as he pictured Naruto and Gaara together. That picture wasn't right at all. Naruto wasn't supposed to be with Gaara.

Naruto, the one that had saved Misaki from being almost killed wasn't supposed to be with someone. He was too much of a saint to be with someone.  
"I love you… I really do. That's why I'll risk everything for you." As he spoke his tears began to fall faster, and his voice cracked more.

"You'll never understand…" Misaki smiled as he looked at the door then placed his head down laughing at himself, while his tears fell.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha and this is somewhat of a Filler; but I just needed to add Misakis part here. I really wanted to give you all a glimpse at his life. Maybe you can all guess wait I meant by this?  
If you do please explain in a review. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Once again**

Naruto knew that what Gaara was about to say was something that would change everything. A part of him seemed to know what it was and wanted to hear those words so badly, he felt like he was about to die. While the other just wished Gaara to say those three words.

No, Gaara wasn't going to say any of the words Naruto was thinking. It was just Narutos head playing a game with him. There was no way Gaara would say those words to him, not in a million years. It wasn't even as if he liked Gaara. The only reason he kissed him because it got him angry. He would never like Gaara, so why the hell did his mind kept saying that Gaara would say those three words.

Naruto tightened his grip on Gaara. Just as Gaara was about to finish they heard someone clear their throat. Gaara quickly realized just what he was going to do and pushed Naruto away from him. His cheeks turned bright red as he looked up. Iruka and Kakashi were just coming to the top of the stairs.

_Thank god! They didn't see anything. _Both guys said relieved in their heads. At the same time both guys locked eyes; Gaara forced himself to turn away, his cheek still blushing and made his way up their stairs.

Naruto had noticed the shirt on the floor and began to reach for it. Gaara was just about to run up when he remembered about the shirt. Without even bothering to face Naruto he headed to the shirt; just as fate would have it Naruto placed his hand right on top of Gaaras.

Gaara looked up to Naruto and Naruto down at Gaara. Both guys stood up right, their hands still intact.

Kakashi and Iruka had witness the scene Naruto and Gaara shared but chose to not disturb them. Instead they went into the end on the hall and whispered nothings to each other. Sharing a small kiss or two all the while; just when they chose that maybe it was time to end it they just had to go into a new scene right? To Kakashi and Iruka those two were total love birds, that couldn't really stand to stay apart from each other.

"Hopefully you to are getting along well." Kakashi said getting bored of the lovy-ness those two had.

Gaara pulled his shirt away from Naruto and pulled it up to his lips. He did so to hide his smile. There was no way he would say that he was getting along great with Naruto, in his point of view. He had to keep the act that the he hated Naruto. Gaara quickly turned to around and went up the stairs.

"Yeah; so much that I can't wait to go home." He went up the stairs quickly and into Narutos room.

Naruto placed his hand behind his neck and gave his stupid smile to them. "I agree with him So much I can't wait until he goes away." Naruto turned and went into the living room.

"Which one will you take?" Kakashi asked as both he and Iruka reached the bottom. Iruka looked up the stairs the directed his gaze over to the living room.  
"I'll go with Gaara. I started talking to him in the morning." Iruka smiled, as he began to make his way up stairs.

"Fine then… good luck." Kakashi grabbed onto Irukas wrist, making him turn back to face him. Without a second to lose he pulled down his mask and pulled Iruka into a quick kiss. Iruka gladly returned, "What was that for?"

"Those kids make one want to just kiss their loved one." Without waiting for a reply Kakashi placed his mask back and went into the living room.  
"That's true…" Iruka whispered as he smiled and went to Narutos room.

When Gaara had gone into the room he quickly threw himself on Narutos bed and buried his face into the pillow. He could feel his face still burning. He began to kick the mattress rather than screaming.

_Why did I do that? I wasn't going to tell him anything! He must think that I'm stupid right now… or he knows what I wanted to tell him. He'll probably tell his friends that I like him, and then they'll all think I'm some kind of freak! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Stupid!" Gaara finally said out loud. He pulled his face off the pillow and just stared off into the wall in front of him.  
"I really do love him…" He sighed.

"Who is that person?" Iruka asked. Thankfully he had been able to hear Gaaras last statement as he opened the door.

Gaara surprised by him quickly turned to face Iruka unable to hide his surprised look.

"I though you were Naruto for a moment." Gaaras expression has softened seeing that it was only Iruka and not someone else.  
Without a reply he made his way over to the bed and took a seat. Gaaras stayed in his laying position finding himself unable to move.

Both Iruka and Gaara stayed silent for a while. That was until Iruka let out a sigh. "So you want to talk about something?"

Gaara turned his face to stare at Iruka.

"Why do you ask?"  
"It just seems like if you do. I may be wrong though."  
"No; I did want to talk to you."  
"Go ahead I'm all ears."  
"Thanks; but it feels weird talking to someone else about it."  
"You still don't have things cleared up?"

"No it's not that it's just that… well I don't know."

Silence took place between both of them. Iruka hadn't responded because he believed that Gaara needed some time to sort his thoughts off. Gaara was actually fighting with himself if he should tell Iruka about Naruto. Yet he liked Iruka and didn't want him to get mad.

"Does it involve with what we talked in the morning?" Iruka broke Gaaras train of thought.  
"Kind of."  
"Did you met this person when you were out with Naruto?"

Just hearing Narutos name Gaara couldn't help but remember the scene at the mall and the one that just went on.  
"Something like that…"  
"Then you were able to figure out at least some part of the problem. You should be glad."  
"I am; just that it's confusing now."  
"Did something happen?"  
"Yeah; he… he kissed me." Gaara buried his face in the pillow. Iruka ruffled his hair and gave a small smile. _These two… _Iruka held a giggle as he waited for Gaara to clam down.  
"And just when I realize I have feelings for him. The was kiss…."

"Perfect… better than the ones you shared before?" Iruka finished for Gaara smiled. Gaara only turned to face him surprised.  
"Yeah; but-"  
"That happened to me with Kakashi. Gaara…" Iruka stopped as he looked at Gaara once again and smiled.  
"Those things tend to happen. I mean with Kakashi we shared a kiss here and there but they were really nothing. When I finally came around to admitting that I had fallen in love with him; those kisses were something new. They were amazing, it gave a feeling that I never had gotten with anyone else." Iruka giggled. "To tell you the truth; I felt like I was going to die of happiness."

Gaara could only hear Iruka and agree with every word that came out from his lips. Narutos kisses were something new this time around; he wanted to feel that away all the time.  
"But… how did you end up telling him?" Gaara asked, unable to hide his blush.  
Iruka smiled and opened his mouth. "No! Never mind I don't want to know… sorry." Gaara cut Iruka off before he could start to talk.

"Don't worry. So; are you planning to tell this guy?" Iruka asked, with a fake concerned tone. If he didn't know that he liked Naruto he would have been worried; but given the situation this was different.

"No; he'll never like me. He hates me more than anything." Gaara moved his gaze away from Iruka as he bit his lower lip.  
"You never know. He might like you right back."

"Never; we don't get along at all."  
"But they say opposite attracts; why not take a chance?"  
"If only I could. I mean he already has someone else that likes him. But… Ugh."  
"Gaara, you shouldn't worry about things like that. Na-…" Iruka cut himself and bit his tongue. He wasn't supposed to mention Naruto. Hell he wasn't supposed to know about Naruto at all.

Gaara was sure Iruka was going to say Naruto. Thais only made him shoot his head over to look at Iruka. Did he know something and wasn't saying anything?  
"What?" Gaara asked. "Were you going to say Naruto?"

Iruka chuckle covering his mouth a little. "Actually I was. I was going to use him as an example; but I didn't think you would like me mentioning him in this sort of talk." That was a perfect lie. Thank god Iruka was good at making lies at the spot; being a teacher sure thought him many things.

"No… I don't mind you mentioning him." Gaara covered his mouth, unable to hide a smile making its way.  
"Great! Well Naruto, for example, I'm sure that if he liked someone he would pick on them. He doesn't seem like the type to flirt. Ever since he was small; with Kakashi… Well you see how those two argue about everything. They're alike; the pick on each other because they like each other. Their too stubborn to just say things out loud."

Gaara giggled hearing such things about Naruto. Who would have guessed? "Really? Naruto most like Kakashi a lot then. I mean when I was first coming in he told me there was a weird man in there. Afterwards they had a small fight when I first saw him." Gaara giggled once again, remember when he was first coming in.

"Oh trust me Gaara. Naruto might see Kakashi as his father with the way he acts. It's just that you'll never hear those words from him. And Kakashi he cares too much for Naruto."

"So with those two; we can you use like father like son?" Gaara gave a small laugh.  
Iruka had never thought about it that way but he had to agree with Gaara all the way.  
"Of course; there's no lie in that." Iruka smiled.

"Just don't tell that to Naruto or Kakashi. We don't know what they'll do." This only caused Gaara to chuckle once again.  
"So true; they might start to argue about whos like whom better." Gaara tried his best to think of how those two would argue over that.

"You have a strong point there. It'll be a never ending fight." Iruka chuckled getting up from the bed. "We'll then. It's getting a bit late. I should start to make dinner." Iruka made his way over to the door. Just when he opened it he noticed Gaara getting up.

"I'll help you. I like when I cook with you." Gaara gave a small smile.  
"Great; it'll go faster that way." Both Iruka and Gaara gave a small smile and headed down stairs.

When they reached the kitchen they could hear Kakashi saying something in a low voice. They exchanged looks but shrugged it off until the heard someone coming their way. From the living Room came Naruto.

"What the hell?!?!! You have something wrong with your head or something!" Naruto came out yelling.  
Not a second after Kakashi came into the kitchen looking at Naruto. "Oh Jesus! Stop your whining and be a man about it!"  
"I am! You just never understand what goes around you."  
"I pay more attention to things than you."  
"Please! You don't even look around things; you don't know anything about me. So don't go on talking to me as if you knew me since I was a baby!"  
"I probably know more about you than what you know about yourself!"  
"Really? Care to tell me something that I don't know?"  
"Of course; lets see. Oh I have a perfect one. That you lo-"

"Kakashi! Naruto!" Iruka finally yelled; making both of them notice that Gaara along with Iruka had been there.  
"Listen you two. Stop your fighting and go somewhere else; if you didn't notice me and Gaara were going to make you guys dinner. But thinking about it; maybe we should let you two cook." Iruka smirked at Naruto. Naruto looked away crossing his arms in front of his chest.

With only that Iruka knew that Naruto had finished his arguing; he then quickly turned to send daggers at Kakashi for almost opening his mouth. Kakashi only gave a sly smile. One could tell that he didn't regret almost telling Naruto.

Gaara tried to stay away from them and went to open the refrigerator to take out the ingredients' to prepare their dinner. While Kakashi and Naruto were arguing Iruka had suggested they ate Roast beef for dinner. Gaara agreed with him and began to look for the main things. He had already taken out the pan and placed them near the sink.

As he looked for the main ingredients he noticed that most of them were there. Even If he knew that Iruka and Kakashi were talking without words he just had to interrupt. "Iruka?" Gaara asked a bit timidly, making Naruto turn his face to him. Gaara felt those beautiful blue eyes looking at him. He suppressed a blush and swallowed a bit too hard. Naruto made him nervous with just looking at him; he had to fight the temptation to return his staring.

"Oh sorry what it is?" Iruka smiled, before sending Kakashi a 'we'll talk later' look.  
"We don't have some of the things to make dinner."  
"Darn it; that's what I had forgotten then. Don't worry we'll go get them right now." Iruka smiled.  
"Okay; I'll just wash my hands then."

"Oh no; don't worry about it. Kakashi is taking me. I need to talk to him right now as well." Iruka smiled at Gaara then looked over at Kakashi. Kakashi only shrugged as he went over to grab the car keys and make his way outside. Iruka looked out the door then back at Gaara.  
"Didn't I tell you? Two of a kind." Iruka smiled.

Gaara gave a small smile and a nod. "Defiantly; don't be harsh on him though."  
"I could bring myself to do that... even though he almost said something he wasn't supposed to…" Iruka giggled as he looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"What?" Naruto asked causing Gaara to finally look over at him.  
"Had to be relatives in a past life." Gaara commented.  
"That's what I tell myself at times. I'm not the only one crazy." Iruka nodded. He ruffled up Gaaras hair and headed out the door.

When the door slammed, it was only Naruto and Gaara in the house. With that in mind Gaara couldn't help but feel tense. He grabbed a cup and went over to the refrigerator to grab some juice. Gaara could feel Narutos presence there; he hadn't moved since Iruka was there.

The truth was that all Naruto had done was lean against the wall. His eyes refused to move away from Gaara, of course he was mad about Kakashi but he wanted to know just what Gaara and Iruka were talking about. Being caught up in his thoughts Naruto hadn't noticed that Gaara had looked at him, but quickly turned around.

When he finally came to realty he noticed that Gaara had been washing some pans and the cup he had just used. Naruto couldn't help but smiled he pulled himself off the wall and made his way near Gaara. Now it was Gaaras turn to be out of it. He had been too caught up into trying not to think about Naruto had he had forgotten Naruto was still there.

Naruto managed to get right behind Gaara, that he placed his hands on the sink. Naruto smiled, getting a smell of Gaara. In a low whispered he asked Gaara. "So are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Hearing Narutos voice right in his ear caused Gaara to come back; giving a small jump. He didn't have the courage to turn and face Naruto. His choice was to remain the way he was. Gaara remained silent for a minute with Naruto still behind him giving a smile.

"Don't scare me that way." Was Gaaras responding; making Naruto chuckle.  
"I couldn't help it. So what were you talking to him about?"

"Dinner; we didn't have the things." Gaara turned off the water grabbing a towel to dry the pans.  
"I know that part."  
"Then why did you ask?" Gaara couldn't help but smile.  
"I want to know what else you were talking to him about." Naruto couldn't help but bite Gaara earlobe gently.

This only caused Gaara to gasp and give a small blush.

"We'll you're not telling me what you were talking to Kakashi about. So why should I tell you what I was talking to Iruka about." Gaara managed to say straight.  
"You want to know what Kakashi and I were talking about?"  
"Of course; then I'll tell you."

Something made Gaara put the pan off somewhere and the towel on his side. He slowly turned to face Naruto and give a smirk. "It's only fair." Gaara added, making Naruto smile. Naruto hadn't moved an inch while Gaara turned to face him, only to make hem close enough to share a deep kiss. Yet they refused to do so.

"Fine then. We were talking about you." Naruto smiled, getting to see Gaara give a blush. Gaara covered his mouth looking away from Naruto. Naruto frowned seeing his making him place his hand under Gaaras chin. This caused Gaara to look at him and place his hand down.

With his thumb Naruto traced Gaaras lips. "He was asking me why I didn't get along with you." Naruto moved his thumb away from Gaaras lips. He then began to feel His cheeks with a small smile. "Then he asked if we had someone come to get along even if just a bit." Naruto moved his fingers down to Gaaras neck making out the hickies' that were still there.

Gaara could feel his hear almost filling out of his chest; he licked his lips and bit his lower one a couple of time. When Naruto had lead his fingers to his neck he didn't need to guess where they were actually. Gaaras blush grew redder as his heard began to beat faster; his body began to feel hot once again.  
"So, what did you tell him?" Naruto raised his eyes to look at Gaara, his fingers never stopping the tracing of his hickies.

"I said that we made a bit of progress. I can stand you a bit better now." Naruto smiled, finally moving his fingers over to Gaaras lips once again. Gaara couldn't help but give them a small kiss, as his eyes refused to look away from those blues eyes looking back at him.

"Then why were you two fighting when you came into the kitchen?" Gaara asked forgetting that Narutos fingers were there. Even so Naruto managed to move his finger away just long enough to let Gaara speak.

"Because he was talking as if he knew everything about me." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Gaara seeing that Naruto was getting angry couldn't stop himself from raising his hands and placing them over Narutos chest. This seemed to calm Naruto down since his lips formed a smile and his eyebrows relaxed. Naruto removed his hand from the sink and placed his on Gaaras waist giving him a small push towards him.

Gaara gave a small gasp as his hand went up and managed to wrap them selves around Narutos neck. Neither Gaara nor Naruto seemed to mind this. "So now... Tell me what you were talking to Iruka about." Naruto stated as he gave a smile.

Gaara returned the smile and began to play with Narutos hair. Naruto smiled enjoying the attention Gaara seemed to be giving him. "Nothing much; just a certain blonde with blue eyes." Gaara giggled, feeling a warm hand touching his back. He was positive that he could feel that hands thumb moving, sending shivers down his back. Even if it wasn't moving that much he felt the world was moving.

"Oh really? And what about this person?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow in fake confusion.

"That he argues too much with this man called Kakashi."  
"Did you mention that the man called Kakashi was the one that begins everything?" Naruto smiled, both guys were enjoying this meaningless conversation.

"God stop me when I do." Gaara giggled, directing his vision to those warm lips calling out to him, before looking back at the blue eyes. "We were saying that they have a nice way of saying they cared about the other person."

"Really? Are you going to make them say they care?" Naruto asked with a smiled, he gave Gaara a final push, pulling his body until it hit Narutos. Gaara couldn't hide the blush as he looked into Narutos eyes.

"No; I don't think he'll listen to me, the blonde that is." Gaara smiled his face really close to Narutos.

"Why not try? He might just ask for something in return." Naruto smirked.  
"But what If I can't give what he wants?" Gaara returned the smirk with a giggle.

"I know that he told me he wanted a kiss from the one you owed him in the morning."  
"Really? But I'm not a good kisser; I might disappoint him." Gaara bit his lower lip.  
"Now we wouldn't want that. Shall I train you?" Naruto gave Gaara a peck kiss with a smile.

"Please do." Gaara giggled directing his vision to Narutos lips. "I wouldn't want to lose the attention that guy has been giving me so far." Gaara looked up and gave a small smile.  
Narutos couldn't help but smile moving his lips closer to Gaaras. "I really don't think you can do anything to make him stop noticing you."

Gaara opened his mouth to speak once again; but before a word could come out he found a pair of lips crashing themselves into his. Gaara closed his eyes and returned the kiss. As the kiss advanced Gaara felt like he was no longer there, Iruka was right. This kiss was something different. Not at all like the ones before. To tell the truth every kiss was just getting better and better.

Gaara could feel his legs shaking, his body was shaking. He could fall to the floor, because to him that kiss was magical. Gaara wasn't one to believe in those things; but Naruto could make him start to believe in those things. He welcomed the tongue that asked for permission. Naruto and Gaara began their favorite dance.

Naruto smiled once he felt Gaara returning the kiss. Something about that just got him happy, nothing seemed better than that. Naruto hadn't planned to kiss Gaara, it just happened. He couldn't stop himself. Those lips were just asking to be taken; he needed to taste those lips again.

Naruto managed to lead Gaara over to the living room. Naruto himself had no idea how they had gotten there. All they knew was that their lips were no longer together, and their hands were intertwined.

Without a word Naruto took a seat and waited for Gaara to take one. "So; do you think that blonde guy will take that kiss now?"  
Gaara kept standing trying to find himself in the world. And he did once he heard Naruto talk. "I think so. I did have the best trained out there." Gaara couldn't help but giggle as he looked at their hands intertwined.

"Great; so when will you give him his gift?"  
"Whenever he asks for it."  
"He wants it right now."

"Then I will obey."

Gaara smiled, without thinking he took a seat on Narutos lap and gave him a peck kiss. Naruto held no objection to Gaaras action; instead he placed his free arm around Gaaras waist.  
"IS that all?"  
"Of course not; I just want to prepare you first." Gaara giggled burying his face onto Narutos shoulder.

"Doing that you'll only get me more excited." Naruto whispered onto Gaaras ear, giving it a kiss.  
Gaara blushed but lifted his face up once again and giving a one-sided kiss to Naruto. With that Naruto let go of Gaaras hand and placed it over Gaaras lips, tracing them. "You know that your lips are too addicting. You can't keep doing this to me." Naruto smiled, seeing Gaaras blush go redder.

Indeed was surprised by the comment, hearing that only made him want to kiss Naruto and keep the kiss going. But that only made him want to tease him even more. Even if it was only a joke; it made his heart jump with joy. Even if they both believe the other was joking; in reality every word that was coming out of their lips were the pure truth.

Gaara smiled, and kissed Narutos finger. "I'll keep going at it. I wouldn't want to lose you fast would I? I want you to need me all the time." Gaara took Narutos finger off and directed his lips over to Narutos lips. Pulling away fast he giggled and placed his own fingers over Narutos lips. "Actually it's your lips that always call out to me. I want to make them mine and mine only."

Naruto smiled as he felt Gaaras warm finger, for some reason everything Gaara was doing only make him respond to it. He could feel himself getting excited. Naruto took a hold of Gaaras hand and pulled down, laying him on the couch.

With Naruto on op of Gaara; Gaara could only look at him with a surprised look. Naruto smirked as he looked over Gaaras body. Feeling those eyes on him Gaara bit his lower lip and felt his body heat rise.

"You're too sexy you know that right." Naruto stated more than a question. Even Gaara could tell that, and for that same reason blushed once again.  
"I try my best for you…" Was the best he could come up with. "You're extremely good looking yourself; I mean I did fall for you." Gaara only until after did he noticed he seemed to have confused; but something about it felt wrong. He knew it was a confession; but he himself didn't feel it like one.

Naruto smiled, and couldn't help but blush. The last words that Gaara had said got to him. Even if he knew Gaara was joking, a part of him wished that those were what he was really felling.  
"Damn… I could fuck you right now!" Those were the words that managed to escape Narutos lips. Afterwards his hand found its way into Gaaras shirt.

Gaara bit his lip once again and let out a gasp when he felt warm hands touching his stomach. "Fuck me then… what's stopping you? I want you!" Gaara whispered as he felt that same hand caressing his nipple. Naruto let his hand do as it wished. When he directed his lips to crash with Gaaras.

Gaara raised his arms to grab onto Narutos shirt. They found their way inside of His shirt and roam around Narutos back. He wanted to catch the warmness he was giving off. He needed that warmness more than anything. Their dance began almost at the same time that their kiss had begun.

Naruto managed to slip Gaaras shirt half way up and have both his hands touching Gaara. Naruto teased Gaaras nipple as he deepened their kiss. He could feel his member rise up with every second passing by. Unable to take it, he grabbed one of Gaaras hand and held it over to his member. Gaara continued to kiss him, until he had to pull away to let out a small moan. That happened when his hand finally felt Narutos erection.

Gaara looked at Naruto not bothering to hide his blush. He began to ask himself if it was really him that caused that effect on him. Naruto seemed to read his mind and only gave him a smile, giving him a quick kiss.  
"Of course; fuck…" He gave Gaara a second kiss. "I did say your fucken sexy." Naruto chuckled as he held his lips over to Gaaras ear. With a quick kiss and licked the inside on Gaaras ear; earning him a moan from Gaara.

Naruto smiled. "You're a fucking turn on…" Naruto whispered into Gaaras ear as he held his own hand on top of Gaaras member. "You're feeling it too." Without a reply Naruto began to rub Gaaras jean. Gaara gasped and followed Narutos action.

Gaara was lost in words all he could do was let out soft moan into Narutos ears. With his free hand he held onto Naruto as if it was his life.

Unable to take it any longer Naruto pulled his lips onto of Gaara and began to undo his jeans. Gaara held no objection to it; seeing as how he stopped paying attention to Narutos member and began to help Naruto in unzipping his jeans.

Naruto pulled down Gaaras jeans to his knees afterwards he led his hands over to his boxers. Gaara could only deepen the kiss; he wished that this would never come to an end. He was more than willing to give his all to Naruto, in face he was looking forward to it.

Naruto pulled his lips apart from Gaaras and could only look at him for a couple of seconds. Gaara returned the look, confused as to why Naruto would stop; even so he couldn't bring himself to question him. Without any hints Naruto went over to give Gaara nipple some affection. Gaara let out a gasp with only the feeling on his lips on top of him.

When he felt a warm tongue run its way across his nipple, Gaara let out a moan. This was a feeling that he had no words for. He could feel Naruto plant kisses and tease his nipples. After a couple of seconds he gave the same attention to his other nipple, causing Gaara to moan a bit louder and his member to rise all the way.

Naruto began to give kisses on Gaaras stomach until he reached the top of Gaaras boxers. He looked up at Gaara and gave a small smile. All Gaara could do was look at him and wonder what he was going to do. He got his answer when he left his boxers side down and fresh air hit his member.

Gaara looked at Naruto and but his lower lip; he already had an idea on what was going to happen. It got him excited but nervous at the same time. He bit his lower lip, as he saw Naruto give him a smile. When he felt a warm hand grab a hold of his member his gasped. He pulled his head back when he felt a warm tongue run its way up to his forehead. A moan found its way out when a pair of too familiar lips gave his member a kiss.

* * *

**I'M NOT GOOD WITH THE SEXUAL PARTS.... SORRY... NOT IN FF haha**

* * *

**Ha ha.. Sorry for the delay. I know that someone. (Not mentioning names) sent me a message asking that I update soon. [:  
for that reason I hurried and finished this chapter.. Just because I love the way she** **writes and she's one of my idols. [X  
Well sorry about leaving you guys off in that part. but dun dun dun.. don't all stories always do that at least once? This is my part.  
Enjpy and please review... I want to know what I shoudl write next.  
[[HINT: I believe this is a last romantic scene Naruto and Gaara will have for a while... depends on my mood]]  
Yesh the BIG part is coming son..MISAKI AND MIDORI.. :O  
Only one person got it almost all write for last chapter...  
Crap i'm writing to much.. well yeah review and I will update soon... i think.**

I don't own NARUTO... GAARA does.


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't own Naruto.. Gaara does  
Vice Versa 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Finally?**

Was he dreaming? It just had to a dream; a dream that he would wake up any second now and wish it was reality. This just couldn't be real. There was no way the one person he truly cared about was doing such things with him. He was unworthy of such attention.

Gaara closed his eyes tightly wishing he would wake up. When he knew that it wasn't a dream he couldn't help but give off a small smile. He looked down at Naruto who kept his eyes on him. Gaara gave him a small nod, just before he felt his member being taken in by a known mouth. Gaara pulled his head back along with a gasp. He could feel that gentle tongue exploring his most private areas.

Gaara kept himself up with his elbow; the best he could do was pull his head back and look at Naruto. He noticed how those amazing blue eyes looked back at him. Seconds after being taken in by those eyes he felt a warm hand take a hold of something else. This only managed to get Gaara to bite his lower lip to fight back a moan.

Seeing such a reaction Naruto began to tease Gaaras member by giving it small kisses. Naruto smiled as he watched Gaara truthfully fighting his noises back. Naruto licked the top of Gaaras member and finished it off with a small kiss. By this time Gaara was completely lost and gave into his voice. When his moan came out Naruto felt relaxed somewhere inside him. He needed to be assured that Gaara was enjoying this.

Gaara looked at the pair of blue eyes as he felt himself relax only letting his moan escape. In a blink of an eye he felt lips crash into his own. As he returned the kiss, he failed to notice familiar hands grab a hold of his member once again. Narutos hands began to pump on Gaaras member. The pleasure Gaara was receiving was something he couldn't describe there were no words that he could think off. It was beyond amazing.

Gaara moaned into Narutos mouth, he wished to not depart from those lovely lips. He raised his arms to wrap around Narutos neck as he did his best to deepen their kiss. Naruto smiled feeling those soft hands wrap themselves around his neck. He smiled in between their kiss as he picked up the pace of his hands. Not seconds after he heard a familiar voice.

Naruto felt Gaaras hips move at the rhythm of his hands, causing him to pull their lips apart. He gave a small smile to the boy under him, who only looked at him as if he had just been kicked. Naruto began to kiss his neck once again; he needed to claim him. A part of him wanted everyone to know that they couldn't touch him. Gaara was his and his alone; deep inside his heart those words were on repeat.

As Naruto made his mark, Gaara could only gasp and let those moans escape from his lips. His body felt as if he was about to explode. Such hands on his member and those soft lips on his neck; were just too much.

"Naruto…!!" Gaara called out to him. All he could say was his name. Gaara couldn't bring himself to finish; the feeling didn't let him speak at all.

Naruto understood him perfectly. He stopped giving attention to Gaaras member, but kept making small traces on it. He finished making his mark, as he led his lips towards Gaaras member once again. Gaara gasped as he felt those lips take in his member once again. That tongue teasing him, those gentle hands holding him. Gaara bit his lower lip, as he pulled his head back. He wasn't about to let go inside of Naruto.

Naruto kept teasing Gaara, and gave him small kisses. All that Gaara couldn't go on any longer. He closed his eyes tightly, as he opened his mouth but nothing came out. The words were gone, his voice was lost. He gave up when Naruto gave kissed the top of his member before placing it back into his mouth and playing with it, with his tongue.

Gaara gave one last moan, as he felt a part of him relax all of a sudden. His body felt weak, he had never felt so relieved. Naruto swallowed as he felt something warm go into his mouth. After doing so he removed his mouth and gave Gaaras member a small kiss. He heard a gasp but ignored it. Naruto licked his lips before going to greet a pair of beautiful lips.

He gave those lips a peck kiss as he smiled. Naruto pulled Gaaras shirt down once again having one last touch at his body. Gaara only looked at him, he was surprised by the action Naruto had taken.

"You…you…that…you…" That was all Gaara managed to say as he refused to move his eye sight from Naruto.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at Gaara. "Yeah I did; it was delicious. Thank you for the meal." Naruto teased Gaara. The only thing Gaara could do was blush, as he grabbed Naruto by his shirt. Gaara looked at him intensely, while Naruto looked confused and surprised at the same time.

Gaara pulled Naruto to face him, as he kept his eyes on him. Naruto gave him a look that asked him what, yet Gaara couldn't think of a reason as to why he had done such an action. Without thinking it over again he pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto gladly returned the kiss as he explored Gaaras mouth with his tongue once again.

Gaara mostly forced himself to pull his lips apart from Narutos and smirk. "I better have." Even if he wanted to sound angry, Gaara couldn't stop the giggle from escaping his lips. Naruto only smiled at him as he slid his hand down to Gaaras member once again. Gaaras eyes open wide as he felt that warm hand grab a hold of him once again.

Naruto chuckled as he went down to give him a peck kiss. "You don't plan on staying like this for the rest of the night do you?" Naruto smiled as he gave Gaara a second kiss. Gaara returned those light kisses, as he blushed.

"I will if you don't put them back on; you were the one that pulled them down." Gaara giggled as he raised his head forward to kiss Naruto. "You have to leave this the way they were." Gaara whispered into his ear, afterwards he bit it gently.

Seconds after Gaara felt warm fingers slide down his leg and grab his boxers. He helped Naruto rise up his jeans afterwards and gave him a smile. Gaara felt warm lips crash down to him; with a smile he returned that welcoming kiss. In the middle of the kiss, he pushed Naruto apart. Naruto looked at him confused as to why he would push him off like that.

Gaaras cheek turned red as he looked to his side. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked him, as he placed his hands under Gaaras chin and made him face forward. Gaara eyes continued to move around, avoiding Naruto. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed Gaaras was not going to respond to him, Not only that but the fact that he wasn't looking at him.

"Gaara." Naruto called out to him, this time causing Gaaras sight to look at him.

Looking at Naruto, Gaara bit his lower lip. "It's just… just… it's…" Gaara tried to state but his words wouldn't come out right.

"What is it?" Naruto responded, as he noticed that Gaara had stopped talking completely.

"Umm… what about you?" In a low voice Gaara managed to say as he looked over to his side. "I…um… I… you… I should…"

Naruto chuckled, causing Gaara to stare at him, with a blush across his cheeks.

"No; hearing your voice was more than enough." Naruto smiled at him; afterwards he gave Gaara a peck kiss. "And tasting you. I did say that I wanted you." Naruto chuckled once again.

Gaaras blush only grew redder as he returned those small kisses. He knew Naruto was only playing with him. There was no way he meant those things. The only reason he didn't want him to return the favor was for the reason of being Gaara. Knowing that Gaara frowned; he knew that he hadn't stopped Naruto for the simple fact that he loved him.

Naruto didn't know what was going on in Gaaras head; but something about that only seemed to get him angry. He didn't want Gaara to think of anything other than him.

"I guess…" Gaara finally said, as he looked at Naruto with a small smile. "At least I gave you a small show." Gaara chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I wouldn't want you to go somewhere else; would I?"

"I don't think I could find someone better." Naruto teased as he brought his face down to kiss Gaara once again. Gaara gladly opened his lips to welcome Naruto. Their dance began almost when their lips met once again. Gaara ran his fingers through Narutos hair trying his best to deepen their kiss. Naruto seemed to understand his signal seeing as how he tilted his head slightly too only deepen there kiss.

Gaara began to wonder if he was going mad. He searched for those lips that were warm. The lips that brought him a joy he never felt before. Gaara shut his eyes tightly as he tried to show Naruto just how much he truly did care about him. Gaara knew, inside of him somewhere, that this could just possibly be their last kiss. He didn't know exactly why he thought of such a thing, the only thing he did was that he wanted to savior this moment for eternity.

Naruto felt the same anxiety as Gaara. He kissed the boy under him with such force that he didn't think he was Gaara breathe. Even so, he felt the second pair of lips keep up with him. Something about sharing this kiss meant more to him than anything. There was just something inside him that told him. Naruto led his hand over to Gaara cheek and began to caress it. He wanted to feel that soft skin. If he could he would try his best to remember every single detail about the guy under him.

Both guys felt their kiss as if it was their last one. A life or death situation; they wanted to savior the other until the final taste. None could really explain as to why they reacted this way. Their kiss went on without a break.

In the middle of their kiss, both guys heard the doorknob. Naruto forced his lips to depart from such wonderful lips. Gaara hated the person responsible for coming back. Why couldn't they have returned later? Even so, they both knew that none could move. They couldn't let anyone see them in the position they were in.

Before they could move, Kakashi opened the door with Iruka behind him. Naruto raised his head to look over at the two men. He gave them a smile. "You guys are back soon."

Kakashi chuckled as he looked at his watch.

"Naruto; we've been out for almost two hours. How is that soon?" Iruka looked around unable to see Gaara.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply to Kakashi. Before any words could come out, he felt someone grab a hold of his shirt. He looked down to see Gaara sending him a glare. Without any words spoken from Gaara, Naruto knew what he spoke.

"Yeah... you're right. Sorry." Naruto smiled; a smile that was directed more towards Gaara then Kakashi or Iruka.

Both, Kakashi and Iruka were surprised that Naruto hadn't responded to him in a rude way. This had been a first. "Okay…" Kakashi responded after a few seconds of silence.

"Naruto… where's Gaara?" Iruka finally asked.

Narutos eyes widened for a second before looking at Gaara through the corner of his eyes. Gaara looked just as surprise, and worried that they would find him in such a position. This caused him to grab Narutos shirt a bit tighter.

"Oh... Gaara, calm down…" Naruto spoke; it mostly seemed as if he was telling Iruka. Although he knew that he directed those words for Gaara. It seemed that Gaara knew as well, since he let go to Narutos shirt and looked away.

"He should be upstairs. I feel asleep when I saw him go up." Naruto chuckled.

"Great; I'll go get him." Iruka nodded as he headed up the stairs.

"I'll go wash my hands. Please do the same Naruto." Kakashi called out as he chased after Iruka.

Without a second to waste both guys got off from the couch. Gaara covered his lips quickly as he forced his sight on Naruto. Naruto feeling eyes on him returned the gaze.

"What… what was that for?" Gaara asked silently as he lowered his hand from his lips.

"What?" Naruto asked him in a small confusion.

"What just happened!?" Gaara raised his voice slightly as he refused to remove his gaze.

Naruto gaze a small smile. "It was just a kiss; and bit more." He chuckled right after. Naruto didn't know what to say, he himself didn't understand as to why he had taken such an action. All he knew was that he wanted to claim Gaaras his.

"Why did you do it?" Gaara asked with a bit of hurt in his tone. He should have known that Naruto didn't do those things to him because he liked him, he detested him.

"I was bored. I need something to kill time with." Naruto raise an eyebrow as if it wasn't that obvious. He took notice in how Gaaras eyes widen for less than a second. Naruto slowly made a smile appear on his face. "Don't tell me you liked it? Did I make you fall in love with me, from the service?" Naruto smirked. A part of him was dying to know if Gaara really did enjoy it. Although a second part of him hated himself for saying those words in such a way.

Gaara was indeed surprised with Narutos words. Yet what got him the most were the last two questions Naruto asked. He bit his lower lip; he hadn't fallen for him because of that kiss. Nor was it for the service Naruto had done. No. Naruto was far off; he was wrong. Gaara had come to love Naruto because of everything else, not because of that.

Gaara clenched his hand as he glared at Naruto. Slowly he let go of his lower lip and unclenched his hand. Gaara fought back the tears that were about to come out. Why was it that whenever Naruto was around he didn't mind that he wanted to cry? Even so, he didn't want Naruto to his tears this time.

Quickly before anything else Gaara raised his hand and planted his palm over Narutos cheek. As Gaara pulled his arm back, he felt it stinging with pain. He didn't need that pain to tell him that the slap was indeed hard. Gaara knew that Kakashi and Iruka would come down soon enough. Even so he kept his gaze on Narutos.

Naruto was taken back by the force that he received. His face had managed to turn away from Gaara and his cheek stinging with a hard pain. Placing his own palm over the cheek Gaara had just hit he turned to face him once again. Before he could speak Gaara opened his mouth first.

"Don't joke with me!" Was Naruto seeing thing? Gaaras eyes were shimmering right? Once again before Naruto could say anything he felt a breeze go by him before he blinked. Gaara had passed him, not touching him at all.

Gaara didn't' want to look back at Naruto; he didn't want to be under the same roof as him. He was correct about Kakashi and Iruka just as he got close to the door Kakashi and Iruka were coming down. Iruka seeing Gaara quickly passed by Kakashi and opened his mouth to call his name. Iruka stopped himself just after seeing a tear run across Gaaras cheek.

Gaara felt a warm tear fall from his eye, quickly he wiped it off.

"Gaara…" Iruka called out to him as he finally reached the last step with Kakashi right behind him.

Kakashi turned to see Naruto, who stood still in his spot. His hand on his cheek, he seemed frozen.

"Sorry; I'll be leaving tonight." Gaara said in a whisper. He couldn't even face Iruka; he just didn't want to be there. He opened the door quickly.

"Did something happen? Did Naruto do something to you?" Iruka called out to him, as he made his way over to the door next to Gaara.

"No…" Hearing Narutos name only made Gaara want to run away. "...He did nothing. It was me. I'm sorry for bothering you with my presence this weekend." Gaara stepped outside and took a few steps away. He turned and gave a small bow.

"Gaara, don't worry about it. Have dinner and we'll call your sister or brother afterwards." Iruka smiled as he motioned for Gaara to come back inside. Kakashi, knowing that he was not wanted or needed in their small conversation he turned to face Naruto once again. Naruto still remained in his spot, as Kakashi turned to make his way over to Naruto.

"No thank you. I'm pleased but I do think she'll be there when I arrive. There's no need to trouble you." Gaara forced himself to smile, as he looked at Iruka. He hated that he was sounding rude to one of the few people that he had grown to care about so soon.

"It's no trouble; it wouldn't be right if I just let you go. So come back inside and eat something." Iruka gave a small laugh as he turned to face Naruto and Kakashi for a second before turning back to Gaara.

"I know Naruto must have done something. I'll have him explain; I'm sure he's at fault here"

"No!" Gaara said a bit too loudly, seeing as how Iruka gave a small jump; this also caused Kakashi to turn, and Naruto to come back to earth and turn to face him. Gaara felt eyes on him, but he could mostly feel those lovely blue eyes looking at him. Gaara bit his lower lip as he looked up. Locking eyes with the blonde he turned to face Iruka.

"May I say something to you?" Gaara questioned as he shook the urge of trying to just run away. The last thing he, at least, wanted to do while being there was telling Iruka the truth.

"Go ahead; there's no need to ask me," Iruka responded with a small nod and smile.

Gaara nodded as he turned to face Naruto quickly then at Iruka. "I person I was always to talk you about…" Gaara looked down as he bite his lower lip. "…it was him."

Irukas eyes widen. _I knew it. _Gaara thought to himself. He knew that this was exactly what Iruka would do once he found out. He was probably disgusted with him.

In all truth Iruka was not surprised by the confession, in the way Gaara believed. He was surprised that Gaara actually said it out loud. This was really something that he didn't expect.

Iruka didn't speak a word; that was all Gaara needed to see. He gave a second polite bow and began to walk towards his house. Naruto hearing Gaara, was caught by surprised. He had talked to Iruka about him before? What did they talk about? He could easily asked Iruka to tell him, but he wanted to hear it from Gaara himself.

Naruto ran past Kakashi, almost pushing him off. He didn't bother to look back and apologize, at the moment he didn't care about anyone other than Gaara. Iruka seemed to have felt Naruto that he moved away from the door before anything. Naruto ran past him without looking back either. He saw Gaara walking away fast.

Gaara didn't want to be near there, he pretty much had confessed that he loved Naruto. Now how was he supposed to face Iruka or Naruto at school the next day? After all those things he had told Iruka on what had happened between the two. It just made it worse, if he knew this was going to happen he wouldn't have spoken a word.

Gaara sighed, and just has he did he felt strong hands take a hold of him, making him turn around. Looking he noticed Naruto taking a hold of him. Gaara taking noticed, pulled his arm back. "Let go!" He barked as he yanked his arm.

It seemed as if Naruto hadn't heard him. On the other hand he just held tighter to Gaaras arm. "You're coming back." Naruto stated as he began to walk back, dragging Gaara who kept trying to pull back.

"Naruto! Let go of me! I said I was going home!" Naruto stopped in front of their house as he turned to face Gaara once again. If Gaara didn't want to go back at least he could tell him what he told Iruka right?

"Fine. Then what did you tell Iruka?" Naruto stopped, he waited for Gaaras reply but thought that Gaara would find a lop hole in the question. Before Gaara could speak he opened his mouth once again. "What were you talking to him in private about me?" Naruto restated.

Gaara looked at him, surprised that he had spoke once again. He had already planned to reply to him in a smart way. Now, what was he supposed to do when the question on asked for something in specific? Gaara turned to look at the front door. He noticed that Kakashi and Iruka were talking. Afterwards he noticed how Iruka had turned to look at Gaara. He gave shook his head, in disappointment most likely.

Gaara sighed as he turned to look back at Naruto. He refused to respond to him. Naruto letting tired to waiting for a respond gave Gaaras arm a squeeze. "Tell me!" He asked once again.

"It doesn't matter!" Gaara barked as he tried to pull his arm back once again.

"Of course it does! It has to do with me!" Naruto returned that same bark, causing Gaara to look down and bite his lip. Seeing such an expression on Gaara only made him want to embrace him until dawn. He just seemed fragile as if the world was against him; for a second he remembered about the Gaara he met years ago. Naruto began to think that it would be great if this Gaara and the other Gaara were one in the same person.

"Not like…it'll matter to you…" Gaara seemed too whispered more to himself than speaking to Naruto.

"It does matter to me."

"No; it doesn't. It wont!"

"You can't decide that for me! Just tell me damn it Gaara!"

Naruto placed his free hand under Gaaras chin, making him look up.

"This must be tough for him." Iruka whispered to Kakashi as he noticed just how Naruto held Gaara.

"It probably is. Why doesn't he just say it then?" Kakashi leaned against the door facing Iruka and looking back at Naruto and Gaara as well.

Iruka shook his head once again in disappointment. "He can't. Its bad enough he believes Naruto hates him. Now imagine him confessing his love." Iruka sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It's killing him inside. I guess what happened while we were out was the final straw."

"And what was that?" Kakashi asked as he moved his head back to let it rest on the door.

"I don't know; but I can't shake off the bad feeling I have in my heart." Iruka clenched his shirt as he looked at Kakashi.

"How does that relate to the two?"

"I thought about them when the pain came… never mind; you don't get me."

"No; I don't. I don't get how you can get that; I, mean Naruto nor Gaara are your sons." Kakashi stood tall once, looking over at the two guys who were talking.

"The same way you got worried over Naruto a while back. Kakashi, you've been asking me how Narutos has been doing almost every hour…" Iruka gave him a small smile.

Kakashi was probably blushing as how he just scratched his neck and shrugged; their conversation was over. Both men knew that, but Narutos and Gaaras was not. Knowing this they only seemed to get more worried over the young boys.

Gaara looked up at Naruto with a pain in his heart. All he could do was stare at those blue eyes. They seemed to be calling for him. "Gaara…" Naruto called out to him in a soft voice.

His hand moved by itself when he began to caress his cheek. Once again he saw that glimmer in Gaaras eyes. Seeing that only made Naruto worry about him, he wanted to make everything better.

"No!" Gaara yelled out as he pulled his arm back and took a step back. Naruto shouldnt call his name like that. He shouldn't make his heart fluster. Gaara didn't want Naruto to give him the wrong idea. If he truly didn't care he should have never gave him those kisses, done things that made his heart only see him.

"I hate you! I really hate you! I hate you!!" Gaara finally yelled out as he took a step back.

The glimmer that Naruto had seen had just gotten brighter. Even so, the words spoke to him from more than a surprise. Anger started to boil inside him; of course he knew Gaara hated him. He knew it, yet why did it hurt him having it said to him from Gaara? Gaara just stood there, he couldn't move from the sudden action and words he spoke.

Naruto clenched his fist and raised it; he didn't want to believe that Gaara hated him. He was going to make him take those words back. Gaara seemed to just stay there, even though he noticed the way Naruto was. Naruto wanted Gaara to say something to make him stop, maybe have Gaara hit him instead. Something to make him stop, yet none of that happened. His fist was moving by itself now making its way to Gaara face.

The glimmer in Gaaras eyes never faded. He just stared at Naruto with those eyes, in a second he closed those eyes. Suddenly a hand took a hold of Narutos wrist. This stopped him from actually hitting Gaara. Naruto relived look to see who it was. He noticed Kakashi holding his wrist tightly. Slowly Naruto placed his hand on his side and looked at Kakashi.

Iruka was beside Gaara holding him by his shoulders. Gaara had opened his eyes when he felt warm hands touch his shoulder. His body had been pulled back a few steps. He noticed Kakashi grabbing a hold on Naruto, and Iruka on his side.

Gaara pulled away from Iruka. "Don't touch me! Damn it! You…hate…. All…! The three of you!" Gaara stole one last look at Naruto before he ran from them.

"Let's go inside." Iruka sighed before he spoke looking at the direction Gaara had run. Kakashi let go of Narutos arm as he did what Iruka suggested. Naruto looked at Gaaras back; he wanted to run after him. He had taken a step forward.

"He needs time alone, Naruto. Talk to him tomorrow." Iruka stated before Naruto began to run after him.

"But…"

"Let him go. You're the last person he wants to see right now."

Gaara stopped running when he felt that no one could see him. He wiped the tears that managed to escape. He couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto how he felt. Yet, he didn't need to say such things to Iruka. Iruka had no fault in it. Gaara turned to face back the direction he came from.

Taking a deep sigh he sat on a curved and placed his hands in front of his face. He should at least go back and apologize to Iruka about what he said right? But what if Naruto answered the door? He could just see Iruka the next day; it wasn't a problem.

Gaara took another sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked back once again and gave a small smile. Iruka had protected him just now that meant he didn't hate him right? Even after knowing the things he spoke of were of Naruto he still cared. Even if just a little right?

Kakashi truly did care about Naruto. If he didn't there was no way he would have gone to stop him. Thinking this Gaara gave a small smile. "I wonder if he'll actually say it." Gaara wondered if Naruto would actually tell Kakashi he cared about him. Although remembered what they had done while talking about it, only made him cover his face once again. He shouldn't be thinking about Naruto right now.

Gaara shook his head and remained quiet for a couple of minutes. Finally he got up and turned to face the direction of Narutos house. He let out a loud sigh once again before making his way over. Gaara walked slowly, the longer he took to get to their house the less chance he would have of seeing Naruto right?

Naruto had gone into the house and just went to sit on the sofa. He covered his face with his hands as he let out a loud sigh. He couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. Not only that but just what had Gaara told Iruka in private?

Kakashi and Iruka only looked over at Naruto. Both men knew that Naruto needed to be alone for a while, to calm his self down. They took a seat on the counter while Kakashi looked over at Naruto and Iruka out the window. Maybe Gaara would come back, he kept hoping that. He couldn't help but be worried about him.

As Gaara walked a few cars passed by him. A black one went by a couple of times; slowing down every time they got close to him. Gaara just thought that maybe they were lost and were seeing the address on the houses. He paid no attention to it, even so he picked up his pace a bit more. He began to see Narutos house in view and gave a small smile.

The black care stopped just a house before Naruto and a man with white hair got out; Afterwards one with black hair. Gaara paid no attention to them, until both men stood in front of him. He began to go around them when he felt the white hair man touch him.

"Gaara right?" He asked with a smile.

"No." He responded as he pulled them apart to pass. Before he knew it the man with black hair pulled him from his shoulder.

"Look kid; just shut up and get into the car."

Gaara smirked as he turned to punch the man that just had spoken. The same man fell onto the floor and rubbed his chin. "Don't touch me!" Gaara responded.

"Touchy aren't we?" The white hair man responded as he quickly went over to punch Gaara in his stomach. Taken back Gaara gasped, managing to pull a kick into the white hair hands stomach.

The black hair man managed to get up and go behind Gaara. Grabbing a hold of his hair he pulled Gaaras head back and gave a smirk. "You have a pretty face don't you?"

"You're right he does. I wouldn't mind messing it up." The white hair man added as he formed his hand into a fist and punched Gaaras stomach hard.

Gaara gasped, but spit out some blood as well. He couldn't do anything seeing as how the other man held his head. He was smart enough to know that if he moved wrong it would only cause pain to him.

"What the fuck do you want?!!" Gaara finally spoke.

"Just a small chat with you. Now, get in the car." The white hair man spoke.

"Why not just speak out here; it's such a lovely night." Gaara responded with a small smirk. He got the right movements to his arm that he managed to push his elbow into the black hair mans stomach.

The sudden pain made that same man let go of Gaara, letting him move away from both of them.

"Stupid brat!" Just after those words the man made his way over to him, giving him a punch in his cheek.

Gaara ignored his pain and returned him the favor. He threw a punch into the mans face, afterwards a kick on his chin. This only caused the man to fall onto the grass area. Gaara gave a small smile. "Don't you dare mess with me!"

Being busy with the other man, Gaara had forgotten about the white hair man. Suddenly he felt something hit him behind his head. Gaara went forward as he placed his hand behind his head, feeling a warm liquid on his fingers. Anger rose from him, causing Gaara to place a kick onto the white hair man. He didn't stop there; he went forward to punch that same man in his stomach and on his cheek as well.

"Iruka…" Naruto finally called out as he rose from the couch making his way over to where Kakashi and Iruka were standing.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka called out to him, somewhat relieve that Naruto had begun to speak once again.

"About Gaara. What did he tell you about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop acting stupid!"

"Naruto! Don't talk to Iruka like that!" Kakashi said just as loud as Naruto, causing the young boy look up at the two.

"What?! You expect me to ask him nicely!?! He's only pretending as if he doesn't understand a fucken word I'm saying!!"

"Watch your damn mouth you brat!"

"Fuck!" Naruto bit his tongue. "Please, just tell me what Gaara told you." Naruto looked up at Iruka with pleading eyes.

Iruka gave reason to Naruto. He understood him perfectly as to why he was acting in such way. He looked up at Naruto, with just the way he looked, Iruka wanted to tell him every word. Even so, he knew that he was in no position to say those words, he knew that Gaara was the one that was suppose to say them. "I wish I could. But I can't, sorry."

Iruka looked down, while Naruto refused to remove his sight from Iruka. "Why? Why can't you?" Naruto looked over at Kakashi, who only gave hi a shrug. "Why can't I know?!?"

"I'm in no position to tell you. Gaara sh-"

"He won't say anything! You heard him!"

"I know; but you have to under-"

"I don't want too! I want to know what he told you!"

"Na-"

"Please... Iruka I beg you. Please tell me… I want to kn-"

"Naruto! If Iruka can't tell you that means he can't tell you!" Kakashi spoke as he softly hit the wall.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Naruto barked back.

Kakashi opened his mouth but before any words could come out a scream was heard from outside.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called out to him, without a respond Kakashi turned to head towards the door.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out. Something about hearing the women yell brought a picture of Gaara in his mind. He clenched his fist as he ran past Kakashi and throwing the door open. Looking around to see where the lady was he felt his anger rise.

The white hair man brought himself up and looked over at Gaara. The black hair man by that time had gotten up and gave a smirk. Quickly he took Gaara and held him still. Smiling the white hair man, clenched his fist and returned to hurtful punches to Gaara. As the punches came a scream was heard. The white hair man turned to see the lady looking at them.

"Fuck! Let's get out of here!" The white hair man, said as he opened the back door seat.

The black hair man gave no reply but kept a strong grip on Gaara. Gaara felt weak from the punches he had received. He didn't know if he could control his body, he didn't want to try anymore. As he opened his eyes he noticed a familiar blonde.

Gaaras eyes locked with Narutos, as he opened his mouth. "Naruto!" Gaara managed to yell. The white hair man looked out to see Naruto running towards them.

"Shit!" He grabbed Gaara by his hair and pulled him into the car. "Hurry up! Let's get out of here!"

As Naruto reached the car, it speeded off leaving Naruto breathing hard. Looking at the car he began to run after it once again. He wasn't going to let them have Gaara, he needed to save Gaara.

Naruto felt his body hit the floor, as he saw the car turn the corner. Looking up he noticed Kakashi pulling him down. Naruto pushed him off as he got up. "What the hell Kakashi! I need to go get him back!"

Naruto turned to look for the car, but it was gone.

"You can't do anything about it." Kakashi slowly replied to him, as he brushed the dirt of him.

"But they have Gaara! We should at least try to do something about it! That's called kidnapping!"

"I know; we have to contact his sister and brother before anything takes place. So come on. We'll get him back. You saw their faces right!?"

"Yeah! So why can't we just go down to the station and report it!"

"Naruto; calm down."

"How can I?!!? They have Gaara right now! Didn't you see the way he was! Or how they grabbed him!"

"I saw; but being the way you right now... nothing will get solved. Iruka is calling them right now so come back inside we'll do something about it!"

Kakashi pulled Naruto towards their house.

"I can't just sit back! I have to go get him back! He's in trouble right now!"

"NARUTO! CALM DOWN!" Kakashi finally yelled out, causing Naruto to show a surprised face. "If I say we'll get him back; we'll get him back!" With a great force Kakashi pulled Naruto in front of him. "Now go get calmed down."

Naruto bit his tongue once again as he pulled out his phone. "It's easier said than done." Walking back towards the house he noticed Iruka on the phone. He looked through for Sasukes number and pressed dial.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke!"

"What is it now?"

"It's Gaara…!"

"You two got into a fight again?" A small chuckle was heard on Sasukes line.

"No... He's in trouble right now. I mean he just got kidnapped! He…"

"I get it; I'll be over there soon. Have you called his brother and sister?" Naruto could hear movement on the other line. With only that he knew Sasuke was actually coming over.

"Irukas doing that right now! Sasuke…" Naruto said in a low voice. The idea of having Gaara in trouble wasn't pleasant at all. He wanted to tell Sasuke just what he felt.

"I get it. Don't worry. Kakashi is probably on the case already right? Just calm down. He'll be alright."

No words were needed, just the way Naruto had called out his name had said it all. Sasuke knew Naruto was worried, not only worried but so many feelings in him were stirring up. "I'll be there in a few. Go inside and wait. See you there." Without waiting for Naruto to reply Sasuke hung up.

In seconds he was dialing a new number.

"Matsuri; met me at Narutos. Something's up with Gaara." Once again without waiting for a reply he hung up and headed out the door. Even if this was a bad situation, he was a bit glad it happened. Maybe this would help them realize just exactly what they were in each others life. Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile.

He pulled out his phone once again and sends a text message to those that knew Gaara. After sending them he ran towards Narutos house.

"Yes; we'll be waiting. Sorry about this. It's my fault for not taking care of him right." Iruka said on the other line. After a few words from Gaaras sister he hung up. He turned to face Kakashi and Naruto.

"They'll be over in a few minutes."

"So? What now? How are you going to get Gaara back?!?" Naruto asked as he turned to face Kakashi.

"Just wait until they get here; then we can talk it over." Kakashi replied as he went over and picked up the phone.

"We can't talk about anything! We have to do something now! You don't know what they could be doing to Gaara!" Naruto said loud enough, that he was sure the people on the other side of the phone heard him.

"Send a few officers over to my house please. We just had a kidnapping happen in front. We have all the information needed. Please hurry." Kakashi talked a few words with the person on the other side then hung up.

"There they'll be here soon."

"It's enough with just you here! Let's just go and find them!" Naruto told Kakashi, as Iruka noticed Sasuke making his way over to them.

"Sorry to disturb but Naruto called me." Sasuke told Iruka as he looked over at Naruto.

"Just come inside; maybe you can help us calm him down." Iruka nodded as he kept looking outside, to where Gaara had been taken. Not seconds after he heard a call speed towards them. The breaks suddenly hit and stopped, caused Iruka to turn to face the car. Kankuro got out from his car as he hurried towards the front of the house. Kiba, who was in the passenger seat got out just as fast and went along with Kankuro.

"What happened?!?" Kankuro asked Iruka who just signaled him to go inside.

"Naruto…" Kiba called out to him, as he made his way past Kankuro and next to Sasuke.

Naruto had just noticed Sasuke and got up.

"Kiba. Sasuke. It's Gaara."

Kankuro hearing Gaaras name turned to face Naruto. "What happened to Gaara!"

Naruto turned to face Kankuro then back at Kiba and Sasuke. "They took him…!"

"And you're just sitting here doing nothing! You must have seen something right?!?!! We should be out there looking for him!" Kankuro yelled out.

Kakashi placed his hand in front of Kankuro and shook his head.

"No; we can't just be out there. We need the proper people on the job."

"I don't care about what needs to be right. Gaara is my brother! I need to go get him." Just as Kankuro finished; Temari walked in, with Matsuri, Sakura, Shikamaru and the rest of the group.

"Kankuro just wait; calm down." Temari said as he got next to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess…" Kankuro relaxed his shoulders as he heard Temaris voice.

Naruto looked at the two and felt his anger rise once again. "How the hell can you two just stay like this!!!? Gaara is your damn brother! You should be outside looking for him! How can you just stand there and relax about it! This is seriously a problem!"

"Naruto; you need to calm down." Sasuke said as placed his arms on Narutos shoulder. Naruto took his hand off as he glared at both Temari and Kankuro.

"Everyone please just take a seat for now." Iruka called out, as he noticed the police cars stopping in front of their house.

Kakashi noticed as he went outside to welcome them. Once outside he began to talk to them a bit before they actually went inside.

All of them had taken a seat, except for Naruto, Temari and Kankuro.

"You guys should be worried about him more." Naruto finally said to them as they turned to face him.

"We know Gaara more than you. He can take care of himself for now." Kankuro spoke while Temari just tried her best to stop her shaking. Even though she knew how Gaara was, she couldn't stop worrying about him. He was still her little brother. Knowing that something bad had happened to Gaara made her heart break into pieces. Still she had to be strong for Kankuro. She was still the older one, she needed more composure.

"You didn't see how he was when they took him! I did!" Naruto replied back at Kankuro as he clenched his fist.

"No matter what Gaara wouldn't give up that fast!" Kankuro glared at Naruto as he clenched his own fist.

"Fuck! They beat him and that's why they took him! Open your damn eyes Gaara was taken!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had gotten up along with Matsuri.

Kankuro bit his lower lip; he knew that no matter what happened it wasn't like Gaara to give up. Gaara was never someone to just give up; he knew he would find the strength somewhere. Kankuro wanted to believe that. He needed to believe it.

"He won't give them what they want! He has a reason to keep fighting!" Kankuro was right, Gaara did have a reason. He had to keep that promise of a life time.

"That reason wasn't strong enough! They still managed to take Gaara away! We have to go out there and find him before anything happens to him!"

"SHUT UP! Nothing will happen to Gaara. Nothing will! He's okay, he'll be alright!" Temari yelled out; as tears ran down her cheeks.

She wanted to believe that Gaara would walk in through that door any second. He would laugh at them for being so worried over nothing. Temari knew that was something that wasn't going to happen right now. She covered her face as she let out sobs. Temari felt her legs give up, she feel on her knees as he tears came out uncontrollably.

Neither, Naruto or Kankuro knew what to do. Seeing this all the girls went to try and help out Temari. Matsuri stopped herself from going over as well; she had something bigger to deal with first. Sasuke looked hard at Naruto, this was one of the times he wished that Naruto wasn't as dense as he put up to be. Walking over to Narutos side he placed his hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and face him.

"You really need to calm down! Kakashi is going to take care of it!" As Sasuke spoke Kakashi walked in, along with a pair of police man.

"Naruto; we need you to give a description." Kakashi said in a calm voice.

Hearing that sort of tone Naruto couldn't help but wonder just how Kakashi could be that way. He bit his lower lip as he shrugged Sasukes hand off him.

"Damn it! How can all of you be so calm after having Gaara been taken away so easily!"

"Being nervous wont get us anywhere; you know that very well Naruto. So just give us a description and we can start looking for them."

Naruto stayed silent as he looked around the room. He looked at Temari who was on the floor, letting her tears fall. At least there was someone beside him that was actually worried. No one else looked as if they were worried. No one, only him, he was the only one that cared on how Gaara was.

"You brat! Tell them already! I don't have your time!" Kankuro yelled out, taking a step closer to Naruto. How could this guy that Gaara didn't like be acting this way? He wanted to hit this guy, he was going too. Kankuro clenched his fist, glaring at Naruto. He had so many reasons as to why he should hit him, but he liked that boy for some reason.

No. He didn't like the boy, he only found him amusing because Gaara worried so much about having him steal his first kiss. Not only that but in a way it seemed as if Gaara liked the boy.

"Kankuro… you need to calm down too." A soft voice came into Kankuro ear. He looked surprised to see a young boy next to him, grabbing onto his fist. Looking at him, Kankuro took a step back and unclenched his fist.

Kiba knew perfectly when Kankuro was going to do something stupid. And this was one of the things. Without double thinking it, he went over to calm him down. Once he noticed Kankuro take a step back he gave him a small smile. He refused to let his hand go. Kiba kept both his hands on Kankuro hand; he knew this way Kankuro would be kept calm.

Naruto seeing Kiba go next to Kankuro couldn't help but be slightly surprised. He had no idea Kiba knew Kankuro, not only that but those two seemed to be more than normal friends. Naruto kept his sight on Kiba, afterwards he followed his arm, which led to Kankuros own hand.

"Kiba, you know this guy?"

Kiba was surprised; he had forgotten that Naruto didn't know about Kankuro.

"Yeah…"

"Then you knew Gaara was his brother?!?!"

"No, he just knew a had a brother; that doesn't matter to you anyways, brat." Kankuro responded for Kiba, plus it was true what he spoke.

"Kankuro; calm down please." Kiba spoke softly once again, as he gave a light squeeze to his hand. Kankuro bite his lower lip as he turned to face Kiba.

"Whatever; I don't have time for this bullshit. If you guys aren't going to try and do anything for him I'll do it myself!" Naruto said loud enough to cause Iruka to send him a glare.

"Listen you brat! We don't need you at all. Gaara can take care of himself!" Kankuro barked back at him.

"Well it doesn't look as if you care about him! You're all in your own damn world!" Naruto didn't bother to try and listen to anyone that tried to talk to him. He pushed Kankuro side, and headed outside. Without a second thought Kankuro, along with Sasuke and Matsuri followed him outside.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him.

"Shut up! I don't see any of you doing anything!" Naruto turned to face them once again.

"You have you calm down. If not you'll do something stupid Naruto" Sasuke spoke to him in a calm voice. It wouldn't help if he used a worried tone either; he needed to calm Naruto down first.

"No! Gaara couldn't protect himself and with those guys who knows what they'll do"

"Listen Brat. Gaara can take care of himself. He doesn't need you; he won't let those bastards touch him!" Kankuro called out just as Kiba reached the outside to try and stop Kankuro in case he tried to do anything. Temari had gotten a hold of herself and managed to get up, slowly but surly. Being worried about Kankuro she went outside and held onto Sakura and Ino.

"Like hell he doesn't need me or anyone!"

"Gaara wouldn't lose to anyone just so you know! He's alright you damn bastard!"

"Kankuro! Stop it please!" Temari called out as she let go on the girls. She wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

Kankuro turned to face her. "No! This bastard thinks Gaara is worthless; and we both know Gaara is nothing like that!"

"Look just shut it! Unlike you; I saw how Gaara was when he was taken. It was given that he was beaten and instead of bickering with you I should be out there looking for him!" As Naruto spoke he pointed out into the streets.

"Gaara has a promise to keep to someone important to him! He won't let that guy down, even if he has to d-"

"KANKURO!" Temari didn't want to hear the last word that was going to come out of his mouth. She didn't and she wouldn't believe it.

Naruto was surprised to hear that Gaara already had someone that important to him. He stayed quiet for a while as he tried to take that in. Knowing that, Naruto couldn't help but get angry, he was suppose to the only important one. That guy was so important that Gaara was willing to give his life away for that guy? So all this time he was worrying about him, they could have just called that guy up and told him to do something about it.

"That's just perfect then. Just call that guy and tell him to go save Gaara! He can probably be happy then after being rescued by him right? You can just keep calm then" Naruto clenched his fist, as he spoke.

Kankuro looked down slightly as Naruto spoke. If only he could actually do that, if only. "That can't be done!" Kankuro spoke loud enough that Naruto could hear.

"Then don't bring that guy up! If he's not willing to do anything about it, then why the hell is he so fucken important to Gaara!!?"

Naruto looked out into the street then over to Kankuro. Kakashi was inside speaking to the police men, were all these people really not caring about Gaara? That what it seemed like, no one cared about him no one dared do anything for Gaara.

"We can't alright! We just can't even if we wanted too!"

"Fuck!" Naruto said under his breathe as he looked at Kankuro, Kiba, then over at Temari and Sasuke. "Damn it! Forget this, if you all want to be so damn calm about it I wont worry about that bastard!" Naruto clenched his fist once again and bite his lower lip. He looked back out to the street once again then hurried back inside.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he walked through the door. Before Kakashi could open his mouth; Naruto spoke once again. "One of the guys had pale skin, shoulder-length white hair, and I guess two red dots as tattoos in his forehead. His eye color was vivid green. The second guy was dark skin, black hair tied up into a pony tail and black eyes." Naruto noticed how quickly the police man wrote down every word he said. They had probably gotten the idea that this was going to be the only time Naruto was going to say anything about what he saw.

"Thanks Naruto. See, now we can start looking for Gaara." Iruka smiled at Naruto, who just let out a sigh.

"Whatever just tell me when you guys get him back. I'll be up sleeping."

"Naruto!" Matsuri called out to him as she ran to be a few steps closer to him. "You can't say that you don't care about Gaara anymore! Not after the way you were acting." Matsuri seemed to be pleading more then just asking. Even so Naruto bite his tongue so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Gaara didn't need him to worry, he hated Naruto so it didn't matter if he was worrying over him right? Plus, Kankuro had just said he could take care of himself.

"I don't care. If he's dead or alive I don't care!" Naruto resorted back to Matsuri, as her expression changed from surprised to angry.

"What the fuck!!? Why the sudden change! You're all worrying over Gaara and now you're saying you don't give a damn about him!!? What the hell is your fucken problem! You… You out of all of us should be worried the most…" Matsuri trailed off as she noticed Narutos expression.

"Like hell I should worry about him. He has that guy to worry about him!"

"That's just called jealousy Naruto" Sasuke informed Naruto with a small smirk. Unlike Matsuri or Naruto, he had noticed that the police men had already identified who they two guys were and were on there way.

Now, all they had to do was wait, and hope that information came to them. While doing that, maybe they would get Naruto to finally wake up.

Kankuro, Kiba, and Temari had gotten inside to hear Narutos conversation start with Matsuri. Kankuro hearing that Naruto didn't care if Gaara was dead or not seemed to push his buttons.

Iruka placed himself in front of Kankuro before he took action. With a small worried smile he looked at Temari then over at Kankuro. "Please, just watch. At the moment Gaara is not your brother, just a person."

"What do you mean!? Gaara is our brother!"

"Yes… but in their eyes he is not. Please just hear those three out for a moment."

Temari seemed to have gotten the idea as she just gave a small nod. Kankuro still didn't want to let Naruto speak as if he knew Gaara. He wasn't going to let him.

"Kankuro, listen to Iruka. We need to hear this." Temari said softly enough to make Kankuro turn to face her.

Kiba, had no say in this, all he did was keep his hand on top of Kankuros. He seemed to have gotten an idea as to why Iruka said those things, but he needed to make sure.

"Iruka, you know what happened?"

Iruka turned to face Kiba and gave him a small smile "I know, and a lot more than you think Kiba. More than anyone..." With that said Iruka turned to face the three.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and sent a glare. "Shut up Sasuke, I'm not talk to you!"

"No Naruto. I'm tried of hearing you bicker about useless things. I'm tried of having to see you two act like idiots whenever you're together! The fucken point is that right now you're jealous about that guy!" Sasuke got next to Matsuri as he spoke. He noticed Narutos expression change as he spoke, with only that Sasuke knew that he was right.

"Naruto, please open your eyes!" Matsuri called out to him once again as Naruto took a step back and into the first step in the stairs.

"You guys are stupid! Like hell I'm jealous of anyone! Gaara doesn't even matter to me!"

"Stop with your fucken lies!"

"You two should just shut it! There's no fucken way I'm lying! Gaara has the guy to protect him! He doesn't need me!"

"Naruto…" Matsuri began to speak.

"No shut up! If Gaara doesn't need me then let him go with that bastard!"

"Look if you have anything more to say just fucken say it! Stop running in circles Naruto!" Sasuke spoke loud enough to cause Narutos eyes to open widely.

"Fuck this! It's not worth my time, this is useless!" Naruto send death glares to both Matsuri and Sasuke.

"So you're admitting you're jealous of that guy? Sasuke asked him in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto looked at him for a second, he would deny it, and he was going too. He had the words perfectly to say, but something else took over him. He had forgotten what he was going to say, but his mouth still opened and words came out.

"Of course I am! That bastard managed to make him not give up! He's that important to him. Gaara doesn't care about anyone but that bastard!" Just as he finished Naruto felt like a fool. He wanted to cover his mouth and just leave. Yet, he couldn't do that, his feet seemed to have been glued his hands frozen. His whole body was frozen. All he could do was look at Sasuke and Matsuri, who both gave a small smile.

Matsuri was happy to hear those words come out of Narutos mouth. Those were words she wished Gaara could hear. Matsuri wasn't the only one that thought that. Sasuke seemed to be thinking that same. Iruka gave a smile hearing such words from Naruto made him think of Gaara. Those words would defiantly make him happy.

"What does Gaara mean to you then Naruto? How can you say your fucken jealous when you're going around saying you hate him! It makes no sense at all! Is Gaara important to you?" Matsuri pushed it a bit more in hope of finally getting Naruto to speak the truth. She wanted to hear him before she could say anything more and it seemed that Sasuke thought the same thing.

"Fuck!!" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he pictured Gaara once again. After saying those pervious words out loud he couldn't deny it to himself anymore. After so many times he fought himself from thinking such words they all came out so fast.

"I don't hate him! He means everything damn it! Gaara is my most important person! I feel everything for him, expect hate!"

"What about the guy from years ago then?" Sasuke added, giving a small smile. "Didn't you say that promise between you two was the most important thing to you?"

Naruto took a step forward and off the stairs. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Sasuke spoke once again. "What about him? Are you going to forget about it? Didn't you say no matter what happened he would be the first person?"

"I know, I know! But this is different! Gaara would understand! He knows better than all of you! He'll understand that he's an exception!" Naruto ruffled up his own hair as he looked down to the floor. He knew Gaara would understand. If Gaara had found someone he truly cared about he would understand too.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Kankuro asked, he hadn't understood what Naruto was talking about. He didn't know why he kept saying Gaara so many times.

"Please think of Gaaras childhood as you hear him talk. Then you might understand him, those two are only trying to help." Iruka smiled at Kankuro. Temari gave a nod.

"You're too stupid." Matsuri said softly to herself. How in the world did Gaara end up falling for such a guy? How the hell didn't these two idiots figure out things earlier?

"I'm not stupid; it's just that… he's different." Naruto replied towards Matsuri. He had heard her perfectly on what she had said and he needed to tell her that she was wrong. He was not stupid... he wasn't stupid.

"You are! You and Gaara both! You two are beyond stupid! I hate you two for being like this!"

"Matsuri, stop it!" Sasuke tried to calm her down.

"No! He should be worrying about Gaara right now! But he says that he could care less then he tells us these things! What am I suppose to think!?!?" As she spoke she came to tears. Gaara was her best friend, and it hurt her having to see Naruto acting this way. She didn't want Gaara to be suffering.

"I shouldn't be worrying about him! Tell that other guy to worry about him! He's so damn important to Gaara. Gaara could care less about me!" Naruto clenched his fist once again. He didn't want to think about the other guy.

"I could tell him myself if you want me too! But I shouldn't be the one too!!" Matsuri said as she wiped the tears off her face.

Kankuro was surprised to hear Matsuri say such words. He couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Matsuri!" Hearing her name Matsuri turned to face Kankuro. "You know where he is?!? Why didn't you tell Gaara before!!?! Why didn't you tell him when you first saw him?!!"

"Because I'm in no position to tell him… I don't have the right." Matsuris voice went lower as she spoke.

"Do you have any idea how much Gaara has wanted to see him? If you had spoken maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

"Great! Since you all know about this so important guy just tell him to go save precious Gaara! So don't get me in this whole thing!"

"You idiot!" Sasuke growled as he clenched his own fist. He had enough of Naruto being an idiot; there was a line on how stupid you could be. Naruto had just crossed that line.

Before Sasuke could do anything a loud slap was heard. Sasuke surprised put his hand down and looked at Naruto and Matsuri in a surprised look.

Matsuri had just enough about Naruto, he was making Gaara cry. If Gaara had ever heard those words he would have been hurt beyond words. She didn't want to see that. She didn't even think of what could happen when her palm touched Narutos cheek. All she could feel was the anger towards Naruto. That same anger had been put into her palm; her tears were burning of anger. She couldn't believe it.

Matsuri looked at Naruto with an angry expression as he took a step back from the sudden pain. Naruto was surprised that he had gotten slap, he couldn't find a reason as to why he had been. All he knew was that Matsuri was angry at him, for something that he didn't know.

"You're an idiot! I don't get you guys at all!" Matsuri spoke as her expression on grew angrier.

"What the hell!?! I didn't do anything for you to fucken slap me!" Naruto said.

"Keep your promise in mind you fucken bastard!" Matsuri told him, causing Kankuro to give a surprised look.

"You… you…him…Gaara?!?" Those were the only words Kankuro could speak; all the pieces seemed to have come together for him, but not for Naruto. Iruka hearing Kankuro only gave a smile. Temari couldn't help but let out a small giggle, as she covered her mouth. She couldn't deny that she was a bit happy about it.

"Yes that what she means. They've grown a lot since then haven't they?" Iruka spoke more to Temari in his question. Kankuros eyes only filled with more surprise. Kiba was the same as Kankuro. Kankuro had told him just about everything about Gaara, and now he met the one person Kankuros brother adored. He had known that guy for years now; and he had no idea? This was a day full of surprises and probably happiness as well.

"They have. I'm glad their paths crossed once again." Temari said in a tone that anyone could tell she was happy.

"You knew?" Kankuro turned to face her along with Kiba.

"You said she didn't." Kiba added, as he gave a light squeeze to Kankuros hand. Their fingers had somehow managed to intertwine when all was happening. This was probably the only thing keeping Kankuro from going over to where Naruto, Sasuke and Matsuri were.

"Of course. I'm your older sister. I'm supposed to know everything, even if you guys don't tell me." Temari send them both a smile. "I know just about everything about Gaara… and you Kankuro. I knew as to why you were so happy to come live here." Temari laughed slightly as she looked over at Kiba, who gave off a small blush.

"I'm happy for both of you. It was about time no?" Temari giggled as she gave a small nod. Both Kankuro and Kiba were blushing now. "But this is for another day right now it's about Gaara and Naruto."

"Yes; but I don't think Naruto has yet to discover it. And we are in no position to say anything, just like Matsuri said earlier."

Naruto kept looking at Matsuri then over at Sasuke. "I can't protect someone that doesn't want me to protect him. Gaara has that other guy!"

"And you won't even try to win him over?"

"How can I fight someone that knows him more than anyone?!"

"That guy… they haven't seen each other in years! You know more about Gaara then him!" Matsuri took a deep breathe before she spoke once again. "What if those guys try to do anything to Gaara? You'll just sit there and let it happen?"

"Of course not! I can't let them do anything to my Gaara! Yet what the fuck can I do?! Gaara is thinking of that guy when I'm thinking about him! I can't do anything!"

"If Gaara wasn't think about you then why the hell would he return your kisses!? Why would he try to clear things up with you when things were misleading?! Tell me why the hell he would do those things!!"

"When that happened he was probably thinking of that guy! He wasn't thinking of me. I was the only one thinking of him! Gaara already has that guy to care for him!"

"Wait Naruto. Does that mean you have feeling for Gaara?" Sasuke asked in a confused tone. All that was needed now was for Naruto to say those words out loud. Then everything would go smoothly. That was what he hoped for.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, and ran his fingers through his hair once last time.

"Of course I do. I love him damn it! He's my most important person, he everything to me! I love Gaara! More than my own life!"

Hearing this Kankuro couldn't help but smile. _I guess your wish is real Gaara._

_

* * *

_

_**Hehe.. sorry I took long  
But I made it super long to make up for it.  
Maddie... forgive me?  
No? Why not? Please I beg you.. I'll make the next chapter worth your time too.. don't leave My story alone...  
It needs you and your llama. They're sexxy. [x [x**_

_**Anywaysss..please review guys.. yay I have like 3 chapters left for the story. **_

_**Oh yeah I kinda had 'promise of a life time' somewhere in the middle of the story so it goes a bit weird.. I think I just love that song look it up it's so cute and it just.. well listen to it.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**UPDATE!!!**

Let me start out with saying that I'm sorry for not updating this story. I know that there are a few that were always reading this story and I'm planning to finish it. Honestly I've been caught up in so much that I don't even have time to use my computer much anymore.

I swear that I will update this story soon! And I DO MEAN soon! I KNOW that everyone gets busy at some point I'm I do hope that I still haven't lost those that always were reading this. And I do hope that you all understand me and wont be too mad at me. There's actually this one reader that I'm looking for to leave a review on this and I hope that they do post something on here. Even if they may be mad, but it's because of them that I kept going with this story even when I felt like just giving up because I couldn't think of anything..

Wait Actually there's two right now in my mind and I do hope that those two review because without them I know that I would have given up on this story. Thanks to both of you and everyone that reads the story and reviews. I hope you wont be too mad and will continue to read my stories.

To those that have me in author alert I thank you. I will get to my other story soon and post new ones ASAP. I wont let you guys down again.

I just noticed I left Gaara taken away :O

Naruto needs to get over there and save him now!

ON WITH MY NARUGAA LIFE!

-stabs social life and sits on the computer and opened the folder with fan fiction on it- ahhhhhhhh!! This is life.

[x


	27. Chapter 27

**UPDATE! **

* * *

I really need your help here guys. I'll explain everything to you but first let me give you something first.

Thanks to everyone that put me in their alerts. Every time I got that notice on my email I was happy. And the reviews were great too. It's thanks to you guys that I'm actually thinking about this story so hard.

I know that the grammar and EVERYTHING on in this story is just upside down and trust me I noticed. I feel stupid enough for not even reading things over before I put them up here.

Now for the main purpose..last update I said I would put up new chapters and everything..it wasn't a lie I was planning too...

but I'm thinking should I really? I mean I'm not sure if many people read this anymore.

And I'm thinking of just putting up new stories and stop on this one.

I still owe you guys the Christmas story from last year, which I never got around to do. Sorry for that one too.

But just let me know if I should continue it or not. I'll take every word you guys tell me to heart.

Just PM me or leave the review.

Thanks. :D


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Naruto or Gaara or anything...sad life. oh and I'm Back on here :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: BLACK OUT**

Why was it so dark? After the scene caused near Narutos house, seeing his face. _Why did he have to see me this way? _That was what Gaara was asking himself while feeling the car ride, somewhere along the line his eyes got covered while feeling blood running down his face. He had probably gotten hit when it was happening. All he knew was that he received a few more hits before losing his head for a few minutes or seconds. He didn't know the only thing that he knew now was that he was tied up in care with people that he didn't even know.

"We should get there soon give it a few more minutes" One voice spoke out, it was obvious that it was the driver.

"Great we'll grab the money and leave this place. That other kid saw our face they could be looking for us right now."

"Yeah I know but before they even find where he is we'll be long gone. Don't worry about it."

The silence went on again, while Gaara was trying just left to sit there blind. Naruto wouldn't even do anything about it would he? There was no way he would, everything was a joke to him. He didn't matter, all he was to him was just a play thing. Everything that happened couldn't compare to how he was feeling being played like that. He had pretty much already confirmed his feelings for Naruto, and yet what he got was thrown to the curve. For all he cared he could be beaten to death.

Yeah, maybe this feeling would just go away, anyone could say that he was thinking of no future. That Naruto wasn't the only person out there that would move him. Even so, it wasn't like that for Gaara. Naruto was the only one that he knew could ever get to him so bad. For him it was Naruto or no one else.

Having the car stop he felt himself being pulled out of the car. Refusing to walk, since he was actually scared of what could be waiting for him they ended up dragging him over to a room. Being thrown in there he refused to stand up again. Sitting down he could hear whispers but couldn't make out any sort of words forming.

"Take it off from him." He finally hear someone voice it sounded so familiar but he didn't have an idea of whos it could be.

"It's been transferred to the account already." That same voice came into his ear again as he felt someone walking behind him.

That same person ended up taking off the cloth that was over his eyes. Letting it fall he looked at the shadows on the floor first since that was where he was looking. Getting the nerve to look up he should have guessed. "Misaki...Midori...you fucken bastards can't do sh-"

Before Gaara could finish he felt a show hit his cheek making his whole face turn the opposite side. "Tsk" He let that come out turning back to look at Misaki.

"Shut up." Misaki ended up speaking "I wouldn't want to dirty my hands with the likes of you." Smirking his hand went through his hair. Seeing that only made Gaara smirk. Did he really think he was that good looking? Hell, let him think that then.

"You think like this Naruto will look at you now" Chuckling to himself he glared over at him arching an eyebrow. "Keep dreaming."

"Shut up I said!" Misaki moved his hand over to Gaara hair grabbing a hand full and pulling it as he went down somewhat. "You think you're so good? I know all about you." He smirked, pulling Gaara hair making his face go up to look at him.

"So you hired some thugs because you can't do shit yourself. Pathetic." It was true the pull on his hair was painful, but hell he could deal with it. He could deal with anything thrown at him. There was no way he was going to get thrown around by the likes of this guy.

"So funny, what if I just rid this world of you. no one needs monsters like you. I know what you did to people over at Su-" In the middle of his talking he felt something warm on his face.

Gaara on the other hand had a smirk on his face. He could take people talking bad about him but from this guy? He didn't even deserve the right to talk. Maybe it was just because he knew that Misaki liked Naruto, but he didn't care. In the end he spitted on his face letting blood go along with it.

A chuckle could be heard away from them just as it happened. As he heard it he could feel his body being thrown away from where it was. Not thrown, more liked kicked away. "Ugh." He heard Misaki talking while looking at him wipe it off. "Midori, shut up!"

"What, the kid got you"

"So? You're not supposed to laugh. You prick!"

"Whatever." Gaara laying on the floor he brought himself to sit up right again just looking at the other man, Midori. Why was he here for? He had nothing to do with him. Just at the mall maybe. But that was long done with. At least Gaara wanted to put it that way.

Misaki walked back to him grabbing his shirt and pulling him up. "You're worthless" He stated moving his free hand into Gaara stomach making him cough up a bit of blood away from him. Chuckling Misaki walk away looking over at Midori.

"he's all yours." He talked his voice going lower, almost as if hurt.

"You sure?" Midori talked to him, in a low voice almost as if saying no.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING WITH IT TILL THE END!" Misaki ended up yelling at Midori making him jump up a bite.

Gaara was more than confused with was happening but he still wouldn't speak at least not now. He knew that it wasn't in his right to talk. Not if he wanted to live. What would Midori do to him? Would he finish what he started before? He didn't want that he would rather just die than have someone touch him.

He could take beating if that's what they wanted to do to him. Anything other than that he knew that he would end up begging for his life.

"Yeah, fine..You staying here?" Midori asking him as his back was to Gaara facing Misaki.

Misaki stayed quiet for a few second before furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head.

"No. what you do with him is not my concern."

"After this I told you and I'll tell you again. I'm going back. You sure you don't want to just cancel this whole thing your doing?"

"No! You want him to get him already. Shit!" Misaki talked again taking a step towards the door looking over at Gaara.

"Do it...I hate you bastard." The first part was talked to Midori while the second to Gaara.

Gaara just looked over at him rolling his eyes. "Pussy." He responded letting a smirk come to display pretty much preparing himself for whatever could happen to him.

"Tsk..whatever." Misaki ended up talking pretty much under his breathe looking over at Midori then clicking his tongue as he opened the door walking out letting the door slam shut.

Being alone in the room with Midori made Gaara swallow hard, biting his tongue. Looking over at the man he just waited to see what would end up happening to him. _Please just make him beat me up, please. _Gaara kept repeating even more when he saw the man turn to look at him.

"Fine..." Midori just talked to himself while looking at the door ended up closing. Standing there to see if Misaki would end up coming back inside and tell him that they wouldn't end up going with it. "All for you I swear." He nodded to himself taking a deep breathe and turning to see the one on the floor.

Misaki walked away from the room standing by the door leaning against it. Taking a deep breathe he let out a sigh moving his body to the door. "Its done." He talked to himself giving a nod. It was a complete mission, he thought. He wanted to think that. At least now he could show that he loved him enough to do all this things right? He was worthy of him, but still he would never have him. No matter what he did, he wouldn't look at him right?

Looking at the wall he could do now was just hear all the things that Misaki would end up doing to Gaara. He knew that Misaki would end up forcing himself on Gaara. He would end up hearing Gaaras screams at first, right? But eventually he would get caught up in it and hear his voice calling out for him. Thinking that it made him make a face of disgust even thinking on how it would sound. What was so good about Gaara anyways? He was better looking right? The two guys he knew seemed to like him more than they could ever like him right?

Shaking his head he turned to face the door wanting to open it and just stop Midori from doing anything. He could just beat him up and then let him go and threaten him to not say anytihng. That's what he wanted, but he knew that Midori would want so much more than that.

"I'll just let you then" He talked to the door taking a few steps back and moving to the side of the door leaning against the wall and sliding down. Taking his phone he checked the time nodding to himself. "Now I wait..." He talked to himself setting his phone down, just looking over at the wall once again, since that was all he could do now. _Is Naruto looking for him right now? _

_

* * *

_

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update this. This part is out yet. I'll finish this story and start a better one you all. Thanks to everyone that always keep being updated on this. I want to make the best story for you. Send me suggestions please. **

**Oh and Trust me I've been paying a bit more attention to my grammar and everything while writing. I can't get any better if I don't practice. :D**


End file.
